Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. / Bashing! HG RW GW MW AD / HP x DM
1. Prologue

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

 **NDL :** **Cette fic est TERMINÉE**. En tout il y a 20 Chapitres (1 Prologue, 19 Chapitres, 1 Épilogue).

Il y a du Bashing (encore je sais), ceux qui n'aime pas, dehors !

Du **YAOI** (encore, je sais), ceux qui n'aime pas ou qui n'aime pas le couple principal, dehors !

Des persos inventés, mais ils sont particuliers (vous allez voir). **Les personnages inventés sont ma propriété, toutes ressemblances avec d'autres personnages ou personnes est purement involontaire.**

Et bien sûr les personnages de Rowing sont OOC !

 **PUBLICATION :** Tous les 2 jours (sinon 3 jours). Si un chapitre n'est pas à l'heure ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic est terminé !

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **PROLOGUE**

Dix ans c'étaient écoulés depuis la défaite de Voldemort.

Dix ans que le Monde Sorcier vivait en paix.

Vraiment ?

Pas tout à fait.

Il n'y avait plus de Mage Noir à proprement parlé. Mais beaucoup de sorciers défendaient encore les idées de Voldemort. Certains Mangemorts avaient été emprisonnés, d'autres tués, d'autre sont en libertés, voire disparut tout court. Mais ils étaient encore là. Tout comme l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore

Il y avait aussi les soucis du quotidien a géraient. Les quelques meurtres, assassinats, vols, bagarres...

Et entre tout cela il y a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter avait bien grandi. Il était devenu un gentleman exemplaire. Un parfait mari.

Vraiment ?

Bien sûr que non. Harry Potter n'était qu'un masque. Un nom. Un nom oublié.

Harry était très malheureux.

Pire encore il n'avait plus d'amis vers qui se tourner. Plus de mentor, plus de repères.

Plus rien depuis ce fameux jour.

Non on ne parle pas du jour de la défaite du Lord Noir.

Mais bien du jour où il a découvert la supercherie.

Il avait bien eu un Mage Noir, mais jamais de prophétie.

Il y avait bien eu un Harry Potter, mais jamais de Sauveur.

Il y avait bien eu un méchant, mais jamais cela n'avait été Voldemort.

Comment il avait tout découvert ?

Le jour de son mariage avec Ginny Weasley.

Mariage qu'il n'avait pas prévu, pas programmé parce qu'il ne sortait même pas avec Ginny et donc il ne lui avait pas demandé sa main.

Mais quelle importance cela avait puisque Dumbledore lui avait fait signer un contrat de mariage sans demander son avis et sans qu'il le sache ?

Le mariage en lui-même avait été grandiose.

Toute la population de Grande Bretagne avait été inviter. Pour un mariage.

Ses amis avaient été à ses côtés comme témoin de cette parodie de mariage de conte de fée.

Il y avait eu les vœux puis le baiser. Puis la fête et le pire de tous, la nuit de noce.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé sa nuit de noce ainsi.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Ginny puisse être ainsi.

Lui qui rêvé d'un mariage d'amour avec une personne qu'il aime. Et ainsi passé une nuit de noce de rêve avec elle sur les bords d'une plage. Où seul l'Amour serait présent. Il s'était bien fait avoir.

Sa nuit de noce avait été horrible. Juste une chambre et un lit. Juste lui et Ginny, sans plage, sans vague berçant son sommeil, sans Amour.

Dire qu'il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Il leur avait tout donné. À ses amis il leur avait donné son amitié sans concession. À Dumbledore, il lui avait donné son amour paternelle sans concession. À McGonagall, il lui avait donné son amour maternelle sans concession. Au reste du monde, il leur avait donné sa vie, son enfance sans rien demandé en retour.

Tout le monde l'avait trahi sans remord.

Ses amis s'étaient bien fichus de lui. Ils étaient payés pour être à ses côtés. Ils l'avaient manipulé pour qu'il devienne un parfait patin sans cerveau.

McGonagall l'avait écouté et rassuré comme une mère l'aurait fait juste pour voir s'il ne basculait pas du côté obscur de la Magie. Payé par Dumbledore, elle l'avait manipulé pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions et qu'il ne réfléchisse pas trop.

Dumbledore l'avait trahi et manipulé depuis qu'il avait posé un pied dans le Monde de la Magie. ! ou est-ce bien avant ?

Il n'était juste qu'à ses yeux une source d'argent et juste un nom. Juste un pantin, juste son ticket gagnant pour devenir Ministre. Il n'avait eu aucun remord à lui dire la vérité. Avec le sourire en plus.

Le monde l'avait trahi. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Ils sont aveugles et sourds. Juste des moutons.

Juste de gens aveuglés par la manipulation de Dumbledore, sourd à la vérité.

Dès le mariage passé, dès ses souvenirs scellés et dès le Serment Inviolable prononcé pour qu'il garde pour lui la vérité à tout jamais, ses amis se détournèrent de lui. Dumbledore aussi ainsi que le reste de l'Ordre.

Ses amis ne le voyaient plus. Fini le faux semblant. Fini de jouer. Ils avaient accès à son argent part Ginny.

Dumbledore, depuis qu'il est Ministre, dirige le pays comme il veut. C'est plus de la dictature qu'autre choses. Tout le monde dit "Amen" dès qu'il parle. Plus le droit de penser par nous-même. Plus le droit de lire ce qu'on veut. Plus le droit de penser ou de dire ce qu'on veut. Dictature. Il pioche dans les comptes d'Harry sans remord. Utilise son image à tout va.

Il ne prononce son nom que dans des discourt officiels : "Depuis qu'Harry Potter a défait Voldemort…"

La famille Weasley est aveuglée par Dumbledore et Molly Weasley. Elle manipule son mari et ses enfants. Il n'avait plus le droit de les voir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il trompait sa femme.

Version des faits que Molly avait donné à sa famille et à Rita Skeeter.

Rita s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Maintenant tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui trompait sa femme et pas l'inverse.

Quelle ironie. Déjà que sa nuit de noce avait était horrible, il a fallu que dès son réveil le lendemain qu'il tombe sur sa femme et son amant du moment en plein ébat dans la cuisine.

Ginny avait été furieuse contre lui car elle avait interrompu son moment de plaisir.

Dès le soir-même il avait entendu Molly lui hurlait dessus que cela ne se faisait pas de tromper sa femme... blablabla.

Molly sait ce que fait sa fille. Et pour éviter les retomber sur elle avait décidé de prendre les devants.

OoOoO

En résumé.

Harry avait été tromper par tout le monde. Trahi par son propre camp, manipulé par son mentor.

Son mariage avec Ginny est une parodie des contes de princesse racontés aux enfants.

Mariage sans Amour. Ginny trompant son mari allègrement, et le monde croit que c'est lui qui trompe sa femme.

En gros depuis qu'il a défait le Mage Noir, Harry était devenu l'ombre de lui-même.

Il ne sort plus de son Manoir à Londres. Ne s'occupe plus de ses affaires familiales.

Il a même une fille nommé Alicia... Ou s'est peut-être Alia... Il ne sait plus. Tout ce qu'il sait ce que ce n'est pas sa fille biologique. Non. Ginny est bien la mère mais s'il s'en souvient bien le père cela doit être Dean Thomas ou Seamus Finnigan... ou peut-être Cormac McLaggen.

Quelle importance ?

Maintenant plus rien n'a d'importance.

Il allait juste se recoucher après avoir mangé une pomme. Il faisait encore jour mais qu'importe.

Personne ne s'inquiète pour lui.

Personne ne venait le voir.

Personne ne se souvenait de lui.

Et il était tellement fatigué.

.

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Comme vous avez été gentil lors de la publication de ma première fic, je vous poste le premier chapitre en avance.

Bisous !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! SI TU NE SORS PAS DE CETTE CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ET CELA VA FAIRE MAL ! Cria une voix d'homme. »

Cette voix ?!

Harry savait que c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais qui ?

Curieux, il se leva. Sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon attenant où la personne qui venait de crier devrait être.

« Qu'est-ce... Qui es-tu ? Demanda Harry au blond qui lui faisait face.

\- T'es sérieux Potter ?... Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda incrédule le blond.

\- Non... Mais si tu chercher Ginny elle n'est pas là. T'as qu'à l'attendre dans sa chambre comme tous ses amants le font.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ta femme. Cracha l'inconnu avec dégoût. Mais pour toi. Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu aies enfermé dans ton manoir pour que tu ne me reconnaisses pas ?... Quelques mois ? 1 ans ? 2 ans ? ...

\- Je...

\- CELAIT FAIT 10 ANS QUE TU ES ENFERMER ICI.

\- QU... S'étrangla Harry face à la révélation et la colère du blond. »

Harry regarda l'inconnu avec des yeux rond. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Et qui est-il bon sang ?

Le blond se rapprocha de lui, l'empoigna par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier tout en lui hurlant dessus.

« TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE POTTER ! CELA FAIT 10 ANS QUE PERSONNE NE T'AS VU. TOUT LE MONDE T'AS OUBLIÉ. NON MAIS OH... TU T'ES REGARDÉ DANS UNE GLACE RÉCEMMENT ? TU T'ES VU ? TU N'ES PLUS QU'UNE LOQUE….

\- Mais qui es-tu ? Réussit à dire Harry d'une voix cassé.

\- MALFOY. JE SUIS DRACO MALFOY... TU T'EN SOUVIENS ? JE SUIS TA NÉMÉSIS. »

Draco Malfoy… ?

Et dans un éclair tous les souvenirs de Poudlard resurgirent dans la tête d'Harry.

Mais oui. Draco Malfoy. Le blond de Serpentard.

« Je me souviens...

\- ENFIN !

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu n'as pas autres choses à faire que de me faire chier ? Contra-t-il d'une voix qui vacillait.

\- Non je n'ai rien à faire. Par contre toi...

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Cela fait 10 ans que tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors. 10 ans.

-... 10 ans ?!

\- Oui, 10 ans. »

Harry se sentit mal. Il tremblait et avait froid.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il finit par terre.

« Tu n'es même plus capable de tenir sur tes jambes... Tu es malade. Déclara Draco en le remettant sur ses pieds et en le faisant s'asseoir sur un canapé.

\- Malade ?!

\- Oui. Tu es pâle. Anorexique. T'as la peau sur les os. Tes cheveux t'arrivent aux hanches, tes yeux verts éclatants sont désormais verts sombres. Tes habits sont démodés et usées. Je suis sûr que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pris de douche... Regarde. »

D'un mouvement souple de la main, Draco invoqua un miroir.

Harry retint à grande peine un crie d'horreur.

C'est LUI, ça ?

On dirait un fantôme. Sa peau est si pâle qu'elle est presque transparente, on voit ses veines et même les ramifications.

Ses yeux vert sombre, malades, étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites.

Ses joues étaient creusées. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient maigres. Trop maigres. On voit ses os et ses vaisseaux courir sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir ses côtes sous ses doigts. Ses habits étaient usés. Il renifla l'air et se rendit compte qu'il sentait le fauve.

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la hanche mais il n'était pas noir de jais comme autre fois. Non ils sont noirs et gris. Pourtant il n'a que... Il a quel âge déjà ?

Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Tu te rends enfin de compte de ce que tu es devenu. Claqua la voix de Draco. Cela fait 10 ans que tu n'es plus qu'une loque. Je dirais même depuis ton mariage... NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARLER. TU TE TAIS ET TU ÉCOUTES ATTENTIVEMENT... Bien... Cela fait bien des années que tout le monde t'a oublié. Dès qu'on parle des Potter on pense directement à Ginny, Ashley, Tori, Jammy et Dumbledore... Ok vu t'a tête je crois que j'ai des choses à t'expliquer avant de continuer... DONC... Il y a ta femme, Ginny Potter ex Weasley... Puis Ashley ta première fille qui à 10 ans... Puis Tori une autre fille qui a 8 ans et Jammy qui en a 3... Tu vois de qui je parle ?

\- Non. Fit Harry perdu. J'ai des enfants ?

\- Oui. Mais je crois ou plutôt j'en suis sûr ils n'ont pas de sang Potter dans les veines. Ginevra est bien leur mère mais tu n'es pas leurs pères... Donc, pour revenir à nos baguettes... Après ton mariage personne ne t'a revu. Le monde à continuer de tourner sans toi. Si au début tout le monde s'en est inquiété, maintenant tout le monde s'en fiche. Aux yeux des gens soit tu n'es qu'un goujat qui trompe sa femme pour les plus vieux, soit tu n'es personne pour les jeunes. Pour le monde entier Harry Potter n'existe plus. Tu n'es plus qu'un nom balancé par Dumbledore dans ses discours... Tu n'es plus rien. »

Cela faisait mal. Très mal.

Mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Depuis que Dumbledore est Ministre, donc depuis 10 ans, il fait la loi. Le Mal a été éradiquer mais à quel prix ?... Nous vivons dans une dictature. La Maison Serpentard n'existe plus. Tous les livres qui parle de sort un peu trop puissant, comme le Patronus, n'existent plus. On a plus le droit de faire de la Magie dans les lieux publics. On a plus le droit d'élever nos enfants dans le respect des traditions sorcières. Et j'en passe...

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'est devenu le monde ? Pourquoi personne ne réagit ?

\- On a bien essayer... Mais les gens sont trop cons pour réfléchir par eux même. Si tu veux le savoir, j'ai essayé de me faire entendre. Avec des amis ont à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux au reste du monde. Tout ce que cela à donner c'est la mise à mort de Pansy et Théo. Blaise est enfermer à Azkaban à vie. Moi je m'en suis tirer d'un cheveu parce que mon nom pèse encore un peu dans la société... Hermione Weasley ex Granger est avocate. C'est elle qui a décidé de ça. C'est elle qui a décidé des sentences. Ronald Weasley est juste un homme médiocre. Il profite de son poste de chef d'Auror pour se la couler douce. Quant à ta femme, elle s'est remariée avec une célébrité quelconque.

\- ATTENDS... Elle s'est remariée ? Quoi ? Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle s'est remariée 3 fois déjà... Mais comme je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es plus rien. Dumbledore à changer les lois du mariage pour le bonheur de Ginevra. »

Harry s'affaissa dans le fauteuil.

Draco lui laissa le temps de tout avaler.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se lever. Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain et tremblant vers la fenêtre du balcon. Il l'ouvrit.

Le vent frais d'un après-midi d'automne lui fit du bien. Il marcha jusqu'à la balustrade.

Il s'y accouda et respira un grand coup.

Il entendit Draco derrière lui.

« Pourquoi tu es réellement venu. Demanda Harry.

\- Je t'es dit que tu étais malade. Et c'est vrai... Tu vas mourir. C'est inévitable... Ginevra t'a empoisonné tous les jours. Encore aujourd'hui elle t'a piqué et t'as injecté une dose de poisons. Et demain aussi. Jusqu'à la fin. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Plus maintenant. Je l'ai su trop tard... Voilà pourquoi tu es si malade, si amorphe. Ce poison va te tuer. Injecter à forte dose il tue instantanément. À petite dose, il te rend manipulable, amorphe, puis tu perds l'envie de vivre, tu perds la joie, petit à petit tu deviens un légume. Puis tu meurs.

\- Rien que ça. Déclara fatalement Harry les yeux toujours accrochés au paysage de son domaine.

-... Elle a commencé juste avant le mariage. Tu vas mourir. Je l'ai su i ans. Et depuis ce jour j'ai cherché.

\- Un moyen de me sauver ?

\- Non. Tu vas mourir. Non j'ai cherché un moyen de te venger. De nous venger. Dumbledore a peur. Tant que tu ne seras pas mort, il reste un espoir que tu te rebelle et que tu fasses éclater la vérité. Cet espoir est faible mais elle existe. Même si tu es scellé par un Serment Inviolable... Alors j'ai cherché partout. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour trouver quelques choses. Juste un espoir de débloquer tes souvenirs pour les montrer au monde entier. Juste de quoi leur faire ouvrir les yeux... Et j'ai trouvé.

\- Vraiment ? Et puis pourquoi tu dis "nous" ? Qui ? Demanda Harry sans conviction en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Oui. J'ai trouvé. Et "nous" fait référence à Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, toi et moi. Les Serpentard, les gens qui sont mort car ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec Dumbledore. Et tous ceux qui croient en toi même s'ils sont peu nombreux ou qu'ils sont sous terre... Nous allons nous venger. Sauf que tu vas mourir. Mourir à cause du sort que j'ai trouvé. Le processus va te prélever les souvenirs sans les détacher de ta mémoire. Les souvenirs vont défiler dans une Pensine et dès que tous les souvenirs que tu voulais montrer seront finit tu mourras. Action, réaction. Tu as violé ton Serment alors tu meurs... Est-ce que tu es avec moi ? Demanda Draco avec espoir. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il allait mourir.

C'était une fatalité.

Pourquoi hésité ?

Draco Malfoy était venu jusqu'ici, l'avait secoué, raconter la vérité, l'avait sauvé (même s'il allait mourir). Il l'avait fait dans l'espoir qu'il soit d'accord pour raconter la vérité. D'ouvrir les yeux aux gens dans l'espoir que des enfants innocents puissent vivre dans un monde meilleur.

Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord. Autant mourir en prenant sa vengeance.

« Je suis d'accord... Comment on procède ? Déclara Harry, pour la première fois depuis 10 ans avec rage et force dans la voix. »

OoOoO

Harry avait dû attendre deux semaines après la visite de Draco pour enfin faire éclater la vérité.

Ce soir était organisé une soirée en l'honneur de la défaite de Voldemort.

Dix ans après les faits, il y avait encore cette fête. Mais elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus un hommage pour les victimes mais une beuverie sans nom.

La soirée avait commencé comme à l'ordinaire. Tout le monde s'amusait.

Harry était caché derrière un pilier de la salle, sous uns sort de dissimulation posée par Draco. Le plus éloigner de la fête. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis 10 ans et il était nerveux.

Dès qu'il avait posé le pied hors de son domaine il avait pleuré. Il ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de regrets. Il avait abandonné le monde à Dumbledore.

Lui qui c'était battu pendant 7 ans de sa vie contre Voldemort avait tout abandonner et c'était enfermer dans son manoir.

Alors ce soir, assit par terre, baguette en main, il attendait que Draco donne le signal pour faire son entrée. Sa dernière entrée. Son dernier geste pour le peuple magique.

OoOoO

Les dernières notes de musiques résonnèrent dans l'antre du Ministère.

Dumbledore s'avança vers un pupitre surélevé et commença son discourt.

« [...] Maintenant avant de conclure cette fête, je vous demande d'accueillir Lord Draco Malfoy qui souhaite dire quelques mots. »

Les gens applaudirent poliment.

Draco remercia Dumbledore et se posta devant le pupitre.

Harry se releva, enleva le sort de dissimulation et marcha doucement en direction de l'endroit où Draco lui avait dit d'aller pour faire son entrée.

Arriver à bon port, il observa Draco dans son costume hors de prix relaté les faits de cette nuit où Voldemort fut vaincu.

Il ne le savait dans pas longtemps se serait à lui. Il avait peur.

« [...] Mesdames et Messieurs. Je ne vous raconte pas cela pour faire passer le temps. Ou pour raviver des blessures. Non. Je suis ici pour vous dire que quelqu'un aimerait dire quelques mots, ici, ce soir avant de partir. Vous ne voyez pas de qui je veux parler ? Pourtant ce soir, cette fête est censée être pour lui. En son honneur. Parce que c'est lui qui l'a vaincu. C'est LUI qui a défait Voldemort. »

Dumbledore pâlit. Non c'était impossible. Pas lui. Comment il pouvait encore bouger le petit doigt après la tonne de poisons qu'il a dans le corps ? Se dit le 'Grand' Albus Dumbledore.

Le peuple présent chuchota. Mais qui ?

« Je vous demande d'accueillir la personne que vous avez tous oubliés : LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER. »

Harry s'avança. Dépassant un Dumbledore pâle et abasourdit.

Il se posta au côté de Draco, sur le devant de la scène.

Il avait meilleure mine qu'il y a deux semaines. Mais il était toujours très pâle.

« Mesdames et Messieurs. Commença Harry d'une voix faible mais que tout le monde entendit. Que dire après tant de temps ? Que vous direz après ça ?... Vous m'avez oublié. Vous m'avez trahi pour certains, tromper pour d'autres. Que dire après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ? ... Ce soir j'aurais dû être là. Comme tous les autres soirs. J'aurais dû être au côté de ma femme, qui je vous rappelle est Ginevra Potter ex Weasley. J'aurais dû être au côté de ma famille... Oh pardon. C'est vrai les enfants que ma femme a eu ne sont pas les miens. Combien de temps me suis-je enfermer dans mon manoir ?... DIX ANS. »

Le discourt d'Harry ainsi que son crie en firent pâlir plus d'un.

Certains pleurer de joie, comme Fred et George.

D'autres étaient très en colère comme Ginevra.

« DIX ANS. ET PERSONNE NE S'EST INQUIÉTÉ POUR MOI. PERSONNE N'EST VENU ME VOIR... Personne. Vous m'avez tous oublié. Ou presque, certains se souviennent que j'étais en vie. Mais comment vous en vouloir ? ... Vous êtes aveugles et sourd. Vous êtes manipulé par Dumbledore... OH OUI. C'EST LE CAS. ET JE VAIS VOUS LE PROUVER. »

Draco qui avait ériger un puissant bouclier autour d'eux, invoqua une Pensine.

Celle-ci a la particularité de projeter les souvenirs.

Dumbledore qui avait essayer de faire taire Harry était très nerveux. Qui prévoyait de faire Harry ? Ses souvenirs sont scellés.

« CE SOIR, Mesdames et Messieurs, je vais vous aider à ouvrir les yeux. Vous allez enfin savoir la vérité. ET CECI, sera mon dernier geste pour vous. VOUS qui m'avez oublié, trahi et tromper. »

Personne ne put lui poser une question, à savoir pourquoi se serait son dernier geste, que déjà Draco récita dans une langue étrangère l'invocation pour relier les souvenirs d'Harry à la Pensine.

Un filament blanc sortie de la Pensine et rentra dans la tête d'Harry.

Le mur sur la droite des invités ondula et un souvenir commença.

Les invités regardèrent la rencontre entre Harry et Ronald Weasley, puis celle d'Harry et Hermione Granger. Puis les quelques aventures qu'ils avaient eues ensemble. Ils purent voir la joie et l'amitié qu'ils partageaient à cette époque.

Puis vint le moment tant redouté de Dumbledore. Il avait essayé de fuir ou d'arrêter tout ça. Mais un sort d'entrave bien placer de Draco ne lui permit pas de réaliser ses désirs.

Le souvenir qui vint ensuite en glaça plus d'un, fit voire rouge a d'autre, provoquèrent la huée. C'était le souvenir où Dumbledore avait dit la vérité à Harry juste avant son mariage.

Mais ce n'était pas fini.

Harry leur montra sa déchéance.

Puis Draco lui hurlant dessus pour qu'il se réveille.

Et enfin Harry leur montra sa discutions avec Draco sur ce qu'avait fait Ginny et son poison ainsi que sa mort prochaine.

Le silence se fit.

Les souvenirs étaient finis.

Puis un hurlement. Des hurlements de regrets, de désespoirs ou peut-être était-ce un hurlement de chagrins.

C'était Fred et George qui venait de voir Harry tomber, raide mort. Ils s'étaient précipités à ses côtés et pleurés toutes les larmes de leur corps. Draco tenait dans ses bras Luna et Neville qui eux aussi pleurer.

Le peuple se réveilla.

Comment ils avaient pu oublier Harry Potter ?

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 voir 3 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **ATTENTION : Chapitre court** mais qui fait la transition entre la vie misérable d'Harry et sa renaissance. C'est le plus court chapitre de ma fic et c'est aussi **le plus bizarre** que j'ai écrit... J'espère que cela va tout de même vous plaire.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Harry était serein. Bien. Il n'avait mal nul part.

En fait il ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait plus mal aux jambes, pourtant il se tenait debout.

Il n'avait plus mal aux côtes lorsqu'il respirait.

Il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien. Tout était noir et le silence était bien là. Pourtant il était debout et marchait sur une surface dure comme un sol par exemple. Il n'y avait pas de mur, pas de plafond. Juste du noir.

Il respirait et son cœur battait toujours. Pourtant il était bien mort... Hein ?

Draco lui avait dit qu'après avoir montré ses souvenirs il allait mourir parce qu'il avait brisé son Serment Inviolable.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et cria un bon coup.

Son crie résonna un moment. Mais rien ne bougea.

Tout était noir.

Il marcha peut-être cinq minutes, dix minutes ? Ou peut-être des heures quand il entendit quelques choses.

C'était lointain.

Il se stoppa et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit encore ce bruit.

BOM BOM BOM

Trois BOM. Puis un silence. Puis encore 3 BOUM.

Mais qu'est-ce que s'est ?

Est-ce dangereux ?

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Encore ce bruit.

Et cela se rapprochait.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

C'était juste devant Harry.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Juste devant lui. Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Le bruit était juste là, devant lui mais il ne voyait rien. Il tourna sur lui-même. Toujours rien.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Toujours rien. C'était juste devant lui, encore plus près de lui. Juste sous son nez.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

C'était là. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il avait peur mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était réaliste. Il ne pouvait pas courir car il ne pouvait allait nul part. Il pouvait bien se battre mais contre quoi ? Il ne voyait rien. Il entendait juste BOUM BOUM BOUM. On fait quoi contre 3 BOUM ? On lui jette un sort ?

BOUM BOUM BOUM CLIC CLIC

CLIC CLIC ?

Pourquoi ça à fait CLIC CLIC ?

Qui a fait CLIC CLIC ?

Le premier CLIC était en fait le bruit qu'avait fait un cadenas qui venait de s'ouvrir. Le deuxième CLIC était le bruit du cadenas se refermant.

Ce cadenas tomba au pieds d'Harry.

Ce cadenas était bien réel lui.

Harry le ramassa. Il remonta son regard vers où était sans doute provenu le cadenas mais rien. Comme toujours.

Pourtant le cadenas était bien dans sa main.

Il le tourna et le retourna encore et encore mais rien de spéciale. C'était juste un cadenas fermé qui s'ouvrait avec une clé. Clé qu'il n'avait pas.

À moins que...

Il fouilla ses poches de pantalon et sa veste. Rien. Dommage.

Fatigué il s'assit par terre. Il tournait le cadenas dans sa main, pensif. Il observa l'ouverture pour la clé. Elle était bizarre. Une clé pourrait y entrer mais elle devait avoir une forme bien particulière.

Bizarrement cela lui faisait penser à quelques choses. Comme son collier... Collier ? Depuis quand il possédait un collier autour du cou ?

Il prit le fameux collier dans sa main. Le bijou avait une forme de clé.

Il prit le bijou et le rentra dans l'ouverture du cadenas. Il tourna la clé et...

CLIC

Le cadenas s'ouvrit, comme une porte blanche le fit aussi.

Pas rassuré mais curieux comme tout il entra dans la pièce qui s'était matérialisé devant lui.

Il observa les lieux. Rien de spéciale et pas de danger en vue.

Juste un salon et une porte devant lui. Derrière lui, la porte qui s'était ouverte en même temps que le cadenas s'était ouvert, se referma. Mais pas le cadenas toujours dans sa main.

TOC TOC

Harry sursauta.

Il se tourna vers la porte.

Par réflexe il demanda à la personne qui venait de toquer d'entrée.

La porte bougea et laissa passer une jeune femme blonde.

Elle sourit à Harry et se posta devant lui comme si elle voulait bien qu'Harry l'analyse. Elle était plutôt grande, blonde mais pas aussi blonde que Draco. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, ondulé et longs, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle portait des vêtements qui rappela à Harry les tenus que portaient les femmes aux temps des romains. Sa tunique était blanche sans tâche et sans défaut. Une ceinture noire comme la ''salle'' d'avant. Il remonta son regard vers son visage, tout en notant sa poitrine très généreuse. Ses yeux était aussi vert que les siens. Sa bouche aussi rouge que le sang. Elle n'était pas maquillée mais pas d'importance, sa beauté naturelle en ferait pâlir plus d'une.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle tourna sur elle-même pour finir de se montrer et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'Harry.

D'un geste de la main, sans dire un mot, elle invitait Harry à en faire de même.

Plus détendu, Harry s'assit en face de la femme. Du thé et des gâteaux apparurent devant eux sur la table basse.

Harry fit le service et tendit une tasse de thé fumante à la femme qui le remercia.

Sa voix était claire et chantante.

Sa tasse de thé finit et reposer sur la table basse, Harry reporta son attention sur la femme.

« Excusez-moi pour mon impolitesse. Je vous ai observé alors que je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Lord Harry James Potter, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Commença Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harry. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Oh heu, d'accord.

\- Je sais tout de toi, je sais ce que tu as vécu et ressentit tout le long de ta vie. Je sais tous tes secrets et j'entends toutes tes pensées. Certains me nomment Dieu, ou Allah, ou encore Odin. Certains pensent que je suis réelle d'autres que je suis juste sortie de l'imagination d'un homme. Je suis tout et rien. J'ai beaucoup de nom et beaucoup de forme. Éluda-t-elle.

\- Mais alors qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

\- Je suis ce que tu désires. Si tu veux que je sois Dieu, alors je serais Dieu. Si tu veux que je sois le Diable alors je serais le Diable. Si tu veux que je n'aie pas de forme, alors je ne serais rien d'autre qu'une voix. Je suis tout et rien à la fois.

\- D'accord, alors pourquoi vous êtes... Comme ça ? Une femme ?

\- Parce que tu voulais voir une personne de confiance à qui tu pourrais poser toutes les questions qui te passe dans la tête.

\- D'accord. Même si c'est bizarre... Je vais vous appeler Spera, cela veut dire confiance en latin. Alors j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ? Enfin je suis censé être mort ? Est-ce ça la mort ? Demanda Harry hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

\- Le nom me convient parfaitement. Ensuite pour te répondre, tu es bien mort, c'est pour cela que tu as pu venir ici. Tu étais dans une sorte du purgatoire. On peut dire cela comme ça. Le Purgatoire t'a analysé et t'as testé. Tu as pu venir jusqu'ici, donc tu as passé avec brio ses tests. Ici, tu es dans une salle d'attente. Tu vas devoir choisir ta voie.

\- Choisir ?

\- Oui, soit tu peux définitivement mourir et rejoindre tes parents dans la Paix et l'Amour. Sois-tu reviens dans ton passée et tu recommences tout.

\- Comment ça ? Je recommence tout ?

\- Tu vas retourner à tes 10 ans, tu garderas tes souvenirs et ta puissance magique. Tu peux changer ton avenir. Mais pour cela tu vas devoir retourner d'où tu viens...

\- Et donc probablement souffrir encore une fois.

\- Oui. C'est cela. »

Choisir.

Soit mourir, soit souffrir.

NON.

Soit mourir en paix soit se battre pour changeait le monde.

Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ?

Draco.

Draco c'est battu, il s'est battu pour ses amis et la vérité.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passée après ma mort ? Demanda Harry à Spera.

\- Ginevra Potter fut mise au ban de la société avec ses enfants. Ce qui se battent pour la vérité se sont réuni pour se battre ensemble. Le peuple s'est soulevé contre Dumbledore mais cela n'a pas suffi. Il fut toujours Ministre de la Magie et contrôle la Grande Bretagne d'une main de fer. Il a tué Draco Malfoy après la fête. Un coup en traître et a fait tuer toutes personnes qui ne le suivait pas. Beaucoup sont mort, dont des innocents. Il est mort après avoir laissé son trône à Ronald et Hermione Weasley qui ont régner en Maître et on fait régner un climat de terreur et de soumission, qui l'ont laissé à leur enfant et ainsi de suite.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Pendant 10 ans il n'a été qu'un simple légume. Il doit venger Draco qui l'a sauvé. Il doit venger toutes les personnes qui sont mortes en tentant de faire revenir la justice et la paix.

« J'ai choisi ma voix. Je veux retourner à mes 10 ans et changer le court des choses.

\- En est tu sûr Harry ?

\- Oui, pendant 10 ans je n'ai été qu'un légume. J'ai toujours pensé me battre pour le bien. Maintenant que je peux changer les choses alors je vais le faire.

\- Si tel est ton désir. »

La pièce brilla d'une lumière blanche.

Spera commença à s'évaporer dans l'air.

« Avant que vous ne partiez... Vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez être ce que que je veux...

\- Oui Harry ? Que désires-tu ?

\- J'aimerais que vous soyez ma Magie, ma Force. »

Spera ne répondit rien. Juste son sourire permit à Harry de comprendre qu'elle acceptait sa requête.

La pièce changea. Le temps se déchira, se plia et s'espaça.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il sentait qu'il changeait. Il se métamorphosa en un lui de 10 ans.

Les couleurs revirent ainsi que les bruits du quotidien.

D'abord il eut l'odeur, puis les bruit et enfin les voix.

Le voilà de nouveau à ses 10 ans dans le placard à balais.

Que la vengeance commence.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré que le chapitre soit très court et bizarre, je ne sais pas comment il m'est venu à l'esprit.

Et pour vous faire saliver, au programme du début du prochain chapitre : Spera est de retour et Harry rencontre Selem. Deux personnages, inventés, et que j'estime important dans ma fic.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours, pour l'instant je peux me le permettre. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était revenu d'entre les morts.

Une semaine que tout avait changer au 4 Privet Drive.

Tout à bord, sa famille le laissait tranquille. Plus de tâches ménagères, plus de coups. Plus rien.

Ça, c'était dû à une menace bien sentit. En même temps qui dans le quartier aimerait savoir que la famille la plus normal du monde cachait un enfant de 10 ans dans le placard sous l'escalier et qu'il faisait de la magie ? Tout le monde et surtout la police. Donc pour éviter cela... Ils le laissaient faire sa vie. Aussi simple que cela.

Donc suite à cette menace particulièrement efficace et un tour de magie sans baguette mineur, le voilà tranquille pour le reste des vacances et des jours à venir. La Magie sans baguette n'active pas les sorts du Ministère poser sur la maison pour savoir s'il enfreint les règles. Donc il était tranquille.

Il avait ensuite changé d'endroit où dormir.

Plus de placard sous l'escalier. Une chambre. Une vraie chambre. C'était la deuxième chambre de son cousin mais qu'importe. Un coup de magie sans baguette plus tard et voilà sa chambre transformée en studio autonome. Il avait sa propre cuisine avec frigo remplit par magie, son salon qui faisait salle à manger avec la télé dernier cri, une chambre avec salle de bain attenante et même une salle de sport. Une bibliothèque et un labo de potion.

Il était revenu à la vie pour un but bien précis.

Pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Comme on dit, on dormira quand on sera mort.

OoOoO

Sa lettre pour Poudlard arriva plus tôt que prévu. On était seulement le 1er Juin. Mais cette fois le hibou lui apporta directement.

Et comme avant, Dumbledore entreprit de lui envoyer une tonne de courrier pour lui expliquer des choses banals. Qu'est-ce que s'était Poudlard, qui est-il pour la peuple magique, l'importance des études... Blablabla.

Tout sauf les choses principales. Comme savoir que Dumbledore est son tuteur magique ou que son parrain Sirius est emprisonné à Azkaban alors qu'il est innocent.

Mais pas de panique. Il avait un plan.

Comme dans ses souvenirs c'est Hagrid qui vint le chercher pour acheter les fournitures scolaires. Il remit sa ''chambre'' en état quand il s'en alla car il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de revenir ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans la maison sans charme de son oncle et sa tante. Il s'en alla en saluant sa ''famille'' avec le sourire ce qui fit voir rouge à Vernon qui avait bien envie de lui dire deux mots, mais il se retient. Un demi géant est un être très puissant physiquement, et il est sûr qu'Hagrid ne s'empêcherait pas de le protéger contre son oncle.

Il partit en direction du Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses. Mais cette fois il irait tout seul. Il avait d'importante chose à faire et à programmer avec Ragnar. Pas besoins qu'Hagrid et plus précisément Dumby y met son nez.

Passé le portail pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse, il assomma Hagrid et le laissa caché dans un coin sombre entre deux boutiques. Il lui lança un sort de sommeil et un sort de protection. Il lança aussi un sort de repousse sur Hagrid et partit en direction de Gringotts.

Capuche vissée sur la tête, il se mêla à la foule de gens déjà présent dans les rues.

Marché dans les rues sans qu'il ne soit reconnu où arrêter pour des autographes ou des photos lui faisait du bien.

Sortir tout court lui fit du bien. À ne pas oublier, il était resté 10 ans enfermer chez lui.

Le hall de Gringotts était toujours aussi impressionnant.

Il était assez tôt et il y avait peu de gens.

Harry décida d'aller voir un gobelin assez éloigner de toutes personnes pour éviter d'être reconnu.

« Bonjour, Maître gobelins, je suis Harry James Potter et je souhaiterais voir le Maître gobelin en charge de mes comptes, s'il est disponible. Demanda poliment Harry.

\- Avez-vous votre clé ? Lui demanda le gobelin surprit d'une telle marque de respect. »

Harry lui tendit la clé qui l'avait récupéré sur Hagrid.

Après vérification, le gobelin l'emmena avec lui. Ils dépassèrent le hall où les chariots emmener les personnes vers leur coffre. Ils passèrent dans de nombreux couloirs pour arriver devant une porte massive.

Le gobelin toqua à la porte et le fit entrer. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans le bureau le gobelin referma la porte et le laissa seul en tête à tête avec un gobelin qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu mais dont il connaissait le nom. D'un geste souple de la main, le gobelin invita Harry à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry James Potter, le fils de Lord James Potter et Lily Potter naît Evans. Déclara Harry sans détour.

\- Enchanté, Mr Potter, je suis Ragnar, le gérant des comptes de la famille Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Tout abord je vais vous raconter mon histoire... »

Pendant une bonne heure, Harry résuma sa vie. Son ancienne vie. Il raconta tout.

« Voilà, vous savez tout. Finit Harry tremblant sous l'émotion.

\- Je vois... Sachez que tout ce qui se dit ici, restera ici... Et je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accorder pour vous confesser…Maintenant, je vais chercher tous les papiers qui va nous falloir pendant que vous vous remettiez de vos émotions. »

Pendant dix minutes, Ragnar passa et repassa dans le bureau avec des papiers et d'autres gobelins. Ils parlèrent dans leur langue. Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se racontait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que Ragnar prenait son travail à cœur.

Une fois tous les papiers rassemblaient et une tasse de thé avaler par Harry, ils se mirent au travail.

« Bien Mr Potter, j'ai tous les papiers qu'il me fallait. Commençons par résumé tout ce qu'il a était fait par Dumbledore sur vos coffres. Donc depuis 10 ans, Dumbledore a prélevé 5 000 galions pour son propre bénéfice tous les ans. 5 000 galions par ans pour l'Ordre du Phénix, 2 000 galions par ans pour Poudlard et le Ministère. 1 000 galions par mois pour le compte personnel de Molly Weasley. Donc depuis ce jour, 286 000 galions ont été prélevé sur votre compte par Dumbledore... Ce qui est scandaleux puisque c'est une somme énorme. Mais... Mais on ne peut rien faire pour récupérer l'argent voler. Dumbledore est votre tuteur magique.

\- Maître Gobelin, quel est la différence entre un tuteur et un tuteur magique ?

\- Un tuteur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal a pour rôle de veiller au bien-être de l'enfant une fois celui-ci dans notre monde jusqu'à ses 13 ans et c'est tout. Il ne peut rien faire d'autres. Au contraire du tuteur magique. C'est un lien encore plus fort. Le tuteur magique doit veillez au bien-être de l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité, il l'aide à gérer ses comptes et peut le remplacer dans certaines démarches administratives. Le tuteur magique parle au nom de son protégé. De plus le tuteur magique ne peut pas être changer sauf s'il a mis la vie de son protéger en danger. C'est très rare d'avoir un tuteur magique. C'est tellement rare que c'est la première fois en cent ans qu'il y ait un tuteur magique dans votre communauté.

\- Vous avez bien dit que si le tuteur magique a mis la vie de son protégé en danger, on peut briser le tutorat ?

\- Oui c'est cela. Mais vous devez le prouver et le faire valider devant le Magenmagot. Ce qui n'est pas une tâche aisée vu qu'il y a très peu de personnes qui ne sont pas sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. Et je ne crois pas que le mauvais traitement subit durant votre enfance avec votre famille Moldus compte. Cela sera sans doute mit sur le compte d'une divergence de méthodes de discipline ou d'éducation entre les deux mondes.

\- Je m'en doutais. Alors comment faire ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir et me pencher plus en profondeur sur les lois en vigueur aujourd'hui... Maintenant passons au cas de Voldemort... Nous avons cherché du côté de ses coffres par pur curiosité. Et nous avons découvert quelques choses. Suite à cette nuit d'Halloween, un lien inconnu s'est créé entre vous et Voldemort. Comme vous vous en doutiez, l'Horcruxe que vous aviez dans votre tête a disparu, mais le lien est toujours là. Pour une raison inconnue.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait exactement ?

\- Hey ben, la Magie estime que vous êtes un descendant de la famille Serpentard. Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor est le fils de Tom Jedusor Sr et Merope Gaunt. La famille Gaunt étant la famille descendante des Serpentard, Voldemort est le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard. Grâce au lien que vous partagez avec lui, la Magie vous a reconnu comme étant un descendant indirect de cette Famille. Donc la Magie a ouvert un compte à votre nom et vous partagez à part égale la fortune de la famille Serpentard avec Voldemort qui en était le dernier descendant.

\- Je suis un descendant de la famille Serpentard ?!... C'est étonnant. Impensable. Inattendu.

\- Et c'est n'est pas fini.

\- Vraiment ? »

Le brun était abasourdi par le reste des révélations.

Non seulement il était le descendant de la famille Serpentard grâce à Voldemort mais en plus il était le descendant de la famille Poufsouffle par sa mère.

Inattendu.

Impensable.

Dumbledore lui avait caché pas mal de choses. Mais là... Quoiqu'il s'y était attendu en venant à Gringotts. Toutes les merdes inattendues lui tombaient sur la tête. Bien que ces merdes là étaient à son avantage.

Mais la blessure des secrets cachés par Dumby et ses "amis" s'étaient rouvertes et faisaient mal. Très mal.

Sûrement par vengeance envers Ginny ou par pur désir d'en finir avec son ancienne vie, il demanda de raser discrètement le manoir Potter situé à Londres. Là où il s'était enfermé durant 10 ans.

Il prit congé de Ragnar après avoir pris connaissance que son manoir sur la côte Nord d'Édimbourg en Écosse soit utilisable.

En tant que dernier Potter, même s'il n'était pas majeur, il pouvait avoir un accès libre à tous ses manoirs sans problème. Il avait délibérément choisi ce manoir car il était peu connu du public. Oui la famille Potter avait des manoirs partout dans le monde, oui le manoir principal est à Londres. Enfin plus maintenant. Mais personne ne savait vraiment où se trouvaient les autres manoirs.

À part peut-être Dumbledore vu qu'il est son tuteur magique. Mais peu importe, Dumby ne penserait jamais à ce que son protégé de 10 ans, bientôt 11, soit capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul.

Il quitta Gringotts, toujours sa capuche vissée sur la tête. Une bourse magiquement remplit de gallions en permanence et une carte de crédit moldus avec lui, il partit en quête de ses affaires scolaires.

Il vérifia qu'Hagrid soit toujours endormit et bien protégé entre les deux boutiques. Rassuré il partit faire les boutiques.

Il passe de suite chez _Mme Guipure_ , qui lui fit des vêtements pour Poudlard et des vêtements pour tous les jours. Tous de grandes qualités. Chemises, vestes, pantalons, sous-vêtements, chaussettes, chaussures, ... Tout y passa. Il laissa un bon nombre de gallions mais au moins il avait de quoi s'habiller. Avec en plus un sort sur tous ses vêtements pour qu'ils s'adaptent à sa taille.

Ensuite il passa chez l'apothicaire et ensuite au marchant de chaudrons.

Il s'arrêta un moment chez _Fleury et Bott_. Il acheta les livres demandés en première année mais aussi des livres de plus hauts niveaux en magie de défenses, runes, potions mais aussi des livres sur l'étiquette, les bonnes manières dans toutes les situations ainsi qu'un livre sur le rôle d'un Lord dans la société magique.

Il déposa les gallions demandaient et fila aussi vite qu'il put. Pas envie d'avoir à répondre sur les livres qu'il a acheté.

Il finit par atterrir aux _Royaumes des Hiboux_ , où il retrouva avec émotions sa fidèle chouette Edwige. Dès qu'il l'a vu une boule d'émotions remonta dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquer.

Il ne fit même pas le tour, pour voir d'autres hiboux et chouettes qu'il acheta Hedwige tout de suite. Il paya en plus sa cage, de la nourriture et des friandises pour elle.

Il finit ses achats chez _Ollivander_.

Dès que la cloche sonna à son arriver, Ollivander se précipita sur lui avec un "Mr Potter, je vous attendais.".

Il le détailla, mesura son bras droit et son poignet. Il murmura dans sa barbe quelques choses qu'Harry ne comprit pas et fouilla dans sa boutique.

Harry essaya plus d'une dizaine de baguettes. Mais toujours rien.

Ollivander fronça les sourcils, détailla Harry et repartit derrière la boutique.

Il revint avec une nouvelle baguette. Dès qu'Harry la prit dans sa main, sa Magie réagit. Une douce chaleur enveloppa.

« Étrange, très étrange. Déclara Ollivander.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Harry avec des yeux innocent, même s'il savait pourquoi.

\- Je me souvint de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter. Votre baguette est en bois de houx, avec une plume de phénix pour le cœur, et mesure 27,5 cm. Il est étrange que cette baguette vous soit destinée sachant qu'elle a une sœur jumelle. Et le propriétaire de cette baguette a fait de grandes choses. Mal certes, mais stupéfiante. Il est étrange que cette baguette vous soit destinée sachant que sa sœur jumelle vous a fait cette cicatrice. »

Le regard d'Ollivander s'attarda sur sa cicatrice tristement célèbre.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait déjà cela.

Il paya la somme demandée pour sa baguette. Il prit aussi un étui et de quoi nettoyer de sa baguette.

Revenant sur ses pas, il revint voir Hagrid. Toujours là, toujours endormit.

La faim se fit sentir, il décida d'aller manger dans un bar du côté des Allées des Embrumes.

Personnes ne posent de questions dans ce genre d'endroit.

Rassasié, il déambula dans l'Allée.

Sombre, humide et fraîche, l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas un endroit pour les enfants. Mais justement, il n'était pas un enfant. À vrai dire il avait 28 ans. Donc il n'était plus un enfant depuis très longtemps.

Enfant. Enfance. Il avait gâché son enfance pour un vieux débris nommée Albus Dumbledore. Il l'avait mauvaise. Depuis tout ce temps il s'était moqué de lui. Depuis toujours ses amis se moquer de lui.

Il avait mal. Son cœur était meurtri. Il était encore plus déçu de lui car il avait abandonné. 10 ans.

Que c'est long 10 ans. Pendant 10 ans il n'avait été qu'un légume. Oui il avait été empoisonné par cette garce nommée Ginny, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'être transformer en légume. Il aurait pu, il aura dû se battre.

 _« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu étais blessé dans ton cœur, dans ton âme. »_

Que ! Quoi ?!

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Quelqu'un avait parler. Lui avait parler. Dans sa tête.

Il se tourna et se retourna dans cette ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Personne.

 _« Je suis tout et rien à la fois. »_

Encore cette voix. Claire et chantante.

Ces mots, ils l'ont avaient déjà entendu de la bouche de Spera.

Spera. Juste avant de revenir il lui avait demandé d'être sa Magie, sa Force. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui parler ?

 _« Bien sûr que je peux te parler. Je suis tout et rien à la fois. Je suis ce que tu désires._

 _\- Spera ! Je suis content que je puisse encore te parler. Comment ?_

 _\- Tu es parfois bien borné. Je suis tout et rien à la fois. Tu as émis le désire que je sois ta Magie, ta Force. Soit que je reste avec toi. Je suis là. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre ou simplement tu t'en es pas rendu compte mais tu as besoins de quelqu'un qui t'aime et t'aide comme une mère l'aurait fait. Jamais je ne remplacerais Lily Potter. Mais je peux t'aider._

 _\- Donc... Donc tu veux bien être ma mère adoptive ? Demanda Harry la gorge nouée par l'émotion et l'espoir._

 _\- Bien sûr mon enfant. »_

Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Spera. C'était Spera qui faisait ça pour le réconforter.

Un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il reprit sa déambulation bien plus calme.

Quelques instants plus tard, sur un coup de tête, il entra dans un magasin nommé _Chez Huch_.

La devanture ne lui permettait pas de savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds, cela pouvait bien être un apothicaire qu'un vendeur de vêtements.

Il se trouva qu'il entra dans une animalerie. Chouette, hiboux, chats, grenouilles. Jusque-là rien de spécial. Mais Harry se fit emmener derrière la boutique après avoir échanger quelques mots. Là il trouva des animaux rares. Et surtout beaucoup de serpents.

Les sifflements résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Et malgré qu'il comprenait leur langue, Harry ne prêta pas attention aux serpents juste à côté de lui. Car un peu plus loin, dans un vivarium assez petit, se trouvait un serpent spécial, il le sentait.

Lentement il s'approcha du vivarium. Il l'ouvrit et tout aussi délicatement il prit le serpent.

Huch le regarda faire avec peur.

« Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Ce serpent est un _Dendroaspis polylepis_. Plus connu sous le nom de Mamba Noir. Il est très venimeux, et très rapide.

\- Quel sont ses capacités et ses particularités ? Demanda Harry sans relever la mention de danger.

\- Heu... Il est magique. Ce Mamba Noir peut vivre n'importe où alors que son homonyme sans pouvoir n'apprécie que les espaces boisés ou rocheuses. C'est un serpent diurne, il vit le jour et dort la nuit... Je ne sais rien d'autre. Il est très rare de réussir à capturer un Mamba Noir magique. Ils sont en voie de disparition. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le serpent. Il est encore très jeune et mesure environ 50 cm

* Quel est ton nom, jeune serpent ? Siffla Harry.

\- Selem, jeune Maître.

\- Harry, j'appelle Harry Potter. Tu peux me tutoyer. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Maître. Quels sont tes pouvoirs, Selem ?

\- Je peux cracher du feu. Mon venin est très puissant. Et quand je serais adulte je pourrais partager ma Magie avec toi. Je serais encore plus puissant. *

C'est ainsi qu'Harry acheta Selem et repartit vadrouiller dans l'Allée.

Selem enrouler autour de son bras droit, la tête sortant sur le devant de son t-shirt, commentait chaque chose qu'il voyait. Cela faisait sourire Harry.

Un peu plus loin, Harry rentra dans une libraire. Il acheta des livres sur la Magie Noir, la Magie du Sang, sur les Potions et Poisons. Un peu de tout.

OoOoO

Le soleil déclinait. Harry retourna auprès d'Hagrid qui était toujours endormit.

D'un geste de la main, Harry retira les sorts qu'il avait mis en place. Juste avant le réveil du géant, Harry sortit sa baguette, entra dans la tête d'Hagrid et modifia les souvenirs de la journée.

Harry fit en sorte de coller le plus possible à la première sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il avait eu avec Hagrid avant. Ainsi lorsqu'Hagrid ouvrit les yeux il ne souvint pas qu'Harry l'avait assommé.

L'esprit dans le brouillard, Hagrid pensant qu'il avait fait les courses avec Harry toute la journée, comme dans ses souvenirs, dit au revoir à Harry juste après lui avoir donner son billet de train.

Voyant le géant s'éloigner à grand pas et ne pas se retourner, Harry prit le chemin pour le Chaudron Baveur. Du côté Moldu, il fit un signe de la baguette et le Magicobus apparu.

Stan prit ses bagages et il indiqua qu'il voulait se rendre à son Manoir d'Édimbourg en Écosse.

Le voyage fut moins chaotique que la première fois qu'il avait dû le prendre.

Mais il fut tout de même content de poser un pied par terre.

Dès que le Magicobus repartit, il posa ses yeux sur son manoir. Lui seul pouvait le voir.

Grand, majestueux.

Deux tours s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. 3 étages. La pelouse était verte et des buissons montraient le chemin d'accès à la porte d'entrée en bois massif.

Dès qu'il passa le portail en fer noir qui s'ouvrit de lui-même, un elfe de maison se présenta à lui.

« Maître Harry Potter, je suis Tina. Enchanté de vous voir ici.

\- Enchanté Tina. Peux-tu me faire visiter ?

\- Mais bien sûr, Maître Harry. »

Il fut débarrassé de ses bagages en un claquement de doigts de Tina.

Tina lui montra d'abords le jardin. Sur le devant des buissons bien entretenu, et des fontaines noires faisaient couler une eau claire et transparente. Sans être une devanture de manoir hantée, son jardin était angoissant. Il manquait plus que le petit brouillard et il était sûr que personne ne voudrait y mettre les pieds.

Étrange parce qu'il ne pensait pas ses parents comme ça. Mais bon, ça change...

Derrière le domaine, 3 hectares de jardin.

Magnifique. Un labyrinthe trônait au centre du domaine. Effrayant et gigantesque.

Les plantes et buissons offraient un paysage des plus intéressants. Sans être un jardin de film d'horreur, la façon dont ils étaient disposés pouvait rappeler ses jardins angoissants et terrifiants.

Une fois revenu devant la porte d'entrée, Tina le fit entrer.

Le hall d'entrée laissait voir un gigantesque escalier de marbre blanc rayait de noir. Sur la droite une salle de bal vide et sans décors. À sa gauche une salle à manger pour des dîners d'affaires. Grande, spacieuse, très bien éclairer. Le bois sombre de la table faisait un rappel du décor du jardin.

Au premier étage, une bibliothèque encore plus grande que celle de Poudlard, une salle d'entraînement, un laboratoire de potion et des salons privées pour accueillir ses invités.

Au deuxième étage des appartements pour les invités avec leur propre balcon, et de nouveaux salons. Une bibliothèque un peu plus petite et une autre salle d'entraînement.

Enfin le troisième étage. Ses appartements privés.

Tout l'étage lui était réservé.

Une chambre aussi grande que la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, ce qui était pas mal. Le vert et le noir se mélangent avec le blanc et le rouge.

Une salle de bains, avec douche, baignoire, lavabos en marbre noir rayé de blanc, et un sol fait de carrelage rouge sang zébré de blanc.

Un balcon donnant sur une terrasse en hauteur. Il y avait une table et des chaises blanches. Quelques fauteuils avec une table basse et une vue imprenable sur ses terres.

Il passa un moment à regarder le paysage environnant. Le soleil déclinait. Du rouge et de l'orange éclataient dans le ciel sans nuage.

 _« Spera, est-ce normal que je sois si triste, si oppressé d'être là ?_

 _\- Tu ne t'es pas encore libéré de ta vie d'avant. Cela fait seulement quelques semaines que tu es de retour parmi les vivants. Laisse le temps faire son travail._

 _\- Oui tu as raison... Est-ce que j'ai changé ?_

 _\- Tu as changé mon enfant. Tu es différent. Toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées t'ont forgé tel que tu es. Il est normal que tu sois plus sombre qu'avant, plus calme._

 _\- Oui mais je ne sais pas... J'ai peur._

 _\- Peur de quoi mon enfant ? »_

Il avait peur mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Enfin si. Il savait de quoi il avait peur. Mais est-ce normal ? Est-ce si terrible que ça ?

Il tourna en rond un moment sur sa terrasse. Il regarde le ciel bordait d'étoiles. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment. Il devait être aux alentours de 22h.

Il s'assit de nouveaux sur un fauteuil de sa terrasse.

Un plateau remplit de mets plus alléchant l'un que les autres fit son apparition. Sûrement un coup de Tina qui s'inquiète de sa santé.

Mais il n'avait pas très faim.

 _« J'ai peur d'avoir basculé de l'autre côté._

 _\- Quel côté ?_

 _\- Du côté sombre. Du côté du mal._

 _\- Harry, la Magie n'est ni blanche, ni noir. Elle n'a aucune couleur. Seul les intentions du sorcier comptent._

 _\- Alors pourquoi cette distinction ?_

 _\- Car c'est plus facile. Tout compacter dans des cases. Magie Blanche, Magie Noir. Homme, femme. Méchant, gentil. Le Bien, le Mal... Penses-tu que Voldemort soit si méchant que cela ?_

 _\- Je... Non je ne crois pas. Il avait ses idées. Il se battaient pour elle. Mais... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il se battait... Spera c'est horrible ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Voldemort se battait. On m'a juste dit qu'il voulait la mort des Moldus, des Sang-Mêlé et des Né-Moldus. Je sais un peu son histoire mais c'est tout. Et si tout ce qu'on m'avait dit était faux ?..._

 _\- Calme-toi mon enfant. Tu as la chance de réparer ton erreur. Tu verras bien en temps et en heure. »_

Pensif, il prit un morceau de sandwich qu'il dégusta lentement.

Ce soir-là, il se coucha très tard. Plus calme, plus détendu mais toujours en proie avec ses pensées.

OoOoO

Une routine s'était installée au manoir Potter à Édimbourg.

Le matin Harry s'entraînait dans une des salles prévues à cette effet. Courses, musculations, endurances, art martiaux, gymnastiques... Il mangeait vers 12h30, puis il faisait de la méditation ou du yoga jusqu'à 15h.

Puis il s'entraîner à nouveau mais cette fois il faisait des combats magiques contre des pantins jusqu'à 19h. Il soupait, puis se reposer sur sa terrasse avec un bon livre sur la Magie ou les Potion ou autres...

Sa routine fut brisée lorsqu'il reçut un courrier de Gringotts.

Dans cette lettre, Ragnar lui faisait part de son avancé sur son problème de tutorat magique avec Dumbledore. Les résultats n'étaient pas concluants. Il s'en doutait un peu. Malgré que Dumby soit un connard fini, il était intelligent.

Le temps fila, en ce jour nous étions le 31 juillet. Il fêtait ses 11 ans.

Et pour célébrer son anniversaire, Tina et ses elfes de maison lui avaient préparés un gigantesque gâteau aux chocolats et à la vanille, nappée de crème chantilly.

Heureux comme tout, il décida de profiter à fond de sa journée.

D'abord un petit tour du côté des Moldu au château d'Édimbourg puis un tour au musée National d'Écosse.

Belle journée, il s'était éclaté à voir toutes ses belles choses. Aujourd'hui il s'était comporté comme un enfant, il avait dû user un peu de Magie sans baguette pour payer ses billets d'accès sans problèmes. Mais ça en avait valu la peine.

Mais très vite il dû rentrer au manoir, retour à la réalité.

Dès le jour suivant, il se rendit une nouvelle fois à Gringotts.

De retour dans ce bureau, de retour sur le siège devant Ragnar.

« Mr Potter, j'espère que vous avez profité de vos vacances en Écosse. Entama Ragnar.

\- Oh oui, je me suis entraînée, j'ai appris de nouvelles choses, j'ai réfléchi. Hier encore j'ai visité le château d'Édimbourg et le musée National d'Écosse. Magnifique. C'était de belles visites.

\- Bien, bien. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, aujourd'hui nous allons devoir aborder des sujets difficiles.

\- Oui je comprends. Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur le tutorat magique ?

\- Rien de bien concluant. Comme on le savait déjà, pour que votre tutorat magique soit briser, on doit prouver au Magenmagot que Dumbledore a mis votre vie en danger. Vous devez avoir au minimum la moitié du Magenmagot qui vous soutient pour que la décision soit prise en votre faveur. D'après les registres d'archive du Ministère, sur 300 tutorats magiques au cours des 1 000 dernières années seul 50 d'entre eux ont étaient brisés, alors que 208 en avaient fait la demande. Le dernier brisé date de 1529, un jeune homme a prouvé que son tuteur magique avait tenter de le tuer à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il voulait se venger de sa famille qui l'avait mis sur la paille. Donc peu de personnes sont enclins à briser un tutorat magique... De plus, d'après ce que nous, gobelins, avons pu récolter comme infos, sur toutes les personnes siégeant au Magenmagot, 80% suivent aveuglément Dumbledore. Le reste sont des partisans de Voldemort, sauf deux familles : les Londubat et les Bones. Elles sont neutres... Donc avec ses nouvelles données et ce que nous savons déjà, on peut en conclure que cela va être très compliqué.

\- Sauf si on rallie les familles de Mangemort à notre cause.

\- ...Développez votre idée, Mr Potter. Elle a l'air très intéressante. »

Harry se leva et commença à tourner en rond. Ragnar le laissa faire.

« Comme vous le savez, Dumbledore est notre véritable ennemi. Commença Harry. Mais qu'en est-il de Voldemort ? Pourquoi se battait-il ?... Le contrôle du monde ?... Je ne crois pas. Pendant toute mon ancienne vie, j'ai pensé qu'il se battait pour prendre le contrôle du Monde Sorcier. Qu'il voulait tuer tous les Moldus, les Sang-Mêlé et les Né-Moldus. C'était ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit indirectement. Je l'ai toujours cru... Et si c'était faux ? Et si Voldemort se battait pour autres choses ?... Je n'en ai aucune certitude. Mais je me souviens que lors de ma première année il avait tenté de me recruter... J'ai cru que s'il gagnait ma confiance, j'aillais baisser ma garde et qu'il allait plus facilement me tuer par derrière... Mais si je me trompais ? Et s'il voulait me recruter parce que j'ai des qualités qu'il comptait exploiter dans sa bataille ? »

Il arrêta de tourner en rond. Il braqua son regard sur un livre de comptes dans une armoire.

« Peut-être que je me trompe sur toute la ligne... Peut-être que je vais me faire tuer encore plus vite que prévu... Mais je voudrais parler à Voldemort de tout ça. De son combat, de Dumbledore, de Nous... Et si jamais je deviens l'allié de Voldemort, je pourrais rallier les familles de Mangemort siégeant au Magenmagot pour appuyer ma décision... »

Il braqua son regard dans celui du gobelin.

Ragnar n'était pas horrifié du plan de son client. Pour les gobelins, la guerre que menait les sorciers ne les intéressait pas. Cela ne concernait pas les Gobelins... Pour l'instant.

« C'est une théorie solide. Reprit Ragnar. Un plan qui tient la route. Mais si cela marche, vous n'aurait récolter que 20% des voix en votre faveur. En comptant aussi les Londubat et les Bones. Comment procéderiez-vous pour récolter les 30% qui vous manque ?

\- Soit j'arrive à convaincre les familles que Dumbledore est le méchant, soit on donne des pots de vin, ou on les menace... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant.

-... J'espère que cela marchera pour vous... Mais il faut d'abord prendre contact avec Voldemort. Choses qui n'est pas à la porter du premier venu. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Sans rien dire, sans rien promettre, Ragnar approuvé sa décision, son plan plus que foireux.

Il rassura Ragnar, il avait un plan.

Il avait passé de longues heures en compagnie de Spera et Selem à en parler.

Malheureusement pour lui, pour pas que Dumbledore ne se mêle de ses affaires trop vite il devait un minimum lui faire plaisir. Se comporter comme l'espérer Dumby. Un pantin aveugle, sourd et muet. Mais pas trop non plus, hein... Et cela passait par la case Gryffondor.

Cette fois-ci encore il devra aller dans la Maison des Rouge et Or.

Il aurait bien voulu aller chez les Serpentard, pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être dans sa vraie Maison, mais Dumbledore aurait mis son nez dans ses affaires bien plus tôt que prévu.

Aller à Gryffondor. Prendre les traits d'un pauvre enfant perdu. Se faire tout petit et attendre.

Cette année et les autres qui suivent il n'y aura pas de Trio d'Or, Granger et Weasley lui avait fait trop de mal pour ça. Mais il faut tout de même se fondre dans le décor, porter un masque. Pour mieux trahir. Agir dans l'ombre. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Il faut qu'il essaye.

Récolter des infos, se rapprocher de Neville Londubat et Susan Bones. Se rapprocher de leur parent, ou grand-mère pour Neville. Garder contact avec ses véritables amis comme Neville, Luna, Fred et George et leurs grand-frères. Nouer des liens en secrets avec Draco, Pansy, Théo et Blaise.

Prendre les traie du Survivant le jour, et enlever le masque une fois la nuit tomber.

Voilà le plan d'Harry. Enfin ça c'est le plan de départ. Ce qui va être plus ou moins réaliser au fils du temps.

Mais tout repose sur Voldemort.

Une chose risquer.

Un plan tellement bancal, foireux du début jusqu'à la fin, avec tellement de variables et de fin différentes.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

Pas d'autre plan.

Juste ça.

Croisons les doigts pour que cela marche.

OoOoO

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard fut là.

Dimanche 1 Septembre.

Il se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là. 7h.

Il prit le temps de faire quelques exercices pour se détendre.

Il avala rapidement un petit-déjeuner et se prépara rapidement.

Valise prête, déjeuner préparer par ses elfes dans son sac, il transplana grâce à Tina directement sur le quais 93/4.

Il fit ses au revoir à l'elfe de maison, et monta dans le train. Il décida de monter dans la première voiture et de prendre le troisième compartiment.

Il était à peine 9h30. Il y avait quelques parents et des enfants. Mais rien de comparable à la foule qu'il put apercevoir lorsque 10h sonna.

Quelques enfants et plus vieux enfants passèrent devant son compartiment. Mais personne n'osa entrée.

10h50. Il aperçut une foule de gens roux se déversaient sur le quai. Les Weasley.

Comme toujours, en retard.

Molly et Arthur firent leur au revoir aux enfants. Harry détourna rapidement le regard.

Une violente et incontrôlable envie de vengeance l'envahit.

Il respira profondément, et rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les flux de Magie qui lui échapper.

Selem enrouler autour de sa hanche mit le nez dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lui sifflant de mot rassurant, Harry reprit le contrôle de sa Magie et de ses émotions.

Spera lui détourna l'attention en parlant de sa prochaine rencontre avec Severus Snape.

11h. Le train s'ébranla. Il commença à rouler de plus en plus vite. Ils quittèrent le quai, et les prairies et les forêts se succédèrent.

11h30. Toujours seul dans son compartiment, Harry se mit en quête d'un livre à lire. Il choisit de s'intéresser aux Potions et Poisons avancés.

11h45. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Un blond entra suivit d'une petite fille et d'un garçon à la peau ébène.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy, elle s'est Pansy Parkinson et lui Blaise Zabini. Présenta Draco d'une voix froide. Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, on peut s'installer ici ?

\- Bien sûr, enchanté de vous connaître. Moi c'est Harry Potter. »

Les futur Serpentard stoppèrent tous mouvements. Mais Draco reprit très vite ses esprits. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

Harry la prit et la serra doucement. Il en fit de même avec Blaise et fit un baise-main élégant et parfait à Pansy.

Il avait toujours regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait. Encore plus quand il avait su ce que ce geste voulait dire dans l'aristocratie sorcière.

Pour lui, comme pour les Moldus, une poignée de main signifiait un "bonjour", une salutation polie entre voisins, collègues de travail, inconnus.

Mais pour l'aristocratie sorcière cela allait plus loin.

Les poignées de mains étaient une salutation polie entre hommes et un baise-main une salutation polie envers une femme.

Mais LA première poignée de main entre deux Lord ou deux futur-Lord quand ils sont enfants ou adolescent avait une autre signification.

Elle est EXTRÊMEMENT importante.

Cela signifiait que les deux Familles, enfants, se respectaient assez pour, dans avenir proche, faire affaires ensembles.

Draco le savait, Pansy le savait, Blaise le savait. Et en faisant le baise-main à Pansy, il leur montrait que lui aussi était au courant. Autant la poignée de main aurait pu être mal interprétait, autant le baise-main, non.

Toujours avec leur masque de Sang-Pur sur leur visage, les 3 nouveaux s'assirent à côté de lui pour Blaise, en face de lui pour Draco et à côté de Draco pour Pansy.

Il engagea la conversation sur un sujet léger, le Quidditch.

12h30. La conversation avait dérivé sur les futures matières qu'ils allaient avoir. Les jeunes enfants prirent leur déjeuner ensemble.

16h. Pansy s'était assoupie un moment et venait tout juste d'ouvrir un œil. Draco lui expliquait pourquoi il était important de séparer les branches de gui et la baie de gui. Et Blaise lisait un magazine people, lorsque des coups furent portés à la porte.

Un roux et une brune entrèrent. Harry ne montra aucune émotion comme le firent les 3 Sang-Pur.

« Bonjour, je suis en première année, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley. Commença Granger.

\- Salut ! Enchaîna Weasley de mauvaise grâce en ayant reconnu Malfoy.

\- Bonjour, reprit Harry en voyant que les 3 autres n'allait pas parler. Moi c'est Harry Potter.

\- Draco Malfoy, enchaîna de suite le blond.

\- Pansy Parkinson.

\- Blaise Zabini. Termina Blaise. »

Suite à leur présentation, Weasley et Granger lancèrent un regard noir au 3 futur Serpentard, tandis qu'ils lui firent un sourire rayonnant.

Malgré l'aversion qu'ils avaient pour ses 3 nouveaux amis, Granger et Weasley s'installèrent avec eux.

17h. Une heure que Granger et Weasley étaient avec lui et ses amis. Une heure qu'ils écoutaient les deux jeunes enfants dénigraient discrètement tout ce qui se rapportait aux Serpentard, à Voldemort et plus généralement aux Sang-Pur.

C'était sans c'est être leurs tactiques pour l'embobiner et l'enrôler du côté de Dumbledore.

Il devait le reconnaître, cela aurait fonctionné s'il n'avait pas l'esprit claire et qu'il n'avait pas réellement 11 ans.

17h30. Le train arriva en gare. Les enfants changeaient, descendirent du train.

Hagrid appela de sa voix forte et grave les premières années.

Harry se laissa guider par Draco, Pansy et Blaise loin des deux chieurs.

« Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ces deux personnes sont vraiment pas de bonnes personnes. Commenta Draco très légèrement énervé, légèrement.

\- Je l'ai bien vu. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils dénigraient autant les Serpentard et les Sang-Pur, cela ne se fait pas. Renchérit-il.

\- Alors malgré... Enfin depuis que tu as... Voilà, tu penses... Hésita Pansy, timide.

\- Malgré que j'aie vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, même si je sais pas comment j'ai fait, je n'en veux pas à Serpentard de l'avoir accueilli. Après tout cette Maison a accueilli Merlin lui-même, le plus Grand Mage...D'après ce que j'ai pu lire et put entendre, Tu-Sais-Qui était un très bon stratège et un bon meneur. Il était intelligent... Et je respecte ce genre de personnes. Je serais tout aussi heureux de finir à Serpentard, qu'à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor. Chaque Maisons à ses qualités et ses défauts. »

Sa tirade avait été écouté par beaucoup de premières années. Pour ne pas dire tous, parce que certains avait été trop loin pour l'entendre.

Sa tirade avait été accueilli par des regards de respect et de remerciement par les Sang-Pur.

Certains avait été surpris d'entendre un éloge discret sur l'intelligent de Vous-Savez-Qui, et si certains avait compris ce que cela voulait dire (soit qu'Harry n'avait aucune rancœur envers Voldy pour ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit d'Halloween puisqu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents et pas connu la guerre), certains prirent très mal cet éloge comme Granger et Weasley.

Mais il s'en foutait allégrement. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il monta dans une barque suivie de très près par Draco, Pansy et Blaise.

Durant la traversé, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était chanceux de revoir Poudlard depuis le lac.

Toujours aussi majestueux, géant et magnifique.

Maintenant qu'il avait posé un pied sur le domaine de Poudlard, son plan pouvait enfin commencer.

Première étape : le Choixpeau.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Comme à son habitude, Hagrid laissa les enfants entre les mains de McGonagall.

Elle fit le même discourt que chaque année. Cette fois, Harry remarqua que McGo cité toujours les Maisons dans un ordre précis. Et pas n'importe lequel. Gryffondor en premier, puis Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et enfin Serpentard.

Astucieux, même elle, elle embobinait déjà les jeunes enfants. Même si Harry se doutait que les autres enfants ne sachent pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait bien avoir comme signification.

En première place les Rouge et Or, ce sont les plus majestueux, les plus fort. Puis Poufsouffle parce qu'ils sont manipulables, fleur bleue. Troisième place pour les Serdaigle, intelligent mais pas trop, dur à manipulé mais quand on a réussi ils nous suivent et sont fidèles.

Et enfin Serpentard. La plus mauvaise des Maisons. Celle qu'on ne peut pas manipuler. Celle qui ne se laisse pas faire. Celle que Dumbledore déteste le plus.

Astucieux. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

Il irait à Gryffondor. Mais pas pour sa gloire. Mais belle et bien pour que son plan réussisse. Agir dans l'ombre pour servir la Justice.

McGo les fit entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Les quatre grandes tables étaient disposées toujours dans le même ordre. Serpentard à gauche à côté du mur, puis Gryffondor, ensuite Poufsouffle et enfin Serdaigle à droite à côté du mur.

Devant eux, la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore trônant sur son siège en or. Une place vide à sa droite, McGo. Severus à sa gauche.

Severus Snape.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il se stoppa en même temps que les élèves.

Vert émeraude contre onyx.

Harry sentit une légère poussé dans sa tête. Snape se doutait de quelques choses. À coup sûr il pensait qu'il n'était pas le vrai Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas fait son numéro de garçon perdu et innocent sous ses yeux. Donc il doutait. Et puis surtout il est juste à côté de son filleul, loin de Granger et Weasley.

Mais c'était bien lui. Mais pas lui en même temps.

Alors juste avant que McGo commence la Répartition, et profitant que tout le monde soit absorbé par la chanson du Choixpeau, il fit passer un message à Snape par sa pensée.

 _Je voudrais vous parler lorsque le moment sera le bon. Seul, c'est important._

Haussant un sourcil, émotions cachées sous son masque de marbre, Snape acquiesça.

Message reçu.

La chanson prit fin. Harry n'avait rien écouté.

La Répartition commença avec Susan Bones. Poufsouffle.

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley. Gryffondor.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. Serpentard.

Neville Londubat. Gryffondor.

Padma Patil. Serdaigle. Pavarti Patil. Gryffondor.

Son nom fut appelé. Comme la première fois qu'il passa sous le Choixpeau, des chuchotis s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il retient un soupir d'exaspération, c'est chiant d'être de retour dans un corps d'enfant, il n'a pas, heureusement, la mentalité qui va avec.

Il s'avança sur l'estrade.

Il put entendre parmi les personnes qui n'avaient pas encore était répartit, le reconnaître comme étant la personne qui a fait ce "magnifique" discourt avant qu'ils montent dans les barques.

Rien à faire.

Dès qu'il posa le Choixpeau sur la tête celui-ci s'exclama dans sa tête.

« Ah ! Je vois ! Un voyageur temporel... Humm intéressant... Tu as du courage, de la détermination, tu es fourbe et rusé. Tu as mûri. La Maison Serpentard t'irait à merveille. Mais ce n'est pas le bon choix pour tes plans... Ce que je vois et lis dans tes pensées resteront un secret pour Dumbledore.

\- Merci. »

GRYFFONDOR.

La table des Rouges et Or applaudit bruyamment.

Il haussa les épaules, lançant un regard amical aux deux amis Serpentard attablés, et se dirigea vers sa table.

Il passa devant Blaise à qui il sourit.

Il s'assit entre Neville et Seamus. Juste en face de Dean.

Loin, très loin de Granger et Weasley.

La Répartition se finit par l'envoie de Blaise à Serpentard.

Dumbledore se leva, dit quelques mots et claqua dans ses mains.

Le festin de rentrée pouvait commencer.

OoOoO

Durant le repas, il dû supporter tant bien que mal les questions qu'on lui posaient.

Cela allait de "qu'est-ce que tu penses de... [tel ou tel truc]" par une insupportable Lavande Brown. À "je peux avoir un autographe ?" de la part de Gryffondor inconnus.

Le repas toucha finalement à sa fin. Dumbledore dit quelques mots concernant la forêt interdite, les objets interdit par le concierge et finit par dire que personnes ne doit aller au troisième étage sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Harry grinça des dents, les enfants sont connus pour être curieux et pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Qu'elle est le meilleur moyen pour attiser la curiosité des enfants que de dire qu'il ne faut pas aller à tel endroit ?

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie des autres premières années à la fin du discourt lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par les deux chieurs.

« Hey c'est génial que tu sois avec nous. On va bien s'éclater cette année. S'exclama Weasley de bonne humeur. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il les ignora tant bien que mal.

Une fois tous réuni dans la Salle Commune, McGo fit son entrée.

« Bienvenus à toutes et à tous. Je suis le Professeur Minerva McGonagall, votre Directrice de Maison. Je vais aussi vous enseigner la métamorphose durant les sept années qui viennent... Vous êtes ici, dans la Maison de Gryffondor. Cette Maison réunit les ardis, les plus fort, les valeureux, les courageux. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. »

Même discourt. Même mots. À la virgule prête.

« Vous devez savoir qu'il y a un règlement qui régit la vie à Poudlard. Il est accroché au panneau des informations juste à droite après l'entrée de la Grosse Dame... Tout le long de l'année les points entre Maisons seront comptabilisés. Gagner des points en répondant aux questions que l'on vous pose. Enfreigniez le règlement et vous perdrez des points. La Maison avec le plus de point gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons... Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Maintenant au lit ! »

Les élèves se dispersèrent.

Harry monta dans son dortoir.

Toujours ce même lit, toujours les mêmes personnes.

Harry ne parle à personne, prit ses vêtements de nuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il était énervé contre McGo.

Même discourt. Même mots. A la virgule prête.

Toujours ce même discourt.

Pour un enfant de 11 ans ce discourt était juste un discourt de bienvenu. Mais pas pour lui.

Ce discourt avait fait son travail sur les petits esprits d'enfant de 11 ans.

Gagner la Coupe. Point.

Pas de recommandation sur les dangers de la forêt interdite. Pas de recommandation sur le Couvre-Feu. Pas de rappelle sur l'importance d'être unit. Rien. Juste la Coupe. Juste les points amasser.

Énerver mais fatigué aussi, Harry dit bonne nuit à ses camarades et se coucha. Il lança un sort de silence et ferma hermétiquement ses rideaux.

Il prit avec lui Selem qu'il avait bien cacher son sa robe de sorcier.

Il parla avec lui quelques temps puis finit par s'endormir.

OoOoO

Le réveil sonna.

Harry ouvrit paresseusement un œil.

Il était 6h du matin. Tout le monde dormait encore sauf lui.

Sa routine du matin qu'il avait prévu commença.

Il leva, s'étira et partit prendre une douche. Habiller de vêtements de sport il descendit a pas de loup jusque dans la Salle Commune où il fit quelques étirements.

Bien réveillé, il descendit dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Il prit une banane et un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Quelques amandes et prit en réserve des morceaux de sucres.

Pendant 1h il courut autour du lac. À son grand étonnement il put faire tranquillement 2 tours du lac sans s'épuiser.

Selem, enjoué de voir un autre paysage qu'Édimbourg, se lança à la poursuite un rongeur.

Une demi-heure d'étirement et de yoga, il put rejoindre de nouveaux sa Salle Commune.

Dean et Seamus s'étaient levé entre temps.

Ils essayèrent de savoir où il était mais il ne pipa mot.

Il reprit une douche et s'habilla de sa robe sorcière. En dessous, un jeans délavé remplaçait le pantalon trop large de Dudley et un t-shirt noir rayé de bleu par vague remplaçait les chemise 3 fois trop longue de son cousin.

Selem enroulait autour de sa hanche et caché sous un sort, Harry rejoignit Neville et ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Durant le petit déjeuner, McGo leurs distribua les emplois du temps.

Harry soupira. Refaire tous les cours, refaire les mêmes devoirs.

Quel ennui.

Il regarda quel était son premier cours : Potion.

Ça c'est cool.

Il avait enfin réussi à comprendre le mécanisme des Potions. Du coup il avait un niveau plus qu'acceptable même s'il était loin d'égaliser Snape, Maître en Potion.

« Neville, t'es prêt ? On a Potion. Interpella Harry à son ami.

\- Heu... Oui, j'ai mon livre. Vérifia Neville. »

Ils prirent la direction des cachots.

Harry, connaissant déjà tous les recoins du château, guida Neville dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes en avance. La classe étant déjà ouverte, ils entrèrent.

« Harry ! Interpella Draco dès qu'il vit le Gryffondor. Heureux de voir que tu ne t'es pas perdu... OH... Salut moi c'est Draco Malfoy, elle s'est Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et lui Théodore Nott. Présenta Draco d'une voix neutre quand il vit Neville.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Neville Londubat. »

Harry serra la main du dernier Serpentard qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il sera la main de Draco et Blaise et fit un baise-main à Pansy.

Neville le regarda faire sans rien dire.

Mais ses yeux avaient changé. Du moins, il regardait, observait et analysait.

En bon Sang-Pur il savait ce qu'Harry venait de faire.

Neville prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Malfoy avait l'air très gentil avec Harry. Tout comme le reste des Serpentard, alors qu'Harry avait défait... Vous-Savez-Qui.

Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça. Après tout Harry avait dit que chaque Maison avait ses qualités comme ses défauts. Eh oui, il avait bien entendu le petit discours d'Harry avant de prendre les barques et cela l'avait fait réfléchir.

Les Mangemort étaient responsables de l'état de ses parents. Mais ce n'est pas la faute des enfants.

Sous le regard appréciateur d'Harry et sous le regard froid bien que surprit des Serpentard, il serra pour la première fois la main de Malfoy, de Zabini, de Nott et fit un baise-main hésitant à Parkinson.

Neville rougit et les enfants s'assirent chacun à une place. 6 rangées de 4 places, dont les quatre tables était séparée en deux blocs de deux tables.

Les premières places de devant pour Draco, Pansy puis Blaise et Théo.

Neville et Harry prirent place sur un bloc juste derrière Draco et Pansy.

Le reste des élèves n'arrivèrent pas longtemps après qu'ils furent installés.

D'une envolé de cape, Snape fit son apparition.

Il réclama le silence et commença son cours.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à confectionner des Potions. C'est un Art délicat et subtile. Dans mon cours il n'y aura pas besoins d'agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens... Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre comment couper et préparer les ingrédients. C'est la base de toutes les Potions. Mépriser les bases et vous allez échouer lamentablement dans ma matière... Maintenant au travail ! »

D'un élégant coup de baguette, Snape fit apparaître la recette d'une potion basique de première année sur le tableau noir.

Durant 2h de travail, Harry indiqua, expliqua et corrigea les mouvements et gestes de Neville.

Durant 2h, Neville apprit comment bien découper, comment bien doser et comment faire pour se rappeler de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Leurs travails, et plus précisément le travail de Neville, furent récompenser par une bonne note.

Le reste de la journée fut monotone. Ils avaient eu Botanique puis Métamorphose.

Le déjeuner fut calme, et enfin il avait fini sa journée avec cours de Sortilèges et de DCFM.

La seule chose qui l'avait fait sourire ce sont les tentatives de Voldy pour rentrer dans sa tête.

Maintenant il en était sûr. Voldy était bien caché derrière la tête de Quirrell. Mais comment lui parler sans avoir Quirrell sur le dos ou même que Voldy veuille bien l'entendre ?

Il ne poussa pas plus loin ses pensées parce qu'il se fit déranger par Weasley et Granger. On est le soir, au début du dîner, et les deux Gryffondor avaient décidés de le coller.

« Tu sais, je t'ai vu en cours de Potion. Tu es doué mais tu devrais plus faire attention à tes gestes ils ne sont pas assez précis. Entonna Granger. »

Ah le retour de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Merci, la prochaine fois j'y penserais. Déclara-t-il sans conviction.

\- Hey laisse-le Hermy. Tu t'es super bien débrouillé. Reprit Weasley dans sa direction avec un large sourire.

\- Je n'aie pas fait tout, tout seul. Neville aussi à participer. »

Le regard que lui lança Granger et Weasley lui indiquait clairement de ce qu'ils pensaient de Neville. Autant dire qu'il ne fut guère heureux de voir autant de mépris dans leurs regards.

Heureusement que son ami était en pleine discussion avec Dean et n'avait rien vu.

Il ne poussa pas plus loin la discussion, s'il pouvait appeler ça une discussion.

Harry s'enferma dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose clochait.

Un truc tout petit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il était bien à Gryffondor. Voldy était bien derrière la tête de Quirrell. Tout le monde était dans sa Maison initial.

Alors quoi ?

Il reporta son attention sur les deux chieurs qui essayaient d'attirer son attention.

Mais oui !

Normalement Weasley et Granger ne se côtoyaient pas encore. Au contraire, Weasley avait été assez méchant avec elle.

Alors que là, c'est tout le contraire. Dès le train ils étaient arrivés ensemble.

 _« Spera, est-ce possible que ma rencontre avec les Weasley a été prévue et calculer ?_

 _\- Au vue du fil de tes pensées il se pourrait bien que oui. Tu as changé le cours du temps dès que tu as posé un pied dans ton passée._

 _\- Alors le fait que je ne sois pas passé par le portail de la voie 9 avec l'aide des Weasley, aurait eu un tel impact ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Cela je pense que tu vas le savoir plus tard. »_

La mystérieuse phrase de Spera tourna dans la tête d'Harry pendant un moment. Mais il se fit dérangeait par Selem qui lui réclama un petit bout. Souriant il passa discrètement un petit bout de bacon à son serpent.

Finissant son repas dans le silence, il laissa en plan tout le monde pour remonter dans son dortoir.

Pourtant il n'atteint pas tout de suite son objectif car McGo déboula devant lui pour l'emmener chez le Directeur. Pas d'explications. Un ordre. "Mr Potter ! Le Directeur aimerait vous voir.". Rien de plus.

« Ah Harry, assit-toi. Du thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? Demanda Dumbledore avec son air de papy gâteau dès que McGo sortit du bureau après l'avoir accompagnée.

\- Non merci, Monsieur. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de répréhensible pour être ici ? Demanda Harry jouant au petit garçon ignare et apeuré.

\- Non. Non mon petit... Tu vois tu es assez connu dans notre Monde. Je voulais savoir si personne ne t'embêtait ou tu faisais du mal. Éluda Dumby.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Qui voudrais me faire du mal ?

\- Vois-tu... Lorsque tu avais 1 an, tu as fait une chose extraordinaire. Tu as défait Voldemort, un Mage Noir qui tuer et torturer des innocents. Il avait des partisans, des fidèles qui le suivait. Ses fidèles, nommées les Mangemort, ont eu des enfants. Des enfants qui sont scolarisés ici... Alors je m'inquiète un peu que les parents n'aient pas demander à leur enfant de venger Voldemort. »

Harry n'appréciait pas du tout le sous-entendu.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ? Que Draco et les autres Serpentard sont si méchant qu'ils pourraient l'agresser dans le couloir ?

Les Serpent sont sont fourbe mais aussi très intelligent. Harry en mettrait sa main à couper que tous les Serpentard sont au courant sur la première poignée de main échangeait avec Draco, Blaise et Théo ainsi que sur le baise-main à Pansy.

Les Malfoy sont une famille influente, très bien situé sur la hiérarchie politique. Si Draco a accepté sa poignée de main, alors cela voulait dire qu'il a pu mettre de côté le détail historique avec Voldy pour se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Harry était tout à fait conscience de ce qu'était entrain de mettre en place Dumby.

Mais il n'allait pas rentrer si facilement dans son jeu.

« Oh je vois, ben sachez que personne ne m'a fait du mal ou ne veut me faire du mal. Siffla Harry assez direct.

-... Humm... Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. »

Harry se leva dès qu'il finit de parler, salua le Directeur et repartit dans son dortoir.

Cette fois il arriva à bon port sans problème.

Il fit ses devoirs dans un coin reculer de la Salle Commune et monta se coucher dès qu'il termina.

OoOoO

Albus Dumbledore était pensif. Un mois c'était écoulé depuis la rentrée. Septembre laissait sa place à Octobre.

Son plan ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Déjà Harry avait réussi à passer le portail du quai 9 sans aide. Aide qu'aurait dû lui donner Molly Weasley. Il aurait dû faire la connaissance des Weasley à ce moment-là.

Le sauvant, Harry aurait dû s'attacher à Ronald car c'est la première personne de son âge à le rencontrer.

Mais son petit plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

Il avait dû changer ses plans à la dernière seconde.

Trouver Harry avait été la priorité des plus jeunes.

Quel surprise, mauvaise surprise, lui avait appris Hermione et Ronald dès le soir de la rentrée.

Harry avait passé la journée avec le fils Malfoy, Zabini et la fille Parkinson.

En plus il avait loué l'intelligence de Voldemort dans un discours inattendu.

Il avait espionné Harry dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans la Grande Salle.

Ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas plus. Harry Potter ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi.

Il ignore royalement ses pions. Fait ami-ami avec un cracmol. En plus d'être froid avec pratiquement tout le monde.

Les choses n'allaient pas comme il voulait.

TOC TOC

« Me chère Minerva, du thé ? Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Volontiers, Albus... Je suis venu vous dire mes premières impressions sur Harry Potter... Oh Albus cela ne va pas du tout. Il est froid, distant avec tout le monde. Un peu moins avec le jeune Londubat. Il a d'excellentes notes. Dès qu'on lui pose une question il a toujours la bonne réponse. Il passe tout son temps avec Londubat ou tout seul... Hermione et Ron m'ont même rapporté qu'en cours de Potion, Harry s'était mis avec le fils Malfoy et la fille Parkinson car Neville est malade, et qu'il se sont bien entendu. C'est horrible !

\- Ne paniquez pas Minerva. Je vais trouver une solution... Vous dites que le jeune Malfoy et Parkinson se sont mis en trinôme avec Harry ? Quand ?

\- Au dernier cours. C'était il y a 2h.

\- Hummm... Voilà que maintenant Harry fait ami-ami avec des Serpentard. Comment cela se fait-il ? Il aurait dû se méfier de Malfoy à cause de Voldemort… »

Dumby tourna son visage vers Fumseck. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard sans émotion.

Grognant contre son Phénix, il réfléchit.

Cela n'allait pas du tout.

« Ma cher Minerva, nous devons faire quelques choses. Il faut nous assurer qu'il reste sur le bon chemin... Demandez à Hermione et Ron de le surveillez tout le temps. Qu'ils se mettent en binôme avec lui tout le temps. Qu'ils virent Londubat de nos pattes. Je ne veux pas qu'ils traînent avec un cracmol. Tonna Albus.

\- Entendu. »

Minerva prit congé de son supérieur.

Fumseck émit un hurlement d'indignation.

« Oh ça va toi. C'est un mal pour un plus grand bien. »

C'est vrai. Albus le pensait.

Manipuler un pauvre gosse pour le plus grand des biens.

Il devait avoir Harry sous sa coupe.

La prophétie ne devait pas se réaliser.

Quoi ?

Non il ne parle pas de cette prophétie-là. Non la prophétie émit par Trelawney était juste une mise en scène pour qu'au final, Severus le rejoigne. Finement joué, n'est-ce pas ?

La prophétie dont il parlait date de l'air de Merlin.

Et elle annonçait la fin de la paix sur le Monde Sorcier et qu'Harry en serait le responsable.

Il devait, il le sentait dans tout son corps, il devait guider ce gamin sur la bonne voie.

Et si pour cela il devait lui mentir et le manipuler alors il le ferait.

Pour le plus grand des biens.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Octobre passa puis Novembre aussi.

La neige tombait à une allure régulière dans le ciel. La fraîcheur et les décors de Noël indiquaient clairement que les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas.

Nous sommes actuellement le 8 Décembre. Un mardi.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours de Binns.

Il savait déjà tout ça. Donc il s'ennuyait. Selem dormait en boule contre son ventre avec un sort dissimulateur sur lui.

Heureusement qu'il avait gardé sa mémoire et sa puissance en revenant d'entre les morts, sinon Selem se serait vite fait repérer.

À côté de lui Granger rédigeait ses notes.

Depuis qu'il était passé dans le bureau de Dumby, Granger et Weasley s'étaient mis en tête de le coller. Virant peu à peu Neville.

Plusieurs fois il leur avait dit d'arrêter de le coller. Mais rien à faire. Alors bien sûr hier il avait craqué.

S'il s'en souvient bien, cela c'est passer comme ça...

Flash-back

Harry en avait marre. Encore une fois Neville s'était fait virer de sa place de binôme de Potion pour que Weasley se mette à côté de lui.

Il avait fait un sourire d'excuse à Neville.

Durant tout le cours Weasley avait fait n'importe quoi. Il avait mal dosé et couper les ingrédients du coup leurs potion était fichu. Mauvaise note donc.

À peine avait-il posé un pied hors du domaine du Maître des Potions qu'il avait craqué.

« WEASLEY ! Siffla-t-il. NE. TE. MET. PLUS. JAMAIS. AVEC. MOI. EN. COURS.

\- Mais... Bredouilla Weasley la mine perdue.

\- Non ! J'en ai marre. À cause de toi je n'arrête pas de récolter des mauvaises notes en potion. Quand Neville était avec moi ont avait toujours des O. Maintenant j'ai cinq T. Et tout ça, c'est de TA faute... ARRÊTE DE ME COLLER. Ou tu vas le regretter.

\- HARRY POTTER ! Comment ose-tu parler à ton ami ainsi ? S'étouffa Granger sous la colère.

\- Comment ? Weasley n'est pas mon ami. Et tu ne l'es pas non plus.

\- QUOI ? Rugit Weasley rouge de colère. »

Son éclat de colère avait attiré l'attention de tous les élèves de sa classe. Y compris Snape.

« Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Plus une retenu avec moi, Mr Potter, et avec Mr Rusard pour vous, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pour avoir hurler comme des sauvages dans le couloir. Claqua la voix de Snape très froide en les fusillant du regard. »

Pas dérangeait outre mesure par sa colle, il s'en alla.

Le regard que lui avait lancé Snape disait bien : "Nous allons nous revoir. Et cette fois nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse."

Bon moment pour parler de Voldy et de Dumby.

Rattrapant Neville, il se mit à l'interpeller. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec son ami. Son vrai ami.

« Neville ! Attend !... Je voulais te dire que je suis ton ami peut importer ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je suis honorer, mais...

\- Pas de mai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Granger et Weasley mais ce ne sont pas mes amis. Toi par contre tu l'es. »

Le sourire éclatant de Neville l'avait enjoué.

Son ami lui pardonnait.

Fin Flash-back

Voilà. Mais comme les deux chieurs sont bornés ou con, au choix, ils n'avaient pas arrêté.

Pire encore, le soir-même, ils étaient venus le voir et lui avait dit qu'ils le pardonnaient.

Qu'ils LE pardonnaient.

Il n'avait rien dit. Apparemment se mettre en colère juste avant de se coucher favoriserait un mauvais sommeil.

Voilà comment c'était passer son Lundi.

Là, nous sommes Mardi soir.

Le soir où il avait une "retenu" avec Snape.

En prévision que la discussion serait longue, il arriva sur les coups de 20h dans la salle de classe.

« Mr Potter, asseyez-vous. »

Harry fit ce que Snape lui avait dit. Il s'assit sur une chaise qui avait été placé en face du bureau du Professeur.

Snape, toujours avec son masque froid, barricada la porte de sorts complexes de silence, de sorts d'intimité et des sorts contre l'espionnage.

« Bien, nous pourrons être tranquille... Tout abord, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda Snape en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Harry James Potter, fils de Lord James Potter et Lily Potter naît Evans... Mais ce n'est pas la question que vous auriez dû poser.

\- Ah bon ? Quel est la question que j'aurais dû poser ? Répondit Snape à la fois moqueur, septique et soupçonneux.

\- Vous auriez dû demander mon âge... Et je vais vous répondre de suite. Mon corps a 11 ans. Mon esprit en a 29. »

Aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage de Snape.

Harry resta néanmoins très sérieux.

« Monsieur, avant que vous ne m'accusiez de mentir ou quoique ce soit d'autre, écoutez-moi. Tout ce que je vais vous dire, vous révélez est la pure vérité... Je le jure sur ma Magie. »

Une aura blanche scella ses mots.

Snape prit son air le plus sérieux. Ses yeux onyx fixèrent les yeux émeraude de son élève.

« Allez s'y. Racontez-moi comment votre esprit peut avoir 29 ans alors que votre corps en a tout juste 11.

\- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le petit enfant qui se fit manipuler pour le plus grand des biens. »

Pendant environ 2h, il raconta son ancienne vie. Il n'omit aucuns détails. Il raconta comment il défit Voldemort, comment Snape allait mourir, comment sa vie bascula après que la vérité sortit de la bouche en cœur de Dumby, comment Draco le sauva. Sa rencontre avec Spera. Puis son retour, son tutorat magique, et son plan pour renverser Dumby.

Pendant toute sa tirade, Snape n'eut aucune émotion. Rien. Même ses yeux restèrent fixes et sans émotion.

À la fin, Harry tourna son regard vers un bocal remplit d'œil de crocodile.

« Voilà, vous savez absolument tout. Si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est parce que je vous veux à mes côtés. J'ai regretté pendant longtemps mon comportement ingrat envers vous. Vous qui m'avait protégé au péril de votre vie. Je veux me racheter et aussi apprendre à vous connaître. Conclue Harry d'une voix timide.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce que vous venez de me dire ?... Et si j'étais du côté de Dumbledore depuis le début ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas attendu ce soir pour faire remonter à Dumby mon petit tour lors de la rentrée.

\- Ça se tient... Vous pensez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui est ici ? Et qu'il va vous suivre dans vos plans farfelus ?

\- Je sais qu'il est ici. À chaque cours il essaye de rentrer dans ma tête... Mais je n'ai aucune certitude qui va me suivre dans mes plans. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais lui parler, sans que Quirrell soit conscient. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

\- Je vois... J'ai envie de vous dire que je vous suis de tout cœur, mais je vais attendre ce qu'en dit Vous-Savez-Qui. Malgré tout je reste un Mangemort, et il sera toujours mon Maître.

\- Je comprends... J'aurais aimé parler encore avec vous, mais ma retenue touche à sa fin.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir à ce bureau, bonne nuit Mr Potter.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur. »

Finalement, Snape avait très bien pris ses révélations. Même un peu trop bien.

Est-il déjà au courant ? Se doutait-il de quelques choses bien avant qu'Harry soit à l'école ?

OoOoO

Voldemort râlait contre ses enfants stupides.

Coincé sur l'arrière de la tête de cet imbécile de Quirrell, il attendait son heure.

Il attendait. Mais il attendait quoi ?

Il attendait un geste de la part de Potter.

Dès qu'il l'avait senti arriver, dès qu'il l'avait senti dans la salle de classe, il avait su que quelques choses clocher avec lui.

Il avait essayé sans relâche de pénétrer dans sa tête, mais sans résultat. Ce n'était pas normal. Potter n'a que 11 ans. Un gosse ne pouvait pas avoir des barrières d'Occlumencie aussi puissante.

D'autant plus qu'il est un Legilimens naturelle et très puissant.

Il avait bien remarqué, sentit plutôt que ses tentatives amuser Potter. Quel ingrat ! Il est tout de même le plus puissant Mage Noir du Monde ! Un peu de respect.

Sa patience paya.

C'était le dernier jour de cours. Les enfants étaient survoltés. Impossible de leur faire cours correctement.

La classe de Potter était actuellement en cours avec Quirrell.

Habitude oblige, il avait encore essayé de pénétrer la tête de son ennemi. Il avait espéré que l'excitation des vacances aurait fait baisser son attention et donc ses barrières, mais non.

Pourtant cette fois, quelques choses avait changer.

Il n'était plus le seul à attaquer.

Il sentit une légère pression dans sa tête. Douce, légère, sans violence. Tellement différente de sa technique. Potter attendait une invitation pour rentrer dans sa tête. Intéressant.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il permit à son ennemi de rentrer.

Il le sentit se frayer un chemin en douceur. Il déposa quelque chose dans sa tête et en ressortit aussi lentement.

Bizarre.

La chose déposer était un souvenir. Comme dans un rêve il vécut le souvenir.

Accrocher à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, il put réfléchir sans avoir à se préoccupé du corps.

Voilà qui était très intéressant, très étranges, très... Fort ?

Il devait avoir une discussion avec Potter.

Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait décidé de rester pendant les vacances. Il laissa passer quelques jours, le temps de bien réfléchir et de bien s'organiser.

Le soir du 20 Décembre il aurait sa discussion. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour discuter en tête à tête sans qu'il soit dans le corps de ce bon à rien de Quirrell.

Il devait savoir si son ennemi était sérieux.

OoOoO

Harry observa Quirrell à la dérober.

Ce soir il serait de nouveau un face à face avec son ennemi.

Mais avant il devait se débarrasser de Granger et Weasley.

« Harry ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda Granger de sa voix autoritaire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut devant le portail de la Grosse Dame.

\- Me promener. Répondit-il brusquement sans se retourner vers elle.

\- Mais le couvre-feu est pour bientôt. Et puis tu...

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je vais me promener seul. Crachat-il. »

Il le savait très bien. Les deux le suivraient où qu'il aille.

Mais ce soir était le grand soir. Pas question d'avoir des gêneurs dans les pâtes.

Il descendit les escaliers en douceur. Il entendit la porte de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir et se refermait. Très bien, ils le suivent.

Il alla dans un couloir quelconque à droite. Il flâna un moment. Les deux chieurs n'étaient pas très discrets même s'ils pensaient le contraire.

Il accéléra le pas et tourna brusquement dans un autre couloir. S'était imprévu, alors le deux autres n'avaient pas eu le temps d'anticipé son geste.

Il se cacha du mieux qu'il put entre une statue et un bout de tapisserie.

Granger et Weasley le dépassèrent sans le voir.

« Mince on l'a perdu. S'exclama Weasley.

\- Chut il est peut-être tout prêt. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'on le suit. Fit rapidement Granger en chuchotant. »

Les deux se retournèrent pour partir. Il avait sa baguette levait.

Un _Petrificus Totalus_ atteignit Granger. Weasley ne réagit pas, trop surprit. Un deuxième sort d'entrave sortit du bout de la baguette d'Harry et atteignit Weasley.

Les deux corps chutèrent. Ils étaient paralysés, bloqué de tous mouvements par le sort. Harry rangea sa baguette et partie sans se faire voir. Ils étaient bloqués pour un bon moment.

Il remonta d'un étage. Tourna une fois à gauche et une fois à droite.

Le voilà devant la porte de sa salle de classe où il devait avoir la discussion tant redouté et attendu avec Voldy.

Il toqua à la porte. Tout de suite après la porte s'ouvrit sur une forme fantomatique.

« Bonsoir Potter ! Déclara le fantôme d'une voix grave.

\- Bonsoir Voldy ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire. »

Le surnom ne plut pas du tout au dénommé Voldy. Mais qu'importe.

Potter regarda la pièce. Quirrell était allongé de tout son long sur le bureau du professeur. Il était pâle et transpirer à grosses gouttes. Les grimaces de douleur indiquaient qu'il souffrait.

« C'est normal. Le sort que j'utilise pour être sous cette forme lui est très douloureux. Déclara Voldy en suivant le regard de son ennemi. »

Harry reporta son attention sur Voldy.

Son ennemi était plutôt grand. Translucide, comme un fantôme. Ses traits du visage était reconnaissable et très loin de l'image du demi-serpent. Il ressemblait plus au Tom Jedusor qu'il avait rencontré en deuxième année.

Il portait une chemise et un pantalon malgré qu'il soit un fantôme. Classe et en beauté.

« Comment dois-je te considéré ? Commença Voldy en s'asseyant sur une chaise, un fantôme consistant. Un ennemi mortel ? Un gamin suicidaire ?

\- Un allié. Fit Harry en s'asseyant en face de Voldy.

\- Es-tu sérieux ou suicidaire ? Qui te dit que je vais accepter ? Tu m'as détruit cette nuit-là. Tu as réduit mes pouvoirs à néant. Tu as failli me tuer. Regarde par toi-même, pour survivre je suis obligé de m'ancrer dans la tête de ce bon à rien de Quirrell. Cracha Voldy avec colère.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout. Reprit Harry sans peur. Ne te poses-tu pas de questions à mon sujet ? N'es-tu pas surprit qu'un gamin de 11 ans puisse avoir de si solide barrières d'Occlumencie ?

\- Effectivement, j'ai pleins de questions. Mais tu n'as que 11 ans. Tu...

\- J'en ai 29. Coupa Harry avec délice.

-... Pardon ?

\- Mon corps a 11 ans, mon esprit en a 29. Mais je vais tout t'expliquer. Assis-toi confortablement, je vais te raconter l'histoire tragique d'Harry Potter, enfant manipuler par la Lumière de Dumbledore. »

Harry parla. Et parla.

Voldy écoutait attentivement. Sans rien montrer, il écouta.

Aucune émotion ne traversa son visage. Rien non plus dans ses yeux et pourtant il était en colère. Dans une rage folle.

« [...] Voilà pourquoi je t'ai mis dans la tête le souvenir de mes futurs projets dans la tête. Je voulais te parler. Et je sais que tu es très curieux. Même un peu trop.

-... C'est incroyable. »

Voldy se leva et arpenta la classe. Quirrell était toujours entrain de souffrir mais n'avait rien entendu du discours du jeune enfant, enfin adulte.

« Combien de personnes sont au courant pour tout ça ? Finit par demander Voldy en revenant vers Harry.

\- Juste Spera, Selem et Severus.

\- Pourquoi Severus ? Demanda Voldy. J'ai cru comprendre que tu le détestais.

\- Il sera mon soutient dans l'école. Et puis j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas l'avoir connu véritablement.

-... Sentimental. Mais il reste une chose à voir... Qui te dit que je vais faire équipe avec mon ennemi ?... Tu as besoin de moi pour réaliser tes projets. Tout dépend de moi. Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire. Fit remarquer justement Voldy. »

Le sourire que fit Harry ne plut pas du tout à Voldy.

Apparemment le gamin avait tout prévu.

« Si tu acceptes, ... Je serais un de tes sous-fifres que tu nommes affectueusement Mangemort. Tu auras déjà gagné la guerre. Tu auras dans tes rangs la seule personne qui peux te tuer, d'après Dumby et sa prophétie. Tu auras à tes pieds ton ennemi. Ennemi qui se laissera faire à la limite du raisonnable bien sûr. »

L'annonce cloua sur place Voldy.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Voldy prit un temps de réflexion. Il se rassit en face d'Harry. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« … Belle proposition. À part que j'ai le Sauveur dans mes rangs, qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner de t'avoir ? Reprit Voldy.

\- Un allié puissant. En revenant à la vie je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, ni ma puissance... En me libérant des chaînes de Dumby, je pourrais révéler le vrai visage de ce foutu Citron Fripé. Il doit payer. Et le seul camp qui se bat contre lui, c'est vous. Je pourrais créer mon propre camp. Mais qui prendrait au sérieux un enfant ? Personne. C'est plus simple de vous rejoindre... Et puis je préfère largement que ce soit vous qui commander plutôt que moi. Trop de responsabilités. Trop d'angoisse... Je n'apprécie pas tes méthodes. Mais...

\- Mais... ?

\- Au passage pourquoi tu te bats ? »

La question désarçonna Voldy. Mais elle était légitime. Si Harry rejoint ses rangs il devait savoir pourquoi il se bat.

« Je me bats pour les sorciers et sorcières qui voit leur monde disparaître. Mais je crois qu'on devra en parler une autre fois.

\- Mais... »

DONG DONG DONG

Le bruit fit sursauter Harry mais pas Voldy.

Harry tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Une horloge. Elle affichait minuit.

« Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Oh oui.

\- Pffff... Qu'elle est ta réponse ? Es-tu avec ou contre moi ?

\- Je te donnerais ma réponse le soir du 24 Décembre. Je dois parler avec un certain Severus avant. »

Voldy se leva, salua Harry et disparu dans des volutes de fumées.

Quirrell grimaçait toujours de douleur.

Harry ne fit rien pour l'aider.

Il souffla de soulagement et partit rejoindre son lit.

Il arriva dans son lit sans rencontrait d'obstacles. Dans son dortoir il n'y avait pas de Weasley. Sûrement est-il toujours dans le couloir sombre et humide, où il l'avait lancé le sort d'entrave.

Un fois couché Selem se précipita sur lui.

* Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Siffla Selem.

\- Tout s'est bien déroulé. Il ne m'a pas donné de réponse mais je m'en doutais un peu. Il va sûrement peser le pour et le contre. En plus d'aller parler avec Snape.

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour le Professeur. *

OoOoO

Depuis quand, lui, le Grand Lord Voldemort doutait-il de ses plans ?

Depuis quand, lui, le Grand Lord Voldemort se posait-il des questions sur ses ennemis ?

Il avait voulu cette conversassions pour voir si son ennemi était suicidaire ou stupide.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que son ennemi était un voyageur temporel.

Oh ça jamais.

Tout était embrouiller dans sa tête.

Tout était surréaliste à ses yeux.

Tout est vrai pourtant.

Entre la demande d'aide et la proposition de rejoindre ses rangs, Voldy ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Deux jours passèrent.

Ses réflexions n'avançaient pas.

Il avait besoins de parler de toute urgence à Severus.

C'est pourquoi en ce jour, le 22 Décembre, Quirrell entra dans le labo de Snape sans prévenir.

Severus absorbait par une potion faillit lancer à maléfice cuisant à cet intrus quand il vit une forme fantomatique.

Quirrell s'effondra sur le sol, Voldy n'y fit pas attention. Il posa des sorts complexes contre l'espionnage et l'écoute, en plus d'un sort de Silence de sa magie sans baguette, et se retourna vers le Maître des Potions.

« Maître ! Je...

\- Pas le temps pour ça. J'ai eu une discussion avec notre cher Sauveur. »

L'impact de la nouvelle fit pâlir Severus.

« Il m'a tout raconter. Son ancienne vie, ma mort, Dumbledore et ses plans, sa déchéance, son renouveau. Et surtout ses plans futurs. Je sais que tu es au courant. Alors que peux-tu me dire sur le Sauveur ? Fit Voldy.

\- Parmi tous les élèves de première année, c'est lui qui détient la première place, suivit de très près par Draco Malfoy et enfin Hermione Granger. Normal vu qu'il refait pour la seconde fois ses classes. Il est très attentif en cours, du moins dans les miens. En dehors de tout cela, il est très froid avec les personnes de son âge. Sauf avec le jeune Londubat. Cependant je crois qu'il a déjà des plans secondaires, car il a échangé sa première poignée de mains avec Draco, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, et Pansy Parkinson. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il est suivi constamment par Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, deux élèves de son année à Gryffondor qui sont à la botte de Dumbledore.

\- Je vois... En échange de mon aide, il m'a fait une proposition alléchante... Mais avant de continuer je veux être sûr de ton allégeance Severus. »

Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, même sous forme de fantôme, s'avança vers Severus. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, et ne fit pas un geste quand son Maître lui prit son bras droit, en releva sa manche et apposa sa main sur sa marque.

Comme pour la première fois, celle-ci le brûla. L'encre noir, qui s'était légèrement effacé au court du temps, chauffa et s'étira, elle recouvrit sa marque et la fit briller. Severus retint ses hurlements de douleurs.

Sa marque des Ténèbres était de retour sur son bras. Luisante et sombre comme les ténèbres.

En réalité, si son Maître faisait ça c'est pour sondée son esprit, profitant de la douleur et donc d'une baisse de ses protections pour le faire. Et il le sait.

Son maître le relâcha. Satisfait il s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Bien bien. Donc je disais... Ah oui. Donc contre mon aide pour briser le lien de tutorat magique, notre Sauveur va intégrer nos rangs. »

Déjà sous le choc dû à la douleur, Severus mit du temps à intégrer la nouvelle et tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Il veut prendre la marque ? Fit Severus dubitatif.

\- La marque je pense pas, c'est trop dangereux. Mais il veut nous rejoindre. Vois-tu tout que cela implique ?... Je pense que lui aussi le voit. Et malgré que j'aie tué ses parents, il veut tout de même me rejoindre.

\- ….

\- Il m'a encore plus surpris en me demande pourquoi je me battais... Tout cela lui tient à cœur.

\- Il est prêt à vous rejoindre, à se battre pour votre cause, juste parce que vous allez le libéré de Dumbledore. Je suis surprit, soufflé.

\- C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il y a autres choses. Quelques choses de plus grand que tout cela. Je ne sais pas où regarder mais il y a autre chose.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit au courant ?

\- Non. Toutes les choses qu'il peut me cacher lui sont défavorables dans un avenir proche. »

Le silence s'étira.

Severus détailla son maître. Il était toujours lui-même mais il était différent. Toujours aussi sombre, violent, cinglant mais aussi plus calme et réfléchit.

Quelques choses l'avait fait changer. Est-ce que c'était la proposition de Potter qui l'avait rendu comme ça ?

Voldemort savait que son Mangemort le détaillait. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était considéré comme mort. Cela avait dû faire l'effet d'une bombe quand Severus avait su qu'il était toujours là.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose si Potter rejoint nos rangs. Dit Severus profondément ancré dans ses réflexions. Avec un bon entraînement il pourrait même devenir le Mangemort le plus puissant. Il est fort, intelligent et surtout il a de bonne connaissance sur la Magie. Dommage que ce soit que sur la Magie Blanche... Cependant, est-ce qu'il sera assez fort pour survivre à nos méthodes ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne les aimait pas. Je pense qu'il faudra parler sur ça. Mais je crois que tu as raison. Potter rejoindra nos rangs et en échange je m'assure de le libérer de ses chaînes. »

Voldemort ne resta pas trop longtemps avec Severus.

Il quitta son fidèle Mangemort, transporta par magie Quirrell jusqu'à ses appartements et reprit sa place, à l'arrière de sa tête.

OoOoO

24 Décembre.

Tout le monde était attablé pour fêter le réveillon.

Harry était assis entre Severus et Quirrell en face de Granger qui elle était entre Weasley et McGo.

Dumbledore trônait au bout de la table.

Harry manger avec lenteur et angoisse. C'était ce soir que Voldy lui donnait sa réponse.

Il était nerveux, angoissé et il avait peur. Peur que ses plans échouent avant même d'avoir commencé à jouer.

« Qu'as-tu prévu d'offrir comme cadeaux à tes amis ? Demanda joyeusement Dumby à Harry.

\- Un collier protecteur à Draco Malfoy, et des livres rares à sa famille. Un bracelet avec des runes à Pansy Parkinson et des livres sur la politique à sa famille. Un bracelet en cuir ancien pour Blaise Zabini et sa famille. Pour Théo Nott j'ai choisi un superbe collier avec des perles indiennes, pour sa famille je leur ai choisi des bijoux pour orner leur vêtement. Et pour finir j'ai acheté un kit de potion à Neville Londubat et j'ai choisi un manteau de fourrure pour sa grand-mère... Voilà. Finit Harry très fier de lui.

\- Mais et le reste des Gryffondor ? S'enquit Dumby au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Ben je voulais bien offrir quelques choses à Fred, George et Percy Weasley mais ils m'ont dit de ne pas le faire. Mais à la rentrée j'ai tout de même prévu de leurs offrir des bracelets contre les malédictions. »

Les réactions des personnes autour de lui était impayable.

Dumbledore était pâle. McGo était rouge de fureur. Granger et Weasley était bouche-bée et Quirrell et Severus avait repris leur repas sans montrer leur étonnement ou leur amusement.

« Alors tu ne vas rien nous offrir ? Demanda Granger d'une voix plein d'espoir qu'il les avait oubliés car ils étaient présents.

\- Ben non... Vous n'êtes pas mes amis. Répondit-il avec un air innocent. »

Dumbledore s'étrangla encore plus dans sa fureur. McGo était prête à lui donner une punition et Granger et Weasley étaient déconfit.

« Je vois que parmi vos amis, il y a des Serpentard. Intervint Severus pour la première fois depuis le repas.

\- Oui, ils sont très gentils avec moi. »

Le repas continua.

Puis minuit sonna. Tout le monde se souhaita un "Bon Noël" avec plus ou moins de réticence, surtout pour Severus. Puis il fut temps d'aller se coucher.

Harry se leva de table souhaita une bonne nuit et partit. Juste avant de passer la grande porte il entendit dans sa tête, dont les barrières avaient été abaisser par lui-même, un "Bonne nuit mon cher Mangemort." de la part de Voldy.

Il sourit, referma la grande porte et partit d'un pas enjoué vers son lit.

Dès qu'il posa sa tête dessus il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par un Selem pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Hedwige était là aussi. Perché sur son bureau elle regardait son maître avec un regard enjoué et emplit de bonheur.

« Salut Hedwige. Tu m'as manqué. »

Il s'habilla. Weasley ronflait encore, pas pressé de se lever. Néanmoins Harry prit le temps de lancer un sort de sommeil sur lui, il n'avait pas envie de se faire dérangeait dans son moment de bonheur.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry fit voler ses cadeaux jusqu'à lui, dans son lit. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. Selem se roula autour de la hanche et sifflait de joie.

Dans un pur réflexe, ou part suspicion il lança un sort diagnostique et de détection sur sa pile de cadeaux. Quelques cadeaux volèrent et se plaça à côté de la pile.

* Pourquoi ils sont plus dans la pile ? Siffla Selem étonné.

\- Parce qu'ils sont dangereux pour moi. J'ai lancé un sort de détection et de diagnostic. Et d'après le retour du sort ils sont couverts de potion d'obéissance et pleins de joyeusetés du même genre. Et je crois savoir qui les a envoyés. *

Il commença par la pile qui ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Le premier cadeau était de la part des Londubat. Ils lui avaient offert des livres sur les grandes familles de sorciers accompagné de livres sur les plantes rares. Idéal pour la suite de ses plans.

Puis vint les Malfoy qui lui avait offert tour un kit pour les potions avancés. Parfait pour s'améliorer.

Les Nott lui avait offert leur livre sur la Magie Noir, apparemment ils tenaient vraiment à pervertir les Survivant. Dommage qu'il n'eût pas de professeur.

Les Parkinson lui avait offert un assortiment de bijoux en tout genre, allant des colliers de différentes formes à des bague avec cachettes secrètes pour mettre du poison. Génial. En plus les bijoux étaient magnifiques.

Les Blaise avaient eu la même idée que les Nott et lui avait offert des livres pour débutant sur la Magie du Sang. À son grand étonnement, ces livres n'étaient pas dans sa propre collection de livres.

Les lettres qui accompagnaient les cadeaux présentaient les vœux de Noël mais aussi leurs désirs de le rencontrer au Réveillon du Nouvelle An.

Sûrement avait-il tous discuter ensemble, car la fête aurait lieux au Manoir Malfoy et tout le monde était invité. Peut-être que son Professeur de Potion pourrait l'y accompagner.

Délaissant ses cadeaux, il entreprit de sortir les siens pour les offrir à Selem, Spera et Hedwige.

Pour le premier il lui offrit des jouets et un nouveau coussin pour dormir de couleur vert émeraude. Pour sa fidèle chouette il lui avait pris des friandises de haute gamme et un kit pour qu'elle puisse chasser avec des proies en chair et en os mais modifié magiquement, donc plus difficile à attraper.

Ses deux animaux de compagnie, heureux comme tout, lui firent des papouilles.

Pour Spera, faisant partit de lui, il lui offrait la possibilité d'être plus libre de ses mouvements dans un souhait formulés clairement. En effet l'avoir avec lui était magique, mais pouvoir lui parler et lui faire des câlins étaient encore mieux. Et puisque qu'elle était tout ce qu'il désirait alors il lui avait demandé d'être sa seconde mère, d'être avec lui tout le temps. D'un côté elle pouvait être capable de se matérialiser en chair et en os et de l'autre elle serait à ses côté. Elle sera sa seconde mère, toujours là quand son fils aurait besoins d'elle.

Alors c'est avec joie qu'il vit Spera, la jeune femme blonde se matérialiser devant lui. Les larmes au coin des yeux il se jeta sur elle, l'enserrant dans une étreinte pleine de sentiments de bonheur, de joie et d'amour

« Je serais toujours là quoiqu'il arrive mon enfant.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Il la relâcha après s'être assurer qu'elle était bien là.

Il nettoya le bazar causé par l'ouverture des cadeaux et s'intéressa à la petite pile de cadeaux qui avait été mise de côté.

Il les classa en fonction de qui les avait envoyés. Sans surprise trois venaient de la famille Weasley, un de Granger et un de Dumby.

Il s'occupa tout abord des Weasley. Il lança un sort complexe, même pour lui, pour se débarrasser des sorts et autres potions visant à faire de lui l'esclave de Dumby et ouvrir ses cadeaux. Celui de Molly contenait un éternelle pull de Noël et un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Il brûla le pull et réduit à néant le gâteau. Pas envie de garder quoi que ce soit de cette veille biquet qui avait eu une place de choix dans son cœur avant la vérité.

Le cadeau de Ronald comportait un livre sur le Quidditch et un poster sur les Canon de Chudley. Ridicule. Il brûla le livre et le poster.

Ginny lui avait offert un t-shirt quelconque. Pourquoi lui avait-elle envoyer quelque chose alors que normalement il ne connaissait pas son existence ? Mystère mais il brûla encore une fois son cadeau.

Passons à Granger. Comme il s'en doutait elle lui avait offert un livre. Livre bourrer de sort d'obéissance et d'entrave sur sa magie. Le livre était sur les créatures marines, mais il en avait rien à faire. Il avait des dizaines de livres en attente d'être lu sur ses créatures et bien mieux réaliser que celui offert par Granger.

Sans cérémonie il brûla le livre.

Maintenant Dumby. Se débarrassant des sorts d'obéissance il retrouva avec émotion la cape de son père.

Mais là il hésitait à la brûler ou à la garder.

Son cœur balançait. Cette cape d'invisibilité avait appartenu à son père mais... Mais il ne voulait plus avoir d'objet lui rappelant son ancienne vie. Et cette cape faisait partie intégrante de son ancienne vie, grâce à elle, il avait pu se balader dans le couloir sans être vue. Grâce à elle, il avait fait tant de choses. Choses qui faisait partit de son ancienne vie.

Pourtant il avait fait un choix et il devait s'y tenir. Plus de choses de son ancienne vie.

Avec lenteur il prit sa baguette. Lançant son sort, la cape se mit à brûler, disparaissant sans laisser de traces.

« Je suis fier de toi mon enfant. T'as tenu tes promesses. Je sais à quel point cette cape te tenait à cœur. »

Malgré tous ses cadeaux, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait et voulait dire pour les aristocrates, le plus beau cadeau de tous était sans conteste celui de Voldy.

Ses mots, cette appellation. Mangemort.

Oui maintenant, même sans avoir la marque, il était un Mangemort et en échange Voldy l'aidait à se libérer des chaînes de Dumby.

Mangemort.

Arriverait-il à survivre ?

Qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réserverait-il ?

Comment tout cela allait-il tourner ?

Maintenant qu'il avait posé un pied dans l'inconnu, il devait mettre le corps.

Se plonger corps et âme dedans. Plus questions d'être la marionnette de Dumby.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Lucius Malfoy arpentait les couloirs du Ministère.

L'air peu avenant qu'il arborait dissuada toutes personnes qui voulaient lui parler.

Il était pressé. Il devait voir le Ministre de toute urgence.

En quelques instants il avait atteint le bureau du Ministre, Cornelius Fudge.

Il toqua et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

« Mon cher Lucius, que me vaut cette visite inattendue en ce matin du 2 Janvier ? Comment va la famille ? S'exclama Fudge en saluant chaleureusement son ami.

\- Tout le monde va bien, mon fil travaille beaucoup pour la réussite à l'école. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour vous parler de ça. Je suis venu pour parler du jeune Harry Potter.

\- Ah... Comment ça ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Non, mais je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui... Enfin je crois qu'il ne sait pas certaines choses de sa vie.

\- Par exemple ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a un tuteur magique.

\- Comment ?! »

Lucius admira les couleurs du visage de Fudge. Quel bel exploit. Il ne savait pas que le blanc pouvait se mariait avec du vert et du rouge.

« Comment vous... Dumbledore ne lui as pas dit ?! Reprit Fudge.

\- Apparemment non. J'ai invité Harry Potter au Réveillon du Nouvelle An. Celui-ci s'entend bien avec mon fils, et puis je voulais voir de plus près notre Sauveur. En parlant avec lui j'ai remarqué des choses, infimes mais elles étaient là. Et parmi elle j'ai compris qu'il ne savait rien de son tutorat magique.

\- C'est un scandale ! Je dois voir ces deux-là au plus vite. »

Lucius regarda Fudge s'activait dans son bureau. Lettres prêtes, un hibou les emmena en direction de Poudlard et de Gringotts.

Sa mission était un succès.

OoOoO

Ragnar prit son temps. Il classa quelques papiers, les tria, les rangea.

Dans quelques instants un hibou du Ministère serait là et tout devait être prêt.

Enfin l'hiboux montra son bout du bec

Il prit le parchemin, donna un morceau de friandises à l'hiboux et brisa le sceau.

Comme attendu, Fudge le convoquait au Ministère pour parler du tutorat magique entre Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

Ses papiers dans une chemise, il transplana au Ministère.

Déchéance de Dumbledore, Acte 1 Scène 1.

ACTION !

OoOoO

Harry se réveillait tout juste. 8h du matin.

Il s'étira, bailla et partit se préparer.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'aurait lieu sa prestation qui déciderait s'il était un bon menteur ou pas. Alors il devait être prêt et bien réveiller.

Fin prêt, il dit au revoir à Selem, qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener avec lui, trop dangereux, et descendit dans la Salle Commune.

Granger lisait un livre et Weasley s'empiffrait de bonbons... Et il n'était QUE 8h.

Le hibou tant attendu arriva par une fenêtre ouverte de la tour donnant sur la Salle Commune. Il se posa prêt de lui et lui tendit sa pâte.

Il remercia le hibou qui partit à tire d'aile.

« Harry c'est... OH MERLIN ! C'est une lettre du Ministre en personne. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'exclama avec horreur Granger en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Rien, je n'ai rien fait. Claqua la voix coléreuse d'Harry.

\- Mais on ne reçoit jamais de lettre du Ministre si on a rien fait. Fit Weasley.

\- Hey ben je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

Il ouvrit sa lettre, conscient que les deux autres étaient derrière lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

À la fin de sa lecture, il mit toutes ses forces à faire semblant de découvrir les faits.

Pour Granger et Weasley c'était une autre partie qui se jouer.

Horreur, stupeur, angoisse, colère.

Tout se mélangeait sur leur visage. Cela donnait un parfait mélange de vert, de blanc et de rouge.

« Mais... Commença Granger.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai rien fait. Coupa Harry avec un grand sourire. »

Ne pouvant rien dire de plus, elle se tue.

Harry fier de lui, partit voir Severus qui l'attendait, comme par hasard, devant la Grande Salle.

Il arriva en même temps que McGo.

« Monsieur ! Commença Harry. J'ai quelques choses à vous demander. Fit Harry timide.

\- Faites vite, Mr Potter je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Claqua Severus en jouant son rôle.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez au Ministère.

\- Pardon ?! Fit McGo en ayant entendu les paroles de son élève.

\- En quel honneur ? Reprit Severus en envoyant un regard noir à McGo.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministre ce matin-même. Il me convoque pour 10h dans son bureau pour parler de... heu... Du tutorat magique qu'il existe entre moi et le Directeur.

-... Vous ne le saviez pas ? S'enquit Severus.

\- Heu... Non ?! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un tutorat magique. »

Severus accepta de bon cœur uniquement pour faire chier le monde.

Ils laissèrent en plan la pauvre McGo.

OoOoO

Albus Dumbledore enrageait dans son bureau.

« DIRECTEUR ! C'est horrible ! Cria Minerva qui entra en trombe dans son bureau, sans même frapper. »

Oui il savait de quoi elle parlait.

La lettre du Ministre était dans sa main, froissé.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Il leur jouerait le coup du papy qui veut protéger un enfant innocent et le tour est joué.

« Je sais Minerva, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Mais Fudge ne peux pas vous sanctionner. Il vous doit sa place de Ministre.

\- Je vais le lui rappeler. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis je suis juste convoquait pour parler. »

Vraiment ?

OoOoO

Harry observait tout ce qu'il se passait. Accompagner de Severus, il attendait bien sagement la venue du Ministre.

Du haut de son siège il lançait des regards peu avenants au Directeur qui lui faisait des sourires réconfortants.

 _« Calme mon enfant. Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est que le début du projet._

 _\- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être il va s'en tirer avec une parole ou deux._

 _\- Rita Skeeter est là pour rectifier le tir. »_

Pour une fois il était extrêmement content qu'elle soit là.

En regardant bien, il pouvait la voir entre deux chaises dans sa forme Animagus non déclaré.

« Messieurs ! Veuillez entrer je vous prie. Fit d'un coup Fudge en entrant dans la salle d'attente par son bureau. »

Harry s'assit le plus loin possible de Dumby. Severus n'étant pas autoriser à entrer, ne fit rien de plus que grogner.

Fudge s'assit sur son siège de Ministre, l'air grave.

Rita Skeeter, qui avait reçu une lettre anonyme, comme par hasard, pour la prévenir que quelques choses allaient se passer dans le bureau du Ministre, s'était dépêcher d'entrée. Elle était dans sa forme d'Animagus scarabée et admirait le spectacle.

« Messieurs, je vous ai fait venir pour éclaircir un point. Mr Harry Potter, je suis Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous parler du tutorat magique qu'exerce sur vous Albus Dumbledore. Étiez-vous au courant de cette histoire ? Demanda Fudge de sa voix la plus douce.

\- Heu... Non, Monsieur... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un tutorat magique. Clama Harry de sa voix la plus niaise possible. »

Fudge s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il regarda Dumbledore sévèrement et reprit ne laissant pas le loisir à Dumbledore de s'expliquer.

« Bon très bien. Donc un tuteur normal, comme dans le monde Moldu, a pour rôle de veiller au bien-être de l'enfant une fois celui-ci dans notre monde jusqu'à ses 13 ans. Il ne peut rien faire d'autres que de s'assurer de sa protection et de son bon épanouissement. Au contraire du tuteur magique. C'est un lien encore plus fort. Le tuteur magique doit veillez au bien-être de l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité, il l'aide à gérer ses comptes et peut le remplacer dans certaines démarches administratives. Le tuteur magique parle au nom de son protégé. Expliqua Fudge.

\- Donc le Directeur Dumbledore gère mes comptes en mon nom.

\- Oui c'est le cas.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas pour dire du mal du Directeur mais qui vous dit qu'il gère mes comptes comme je le désire... Je... Paniqua l'enfant les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- C'est pour m'assurer de ce point que j'ai fait venir Ragnar, le gérant de vos comptes. »

Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, paniqua. Cela ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi.

Ragnar entra quand le Ministre lui donna son autorisation. Ragnar fit semblant de ne pas connaître son client et se présenta à lui.

« Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Ragnar le gérant des comptes de la Famille Potter.

\- Bonjour. Fit Harry avec un grand sourire d'enfant de 3 ans, les larmes ayant disparu.

\- Mr Ragnar, j'ai un problème. Continua Fudge. Mr Potter ici présent, n'était pas au courant pour le tutorat magique. Je souhaite savoir si Mr Dumbledore a géré les comptes d'Harry Potter en accord avec les lois.

\- J'ai apporté tous les papiers qu'il faut. »

Les papiers distribuer, Harry se mit à lire. Il fit les gros yeux. Se tournant vers le Ministre il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Le papier résumé les actes de Dumby sur ses comptes et il n'était pas très content.

Fudge était rouge de colère. Dumbledore lui avait assurer que les transactions faites ne serait pas visible, il s'était lourdement trompé. Comment il avait pu croire en lui ?

Dumbledore, justement, était blanc de rage. Il se retenait tant bien que mal d'exploser.

« Je... Je ne suis pas d'accord. S'exclama Harry, faisant redescendre sur terre les deux adultes.

\- Comment ? S'enquit Fudge.

\- Je ne connaît pas de Molly Weasley, ni d'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour donner de l'argent à des personnes que je ne connais pas.

\- Heu, bien sûr... Mr Dumbledore une explication à tout ceci en commençant par pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à Mr Potter ?

\- Hey ben. Voyez-vous, entama Dumby en se tournant vers Harry, Harry, si je ne t'ai rien c'est parce que je pensais que tu étais trop jeune. Tu venais de découvrir que tu étais un sorcier. Un sorcier qui a défait un Mage Noir à 1 an. Je pensais quand ne te disant rien, tu pourrais vivre une vie de petit enfant tranquillement. »

L'explication tenait la route. Cela rassura Fudge, mais pas Harry.

« Votre geste est compréhensible mais je ne veux pas donner de l'argent pour des inconnus. Je suis trop petit pour tout ça, mais je veux avoir un droit de regard sur ça. Fit Harry avec les yeux triste, plein de larmes dont quelqu'une s'échappait de ses yeux.

\- Hey ben... En tant que Ministre, reprit Fudge, je peux peut-être faire quelques choses. Mr Ragnar est-ce que la demande de Mr Potter est valide ?

\- Bien sûr. Aucune loi ne l'interdit.

\- Bon alors c'est décidé. Mr Potter, je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous apprendre votre tutorat magique. Par conséquent, en dédommagement de cet incident, j'ordonne qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui Mr Dumbledore, tuteur magique d'Harry Potter, soit obligé de référer à Harry Potter toutes les actions qu'il prend en son nom. Mr Ragnar vous en serait le témoin. »

Un filet rouge sortit de sa baguette et entoura Harry et Dumby. L'accord était passé.

Ragnar salua tout le monde et partit rejoindre son bureau. Rita en profita pour déguerpir pour allait préparer son article du siècle.

Harry salua le Ministre et sortit rejoindre Severus qui le ramena à Poudlard.

Dumby était rester sur sa chaise, trop abasourdit pour faire quoique ce soit d'autres.

Pourtant la rage et la colère monta en lui. Il prit sa baguette, ferme la porte d'un geste souple et apposa un sort de silence.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Vous êtes fous ?... Vous vous rappelez que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes Ministre, Fudge.

\- Je le sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le jeune Potter aurait pu se retourner contre moi si je n'avais rien fait. Soyez heureux qu'il n'est que 11 ans. Si Potter l'avait voulu, il aurait pu demander au Magenmagot de briser le tutorat simplement avec les relevés de ses comptes et en usant de sa notoriété.

\- Je ne penses pas. 80 % du Magenmagot est avec moi, le reste se sont des familles de Mangemort ou la famille Londubat et Bones. Mais tout même ! Vous auriez pu faire autres choses. Maintenant je vais devoir certainement revoir tous mes projets si jamais Potter ne me laisse pas faire ce que je veux.

\- Un peu de challenge ne vous fera pas de mal. Vous trouverez une solution j'en suis sûr. »

OoOoO

Harry était heureux. La première partie du plan c'était bien déroulé.

Et en bon Mangemort, dès qu'il fut de retour à Poudlard, il alla directement faire son rapport à son Maître.

Voldy l'attendait de pieds ferme, enfin de pieds pieds fantomatiques.

« Tout s'est merveilleusement bien déroulé. Commença Harry. Rita était bien là et je pense que son article sera publié dès ce soir.

\- Bien bien. Après ça il faudra attendre que Dumbledore fasse la fausse note. Granger et Weasley vont te surveiller constamment. C'est pour ça que je te recommande la plus grande prudence avec ton serpent.

\- Pas la peine j'ai trouvé un truc très intéressant dans les archives de l'école de la bibliothèque de Serpentard, pendant que je rendais une petite visite au basilic. Je pense que même toi tu n'es pas au courant.

\- … Au courant de quoi ? Siffla Voldy pas heureux qu'Harry joue avec lui.

\- Tu sais quelle est la différence entre les règle de l'école et les lois de l'école ?

\- … Les lois ? Poudlard a des lois ? S'étonna Voldy.

\- Oh oui. Une chose que tout le monde a oublié mais que j'ai retrouvé dans ce livre. »

Harry tendit un très vieux livre à son Maître. Celui-ci se mit à le lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il parut surpris puis très en colère.

« Je vois... Donc les règles peuvent être changer mais pas les lois. Intéressant. Dumbledore doit être au courant.

\- Oh et la loi 10 alinéa 1 est particulièrement intéressante. Un enfant peut avoir un animal de compagnie (peu importe l'animal) que si celui-ci ne fait pas de mal aux élèves. Soit Selem peut rester avec moi. Et je vais même pouvoir le faire sortir sans crainte. Mais je ne vais pas le faire maintenant. Trop risqué pour lui, et cela va causer trop de problèmes.

\- Parfait. »

Voldy était vraiment satisfait d'Harry.

Son Mangemort était efficace.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu te bats ? Demanda Harry. »

Harry était assis en face de lui. Attentif. Il n'était absolument pas gêné de parler à ce qui devrait être son ennemi, ni du ton qu'il emploie. Après toutes les aventures qu'il avait traversé à cause de lui, il pouvait bien employer le tutoiement. Et puis il était son Mangemort pas un esclave à son service.

Voldemort, même sous forme fantomatique, était impressionnant. Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas peur à Harry, alors hors de questions de lui faire son regard froid et intimidant.

Pas questions n'ont plus de lui jeter un Doloris.

Harry ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il avait pas parler. Alors autant le faire maintenant.

« Je me bats pour les sorciers et sorcières qui voient leur monde disparaître. Ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y comprends ?

\- Pas grand choses. Mais je suis sûr qu'il me manque quelques choses pour comprendre. J'ai eu beau y réfléchir je ne vois pas.

\- C'est normal. Tu n'as pas été élevé par des Sang-Pur. Pour comprendre il va falloir que tu reviennes en arrière de quelques centaines d'années. »

Harry s'installa plus confortablement. Il était tout ouïe.

« Je passe sur la Grande Chasse aux Sorcières. Beaucoup d'innocents sont morts mais aussi quelques sorciers et sorcières. On sort juste de cette Chasse. Notre Monde était plus que diviser, mais elle tentait de faire un tout. C'est à cette époque que le système actuel c'est mis en place. Le poste de Ministre fut créé ainsi que le Ministère. Le Chemin de Traverse était tout petit mais en bonne voie d'agrandissement. Le peuple tentait de se reconstruire après avoir vu que les Moldus étaient capable du pire quand ils étaient face à de l'inconnu.

Je te fais grâce de tout ce qui concerne la politique. À ce moment-là Noël n'existait pas, ni Pâques et encore moins Halloween. Pour nous cela ne voulait rien dire. Par contre on fêtait les Solstices, le Renouveau et Yule. Et beaucoup d'autres fêtes. Toutes ces fêtes qui avaient pour but de renouveler la Magie, la Terre Mère et la Vie. Tout le monde les pratiquait. Tout le monde les fêter.

Mais, les Né-Moldu ne voyaient pas tout cela d'un bon œil. Pour eux, sacrifier des animaux étaient barbares. Pour eux, danser autour d'un feu était étranges et inconcevable pour des adultes. Pour eux, récitait des chants de Magie Noir étaient une abomination.

Parce que les Né-Moldu trouvaient tout cela horrible, peu à peu toutes ces fêtes ont disparu au profit des fêtes Moldu.

Je comprends que Noël soit une fête tolérait. Elle se pratique en famille. Mais nos fêtes à nous ne sont plus célébrer. Certaines, pour ne pas dire toutes, sont même interdite.

Au début, lorsque que j'étais encore élèves ici, je me battais pour les réhabilités. Mais après mon combat a évolué. J'ai vu que notre monde allait disparaître si on ne faisait rien. Sans parler des créatures hybrides qui sont mis au banc de la société, voir tuer. J'ai essayé de me faire entendre. Mais Dumbledore a vu en moi le parfait Mage Noir pour ses propres plans. Tout à déraper quand Dumbledore m'a déclaré comme dangereux et que j'étais un Mage Noir. J'ai voulu rétablir la vérité mais peine perdu. Déjà à cette époque il était soutenu et bien entouré.

Alors j'ai riposté. J'ai vu les gens me soutenir se détourner de moi et même me trahir. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je devais savoir qui était avec moi et qui était un traître. C'est comme ça que la Marque est née, elle me permet de savoir si je peux avoir confiance en la personne devant moi par instinct. Elle n'est pas là juste pour faire jolie, mais peu de personnes le savent. Et comme j'étais un méchant elle est devenu la Marque des Ténèbres. Les gens qui me suivaient sont mes Mangemort et moi je suis le Mage Noir à abattre. »

Harry était choqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de fêtes sorcières.

En soit c'était bizarre. Chaque peuple avait au moins une fête à eux. Mais pas les sorciers.

Durant toutes les explications de Voldy il avait été attentif, retenant chaque détail.

« Quand est-il des sorciers d'Amérique ? De France ? Et du Monde ? Demanda Harry avide de savoir.

\- Aujourd'hui, le Monde nous méprise, nous, sorciers de Grande-Bretagne... Ne fait pas ses gros yeux. Tu ne l'as sans doute jamais remarqué, mais le reste du monde nous méprise. Le reste du monde à garder ses fêtes sorciers en rajoutant celle des Moldus pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Il n'y a que la Grande-Bretagne qui l'ai ont supprimer et même interdites. Beaucoup de Sang-Pur sont parties vivre en Amérique ou en France pour enfin vénérait la Magie comme il se doit.

\- C'est horrible. Je ne savais pas tout ça. Fit Harry avec horreur.

\- C'est normal. On n'apprend rien à Poudlard. Le niveau en sorcellerie est tellement minable qu'un septième année se fait laminer par un deuxième de Beauxbâtons.

\- Ah ouais. Tout de même.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout cela, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je trouve tes idées louables. Et j'ai très envie de faire partie de tes rangs mais tes méthodes laissèrent à désirer. Et puis comment se fait-il que toi, Tom Jedusor vaillant chevalier défendant les fêtes sorcières, soit venu ce soir-là pour me tuer ?

\- On en reparlera. »

Harry laissa Voldy fantôme après l'avoir salué et partie manger.

Il était 12h.

Dumbledore était rentrer et lançait son regard d'excuse à Harry à tout va. Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur. Les explications de Voldy le faisaient réfléchir.

Il était totalement convaincu par ses mots mais tout trottait dans sa tête.

C'est avec un joyeux mal de tête qu'il remonta dans la Salle Commune.

Granger et Weasley lui sautèrent dessus. Mais il les rembarra avec un regard noir.

Il monta dans le dortoir et partie se coucher pour une bonne sieste avec Selem.

OoOoO

Voldemort était des plus satisfait.

Le plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. La première partie est complète et il ne fallait plus que Dumbledore fasse l'erreur de mettre en danger Harry de n'importe quelle façon.

Il était très satisfait de Lucius et Severus.

Pendant un moment il avait eu peur qu'Harry soit en danger avec Lucius et les autres Mangemort autour de lui.

Mais en fait non.

Les enfants comme les adultes avaient soutenu Harry dans son projet de faire tomber Dumbledore. Il avait même dû se déplacer chez les Malfoy pour le Réveillons pour les informer de son retour et pour le soutenir et leur faire intégrer qu'Harry était désormais un Mangemort contre sa liberté de Dumbledore.

Personne n'est au courant pour le passé d'Harry mais il n'est pas nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie tout juste refermer, et encore...

Finalement c'était Lucius qui avait eu l'idée de toute la première partie. Dénigrer Dumbledore pour qu'ensuite les familles siégeant au Magenmagot soient moins réticentes à suivre Harry quand il voudrait briser le tutorat magique.

C'est Nitia Nott, la mère de Théodore Nott qui avait eu l'idée d'inviter Rita Skeeter à la réunion.

Voilà comment tout c'est organiser.

Il était fier d'eux. Fier de ses Mangemort. Bon il n'y avait qu'eux qui était au courant mais c'était déjà bien, très bien même.

Maintenant il faut attendre.

Et voir comment il allait faire pour reprendre son corps d'origine car il en avait marre de Quirrell.

OoOoO

Dumbledore était inquiet.

Comment Fudge avait eu vent qu'il n'avait rien dit à Harry pour le tutorat magique ?

Cette question le perturbait. Tout le reste il s'en fichait. Il trouverait bien un moyen de contourner l'ordre de Fudge mais déjà comment est-ce qu'il avait eu vent de ça ?

Cela l'inquiétait. Et puis pourquoi Severus avait-il accompagner Harry jusqu'au bureau du Ministre ?

Et si on lui demandait ?

Dumbledore prit de la poudre de cheminé et appela Severus à le rejoindre.

« Directeur ? Lança Severus de sa voix froide habituelle.

\- Severus, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez accompagné Harry ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Minerva pourra en témoigner elle était là lorsque Potter en a fait la demande. »

La réponse ne plaisait pas Dumbledore. Normalement Harry aurait dû instinctivement se tourner vers Minerva.

Dumbledore congédia Severus comme une personne insignifiante et se remit à arpenter son bureau.

OoOoO

Loin de tout ça, Harry lisait le livre sur la Magie Noir offert par les Nott.

Assis sur une marche d'un couloir, il lisait et apprenait chaque sort. Enfin essayer.

Selem arpentait le couloir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il essayait de s'améliorer espérant être de plus en plus fort chaque jour.

« Tu m'as l'air préoccupé mon enfant. S'enquit Spera se matérialisant devant lui.

\- Oui, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi on a renié nos fêtes sorcières. Fit Harry en reposant son livre. C'étaient nos fêtes. Nos traditions. Chaque parole, chaque sort avaient un but précis dans les fêtes. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Les gens ne sont pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que toi, Harry. Crois-tu qu'Hermione Granger, Né-Moldu comprendrait le but des fêtes sorcières ?

\- Non elle trouverait ça trop barbare. Fit Harry avec conviction. Elle a déjà du mal à se détacher de ses livres, alors comprendre l'essence de nos fêtes !

\- Pourtant, toi qui a été élevé chez des Moldu, toi tu te remets en question. Tu serais prêt à réhabiliter ces fêtes et a les fêtaient. Pourtant tu peux être considéré comme un Né-Moldu malgré ton son sang. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu différent des autres ? Pourquoi tu ne penses pas comme eux ?

\- Parce que... »

Harry réfléchit. Il avait la réponse sur le bout de sa langue.

Spera s'assit à côté de lui. Selem alla la saluer et repartit à sa course

Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres ?

Parce que Dumbledore.

Il n'était pas sous la coupe de Dumbledore.

« Parce que je ne suis pas Dumby aveuglément. C'est lui qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. Draco me l'avait dit. Dumbledore ressemblera plus à un dictateur qu'a un Ministre juste et impartial. Il a dû faire enlever ces fêtes pour une bonne raison.

\- Tu le saurait mais pas maintenant. »

Spera resta avec lui. Elle l'aidait à comprendre les sorts de Magie Noir à défaut de pouvoir s'exercer.

19h sonna. Il était temps de voir si Rita avait fait son travail et avait publier son article.

Il descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Granger essaya de l'intercepter mais il ne ralentit pas son rythme.

La Grande Salle avait repris son allure habituelle. Demain soir les autres enfants seraient de retour.

Il s'assit à sa table, indifférent à la discussion que voulaient instaurer les deux autres Gryffondor.

Le repas venait de commencer quand des hiboux entrèrent.

La Gazette du Soir.

Harry sourit intérieurement au gros titre.

Il n'était pas déçu, Rita avait fait du bon travail.

 _Harry Potter sous tutelle magique : Dumbledore nous cache des choses_

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _Harry Potter sous tutelle magique : Dumbledore nous cache des choses_

 _Notre Sauveur, celui qui a défait Vous-Savez-Qui est sous tutelle magique. Et le tuteur n'est autre que Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Aucune idée._

 _Mais ce qui est clair, c'est que le jeune Harry Potter n'était pas au courant de cette mise sous tutelle. Ce qui est intolérable._

 _D'autant plus que Harry Potter ne savait même pas qu'elle était la différence entre un tutorat normal et un tutorat magique._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que Poudlard apprend à nos enfants ?_

 _Pour ceux qui l'ignore encore, un tuteur normal a pour rôle de veiller au bien-être de l'enfant une fois celui-ci dans notre monde jusqu'à ses 13 ans. Le tuteur magique doit veillez au bien-être de l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité, il l'aide à gérer ses comptes et peut le remplacer dans certaines démarches administratives. Le tuteur magique parle au nom de son protégé._

 _Chose que Harry Potter ne savait pas. C'est très grave._

 _C'est encore plus grave car Albus Dumbledore contrôle les comptes de notre Sauveur, notre Héros._

 _Harry Potter était donc choqué et bouleversé au plus haut point. Il a demandé des explications à Dumbledore qui lui a donné cette version : " Si je ne t'ai rien c'est parce que je pensais que tu étais trop jeune. Tu venais de découvrir que tu étais un sorcier. Un sorcier qui a défait un Mage Noir à 1 an. Je pensais quand ne te disant rien, tu pourrais vivre une vie de petit enfant tranquillement."_

 _Comme l'a fait remarquer notre Héros, ce geste est louable mais celui-ci s'inquiète de la gestion de ces comptes._

 _N'aurait-il pas confiance en cet homme ?_

 _Pourtant Dumbledore est un homme honnête, non ?_

 _Pas tout à fait. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus mais d'après l'exclamation d'Harry Potter, Dumbledore aurait donné de l'argent, son argent, à des personnes qu'il ne connaîtrait pas._

 _Moi, Rita Skeeter, est bouleversé et choqué des agissements de Dumbledore, considéré comme la Lumière. Heureusement, maintenant Dumbledore doit référer à notre Élu chaque geste qu'il entreprend au nom de notre Sauveur._

 _Me voilà rassurer. Mais je reste néanmoins choqué et déçu de Dumbledore._

 _Espérons qu'il pourra se faire pardonner aux yeux de notre Sauveur._

 _Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette._

OoOoO

Harry était satisfait de l'article même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Rita avait fait de l'excellent travail. Surtout en en ce qui concerné son indignation, appuyé et répété. Les gens ne vont se souvenir que de ça.

Parfait.

À la fin de sa lecture, il se leva de table. Personne ne le retient, trop absorbé par leur propre lecture.

Il partit derechef vers les cuisines où il prit un repas au calme malgré l'excitation des elfes de maison.

Ce soir-là il se coucha très tard, après avoir joué avec Selem.

OoOoO

S'il n'était pas le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, Voldemort se serait plié en quatre.

Malgré le turban il pouvait voir un peu la tête de Dumby en ce moment-même.

Celui-ci était blanc puis rouge, puis encore blanc et de nouveau rouge. Très rigolo.

Apparemment la pilule ne passait pas bien. Mais Voldemort n'était pas idiot, Dumby se remettrait de cet article.

Il ne voulait pas le faire tomber maintenant. Pas encore, c'était trop tôt. Il voulait juste mettre la graine du doute dans les esprits les plus forts. Les plus faibles ne se posent pas de questions, trop faible, trop au service du Citron.

Les plus forts ne vont peut-être pas abandonner Dumby maintenant mais ils vont garder cet article dans le coin de la tête.

Et quand Harry demandera de briser le tutorat, les plus forts seront là et le soutiendront car ils auront vu le vrai visage du porteur de Lumière.

Croisons les doigts pour tout ça.

OoOoO

La fin des vacances d'hiver fut calme. Du moins il restait un jour et Harry passa son temps à fuir les deux chieurs.

Il fut soulagé quand les élèves arrivèrent en masse dans la Grande Salle.

Il retrouva avec bonheur Neville qui entreprit de lui raconter ses vacances.

« Harry ! S'exclama Fred Weasley avec une mine joyeuse. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Yes tu n'aurais pas dû nous offrir nos cadeaux, tu n'as pas respecté ta parole. »

Comme il l'avait dit, il avait offert ses cadeaux aux Jumeaux. Ronald qui n'était pas loin avait été clairement jaloux mais il s'en fichait.

Le soupé se passa plutôt bien si on omettait toutes les personnes qui voulaient en savoir plus pour sa tutelle magique. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent sans que rien ne se produise.

Dumbledore était calme, Granger et Weasley le collait toujours et il ne pouvait pas se sentir en sécurité, ni avec eux, ni avec les autres Gryffons. Être jeune oui, être insouciant, non. Et c'est bien dommage dans un sens. Il se sent bizarre par rapport aux autres. Plus mature, plus calme et réfléchit. Et ce qui lui faisait un peu chier c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de choses plus sérieux avec les autres. Pas de politique, pas de grandes réflexions sur la vie, etc... Rien et cela lui manquait car échanger avec les autres pouvait être largement bénéfique pour lui comme pour les autres.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à où il marchait et il rentra dans Draco sans le faire exprès. Il s'excusa et sourit à son ami/

Finalement il en profita pour discuter un peu et prendre des nouvelles.

Mais il se fit déranger par Ronald Weasley.

« Harry ! Ah te voilà enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança Harry froidement en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui ? C'est un Serpentard. Cracha de suite Weasley en voyant le blond.

\- Et c'est mon ami. »

Harry ne resta pas longtemps avec Draco malheureusement car Weasley était trop chiant et le couper tout le temps.

Il passait son temps à leur dire qu'il n'était pas ami. Il se répétait encore et encore.

Il en avait marre. Tellement marre.

Heureusement que Spera et Selem étaient là pour le réconforter.

OoOoO

Cette année touchait à sa fin.

Sa première année. Sa première année sans avoir mis sa vie en danger. Pas de pierre philosophale à voler car cela n'intéressait plus Voldy, donc pas de Grande Aventure, donc pas de blessé, donc de points supplémentaires pour gagner la Coupe. Rien à faire, Serpentard l'avait amplement mérité.

Les enfants bouclaient leurs valises. L'été approchait et cela les réjouissait. Ils allaient revoir leur famille, ils allaient pouvoir se détendre, profitaient du soleil, etc...

Harry était très content. Il n'allait plus avoir sur le dos Granger et Weasley.

Pourtant il sentait que quelques choses allaient se passait. Quelques choses qu'il n'allait pas aimer, et il avait raison. McGo l'attendait dans la Salle Commune. Pas bon du tout.

« Madame ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Harry, un enfant inquiet.

\- Le Directeur souhaiterait vous voir. »

Pas d'explication, pas de mots rassurants.

Durant toute l'année, Harry avait observé, analysé, et déduit.

Cela lui avait fait mal, mais il ne pouvait le nier. McGo était au service de Dumby, et elle en était fière. Oui être au service de la Lumière était bien, enfin dans un sens, si on ne savait pas la vérité.

Mais McGo, elle, savait plus de choses que les autres. Et cela ne lui dérangeait pas de l'espionner, de lui forcer la main et même de le pousser à faire ami-ami avec les autres Gryffondor.

Pour les autres professeurs, l'inquiétude de McGo était légitime. Harry s'isolait du monde, ce n'était pas un comportement normal d'un enfant de 11 ans. Mais McGo allait plus loin encore.

Beaucoup trop loin.

Elle l'espionnait pour savoir ce qu'il faisait quand il était tout seul. C'est Spera qui l'avait repéré et heureusement pour lui Selem ne c'était jamais fait repérer.

McGo, durant ses cours, faisait en sorte de mettre les deux chieurs et lui ensemble pour les travaux de groupes. Une fois c'est ok. Deux fois c'est ok. Trois fois c'est louche. Tout le temps c'est insupportable.

Mais il n'y pas que ça. McGo l'avait presque obligé de venir au match de Quidditch. Une fois c'est ok pour qu'il voit une première fois. Deux fois c'est louche. Tout le temps c'est chiant.

Elle s'expliquait par les mots : "Vous devez vous intégrer dans le groupe, Mr Potter. C'est pour votre bien. Ce n'est pas bon de rester tout seul."

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle envahissait son espace, même si elle le faisait discrètement. Et cela commençait à énerver Harry.

Mais fini de casser du sucre sur le dos de McGo. Celle-ci l'abandonna aux portes de la gargouille qui cachait la porte du bureau du Directeur après avoir dit le mot de passe.

Harry monta et toqua à la porte.

Dumby l'accueilli avec son grand sourire de papy gâteau. Harry lui se méfia encore plus.

« Harry ! Entre et assied-toi... Du thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? S'enquit Dumby toujours souriant.

\- Non merci. Répondit Harry froidement mais polie.

\- Dommage... Bon je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de tes tuteurs Moldu. J'ai parlé avec eux et ils t'autorisent à venir chez les Weasley pendant les vacances. Donc tu vas venir pendant 1 mois chez les Weasley et après tu retourneras chez-eux... Es-tu content ? Demanda Dumby tout sourire. »

Alors là c'était la banane du siècle.

Si Dumby avait vraiment parler avec les Dursley il aurait su qu'il n'allait pas revenir chez eux.

Et puis, encore une fois, Weasley n'était pas son ami. Pourquoi tout ça alors ?

 _« Pour mieux te contrôler et en plus de présenter officiellement Ginevra Weasley, ta future femme pour Dumbledore. Lui dit Spera dans sa tête._

 _\- Bien vue, mais comment éviter cela ?_

 _\- Te souviens-tu ce que tu as dit Ragnar à propos de toi et de Voldemort ? Vous avez un lien spécial et par conséquent tu deviens un descendant de la famille Serpentard._

 _\- Oui, mais je ne vois... Mais oui, je peux faire passer ma garde à un membre de ma famille vivante. J'aurais aimé que ce soit Sirius qui soit mon tuteur mais je ne sais pas s'il va aimer mes plans... Mais je ne connais pas bien nos lois. Je ne sais pas si c'est avantageux de faire ça ou s'il existe une autre solution. Enfin j'espère que ça va marcher. Merci Spera. »_

Harry se reconcentra sur Dumby. Celui-ci attendait une réponse.

« Monsieur, j'irais chez les Dursley en Juin, nous avons prévu de partir en camping. Je...

\- Parfait alors, tu viendras chez les Weasley en Août. »

Dumby ne prit pas garde qu'Harry n'avait rien promis et rien dit de tel. Mais qu'importe.

Le plan d'Harry était tordu. Mais comme Sirius était normalement pour le camp de Dumby, en plus d'être en prison, il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. C'est bien dommage, car Harry aime son parrain, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui et Sirius de l'intégrer dans ses plans sans savoir si celui-ci est apte mentalement à le suivre.

Et puis il est en prison en ce moment-même, même s'il est innocent.

Note, régler ce problème.

OoOoO

Le trajet de retour en train avait été long. Weasley était surexciter qu'Harry vienne chez lui. Granger avait modéré son comportement, mais ses yeux pétillant de bonheur prouvaient son enthousiasme.

Harry était dégoutté. Le comportement des deux chieurs était dégouttant.

Pour une personne normale, Granger et Weasley étaient juste content de savoir que leur ami allait venir chez Weasley pour les vacances.

Mais pour Harry, c'était autres choses. Tout tourner autour de sa notoriété, son argent et sa mort.

Leur comportement montrait bien qu'ils étaient heureux que leurs plans, et celui de Dumbledore marche. Penser à sa mort à un si jeune âge... Peut-être qu'il se trompe, sa mort n'étant peut-être pas prévu pour tout de suite. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ça, et leurs implications dans le plan.

Comment il n'avait pu ne rien voir ? Comment il avait pu se laisser berner ?

« Harry on arrive ! »

L'exclamation de Granger la sortie de ses pensées.

Il mit des vêtements Moldu et prit ses affaires.

Une fois le train arrêter, et ses pieds posaient sur le quai il se fit agresser, pardon étreindre par Molly Weasley.

« Harry ! Mon petit. Commença Molly.

\- Bonjour. Fit Harry en se dégageant des bras de la femme. Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Molly Weasley, et lui c'est mon mari Arthur Weasley.

\- Bonjour. Fit celui-ci avec un sourire amical. »

Harry discuta avec le père un peu en retrait. Harry en profita pour lui dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait venir à cause de son programme de vacances avec sa famille Moldu. Le père compréhensible lui assura qu'il n'avait qu'à envoyer un hibou pour lui dire sa réponse et que dans tous les cas il serait la bienvenue.

Harry prit congé de la famille Weasley et se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes.

Il salua les Malfoy, les Zabini, les Nott et les Parkinson.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se présenta à la grand-mère de Neville.

Celle-ci l'avait vu faire avec les autres familles. Septique mais Sang-Pur oblige, elle ne dit rien qui pourrait la nuire plus tard.

« Neville, je suis content que cette année soit terminé. On se retrouve dans deux mois ici. Fit Harry avec joie.

\- Bien sûr mon ami. »

Finalement Harry prit congé de la population sorcière pour se diriger chez les Moldus.

Ne sachant pas s'il était suivi ou non, il s'éloigna de plus en plus du quai 9 pour aller dans le hall d'arrivé.

De là, il bifurqua dans la foule de gens qui venait d'arriver.

Il marcha plus vite, et sortie de la gare.

Il s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre et appela Tina pour retourner dans son manoir en Écosse.

OoOoO

Molly Weasley était une femme de nature joyeuse.

Elle était tout le temps de bonne humeur même dans les moments les plus sombres.

Mais cela n'était qu'une façade.

Là en ce moment elle était d'une colère noire. Et lui, Arthur Weasley, était très surpris.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Enfin il pensait savoir pourquoi elle était en colère mais c'était absurde.

« Chérie ! Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Lui demanda-il dès qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison avec les enfants.

\- Tu as vu ! Tu l'as vue ! Tempêta-t-elle en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

\- Mais de qui tu parles ma chérie ? S'enquit-il sans relever le ton employé par sa femme.

\- Mais tu sais, Harry Potter. Tu l'as vue ? Il est allé saluer des Mangemort ! C'est inadmissible.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Il est allé les saluer et alors ?

\- Mais ce sont des Mangemort ! S'offusqua-t-elle. DES MANGEMORTS ! »

Arthur Weasley ne comprenait pas la colère de sa femme. Les personnes qu'Harry a salué ne sont pas des Mangemorts, officiellement lavé de tous soupçons lors des procès à la fin de la Guerre. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est sûr, à peu près, que les Familles qu'a salué Harry sont du côté Sombres. Mais pour lui, vu que personne n'a de preuves, il reste aussi neutre que possible dans son point de vue.

Il ne dit rien envers sa femme néanmoins

Sa femme était en colère, et quand elle est en colère cela ne servait à rien de parler. Elle n'écoutera pas et de toute façon il ne voulait pas s'engueulait avec elle.

Il laissa sa femme et partie voire ses enfants pour voir si tout va bien.

Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas à la maison ayant déjà un boulot et un toit sous leurs tête à leurs noms. Percy rangeait ses affaires méthodiquement et dans le calme, les Jumeaux étaient en pleines réflexions sur une nouvelle blague, apparemment mais ils avaient pris le temps de ranger leurs affaires proprement.

Ron était avec Ginny lui contant ses récits de première année.

Les affaires de celui-ci étaient en vrac sur son lit et même par terre mais il ne dit rien. Cela ne sert à rien, il en a déjà fait l'expérience.

« Alors qu'en t'est-ce que vient Harry ? Questionna Ron à table lors du dîner, la bouche pleine.

\- En Août mon chéri, il avait à faire avec ses Moldus. Lui répondit sa mère cette fois bien plus joyeuse.

\- Pas tout à fait. Il ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir venir. Renchérit-il modérément. Il enverra un hibou pour nous prévenir.

\- Mais il avait dit qu'il viendrait ! Et puis Hermy aussi va venir. S'exclama Ron en postillonnant partout.

\- Hermione doit venir ? S'enquit Fred en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Arthur se tourna vers Molly pour avoir des précisions mais son regard lui promettait une discussion pour plus tard.

Comment ça, Hermione Granger, qu'il avait rencontré brièvement lors de la descente du train, venait à la maison ?

Puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Harry Potter ?

Le repas se terminait, les enfants se dispersèrent dans la maison. Quant à lui, il alla rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine tout en portant une pile d'assiette sale.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ? Dit-il sans prélude.

\- Ils viennent à la maison en Août.

\- Bien mais Harry Potter m'a dit sur le quai qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait venir, il enverra un hibou.

\- Mais il a dit à Ronny qu'il allait venir !

\- Peut-être qu'il a dit ça pour pas blesser Ron mais en tout c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Sa femme rougit de colère.

Arthur ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi était-elle aussi sûr qu'Harry Potter viendrait à la maison ?

Avait-il loupé quelques choses ?

OoOoO

Voldemort toujours accroché à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, attendait.

Dans son Manoir en Irlande, Quirrell et Severus étaient là aussi. Le brun brassait la potion pour reprendre son corps. Il manquait plus qu'un élément dans sa potion. Quirrell attendait, anxieux.

Severus était attentif. Il prit tous les Horcruxes que son Maître avait fait et retrouvait d'une main sûre et les rajouta à la potion.

Elle bouillonna, changea de couleur et passa de bleu à noir. L'odeur était immonde.

« Avale. Claqua la voix de Voldemort pour Quirrell. »

Celui-ci hésita un moment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire cette potion.

Mais il fallait obéir à son Maître.

Il prit la potion tendue par Severus et l'avala cul sec.

Voldemort sentit les effets de la potion immédiatement.

Son âme se détacha du corps de Quirrell. Ses os se reformèrent, sa chaire, les muscles, la peau.

La douleur était insupportable. Il sentait ses vaisseaux sanguins apportaient son sang dans les différents organes, ses nerfs à vif lui faisait mal. Son cœur fit boum boum boum.

Une heure ou peut-être plus passa.

La douleur refluait, et enfin il reprit pieds à la réalité.

Il ouvrit un œil, la lumière, quoique très faible, l'agressa et il dû le refermait pour éviter un mal de tête. Mais il se fit violence. Il essaya de nouveaux et il réussit. Un œil puis le deuxième.

Severus était toujours là, avec des fioles contre la douleur. Il lui en tendit une, Voldemort manœuvra pour reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles pour prendre et boire la fiole sans en mettre partout.

Ce fut compliquer mais il réussit du premier coup.

Il se redressa et essaya de se lever. Encore faible, ses jambes tremblaient mais pas de quoi lui faire peur.

Il fit le tour de la pièce doucement et lentement. Il passa devant Quirrell, étendu par terre et mort. C'était le revers de la potion.

« Maître ! Je suis heureux que cela à fonctionner. Vous voilà de retour parmi nous. Fit doucement Severus une fois qu'il fut revenu près de lui.

\- Tu as été très bon. Mais mon retour doit rester secret. J'ai des projets et je n'ai pas envie que Dumbledore mette son nez dans mes affaires. Dit-il avec une voix roque.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse adéquate.

Il avait tellement de choses à faire et à préparer, et il ne savait par où commencer.

Il se tourna sur lui-même et marcha difficilement jusqu'à un miroir à pieds.

Il se regarda. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Du moins il était dans son propre corps, son lui avant de mourir. Mais il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il avait changé. La mort changeait tout.

Il se tourna vers Severus. L'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemort malgré qu'il soit au contact de Dumbledore en tant qu'espion.

Celui-ci aussi avait changer. Il avait vieilli pourtant la flamme de rébellion brûlait avec toujours autant d'ardeur. Comme au premier jour.

« Je ne sais pas pour où commencer. J'ai tellement de choses à préparer, de plans à faire. Reprit-il. En plus je dois savoir qui sont les Mangemorts qui m'ont trahi, lequel sont encore en vie, et savoir où sont ceux qui sont toujours là.

\- Permettez-moi de vous aider My Lord. Dit Severus en s'agenouillant la tête basse, ce qui n'était pas un signe de soumission de sa part mais plus un signe de grand respect. »

Il y a encore quelques temps il aurait balancer un Doloris bien sentit à Severus pour lui avoir proposer une telle chose en plus de presque lui avoir couper la parole. Mais là il n'en avait pas envie. Il était même soulagé que Severus le fasse.

C'était-il radoucit ?

« Très bien. Accepta-t-il. Aide-toi de Lucius. Je veux savoir ce que sont devenus mes Mangemorts tandis que je m'occupe de Potter. On avisera le reste de mes projets quand vous aurez tout rassembler. Cependant je veux que mon retour reste connu que de vous deux et des familles sombres amis avec Potter.

\- Il en sera ainsi. »

La dévotion de Severus lui fit chaud au cœur.

Il avait encore un cœur ? C'est surprenant.

Severus le salua et partit pour sa mission.

Il resta seul. Le corps mort de Quirrell toujours au sol.

Après quelques réflexions il soupira et d'un geste ample de la main fit disparaître Quirrell.

Premièrement aller voir Potter et après on verra.

OoOoO

Harry était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil de sa terrasse quand Tina transplana à côté de lui.

« Maître Harry, un homme nommé Tom Jedusor souhaiterai vous voir. Il est dans le salon bleu.

\- Très bien, merci Tina. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le salon bleu.

Il y retrouva Voldy en pleine forme dans son corps nouvellement acquis.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et du thé et des biscuits se matérialisa devant eux.

« Impressionnant. Tu as retrouvé ton corps. Fit-il en faisant le service. Comment tu as fait ? Et où est Quirrell ?

\- Disons que j'ai utilisé une très vieille technique de Magie Noir et que pour retrouver mon corps Quirrell a dû se sacrifier.

\- Intéressant. Mais venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse. Qu'elle est la suite du plan ?

\- J'ai chargé à Severus et Lucius de se renseigner sur mes Mangemorts. Mon retour, bien que réel, a été plus rapide que prévu. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'annoncer mon retour sans savoir où je vais et avec qui. Néanmoins mes plans restent les mêmes. Maintenant il reste à savoir par où commencer.

\- Mais tu as déjà une idée. Coupa Harry amusé.

\- Exacte. Mes plans ne pourront vraiment que démarrés lorsque je saurais à qui faire confiance, même si cela reste un grand mot. Pendant ce temps, je vais t'entraîner. Confirma Voldy.

\- M'entraîner ? Sursauta Harry. Mais à quoi ?

\- Magie Noir, Magie Blanche, Magie Du Sang et pleins d'autres. Je sais que tu as déjà des bases, tu as lu les livres envoyés par les familles de tes amis mais il te manque un professeur.

\- Très bien mais que vais-je devoir donner en retour ? Demanda suspicieusement Harry.

\- Perspicace. En échange de mes services, tu devras aller chez les Weasley pendant quelques jours durant le mois d'Août. »

Harry ne dit rien, attendant les explications de Voldy.

Malgré que cette demande ne lui plus guère, il savait que cela allait servir les plans de son Maître.

Non décidément il avait un peu de mal avec ce mot. Il préférait "My Lord" c'est déjà bien plus classe.

« Je sais que ton passif avec les Weasley va te rendre la vie dure. Cependant, je veux savoir si tu peux préparer le terrain pour un futur recrutement auprès de certains membres de cette famille.

\- Qui ?

\- Toute la famille sauf bien sûr la mère, Molly Weasley, le dernier fils, Ronald et la fille, Ginevra.

\- Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Fit Harry sérieux mais très surpris.

\- En théorie ça l'es. Ils sont très très proches de Dumbledore. Mais si on arrive à les avoir de notre côté ils seront tous de bons espions. Enfin ça, c'est la théorie. Je ne suis pas sûr que tous accepteront d'être des espions. Charlie Weasley est très rarement en Grande-Bretagne et son travail est plus important que la guerre. Valable aussi pour Bill Weasley. Mais pour les autres, s'ils ne deviennent pas des espions, ils ne seront pas sur notre chemin. C'est déjà un plus et une assurance pour toi, tu les aimes beaucoup. Néanmoins, il y a d'autres raisons à ma demande. »

Harry comprit que la suite n'aller pas lui plaire.

Le visage fermait de Voldy et son ton bien plus sérieux le démontrait. Il but une gorgé de thé chaud pour se détendre et prit note mentalement de tous ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

« Je ne vais pas te demander de te rapprocher de Ronald ni d'Hermione. Leur trahison est trop grande pour que tu puisses leurs pardonnés. Par contre si tu pouvais avoir une relation plus cordiale ils seraient rassurés, et surtout moins méfiants. Et c'est là que tu pourrais à ton tour les espionnés pour amassés des informations compromettantes sur Dumbledore ou toutes autres personnes... Sur ce point je te laisse le choix de mener à bien ou non la mission. Il y a trop de facteurs non définis pour que je puisse vraiment savoir si je peux compter sur les infos potentielles que tu pourrais me ramener.

\- Je vois. Et la dernière raison ? Comprit Harry.

\- La dernière concerna ta future femme.

\- Ginevra ? Cracha Harry, la haine transperçant à travers ce simple nom.

\- Oui, loin de moi l'idée que tu te rapproches d'elle. C'est même le contraire que je veux. Elle ne va pas te lâcher, elle va te harceler. Tu vas la rencontrer officiellement. Donc tu vas pouvoir aussi te faire une idée sur elle. Et une fois à l'école tu pourrais clamer haut et fort que jamais elle ne sera la Lady Potter.

\- Excellent. Conclu Harry. Si je dis que jamais elle ne sera la Lady Potter, si quelqu'un apprend que j'ai un contrat de mariage avec elle, il va se poser des questions... Des questions embarrassantes pour Dumbledore. »

Voldy reparti chez-lui, dans son Manoir en Irlande, le soir-même après une grande conversations sur le programme à venir.

Ils avaient convenu que ce serait lui qui viendrait s'installer chez le plus jeune pour plus de confort pour l'aider gérer les affaires familiales des Potter.

Dès le lendemain les entraînements aller commencer.

C'est donc en prévision d'une journée charger qu'Harry se coucha tôt.

Selem regarda son Maître s'endormir. Rouler en boule sur un coin du lit, il veillait sur lui.

Spera se matérialisa quelques instants plus tard.

« Mon ami, son avenir est déjà plus lumineux. Mais il est aussi toujours sombre par moment. Déclara Spera de sa voix clair et chantante, même si Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il va falloir redoubler de prudence.

\- Nous aussi nous allons nous entraîner. Nous devons protéger notre Maître.

-... Alors tu l'as senti.

\- Oui.

\- Même si tu sais vraiment qui je suis, je veux que tu gardes le silence. Jamais il ne doit savoir. Et notre priorité est de le protégé.

\- Si telle est ton désir... Qui suis-je pour les braver ? »

Spera disparu et Selem finit par s'endormir en se promettant d'être plus fort. Toujours plus fort pour protéger son Maître. Un mot ayant une connotation bien différente qu'à l'ordinaire quand il sortait de sa bouche.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **NDL :** Beaucoup se posent des questions quant à la vraie identité de Spera et dans une moindre mesure celle de Selem. Il va sans dire que certains ont l'œil et le cerveau qui fonctionne bien mais...

Vrai que la disparition de la Cape d'Invisibilité, une des trois reliques de la Mort, peut faire tiquer surtout qu'Harry la brûlait avec un simple sort de feu. MAIS... **Vous aurez TOUTES les réponses à vos questions... Au dernier chapitre (19)**... Oui vous devrez attendre LONGTEMPS avant de tous savoir... MAIS que certains se rassurent il n'y a pas besoin de savoir réellement qui sont Spera et Selem pour comprendre l'histoire. Donc ne paniquez pas !

Sur ce...

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Le mois de Juillet s'achevait.

Harry dégoulinant de sueur envoya un informulé en direction de Voldy qui l'évita aisément. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas parce qu'il enchaîna les sorts informulés à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Un sort de découpe suivit de sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Mais le match se termina par sa défaite. Il tomba dans le piège concocter par les soins du Lord. Celui-ci le bloqua par un sort et l'enchaîna contre un mur.

Harry se fit libérer et tomba à terre sous le coup de la fatigue.

D'un coup de baguette, Voldy rendit la pièce comme neuf et fit apparaître des fauteuils et de quoi se nourrir.

Harry se nettoya un peu par magie et s'affala sans aucune grâce dans un fauteuil.

« Tu as fait d'énorme progrès en très peu de temps. C'est très bien. Commença Voldy froidement comme à son habitude mais avec un note appréciateur. Ta puissance magique, déjà très élevé pour une personne adulte, à encore augmenter. C'est pourquoi je t'ai fabriqué ceci. »

Il prit le collier que lui tendit le Lord et l'examina avec soins.

Le collier en lui-même était un serpent en argent qui se mordait la queue. Très jolie. Ses yeux sont aussi verts que les siens et il ondulait doucement comme s'il était en vie.

« Très jolie. J'adore. Approuva Harry.

\- Il a plusieurs utilités. Reprit Voldy. D'un, quand je te l'aurais mis autour du cou, tu ne peux pas le retirer. Du moins, il n'y que moi qui peut le faire et personne ne pourra le voir. De deux, ce collier va modifier ton aura pour n'afficher qu'une puissance magique normal pour ton âge. Et de trois, c'est aussi un Portoloin d'urgence qui, si tu l'actives, te fera transplaner jusqu'à mon Manoir. »

Voldemort lui mit le collier magiquement et d'un coup de baguette il s'activa.

Ils parlèrent et dérivèrent vers un nouveau sujet qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

« Puisque que demain tu pars pour tous le mois, tes entraînements ne pourront plus avoir lieux. Je ne vais te demander de maintenir ton niveau, trop risqués là où tu vas, mais quand tu seras à Poudlard trouves-toi un endroit sécurisé pour que tu puisses au moins faire un entraînement toutes les semaines. Demande à Severus si jamais tu as besoins d'une couverture... Pour ce qui est des Weasley, tu as carte blanche pour leurs ouvrir les yeux sur le Citron. Mais ne te fais pas griller. S'il te faut du temps, alors prends-le.

\- Et pour les Mangemorts ?

\- Severus et Lucius ont fini leur propre mission. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ce qui sont à Azkaban. Je ne vais pas les libérer de suite, mais si je peux prendre le contrôle de la prison, alors je pourrais les remettre sur pieds rapidement sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent.

\- Et pour... Sirius ? Fit Harry craintivement.

\- Si j'arrive à faire la première partie du plan, le contrôle de la prison, Severus rentrera en contact avec ton parrain. Ce sera à lui de décidé de son futur. Mais si jamais il est totalement dévoué à Dumby... Je l'exile en Amérique. Ses souvenirs seront remaniés et son apparence changée. »

Une unique larme coula sur les joues d'Harry. Tristesse ou soulagement ? Ou tristesse et soulagement ?

Son parrain ne mourra pas mais sera simplement en exile.

Pour cette raison il se jeta dans les bras du Lord.

« Merci ! Merci !... Répéta-t-il comme une litanie. »

Il se reprit assez vite et se rassit à sa place, mais il démontrait toujours sa reconnaissance envers le Lord Noir avec ses yeux vert brillant de joie.

Celui-ci reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Pour ceux qui m'ont trahi, normalement la mort aurait dû les accueillir. Mais cela serait trop louche, et cela ne sert pas mes intérêts. Ils vont regrets mais chaque chose en son temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le temps que je suis chez les Weasley ?

\- Pleins de choses. La première entraîner mes troupes. La guerre finit, beaucoup se sont assagies. Si dans un avenir proche les batailles reprennent ils vont être à la ramasse. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient humiliés par les Aurors. Ensuite je compte tâter le terrain pour t'enlever de l'emprise du Citron. Je sais que cela ne va pas se faire en claquant des doigts mais il est toujours bon de se renseigner de l'impact qu'a eu l'article de Skeeter... Si jamais on ne puisse pas se revoir, sache que la Chambre des Secrets ne va pas être ouverte, donc pas d'Horcruxe à détruire bien sûr, et donc pas de fille innocente à sauver. »

Harry comprit et acquiesça.

Il prit congé du Lord et partit se détendre sous une douche bien chaude.

Dès demain il serait chez les Weasley pour un mois complet, autant profité de ses derniers instants de repos.

Il avait dû s'incliner devant l'insistance de Molly, et donc le voilà coincer pour un mois. Un long mois.

Heureusement il pouvait compter sur les Malfoy pour s'occuper de son Mamba Noir le temps qu'ils rentrent à Poudlard.

OoOoO

Arthur vint le chercher à la gare de Londres, endroit neutre qu'il avait choisi en prétextant que sa famille avait des choses à faire dans la Capital et le voilà sur la route.

Arthur était au volant de la Ford Anglia modifié mais il la conduisait de façon Moldu, sûrement pour ne pas le perturber d'être dans une voiture volante.

Quand ils arrivèrent il se fit étreindre par la matrone et aussi par Granger qui était arriver hier.

Il se retint de les renvoyer sur les roses violemment pour ne pas paraître impolie mais tout de même il parut bien surpris de voir autant de laisser aller. Aux dernières nouvelles il ne fait pas partie de la famille Weasley, et il n'est pas aussi proche de Granger pour qu'elle puisse se permettre un tel geste envers lui.

Les Jumeaux le sauva amicalement par un sourire en lui faisant visiter leur maison, le Terrier.

« Et là ben c'est la chambre de Ron... Heu fait pas attention au désordre. Commenta Fred honteux de l'état de la chambre.

\- Cette chambre est toujours en désordre donc bon. Finit Gorge. »

Ça, un désordre ?! C'est le Chaos oui.

Les vêtements étaient plus par terre que dans l'armoire. Les cours étaient éparpillés sur le bureau, et des biscuits en miettes ou même rassies complétaient le tout. Et ne parlons pas des magazines de sport étalés partout.

« Je vais devoir dormir dans cette chambre ? Demanda-t-il incrédule, même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre. »

Les Jumeaux parurent gênés. Ils se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, la mine basse.

« Enfin je vois que vous n'avez pas assez de place pour une chambre d'amis donc... Commenta-t-il.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. Coupa une autre voix. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre. Même si Ron s'est proposé pour t'accueillir on ne peut pas concevoir que tu dormes avec lui dans ce foutoir. Conclut Percy venant à leurs rencontres. »

Il accepta avec joie et aller déballer ses affaires dans la chambre de Percy, impeccable et propre, qui avait aimablement déplacer le second lit.

Il redescendit dans la cuisine avec son nouveau compagnon de chambre.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait la mère, Molly, le premier fils, Bill et...

« Bonjour, moi c'est Ginevra mais tout le monde m'appelle Ginny. Fit une voix mielleuse qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter. »

OoOoO

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler.

Juste deux putains de semaines.

Il allait craquer, c'est sûr.

Ron lui en avait voulu de ne pas dormir dans sa chambre et lui avait fait la tête pendant deux jours.

Durant ses deux jours s'est Granger qui avait plaider la cause de Dumbledore, et surtout voulait l'enrôler dans leurs coups. Se rapprocher de lui était donc leurs nouvelles missions. Mais peine perdue. La mission avait échoué avant même qu'elle ne commence.

Ensuite, c'est Ginevra qui avait commençait à le saouler. Ce n'était trois fois rien mais voilà qu'elle se mettait à le draguer ouvertement. Pour une jeune fille de son âge, elle était plutôt vulgaire mais il savait qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle allait faire bien pire.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulé et tout ce qu'il désirait c'est un peu de calme.

« Harry ! Cria une jeune fille se pensant séductrice, ce qui fit frissonner de dégoût Harry. Tu veux jouer avec moi aux échecs ?

\- Non merci je vais jouer au Quidditch avec les Jumeaux. Quand je reviendrais, peut-être. »

Dit-il avant de s'enfuir de la maison avec les Jumeaux sur les talons.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière protégée par les soins du patriarche Weasley et firent une petite partie avant de se poser au calme.

« Tu sais, si jamais tu as un truc à dire, dit le. Nous sommes plus ouverts d'esprit que certains. Commença Fred en le dévisageant.

\- Surtout si cela concerne notre famille. Continua Gorge en hochant gravement la tête.

\- D'accord. Souffla Harry. C'est que je ne veux pas vous paraître impolie ou même méchant, mais...

\- Mais ? Firent Fred et Gorge en l'incitant à parler.

\- Mais votre sœur m'énerve. Craqua Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me colle comme ça. Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille, attentionné mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche quelques choses de ma part.

\- Cela ne nous étonne pas. Déclara Fred pas surprit. Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir...

\- Notre sœur t'admire, je dirais même plus, elle t'aime. Finit Gorge. »

Il feint la surprise. Il le savait, c'est évidant. Mais il n'aurait pas dit la chose comme ça. Ginevra ne l'aime pas, pas lui. Elle, elle aime l'argent et la notoriété. Elle, elle veut juste ça et pas son Amour.

« Mais, je... Je ne la connais pas. Enfin si mais pas assez pour que l'on tente quelques choses. Et puis, enfin je... Je... Je suis presque sûr... Hésita-t-il. »

D'un regard encourageant il parvint à dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je suis sûr d'être gay. »

L'annonce ne fit ni chaud, ni froid aux Jumeaux.

Ils levèrent à peine un sourcil sous la surprise.

« Écoute, pour nous c'est ok... Mais... Reprit Fred chaleureusement et sérieusement.

\- Mais pour maman, Ron et Ginny... Ce n'est pas ok, tu comprends ?

\- Oui... Ils n'aiment pas les homos.

\- C'est plus que cela. Fit gravement Gorge.

\- Ils les détestent, à telle point qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont anormaux et qu'ils doivent mourir. Finit Fred. »

Alors là, cela lui coupa le sifflet.

Ils ne pensaient pas que cela allait jusque-là. Oui il savait déjà que ces trois-là n'étaient pas fans des gays mais là c'est de l'homophobie extrême. C'est horrible. D'autant plus qu'il sait que...

« L'homosexualité est totalement accepté chez-nous, les Sorciers. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là mais pour nos trois membres de la famille... C'est plus compliqué. Parla Fred. On comprend tout à fait que tu sois mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection de notre sœur.

\- Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre avec elle pour lui faire plaisir. »

Le tic nerveux qu'il eut ne passa pas inaperçu aux Jumeaux mais ils ne dirent rien.

Finalement ils rentrèrent plus tard que prévu donc Ginevra n'eut pas l'occasion de jouer avec lui donc elle ne put le draguer. L'heure tournant, ils mirent à la table dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il alla se coucher assez tôt feignant la fatigue de la journée pour ne pas rester avec eux.

Mais Percy le crama dans la chambre.

« Tient le fatigué ne dors toujours pas ? Fit-il sans la moindre surprise une fois la porte fermer.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de vous fuir un peu. Dit-il un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre entrain de lire au calme.

\- Non. »

La sincérité de Percy le désarçonna.

Le temps qu'il se reprenne, le plus grand avait eu le temps de se changer.

« Je ne t'en veux pas parce que je vois bien que tu es mal à l'aise avec certains d'entre nous. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas leur comportement global avec toi.

\- Ginny est amoureuse de moi, les Jumeaux me l'ont dit.

\- Oui, c'est un fait connu par toute la famille. Approuva Percy. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter ainsi. Elle te harcèle. Je sais que c'est mal de dire de telle chose sur un membre de sa famille, mais je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour qualifier son comportement. Et ne parlons même pas de Ron et Hermione en plus de ma mère.

\- Je sais ce que cela te coûte. Je te remercie de me comprendre. »

Percy lui fit un sourire doux avant d'éteindre les lumières alors qu'il posait son livre.

OoOoO

Molly finissait de ranger les affaires dans la cuisine quand son dernier fils, sa fille et Hermione entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. On était en pleine après-midi et elle s'étonna de les voir à l'intérieur de la maison alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors.

« Un problème les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en rangeant une casserole.

\- Oui, Harry ne passe pas assez de temps avec nous. Clama Ron rageur. Il fricote tout le temps avec les Jumeaux voire Percy mais pas avec nous.

\- Et dès qu'il passe un peu de temps avec nous, il évite nos sujets de conversations. On ne peut pas plaider la cause de Dumbledore.

\- En voilà un problème... Mais j'ai peut-être une solution. Fit-elle après un temps de réflexions. Vos lettres pour Poudlard vont bientôt arriver, je vais aller chercher l'argent dans les coffres pour tout le monde et vous vous allez jouer pendant ce temps. Durant ce moment vous pourrez prétexter aller acheter vos affaires ensemble pour l'enrôler dans notre camp. »

Ils continuèrent à peaufiner leur plan sans se douter que quelqu'un les avait entendus.

Cette personne remonta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre sans bruit.

Arthur, parce que c'était lui qui était derrière la porte, rumina un moment avant de prendre sa décision.

Il redescendit de la chambre et remarqua la présence d'Harry dans l'arrière court en compagnie de Percy qui lui expliquer quelques choses sur ses cours.

« Harry ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il. Mercie Percy, grâce à toi, j'ai enfin compris cette métamorphose. »

Son fils sourit et lui assura que ce n'était rien et les laissa.

« Un problème Monsieur ?

\- Oh appelle-moi Arthur. Mais effectivement j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais. Voilà j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux de mes enfants, Hermione et Molly. Je...

\- Dit-moi tout, je ne vais pas vous en vouloir pour m'avoir dit la vérité. Assura Harry en voyant l'hésitation d'Arthur.

\- Voilà je vais faire court. Lorsqu'on ira acheter vos affaires pour Poudlard, ma femme aimerait prendre ta clé pour aller te chercher de l'argent. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione te prendrait à part pour discuter de Dumbledore. Ils voudraient plaider sa cause et t'enrôler dans quelques choses qui te dépasse je crois... Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je devais t'en parler. »

Harry vit clairement l'éclat de colère et de déception dans le regard d'Arthur.

Il tourna son regard sur 360° et apposa un sort de silence et de contre-espionnage avant de se tourner vers le patriarche de la famille Weasley qui était bien surprit de sa manœuvre et de sa démonstration de magie.

« Arthur, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse. Je ne vous demande pas de me croire. Pas pour l'instant. Mais vous avez mis le doigt sur quelques choses de plus grand, de plus dangereux.

\- Harry, je ne comprends pas. Répondit Arthur surprit par le changement d'attitude de l'enfant.

\- Je sais. Mais là ce n'est pas le moment pour vous en parler. Je... »

Il se tue et se mit à faire des allées et venu en se tenant le menton en pleine réflexion.

« Arthur, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous me faîtes confiance ? »

Arthur ne dit rien mais réfléchit profondément.

Harry avait l'air de savoir quelques choses qui n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

Et puis sa femme et ses enfants, en plus de l'ami de son fils, voulaient plaider la cause de Dumbledore, alors que lui-même n'en pensez pas moins du Grand Dumbledore.

Allait-il regretter de faire confiance à un enfant de 12 ans ? Peut-être mais cet enfant n'est pas comme les autres. Son regard n'avait rien de l'innocence enfantine qu'avait arboré ses enfants avant, au même âge. Ses traies du visage sont durs montrant son sérieux. Sa posture lui montre sa prestance et son statue de futur Lord.

« Je te fais confiance. Seulement je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ici. Je sais que cela n'est pas le moment alors je vais attendre.

\- Merci Arthur. Je sais ce que cela vous coûte. Vous ne le regretterez pas, mais vous allez avoir du mal à tout accepter.

\- Plus tard. Il faut faire quelques choses pour contrer les plans de ma femme. Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Ses plans... C'est... Immorale et machiavélique. Et je sens que cela cache beaucoup de choses dangereuses en plus. »

Harry lui dit qu'il avait un plan et que sa femme pouvait toujours prendre sa clé, cela n'était pas un problème.

Au contraire, contrer son plan pourrait causer des ennuis pour plus tard.

Arthur parut septique mais accepta de manœuvrer ainsi.

Ils se séparent et Harry rejoint les Jumeaux dans le jardin.

OoOoO

Le jour des achats au Chemin de Traverse arriva assez vite.

Les enfants étaient surexcités sauf peut-être Harry mais bon ce n'était pas important.

Molly lui chipa la clé, enfin il la lui donna avec bonne volonté et elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

« Les enfants allaient faire un tour pour repérer vos affaires, pendant ce temps on va aller chercher l'argent nécessaires. »

Molly embarqua son mari pour que les enfants s'amusent sans les avoir sur le dos, et surtout pour que Ron et Hermione puissent parler à Harry.

Arthur ne dit rien et attendit de voir ce qu'avait préparer Harry pour ce jour.

Molly ne fit même pas attention au soudain silence de son mari tellement elle était heureuse.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux la fortune des Potter et accessoirement piocher dedans.

Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle reçut l'argent d'Harry pour qu'il puisse acheter ses affaires et …. C'est tout.

En fait, elle n'eut pas besoins de descendre dans son coffre, même si elle en avait la clé.

Arthur regarda sa femme puis le gobelin qui le leur avait remis l'argent.

« Merci Maître gobelin, nous allons nous rendre dans nos coffres pour en retirer notre propre argent. Dit-il en voyant sa femme écumait de rage. »

Bien joué, se dit-il.

Harry avait averti la banque de la manœuvre de sa femme, et dû à sa mésaventure avec le tutorat magique il avait pris ses précautions.

Il était le seul à pouvoir descendre dans ses coffres. Les gobelins avaient donc prélevé à une somme suffisante pour ses achats d'aujourd'hui.

Ils retrouvèrent les enfants dans le magasin de Potion et firent les achats sans encombre.

OoOoO

Severus lança un regard noir au Directeur de Poudlard qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Aujourd'hui c'est la réunion de pré-rentrée des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, et il était tenu d'y participer.

La réunion se passa bien, mais quand les autres professeurs rejoignirent leurs propres appartements pour finir soit de s'installer, soit ranger, soit autre, lui tourna dans l'angle d'un couloir sombre, prit soin de bien vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivi et pris son apparence d'Animagus corbeau non déclaré et passa par une fenêtre ouverte.

Il prit le passage des hiboux qui emmener le courrier et se fit tout petit dans un coin sombre et pas trop éloigner de la table.

Il observa les deux seules personnes encore présentes dans la Salle, comme attendu Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Avec son ouïe il put écouter la discussion, les plans de deux professeurs à sa guise.

« Ma chère Minerva, cette année la petite Ginny fait sa rentrée. Elle a déjà commencé sa drague envers Harry et elle semble sur la bonne voie. Mais il va falloir l'aider quand elle sera à Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda McGo totalement convaincu que ce qu'elle fait et allait faire est pour la bonne cause.

\- Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais elle va sûrement vous demandez votre aide. Il faudra voir au moment venu. Mais dans un premier temps on peut éloigner Londubat d'Harry, il devient encombrant. Sans parler des Serpentard qui sont une mauvaise influence pour notre Héros.

\- Mais comment faire ? Severus tient trop à ses Serpents pour les punir pour leurs gâchés les soirées avec notre Sauveur.

\- Lui ne veut pas les punir, alors nous nous allons le faire. »

Ils discutèrent des possibles situations qui donneraient lieux à des punitions extrêmement sévères, puis ils dérivèrent sur le nouveau prof de DCFM.

« Bien ça s'est réglé. Parlons maintenant de notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- C'est un incompétent et un menteur notoire. Les gens pensent vraiment qu'il a fait tous ce qu'il a écrit dans ses livres. Cracha McGo dégoûtée. Est-ce bien pour nos élèves de l'avoir comme professeur ?

\- En vérité, non. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'Harry est doué dans la DCFM. C'est un problème, il ne doit pas en apprendre trop. Sinon il deviendra trop puissant et par la suite incontrôlable.

\- Très bien. Dit-elle sans approfondir le sujet. »

Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps ensemble, mais ils ne discutèrent pas de sujets sensibles ni important. Ils finirent par partir dans leurs propres appartements.

Severus partit de son perchoir uniquement quand il fut sûr que personne n'allait le voir.

Il vola même jusqu'à son appartement et reprit forme humaine une fois en sécurité.

Il écrivit son rapport sur un bout de parchemin qu'il bourra de sorts de protection et astucieusement mit un sort qui lui assurait que seul son Maître pourrait lire son mot. Sort de Magie Noir, et oublié par le temps.

Il fit passer son message par la cheminé en l'envoyant chez les Malfoy, Lucius ferait le messager.

La rentrée se ferait dans deux jours, tout juste le temps pour lui d'organiser ses cours.

OoOoO

Harry remercia Merlin ou toutes autres Divinités qu'il connaissait pour lui avoir donner la force de survivre à cette épreuve.

 _« Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fait un peu trop. Éclaira Spera dans sa tête._

 _\- Absolument pas. C'était une véritable torture de supporter des pots de colles et une garce. Heureusement pour moi que le reste de la famille n'était pas comme eux._

 _\- Tu as raison... Ah et n'oublie pas de récupérer Selem et de remplir ta mission. Rappela Spera moqueuse. »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il allait récupérer son Mamba Noir, Selem lui avait manqué.

Valise bouclée depuis longtemps et descendu, Harry partie voir Arthur dans le salon.

« Harry, ta valise est prête ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais vous parler de… »

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un air entendu.

Arthur comprit et vérifia son environnement. Un coup d'œil et un sort de silence plus tard, Harry s'installa sur le canapé.

« Voilà, j'aimerais tout vous dire mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour ça. Cependant avec l'aide des gobelins, je vous ai garder une Pensine au chaud pour vous. Dedans se trouve un souvenir de moi qui vous explique tout. C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait durant une nuit ici. Si vous voulez le voir, aller à Gringotts et demander à voir Ragnar. C'est le gérant de mes comptes et il est parfaitement au courant de tout. Expliqua Harry.

\- D'accord, merci... Et si jamais le souvenir que je vois ne me plaît pas... Enfin si...

\- Si ce cas arrive, sachez que Ragnar effacera votre mémoire et remaniera les souvenirs pour que vous n'ailliez aucun doute sur tout ça. »

Arthur lui en était reconnaissant. Alors peut-être que la technique était extrême pour un simple visionnage de souvenir mais il voulait être sûr de ne pas pénaliser Harry dans son futur en ayant fait une si petite faute. Et puis cela le rassurer aussi car Harry lui prouvait qu'il était vraiment sérieux dans ses plans et surtout bien plus intelligent que la normal pour un enfant de maintenant 12 ans. Un bon point de son point de vue.

Harry et la famille Weasley finirent par arriver à la gare à 10h50. En retard comme d'habitude.

Harry fila dès ses au revoir fait et partit s'en attendre ses "amis".

Il retrouva Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy avec Neville et...

« Salut, Harry ! Salua une petite fille blonde. Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter je crois, tu connais déjà mon nom.

\- Exacte Luna. Que dit l'avenir ? Dit-il sous le regard surprit des autres. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, dit quelques mots incompréhensibles même pour lui et vrilla son regard rêveur dans les siens.

« Il est sombre mais la lumière a fait une percé. Continue dans ta voie et tu es sûr d'en voir le bout. »

Elle reprit son livre et se remit à la lecture alors que ce même livre était à l'envers.

« Une explication ? Osa demander Neville pas sûr de tout comprendre.

\- Luna est spéciale. »

Il récupéra Selem qui fut très heureux de revoir son Maître. Ses amis se resserrèrent entre eux pour lui laisser une place, et le train finit par partir.

Le trajet fut court et long à la fois.

Court car vraiment il ne voulait pas revoir Dumby et McGo mais long à la fois car... Eh ben car Neville l'avait bien piégé.

Enfin piéger dans le sens : "Soit tu me raconte la vérité, soit je viens la chercher moi-même et ça va faire mal." Rire démoniaque.

Voilà, donc pris entre deux feux et certain de perdre son ami, il avait tourné autour du pot avant que Luna commence l'histoire par : "Harry a 30 ans.". Merci Luna. Et de fil en aiguille, tout le monde était au courant de tout et surtout des projets futurs.

C'est encore une fois Neville qui eut la réaction la plus surprenante en demandant de voir Voldy en personne pour prendre sa décision finale en ce qui concerner la guerre et tout le tralala.

Quoi de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle année en parlant de son passée.

Après un Serment Inviolable, le voilà assuré et rassuré qu'aucunes personnes n'allaient tout balancer à Dumbledore ou autres, surtout à Rita.

« Merci les amis. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me touche que vous soyez avec moi. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous aussi on est rassuré que tu prennes le bon chemin. Dit Pansy au nom de tous les Serpentard... Neville, quoique tu choisisses, sache que nous sommes tous reconnaissant de ne pas avoir trahit Harry et notre Maître dès la vérité dite. »

Neville ne dit rien mais il avait apprécié le commentaire de Pansy. Luna quant à elle... Luna est Luna, tout lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Elle ne fit que sourire, mais Harry aurait juré que son sourire était plus éclatant de bonheur.

Dès que la Répartition fut terminée, Harry se dit que cette année allait être horrible.

Entre Ginevra et son "amour" et Lockhart et sa "célébrité", il allait avoir du boulot.

Contrôle-toi, ne pas tous les tuer.

« Harry ! Je suis trop contente d'être une Gryffondor, on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent. S'exclama Ginny en face de lui.

\- Heu oui, mais il faut aussi que tu te fasses des amis de ton âge. »

Ça y est, à peine qu'elle avait posé ses fesses sur le banc qu'elle le harcelait.

Ah et il fallait qu'il empêche les rumeurs de se propager partout.

Ah que c'est bien de pouvoir jouir d'une seconde chance, mais c'était chiant et lourd.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Arthur profita d'un jour de congé qui arriva une semaine après la rentrée pour se rendre à Gringotts.

En réalité il était parti de la maison à la même heure que d'habitude et donc Molly penserait qu'il était allé travailler.

Il transplana directement aux portes de la banque et entra dans celle-ci un peu nerveusement.

Il donna sa requête au premier gobelin libre à l'accueil qu'il vu et traversa de nombreux couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau du fameux Ragnar.

« Bonjour Mr Weasley. Salua le gobelin alors qu'il s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau. Vous venez donc pour voir le souvenir de mon client.

\- Oui, je sais que cela ne va pas me plaire et que si jamais... Voilà... Harry m'a prévenu.

\- Parfait. Approuva Ragnar. Mr Potter m'a remis le souvenir en question, je l'ai vu et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est assez long.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Aujourd'hui je suis en congé et ma femme pense que je suis au travail. Donc à moins qu'il y ait un gros problème, Molly ne m'appelle jamais au bureau. »

Ragnar approuva et fit apporter le nécessaire pour la lecture du souvenir.

Une Pensine arriva et Ragnar versa le souvenir.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et plongea sa tête dans la Pensine.

Il atterrit chez-lui, plus précisément dans son atelier.

Harry était là assis sur la table encombrer, et regardait sa chaise, endroit où il s'asseyait tout le temps.

« Arthur, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez décidé de voir le souvenir que Ragnar a en sa possession. Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait le bon choix ou pas. Tout dépendra de vous. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ce divise en deux parties. La première je parlerais de mon passé et la deuxième de mon futur. »

Arthur comprit que le silence qui eut en cet instant était là pour qu'il puisse partir avant qu'il en sache trop. Mais il ne partit pas, au contraire, il se mit sur sa chaise et attendit qu'Harry reprenne.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix d'Harry ne se fasse entendre de nouveaux.

La première partie, comme l'avait appelé Harry, se finissait et il était déjà hors de lui et stupéfait.

Arthur en était sur les fesses. Heureusement qu'il était assis.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et à qui parlait puisqu'il était dans la Pensine, et ne savait pas comment réagir à part en puisant dans sa colère pour exprimer son ressentit.

« Si vous êtes toujours là alors c'est que vous avez décidé d'entendre la suite. Pour résumé, je suis de retour pour changer mon futur. Outre le fait que je veuille me venger de toutes les personnes qui m'ont trahi, je veux aussi sauver... Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Arthur sursauta et frémit d'horreur. Mais il se réprimanda et écouta attentivement les explications de l'enfant, pardon adulte, enfin maintenant adulte-enfant ou enfant-adulte.

« Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait. Et je dois bien avouer que je ne lui ai pas totalement pardonné la mort de mes parents. Mais... Mais Voldemort, ce n'est qu'un nom, est la seule personne qui se bat contre Dumbledore. Pas la peine de penser au Ministère ou aux Aurors, trop de corruption et de toute façon les gens sont des trouillards. Je pourrais aussi créer mon propre parti, mais qui pendrait au sérieux un enfant, surtout le Sauveur alors qu'il y a déjà Dumbledore dans la bataille d'autant plus que certains ne m'aime pas trop même s'ils sont du côté de Dumbledore. Et puis je ne suis pas fait pour commander... Alors j'ai décidé de sauver Voldemort de son destin, même si c'est un grand mot. Pour l'histoire, Voldemort est belle et bien vivant, encore plus aujourd'hui puisqu'il a retrouvé un corps, son corps d'avant... On a fait un pacte. Je deviens un Mangemort contre ma libération du tutorat magique. »

Temps de silence pour avaler la nouvelle.

« Je sais que vous le voyez comme un Mage Noir prêt à éradiquer toutes personnes qui n'est pas un Sang-Pur à sa solde. Et moi le premier je pensais cela. Or il se trouve que j'ai pu avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Ses objectifs dans l'ensemble et pour faire TRÈS court, s'est de protéger notre monde du méchant Dumbledore et du Ministère, et tant d'autres à côté qui ont une importance mais moindre comparer à Dumby et Fudge. Je peux vous dire en exemple est qu'il compte rétablir nos anciennes fêtes. Fêtes qui sont totalement interdites. Pourquoi ? À cause des Sang-Mêlé et Né-Moldu qui les trouvaient barbares et donc ne les fêtaient pas, voir voulait les interdire... Moi qui suis, certes un Sang-Mêlé, mais considéré comme un Né-Moldu je comprends les deux parties. Et je veux tout de même rétablir rétablir ses fêtes.

En ce qui concerne Dumbledore. Là c'est plus compliquer et plus long. Mais là aussi pour faire court, je pense que Dumbledore a manipulé Voldemort. Je ne lui en est pas parler, mais c'est ce que je pense même si je n'ai pas de preuves.

Quand on y pense c'est tout à fait probable. Dumbledore à sauver le Monde en détruisant Grindelwald mais n'a pas eu autant de soutient et de pouvoirs qu'il en a maintenant.

Hop un orphelin perdu désireux d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille se présente à lui. Il se trouve que cet enfant est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, donc un méchant Serpent, préjugés bien sûr, et POUF le tour est joué. Un bébé issu d'un couple de la Lumière détruit un nouveau Mage Noir et donc par extension il est considéré comme le nouveau Merlin de ce siècle. Pouvoirs et Soutient à volonté. »

Arthur consentit à ce que tout ça, était logique quand on y pense.

« Mais revenons à nos baguettes. En ce qui VOUS concerne et plus précisément votre famille. Comme vous en doutez, à la vue de mon passé, je ne compte pas me marier encore une fois avec votre fille. Elle a beau être gentille et tout ce que vous voulez, le fait est que d'une part elle ne s'intéresse qu'à mon argent et ma renommée pour faire ce qu'elle veut sans rien payer en retour, et d'autre part je suis gay. Pour ce qui est de Ronald, j'ai été très bon ami avec lui à telle point que c'était mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mais voilà c'est impossible que je puisse renouer un lien quelconque avec lui. Et pareil avec Hermione Granger. Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Et pour votre femme, Molly, elle a été une seconde mère pour moi. Elle était là, elle me consolait, me soutenait et tout. Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle m'a fait. Sa trahison... A été horrible pour moi. »

Arthur comprit et ne pouvez pas nier que là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est de faire comprendre à ses personnes tout ce qu'il pensait d'eux et de leur plan. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa femme voulait la clé d'Harry il y a quelques semaines.

« Voilà vous savez tout. Du moins les grandes lignes. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous voudriez me voir et me poser pleins de questions. Mais je ne peux pas vous répondre. Au contraire de Ragnar. Sachez que vous allez devoir faire un choix. Peu importe ce que vous ferez, je respecterais votre décision.

Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout. »

Arthur vit Harry descendre de la table et ce fut le noir.

Il reprit pied à la réalité.

Il était toujours assis sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Ragnar. Celui-ci lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il accepta avec joie.

Il dégusta sa tasse tout en réfléchissant.

Il reposa sa tasse vide et prit enfin sa décision.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour rejoindre l'équipe d'Harry ? »

OoOoO

Voldemort lisait tranquillement la lettre d'Harry que lui avait fait parvenir Severus. Assit dans son fauteuil dans son Manoir en Irlande, il sirotait un thé tout en appréciant les bonnes nouvelles apportaient par Harry.

Cette Luna Lovegood est très intéressante. À elle toute seule elle lui avait amener le soutient, ou à défaut le support, de Neville Londubat, futur Lord Londubat.

« Lucius, à partir de maintenant ton fils, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood sont au courant de tout. Le fils Londubat demande à me voir en personne, assure-toi que lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévu dans quelques semaines je puisses y aller sans me faire voir. Tu assureras aussi la sécurité des enfants. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec Dumbledore et les professeurs dans les parages. Ordonna Voldemort. »

Avec l'accord d'Harry, il avait tout dévoilé au blond. Lucius est son bras droit, lui cacher des choses pouvaient lui nuire dans un futur proche. De plus cela était un avantage car le blond est bien situé dans la Ministère, il pourrait anticiper des événements que même lui n'aurait pas pu prévoir faute de pouvoir se balader librement dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Lucius obéit et partit.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses projets ils n'entendit pas l'appel d'un elfe de maison.

Il sursauta, discrètement bien sûr, quand il releva le nez en sentant une odeur de bois de forêt emplir la pièce.

« Fenrir Greyback ! En voilà une surprise. Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt.

\- Maître ! Vous êtes de retour. Souffla Fenrir ayant du mal à vraiment avaler la nouvelle.

\- En effet. Approche. »

Sans hésitation ou peur, Fenrir s'approcha de lui et comme s'il s'y attendait, lui tendit son bras droit.

Il posa sa main sur sa marque qui se mit à luire comme au premier jour. Greyback avait mal, et se cela se voyait sur son visage qui se tordait de douleur, mais il ne cria pas.

Un relâcha le bras du loup-garou ayant sondé son esprit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Maître, j'ai bien reçu votre message. Comme demander j'ai fait le tour de toutes les meutes et tous ont acceptés de vous rejoindre. Les lois racistes du Ministère nous fatiguent et de plus en plus de loups se font tués par les sorciers. La justice ne fait rien pour condamner ses gestes, voir les applaudissent. Votre politique nous montre sur notre meilleur jour.

\- Parfait. Tu es chargé d'entraîner tous les loups qui le demande, que ce soit pour faire partie de mes troupes ou pour qu'ils puissent se protéger eux-mêmes. Regroupe une équipe de confiance qui pourra t'aider dans cette tâche. »

Fenrir approuva mais Voldy sentait qu'il y avait autres choses.

Finalement il n'eut pas besoins de parler que le loup-garou pris les devants.

« Il y a un autre problème. Un loup-garou solitaire...

\- Remus Lupin. Coupa Voldemort comprenant le problème.

\- Oui, j'aimerais m'occuper de son cas. »

Voldy réfléchit à la proposition et approuva.

« C'est un Maraudeur, très proche des Potter. Fait attention dans ton approche. Ne dévoile pas trop vites d'informations sensibles sans que tu sois sûr qu'il t'écoutera jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ferais attention. »

Fenrir le salua et partit.

Ses projets avançaient à une vitesse folle.

Ses plans principaux avaient besoins de temps et de moyens pour être mit en œuvre mais tout ce qui concerner ses troupes, le recrutement et les entraînements étaient parfaitement exécutés.

Comme l'avait souligné Fenrir, il devait l'affluence de recrus au Ministère. Certes les recrus n'étaient pas au courant de son retour, et Lucius avait eu la bonne idée de faire valoir un retour de Mangemort car ils ne voulaient pas que la population les oublies, eux et leurs idées de réformes.

Excellent.

Les lois xénophobes, racistes, discriminatoires pleuvaient sur le pays et personnes ne réagissaient. Eux, la population qui l'avait traité de racistes et autres ne réagissait pas alors que les lois, du moins les plus importantes qui étaient publiées à la Gazette, sont clairement tout ce qui a de mauvais pour le développement et l'ouverture du pays.

Eux, la population qui se disait de la Lumière approuvait, par leur inaction, toutes ses lois.

C'est du propre.

Lui qui veut réformer ce pays, lui qui veux le remettre sur le bon chemin était le Méchant à abattre.

Alors que Dumbledore, la même personne qui votait toutes ses lois en plus d'en mettre lui-même sur la table, se disait de la Lumière, Nouveau Merlin, Défenseur des faibles, était acclamé.

Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

OoOoO

Harry regardait Severus sans vraiment le voir.

Voilà un mois qu'il était de retour à l'école.

Et tout ce qu'il avait à dire c'est : "AU SECOURT !".

Pas glorieux.

Ce matin il est en court théorique de Potion avec Severus. Il avait mal dormi et se sentait oppressé avec Weasley à côté de lui qui lui parler des exploits de Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours à cause de son état émotionnelle mais aussi à cause de Weasley. Heureusement pour lui il savait déjà toutes les propriétés des plantes exposés par le Professeur.

Severus avait bien vue le manège de Weasley et avec un sourire digne des plus grands méchants de film Moldu, il s'approcha de leur table et...

« Mr Weasley, susurra-t-il avec dégoût. Êtes-vous si doué dans les Potions que vous vous sentez obligés de parler à Mr Potter pendant mon cours ? »

Quelques Serpentard rigolèrent à la remarque. Harry nota qu'il avait user du ''à'' et pas du ''avec''. Donc dans un sens, Severus le défendait ?... Il doit vraiment aller se reposer pour penser à une telle chose.

« Heu... Je... Bafouilla Weasley rouge de honte.

\- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et puisque que vous dérangez Mr Potter, vous vous déplacez au fond de la salle. »

Weasley ne bougea pas d'un pouce, défiant du regard le professeur, espérant sans doute qu'Harry prenne la défense de son "ami". Mais il ne dit rien.

« Mr Weasley, êtes-vous devenu sourd entre temps ? Je vous ai demandé de vous déplacer au fond de la salle. Reprit Severus d'une voix bien plus froide démontrant que sa colère monter petit à petit.

\- C'est injuste. Je n'ai rien fait ! S'exclama Weasley.

\- Rien fait ?! S'étranglera Severus. »

Les Serpentard qui ricaner se turent subitement. Severus venait de prendre sa tête de Tête de Maison pas contente, et Harry se dit que Weasley était foutu.

« 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour non-respect des consignes. 50 points en moins pour avoir défier un Professeur. Une semaine de retenu pour irrespect envers un Professeur... Je vous conseille d'obéir immédiatement et de vous taire jusqu'à la fin du cours. Claqua la voix de Severus encore plus froide qu'un iceberg. »

Weasley était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il obéit immédiatement par peur de faire perdre plus de point à sa Maison, mais aussi parce que le regard que lui envoyé le Professeur lui avait glacé le sang.

Le reste du cours se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

La cloche sonna et les Gryffondor partirent aussi vite que possible, sauf Harry qui prit son temps.

Il avait cours de DCFM juste après et comme dans ses souvenirs Lockhart est un bien un incompétent, un menteur et un irresponsable.

Son ascension jusqu'à la salle de classe fut interrompue par Granger.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas défendu Ron ? Réponds-moi ! Ordonna Granger.

\- Pourquoi défendrais-je un gamin qui ne veux que me priver d'écouter le cours du Professeur Snape ? Demanda-t-il sur les nerfs et de sa voix traînante, comme le fait Malfoy. Il mérite ses heures de colles et les points perdus.

\- Mais... Il n'a rien fait de mal !

\- Moi je voulais écouter le cours, lui ne voulais que s'amuser. TU n'es pas mon amie. ET LUI non plus. Ne m'approche pas. Ne me parle pas. »

Encore une fois il devait se répéter.

Il avait mal dormi, il était maintenant sur les nerfs et clairement il ne voulait plus voir le visage du rouquin. C'est donc avec détermination et tirant sa tête des mauvais jours qu'il fit irruption dans la salle de classe de Lockhart juste avant que le cours ne commence et s'assit juste à côté de Théo, Serpentard.

Lockhart en fut choqué tout comme les Gryffondor. Théo ne dit rien, et paru s'en ficher comme de sa première chaussette.

Il fit son plus beau regard noir à toute la salle, signifiant "Ne me dérangeait pas sinon vous aurez à faire à moi." et le cours commença.

Aussitôt il sut qu'il allait se faire chier. Pas de pratique pour se divertir, juste du cours vu et revu.

Selem montra le bout de son nez sans pour autant se faire voir du reste de la classe, sortant enfin de sa sieste et commença un monologue.

Son serpent adorait parlait. Il parlait, parlait et parlait. Un moulin à paroles. Commentant tout ce qu'il voyait ou entendait, faisant des analyses sur la vie...

Heureusement pour lui un sort de silence était posé sur lui en permanence et seul lui, et Spera dans la mesure où elle habitait dans son corps, pouvait entendre ses sifflements.

À la moitié du cours, Spera entra dans l'arène.

Harry avait l'impression de regarder un débat télévisé. Même s'il ne prenait pas part à la conversation, parce qu'il était en cours pour rappel, il écoutait attentivement. Préférant écouter un débat sur "Quel art martial est le plus impressionnant ?" plutôt qu'un cours sur heu... Le sourire de du Professeur ?

Mouais mieux valait pour lui et sa santé mentale écouter Spera et Selem plutôt que Lockhart.

La cloche sonna annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée.

Selem et Spera n'avait pas pu se mettre d'accord et lui avait faim.

Il traça sa route jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il s'assit en compagnie de Neville à la table des Poufsouffle pour passer un bon moment avec Susan Bones, une de leurs amis en commun.

Le déjeuner venait de commencer quand un hibou de l'école lui apporta une lettre. Surprit il décrocha la lettre et sentit immédiatement que quelques choses n'allaient pas.

 _« ATTENTION ! Cria Spera dans sa tête. Potion de Soumission._

 _\- Dumbledore. »_

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui aurait pu être un sort d'analyse mais qui était en réalité un sort pour faire disparaître la potion en elle-même de la lettre et sur ses mains. Heureusement la potion n'avait pas eu le temps de faire effet.

Rassuré et ayant trompé tout le monde, il ouvrit la lettre.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Je t'annonce que je vais prélevez 100 galions de ton compte pour une association caritative pour la recherche contre les maladies rares qui touchent les enfants sorciers._

 _Je te demande donc de me donner ta réponse pour que je puisse envoyer l'argent au plus vite._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _A. Dumbledore »_

Ah d'accord la potion a été verser uniquement pour le contraindre à autoriser la transaction inexistante. Dans cette lettre, bien formulé, Harry n'avait pas le droit de refusé. Voilà, aussi simple que cela.

Dumbledore jouait sur la corde sensible des enfants malades et que donc entant qu'enfant de la Lumière il se DOIT de les aider.

Il n'était pas idiot. De ce qu'il en savait il n'y avait pas d'association pour la recherche tout court. Car ici, dans le Monde Sorcier, il n'y a pas d'association. Les recherches se font mais il n'existe pas d'association à proprement parler. Ce sont plus des rassemblements de scientifiques sur un problème qui demande de l'aide, mais pas d'association où tout le monde peu adhéré.

C'est comme ça. C'est bizarre, surtout que dans la Monde Moldu, des associations, il y en a pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas contre d'aider les enfants malades, ni les animaux en danger, ni... Mais là c'était tout autres.

Donc cette lettre demandait une réponse avec signature, à cause ou grâce à Fudge, donc Dumbledore pourrait utiliser sa signature pour son plan qui n'était pas d'extraire que 100 galions de son coffre.

Voir utiliser sa signature pour... Lui faire dire à Ragnar qu'il laisser le champ libre à Dumbledore parce qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point.

Houlà pas bon. Dumbledore en était parfaitement capable.

Et puis de quel droit Dumbledore se permettait de l'appeler par son nom ? C'est scandaleux. Il n'est qu'un élève pour lui, Dumbledore n'a jamais dénié s'occuper de lui.

C'est donc avec colère et détermination qu'il sortit deux parchemins vierges et qu'il rédigea deux courtes missives.

« Un problème ? Fit Neville en le voyant faire.

\- Rien qui ne puisse être régler dans les cinq minutes. Je dois poster du courrier, on se revoit plus tard, Susan. Salua-t-il. À tout à l'heure en cours de Métamorphose, Neville. »

Susan et quelques Poufsouffle le salua par courtoisie.

Il rangea ses missives et sortie.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide à la volière. Hedwige s'envola en direction de Gringotts et un hibou de l'école vola jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Cette situation devient gênante. Dumbledore ne va pas accepter longtemps qu'il refuse toute ses demandes. Il devait se renseigner sur ses possibilités d'urgence dans le cas où Dumbledore se montrait sous son mauvais jour avec lui.

OoOoO

Dumbledore enrageait.

 _« Cher Mr Dumbledore,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre. Et bien que vous tentiez d'aider les enfants malades, ce qui est généreux de votre part, je ne peux pas accepter votre demande. Je ne connais pas cette association, ni son nom d'ailleurs, et je dois m'assurer de leurs bonnes intentions avant de faire quoique ce soit._

 _J'espère que vous comprenez mon geste._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Ps : Ne m'appelez plus par mon nom, pour vous c'est Mr Potter. »_

Comment ce gamin osait-il ?

Il avait bien envie de remettre ce gamin à sa place mais il en avait pas le temps.

Il devait se rendre à Gringotts.

Bien qu'Harry avait décliner sa demande, cette lettre avait pour but de récupérer la signature du gamin pour l'apposer sur une seconde lettre.

Seconde lettre qui lui donnait les pleins pouvoir sur les coffres des Potter. Seconde lettre qu'Harry avait "signer" de sa main.

C'est donc sûr de son plan qu'il transplana devant la banque et qu'il entra.

Il repéra facilement la chevelure blonde de Lucius Malfoy qui signer un papier devant un gobelin mais il ne fit pas trop attention à lui, il avait à faire.

Il demanda à voir Ragnar et un gobelin l'emmena dans son bureau.

« Mr Dumbledore, que puis-je faire pour vous. Salua froidement Ragnar ce qui était un net contraste avec ses salutations envers Harry Potter.

\- Harry et moi avons discuter et voilà ce que cela à donner. »

Ragnar prit le parchemin tendu vers lui et sourie intérieurement.

La lettre de son client lui était parvenu et comme Harry le lui avait dit Dumbledore essayait de lui piquer encore de l'argent.

Il l'a lu attentivement, la reposa et... Sourie de toutes ses dents pointues.

« Mr Dumbledore, pour donner suite à cette demande il faut que Mr Potter vienne ici pour remplir d'autres papiers. C'est pour nous et nos archives. Dit-il méchamment.

\- Mais Harry est à l'école. Il a des cours, il ne peut pas s'absenter comme ça. Clama Dumbledore voyant ses chances de réussite diminuer fortement.

\- Alors, il viendra pendant ses vacances. Annonça le gobelin sans état d'âme.

\- Je peux transmettre les documents. Je doute qu'Harry est envie de perdre une journée en venant ici. Tenta le Citron.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ces papiers sont confidentiels et si jamais ils tombent dans de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences pour Mr Potter et pour nous, banque des sorciers. »

Dumbledore savait quand une partie était terminer. Et celle-ci était une défaite de plus pour lui.

Il salua à peine le gobelin et sortie du bureau.

Tout à sa défaite il ne prie pas garde à la chevelure blonde qu'il croisa.

Il sortit de la banque et se rendit en transplanant dans son bureau.

OoOoO

Lucius passait à la banque pour signer quelques papiers sans grande importance quand il vit Dumbledore un peu trop content y rentrer.

« Je crois que Dumbledore a conçu un nouveau plan. Dit-il au gobelin qui gérer ses comptes et qui avait vent des manipulations de Dumbledore.

\- Effectivement il est bien trop heureux. Mais je sais que Ragnar a reçu du courrier. Il est bien possible que ce soit Mr Potter qui le lui a envoyé pour le prévenir.

\- Cela devient gênant. Harry ne va pas pouvoir rejeter toutes les demandes sans que cela ne paraisse suspect ou inconvenant. Dumbledore reste son tuteur magique. Il faut trouver quelques choses pour contrer définitivement Dumbledore sur le sujet de ses coffres.

\- Je vais me renseigner... Je vais vous mener à Ragnar pour que vous lui en parler face à face. »

Rock, le gérant des coffres de la Famille Malfoy, le guida dans le couloir. Ils croisèrent Dumbledore mais celui-ci trop perdu dans ses pensées ne les remarquèrent même pas.

« Lord Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Salua Ragnar en invitant Lucius à s'asseoir.

\- Moi aussi. De bonne nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

\- Hélas... Dumbledore a tenté de mettre la main sur les coffres des Potter. Je crains que cela ne va pas être la première et dernière fois. Auparavant Dumbledore pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait et même plus. Mais maintenant que c'est plus compliquer...

\- Je me fait du souci sur ce point. Harry ne va pas pouvoir éternellement refuser l'accès de ses coffres à Dumbledore. C'est son tuteur magique malgré tout et jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse lui en défaire. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de s'assurer que les coffres Potter soient en sécurité, définitivement ?

\- C'est une bonne remarque. Je vais me pencher dessus. Il faut que cela soit en accord avec nos lois mais aussi les lois sorcières.

\- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail. Merci. »

Lucius repartit de la banque et transplana chez lui.

Il retrouva Narcissa qui sirotait son thé.

Leur mariage était un mariage arrangé, ils ne sont que des amis ayant eu un enfant ensemble.

Draco, leurs fils, est parfaitement au courant et ne trouvait rien à redire dessus.

C'est donc avec un simple baisé sur la joue qu'elle l'accueilli dans le salon.

« De bonne nouvelle ? ... »

OoOoO

Draco regardait avec amusement Harry se mettre en face de lui.

« Levez votre baguette et saluez-vous ! Ordonna Severus. »

Draco fit ce que son parrain lui dicter et Harry aussi.

Les voilà donc en cours de duel. Lockhart avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire ce cours pour aucune raison valable et avait inviter Snape par la même occasion.

Après s'être fait battre par Snape, Lockhart avait décidé qu'il fallait des modèles pour montrer au reste des élèves comment se passer un duel à leurs niveaux. Severus les avait choisis, comme par hasard.

Cette fois le duel se passa sans accro. Ayant connaissance du don de fourchelangue de son ami, il ne fit pas apparaître de serpent comme il l'aurait apparemment fait "avant".

Sa victoire mit fin au duel. Il en fut surpris parce qu'Harry était nettement plus fort que lui de par son âge et ses connaissances. Il ne dit rien cependant et laissa sa place aux autres élèves.

Le cours se termina et lui suivit ses amis Serpentard jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour un bon dîner.

Durant le repas il porta son regard sur la table des Gryffondor qui faisait plus de bruits que d'habitude.

« Tu crois qu'Harry va bien ? Demanda Pansy en suivant son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas mais il a l'air très en colère... Ah mais attends, la personne assise à côté de lui n'est-ce pas Weasley fille ?

\- Je crois... Alors cela explique sa colère. Il ne l'aime pas. Continua Théo en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

\- Vraiment ? Fit une voix inconnue surprise. »

Draco se tourna vers sa préfète qui venait de parler. Gemma Farley assise près d'eux avait entendu leurs conversations.

Tous les Serpentard, même les nouveaux, savaient qu'Harry Potter était leur ami et elle n'était donc pas surprise qu'ils utilisent son prénom et pas son nom de famille. Mais elle était surprise de l'info donné par Théo.

Elle s'expliqua en voyant leur mine surprise.

« Tu as vu jute Malfoy, Wesley fille est bien assise à côté de Potter. Mais ce qui me surprend c'est ce que Nott a dit. Weasley fille fait courir le bruit que Potter et elle serait très proche, limite s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Alors le fait que Nott dise que Potter ne l'aime pas me surprend. Enfin surprend tout le monde.

\- Hey ben. Je sais de source sûr qu'Harry ne l'aime pas. Reprit Draco en voyant qu'il était écouté. En réalité c'est même Harry qui me l'a dit. Il apprécie Weasley fille mais sans plus. C'est vrai qu'elle est collante et Harry n'aime pas ça. Et puis dit-moi comment ils pourraient sortir ensemble ? Harry la connaît à peine, et il n'a que 12 ans et Weasley 11 ans. C'est très jeune pour penser à ça.

\- Tu as raison. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas son âge, ni le fait qu'ils se connaissent à peine, qui va arrêter Weasley et ses rumeurs. Approuva Gemma. Je crois qu'il faut que tu avertisses Potter. Il a droit de savoir que Weasley fille propage des rumeurs qui pourrait le nuire.

\- Je lui en ferait part. Merci de m'avoir averti. Dit Draco avec reconnaissance. »

Gemma et le reste de la table reprirent leur repas en voyant que la discutions était close.

Draco vit Harry sortir de la salle une fois son repas finit et il en fit de même.

Il rattrapa Harry et se rendirent à la bibliothèque ensemble. Ils choisirent une table éloignée des autres et dans un coin sombre.

Draco lui fit part des paroles de sa préfète et Harry souffla.

« Je m'en doutais. Je savais que Ginevra avait propagé cette rumeur mais je ne savais pas quand elle avait commencé. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle n'aurait pas perdu de temps.

\- Comment tu comptes remédier à ce problème ? Lança Draco en sortant ses affaires de Botanique pour faire son devoir.

\- Je ne sais pas. On peut essayer de démentir les rumeurs. Mais elle va juste prétexter que je ne veux pas la mettre sur le devant de la scène parce qu'elle est jeune. Je veux frapper fort. Je veux qu'elle prenne conscience que jamais elle ne m'aura.

\- Tu pourrais lui faire comprendre que tu es gay. Après tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle est une fille et toi tu aimes les hommes.

\- C'est une possibilité mais... »

Harry fit la grimace et Draco fut sûr qu'il était au courant de quelques choses de grave.

« Les Jumeaux m'ont dit que Ginevra, Ronald et leur mère était des... Homophobes extrêmes. Souffla Harry. »

Cela fit voir rouge à Draco. Il était parfaitement au courant que l'homosexualité était acceptée dans leur Monde au contraire du Monde Moldu. Lui-même était gay et il n'acceptait pas les remarques ou les insultes sur sa sexualité. Ses parents le savaient et étaient au courant qu'une parole de travers pouvait déclencher l'Apocalypse avec un Grand ''A''.

Ah il s'en souviendrait toujours de ce jour. Une famille quelconque avait été reçu au Manoir pour parler mariage arrangé. Lucius n'en été pas fan, et même était contre, mais lui avait décidé de que c'était une idée intéressante parce qu'il avait été intéresser par le fils de la famille. Malheureusement pour lui ou eux suivant le point de vue, la famille voulait l'unir à leur fille. Belle, poitrine généreuse, de 10 ans son aînée, il aurait pu être amoureux d'elle. Mais justement c'est une fille et lui il aime les hommes. Quand il avait sorti : "Je préfère m'unir avec votre fils si cela ne vous dérange pas.". Cela avait fait bondir la Famille. Alors s'en est suivi d'un balai d'insultes, de cries indignés, de remontrances pour leur avoir proposé une telle chose. Cela ne lui avait pas plus et il avait raccompagner, par la force de la Magie malgré son jeune âge, la Famille jusqu'à la porte du Manoir en leur faisant comprendre que la Famille Malfoy ne les considéré plus comme une Famille potentielle pour s'unir à lui.

Il avait 7 ans et son père avait compris que s'il voulait préserver son service trois pièces, son Manoir et même son magnifique jardin, jamais il ne devra unir son fils à une fille.

Les sorciers sont parfaitement capables de donner la vie tout comme les sorcières. Donc finalement son père n'était pas contre d'avoir un gendre. Seulement il devait bien choisir et il en convenait parfaitement, mieux vaut qu'il s'unisse à … Harry plutôt que Crabbe ou Goyle.

Il doutait qu'Harry le sache d'ailleurs.

« Je vois... Je veux être bien sûr d'une chose. Tu sais que les hommes peuvent tomber enceint ? »

L'air choqué d'Harry parla pour lui.

« Ok... Donc...

\- T'est sûr que c'est le moment d'en parler ? Coupa Harry rouge de gêne en comprenant que Draco voulait lui faire un cours.

\- Oui. On est tout seul et puis mieux vaut que tu le sache maintenant que trop tard. Donc je disais. Tu peux tomber enceint par voie normal ou en t'aidant d'une potion. Dans les deux cas, ton organisme va fabriquer une poche magique dans ton ventre qui va accueillir le bébé. La potion aide juste ta magie à la fabriquer, alors que si c'est la voie normal ta magie le fait tout seul. Tout comme la femme, le cycle de gestation du bébé va durer 9 mois. Comme on n'a pas la voie pour libérer le bébé, le médecin va pratiquer une césarienne pour sortir le bébé quand le moment sera le bon. Tu vas avoir des contractions, comme les femmes, et la poche va se désagréger petit à petit. Le médecin perce juste la poche et récupère le bébé et voilà. Félicitation vous avez une fille. Finit Draco d'une voix moqueur en voyant les joues rouges de son ami. »

Harry sourit à la blague de Draco et le remercia.

« C'est bien joli ça, mais cela ne va pas mes sauver les fesses si jamais Dumby passe à l'action. Cela fait bientôt un an que je le fais chier parce que j'ai la main mise sur mes comptes. C'est un connard mais un connard intelligent. Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par passer à l'action. Il faut trouver un moyen de le contrer... Les lois du mariage ! Il faut trouver quelques choses qui pourrait contrer Dumby si jamais il m'arrive malheur. Comment on fait un contrat de mariage ? Savoir s'il est valide ou pas ? Et tout et tout. Il faut qu'on se renseigne. Reprit Harry les méninges tournant à cent à l'heure.

\- Je vais demander à mes parents de m'envoyer un livre sur ça. »

Ils se mirent à faire leurs devoirs après ça.

Le mariage. Une chose aussi banale que d'unir sa vie à la personne qui l'aime.

Harry en été dégoutté à cause de Ginevra.

Une chose aussi banale, bien que joyeuse et magnifique, le stress et l'angoisse. Unir sa vie à quelqu'un devrait être quelque chose de merveilleux mais à cause d'elle il ne voyait pas le mariage d'un bon œil. Il en était dégoûté tout comme d'avoir des enfants.

Les enfants qu'elle avait eu n'était pas les siens mais avait porté son nom. Ils en avaient profité. Et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient voulu en savoir plus sur lui, le fameux Harry Potter sinon ils l'auraient retrouvé dans son Manoir.

Il était dégoutté du mariage et des enfants. Et il espérait que si jamais il tombe amoureux, son compagnon comprendrait, le comprendrait. Ou alors il espérait que son compagnon le rassure et qu'il change d'avis sur ces questions.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Il tremblait de tous ses membres. L'air plus que glacial de l'hiver s'installait progressivement.

C'est la seule chose qu'il savait. Qu'il se souvenait.

D'un coup il prit sa forme Animagus chien non déclaré. Les poils qui lui restait sur lui essayaient de lui tenir chaud mais il savait aussi que cela n'allait pas durer. L'hiver ici est rude. Très rude, sans parler des Détraqueurs et de leurs mauvaises influences.

Mais il tenait bon, Dumbledore allait le sortir de là. Enfin il espérait. Non il en été sûr. C'est juste que cela prenait du temps à cause du Ministère et de la récente mort de James et Lily. Des Mangemorts courent toujours dans la nature et la mort récente de Vous-Savez-Qui doit être fêter.

Il pouvait bien attendre un peu le temps que tout cela ce calme.

Un bruit inattendu le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Il reprit forme humaine et se mit dans un coin ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Sa porte de cellule.

Elle s'ouvrait.

Il regarda sans rien comprendre la personne entrait.

« Snape ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il au prix d'un grand effort, sa voix ne voulait pas revenir (Pourquoi ?).

\- Je suis là pour toi. Dit Snape de sa voix grave et froide bien qu'elle fût moins froide que d'habitude.

\- Je suis libre. Ça y est Dumbledore m'a enfin innocenté. S'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. »

Il faillit se rétamer sur le sol si Snape ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour le porter comme une princesse jusqu'à une pièce chauffée dans la prison.

Là l'attendait Narcissa et une équipe d'infirmière.

Snape l'endormit et il retrouva ses pensées avec soulagement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais un truc clochait. Et il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Il se réveilla dans un lit moelleux et berçai par une chaleur bien faisant. Il se redressa avec difficulté et regarda autour de lui.

Il reconnut avec difficulté la personne qui était dans le lit à côté de lui, Bellatrix Lestrange. Puis ensuite dans le lit encore à côté, Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix, puis son frère Rabastan Lestrange.

De l'autre côté il y avait d'autres personnes mais il n'en reconnu aucun.

Il était le seul réveillé.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement et Snape entra. Doucement il parcourra les quelques mètres rapidement. Il lança un sort de Silence autour de lui et s'assit en face de lui, sur son lit.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Snape moins froidement que d'habitude.

\- Heu... Bien je suppose. Je suis très fatigué et je me sens un peu bizarre. Répondit-il perdu et pas du tout habitué à l'air amical de Snape.

\- Les effets négatifs des Détraqueurs. À part ça, tu étais en hypothermie, malnutrie, tu as des carences, et ton niveau magique est au plus bas. Je te conseil de ne pas l'utiliser pendant au moins 1 mois. Donc plus de transformation Animagus.

\- Heu très bien. Je peux te poser une question ?

-...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi... ça ? »

Snape le regarda droit dans les yeux et semblait indécis.

Il dû prendre sa décision car ses yeux se firent plus dur mais pas haineux.

« Tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps les Potter sont décédés ? Fit Snape sans haine ou même dégoût et pourtant on parle de James Potter, son ennemi.

\- Heu... Depuis quelques jours je crois. Une semaine ou deux tout au plus. Répondit-il mais ne voyant pas en quoi sa réponse est importante. »

Cela ne devait pas être la réponse attendue puisqu'il put voir la surprise de Snape.

Il prit sa baguette, et bien qu'il eût peur qu'il lui fasse quelques choses, il la passa sur sa tête sans un mot de plus. Sa tête brilla en rouge comme il put le voir quand un voile rouge apparu devant ses yeux.

Snape murmura un "Je vois." avant de faire le même geste sur tout son corps qui brilla en rouge aussi.

Il le regarda faire avec méfiance tout de même. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Snape rangea sa baguette quand il eut fini et se mit plus à l'aise sur le lit.

« Je vais te raconter tout ce que tu as rater. Ne m'interromps pas. »

Snape parla. Parla encore et encore. Lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait loupé, Harry Potter et son voyage temporelle, ses projets, Voldemort, les projets futurs, Dumbledore et sa trahison. Il n'avait jamais vu Snape parlait autant.

Il ne sut quoi penser de tout ça.

Ça fait beaucoup en très peu de temps.

Mais maintenant il savait ce qu'il clochait. Il avait reconnu Snape mais il était bien plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs. Normal après avoir passé 11 ans enfermer à Azkaban.

11 ans.

Et là il prit conscience de tout.

Sans qu'il puisse y faire quelques choses il craqua.

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sans qu'il puisse y faire quelques choses son corps bougea et il se réfugia dans les bras de Snape et il pleura.

Il avait dû finir par s'endormir car il se réveilla à nouveau dans le lit confortable.

Cette fois par contre les infirmières et Narcissa étaient là, et Bellatrix et quelques autres personnes étaient réveillé.

Narcissa arriva près de lui et lui fit une batterie de tests pour savoir son état de santé actuel.

« Tout est en ordre. Grâce à ton forme Animagus que tu prenais, ta santé a pu être préservé un minimum. Tu vas être très fatigué pendant un moment et ton appétit bancal et désordonné. Snape te l'a dit, tu devras t'abstenir d'utiliser ta magie pendant un mois. Pour ta santé mentale c'est difficile à dire, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas des tendres. Il va te falloir des soins et des séances de psy.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que je peux envoyer des lettres ?

\- Pour Harry ? Je vais demander au Lord si c'est possible. Harry est à Poudlard, même si théoriquement c'est les vacances d'hiver. »

Elle passa à Bellatrix à qui elle l'a soumise aux mêmes batteries de tests.

Il était reconnaissant à Snape, à Narcissa et à Voldemort de l'avoir sortie de son enfer personnel, mais il voulait l'avis de son filleul.

Même s'il savait que Snape n'avait pas mentit il voulait savoir de la main d'Harry ce que lui en penser.

OoOoO

Il courait. Ses jambes fatiguaient n'en pouvait plus mais il se forçait à courir toujours plus vite.

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la forêt, des oiseaux s'envolèrent et des rongeurs coururent se cacher sous la terre.

Il trébucha, tomba et les branches d'arbres lui fouettaient le visage mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Mais il se fit rattraper. Il sentit un immense poids se jeter sur lui et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il se retourna prestement.

Un loup gris énorme lui faisait face. La bave aux lèvres, ses crocs bien visibles, le loup le regardait.

Il rugit et lui se mit à trembler de peur.

Il avait peur. Car le loup en face de lui est un loup-garous et bien que la nuit fût installée ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Et pourtant en face de lui, il y a un loup-garou.

Ce même loup-garou qui l'avait mordu et l'avait transformé des années auparavant.

Il avait peur. Il est faible, que ce soit à cause de sa santé bancale ou même par son niveau de Magie faible. Son loup était terrorisé face à l'Alpha devant lui et lui, sorciers, était mal barré.

Il essaya de se redresser, prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, mais le loup posa sa patte immense sur son torse le bloquant à terre.

« Tu bouges, je te tue. Grogna le loup. »

Il fit les gros yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait un loup-garous parlait. Il ne savait même pas qu'un loup-garou pouvait parler dans sa forme à fourrure.

Et même, Fenrir Greyback semblait totalement contrôlait son loup... Au contraire de lui.

« Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre, mon petit. Mais maintenant tu vas dormir. »

Un sort l'atteignit et il s'en dormit.

Il se réveilla dans un lit assez confortable. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il devait être midi passé.

Il est dans une chambre très jolie et luxueuse.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda Greyback entrait.

« Bouges pas ! Grogna le loup en le voyant essayer de s'enfuir. »

Il ne bougea plus, trop fatigué pour faire un mouvement de plus et assez terrorisé parce que pouvait lui faire le loup-garou. Fenrir pu soigner ses blessures et les banda.

Il lui fit avaler plusieurs potions qu'il reconnut entant des potions nutritives et des potions contre la douleur.

« Tu es dans le Manoir du Lord. Annonça Fenrir une fois les soins terminés. Ici tu es en sécurité tant que tu te tiens tranquille. Ici tu apprendras la vérité sur Dumbledore et la Lumière. Je te conseil de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir ou même de faire du mal aux autres Mangemorts sinon tu auras à faire à moi. »

Le ton très froid de Greyback le fit déglutir. Il ne pipa pas un mot et regarda avec curiosité et appréhension Greyback prendre une Pensine et y transféré ses souvenirs.

Il plongea sa tête dans la Pensine et en ressortie vingt minutes plus tard totalement bouleversées et hors de lui.

Ses yeux jaunes et sa fourrure sortait et Greyback dû user de sa force pour le coller à son lit et lui faire boire un filtre de Paix.

« Maintenant ta décision. Ordonna Greyback.

\- Je suis avec vous. Dit Remus Lupin avec conviction et énergie sans prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir. »

OoOoO

Harry Potter, Survivant et futur Lord Potter, deuxième année à Gryffondor regarda froidement la personne en face de lui.

Repas de Noël oblige, il était assis à la table dressait pour l'occasion.

Il n'avait pas faim et voulait être tranquille, tout comme Severus assit à côté de lui, mais il se devait d'être présent.

En face de lui, Ginevra lui faisait du pied et lui lançait des regards séducteurs. Il ne se souvenait pas que la jeune fille s'était comportée ainsi dans sa première vie mais bon.

 _« Tu devrais penser à autres choses sinon tu vas commettre un meurtre. Clama Spera. Pense à la lettre que tu as reçu du Lord._

 _\- Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. D'abord Sirius puis Remus. Il manque plus que la mort de Peter et ma liberté, et tout sera parfait._

 _\- T'en veux toujours à ce rat ?_

 _\- Oui, il me met toujours hors de moi. C'est de sa faute si mes parents sont morts !_

 _\- Par contre j'ai remarqué que tu n'en veux plus à Bellatrix, pourquoi ? Elle a tué ton parrain pourtant._

 _\- Avant, maintenant Sirius est toujours en vie. Et puis je dois reconnaître que Bellatrix est une bonne combattante, fidèle à Voldemort. C'est un avantage certains de l'avoir dans notre camp. Avec des soins adaptés, elle sera sur pieds en un rien de temps. Et elle sera certainement bien mieux dans sa tête qu'avant._

 _\- Voilà qui est bien dit. Des nouvelles des gobelins ?_

 _\- Pas pour l'instant. Mais je sais qu'ils travaillent très dur pour nous, alors j'ai décidé de faire un cadeau pour eux._

 _\- Oui, je m'en souviens. L'épée de Gryffondor. »_

Il reprit pieds à la réalité quand le pied de Ginevra se mit sur son membre.

Il déplaça sa chaise du côté de Severus et donc se mit hors de portée de son pied tout en lui lançant son regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock.

Elle parut très triste et fit la moue qui était censé l'attendrir mais il ne céda pas. Elle n'était pas sa petite amie donc son pied n'avait aucune raison de se retrouver là.

 _« Spera j'en peux plus. Ma patience s'effrite à une vitesse grand V. Elle m'énerve tellement. J'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler sa rumeur._

 _\- À moins que tu trouves celui qui fait battre ton cœur et que tu signes un contrat de mariage en bétons avec lui, tu vas devoir faire attention. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'avoir des aventures._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Oh ne fait pas semblant. Je sais qu'un jeune Serpentard blond ne te laisse pas indifférent. Pourquoi ne pas essayait ?_

 _\- Heu...Rahhh. Tu m'énerve quand tu as raison. »_

Il râla encore un peu pour la forme, mais c'est vrai que Draco ne le laisser pas indifférent.

Ce n'était pas une attirance quelconque d'un ado ayant les hormones en folie. Non. Draco Malfoy le mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne sait pas quand son amitié pour le blond s'était transformée en amour profondément ancrée en lui, à telle point qu'il en faisait des rêves bien chaud. Mais cela lui allait bien, avoir un Apollon blond, intelligent, charmeur, débrouillard, fort, rusée, roublard, fidèle (il l'espère), attentionné... pour petit ami lui plaisait franchement. Bien plus que d'avoir une rouquine qui écarte ses cuisses à tout va pour femme.

Il hésitait dans sa démarche parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Draco soir du même bord que lui. Mais s'il se révélait que Draco était gay ou bi alors il n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour lui faire la cour.

La cour oui. Soyons original.

Le repas se termina et les Jumeaux et lui remontèrent dans leur dortoir, laissant sur place Granger, Ronald et Ginevra.

Le reste des vacances se passa tranquillement si on oubliait le fait que Granger et Weasley le collait et que Ginevra essayait de le séduire.

Heureusement que les Jumeaux et Percy étaient là, sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de leur peau.

Les élèves revenaient et la Grande Salle se remplissaient rapidement.

Neville se glissa à côté de lui tout comme Dean et Seamus.

Ils lui racontèrent leurs vacances à tour de rôle quand une jeune fille rousse poussa Neville sur le côté et prit sa place.

« Harry ! Te voilà enfin. Je te cherchais partout. Cria-t-elle attirant les regards sur elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que...

\- En fait je ne veux rien savoir. Coupa-t-il brusquement. Tu me saoules à me coller tout le temps. Combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? TU ME SAOULE. Tu n'es pas mon ami. JE NE T'AIME PAS ! »

Sa colère était-elle qui n'osa pas rester à la table des Gryffondor pour ne pas s'énerver encore plus.

Il fit quelques choses que personne n'aurait oser faire.

Il alla s'asseoir chez les Verts et Argents, juste à côté d'un blond qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Le silence qui prit place juste après son éclat de colère dura un moment. Mais les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

Harry écouta ses amis Serpentard lui racontait leurs propres vacances et fut tranquille durant tout le repas.

Mais sa tranquillité fut brisée quand il passa la porte de la Grosse Dame.

« HARRY ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ? Cria Granger hors d'elle, ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- Fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un calme Olympien, le calme avant la tempête comme on le disait.

\- POURQUOI T'AS DIT QUE TU N'AIMAIS PAS GINNY ? Reprit-elle toujours en gueulant.

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Elle me colle tout le temps, me drague ouvertement alors que je lui ai dit et redit que je ne l'aimais pas.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR ALLER T'ASSEOIR AVEC DES MANGEMORTS ! Cria à son tour Weasley fils n°6. »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire cela car si Harry jusque-là avait été calme et serein, son regard changea ainsi que sa posture.

Il opta pour un regard qui aurait pu rendre fier Severus, sa posture en ferait pâlir certain Lord et son aura, pour rappel en grande partie caché sous le médaillon de Voldy, était chargé de colère.

« Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Cracha Harry dans un parfaite réplique d'un Draco hautain. Ils ne portent pas la Marques et je te rappelle que quand Voldemort mourut, ils avaient tous entre un et deux ans. C'est comme dire que tu étais déjà sur le champ de batailles alors que tu avais un an... MAINTENANT TU ME LÂCHE LES BASKETS. TU N'ES PAS MON AMI ET NI TOI GRANGER. JE N'AIME PAS GINEVRA, POINT. Que je n'ai pas à vous le répéter. »

Il s'en alla dans son dortoir pour dormir.

La Salle Commune était silencieuse. Tous étaient choqué par son éclat de colère.

Granger et Weasley s'étouffaient dans leur rage tandis que les rumeurs allaient en bon train.

La conséquence de son acte arriva le lendemain.

Alors qu'il allait en cours de Botanique, premier cours du jour, McGo arriva à vive allure.

« Mr Potter, le Directeur souhaiterait vous voir. Maintenant. Clama-t-elle d'un air sévère.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit.

\- Alors il va devoir attendre la fin des cours... Non en fait je n'irais pas le voir. »

Et il partit aussi sec.

Le Directeur n'avait pas de chance, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plaisir.

Il n'irait pas le voir et puisque que sa convocation ne relève pas de sa scolarité, il en était sûr mais plutôt de son éclat de colère dans la Salle Commune donc de ses fréquentations, il n'avait rien à dire.

Sa mauvaise humeur empira quand des filles de toutes âges commencèrent à le draguait au fil des jours qui passaient. Le fait qu'il avait démenti s'intéresser à Ginevra voulait dire que les autres filles avaient le champ libre. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à la rouquine qui le collait encore plus. Ce qui fait qu'il passait tout son temps à fuir les autres.

Neville, ni aucun de ses amis ne lui en voulurent parce qu'eux avaient compris que cette situation ne lui convenait pas et pesait sur ses épaules. Selem n'arrivait pas à le détendre, ni Spera.

* Harry, tu devrais aller te reposer. Siffla son serpent. Ta mauvaise mine.

\- C'est à cause des autres, ceux qui ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison de te bourrer le crâne avec tes cours de Magie Noir. Je sais que cela te tient à cœur mais tout de même.

-... Tu as raison. On va aller dormir dans la Salle sur Demande. *

Il dormit comme un bébé cette nuit-là et forte heureusement parce quand il posa à peine un pied dans la Grande Salle qu'il se fit interpeller par Dumbledore qui le traîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau.

« Monsieur pourquoi nous sommes dans votre bureau ? Fit Harry pas content, il a faim bordel.

\- Je voulais qu'on puisse parler tranquillement. Dit Dumbledore avec son sourire habituelle de papy gâteau.

\- Sur quoi ? Coupa Harry.

\- J'ai pu remarquer une tension chez les Gryffondor. Minerva m'a parler d'une dispute entre toi et la petite Ginny.

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien Mr le Directeur. Vous n'êtes que Directeur de l'école. Mes fréquentations, mes amours ou même mes disputes ne vous regardent pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon tuteur magique que vous avait votre mot à dire... Passez une bonne journée ! »

Il partit sans un mot de plus.

Très franchement là, ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Il ne restait plus que 3 mois avant la fin de l'année. 3 longs mois qui les passèrent la plupart du temps avec les Serpentard.

Bizarrement aucun d'entre eux ne se plaignit de sa présence constante à leur table, ni même quand Neville, Luna et les Jumeaux le rejoignirent.

Sûrement un coup de Severus.

Mais cela l'arrangeait bien parce que Weasley et Granger n'osaient pas approcher la table des Verts et Argents. Et même McGo n'osait rien dire, mais c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

À la fin de l'année, beaucoup de septième année loupèrent leur ASPIC en DCFM à cause de l'incompétence de Lockhart qui n'avait fait aucun cours digne de ce nom.

Les parents se plaignirent en masse et il fut renvoyé par le Conseil d'Administration dont Lucius en avait la tête.

Bien fait pour lui. Lui, dès que sa valise fut bouclée, il descendit dans la Grande Salle retrouvés ses amis pour se détendre.

OoOoO

Arthur Weasley parcourait les couloirs du Ministère à la recherche d'un de ses supérieurs pour parler enquêtes quand il tomba sur Lucius Malfoy.

Celui-ci le salua cordialement et le dépassa non sans lui avoir remis discrètement un parchemin quand ils se croisèrent.

Il attendit que la journée se termine et qu'il soit seul dans son bureau pour le lire.

Lucius lui résumait les derniers événements majeurs de leur camp et les derniers événements et rumeurs à Poudlard.

C'est comme ça qu'il apprit que sa fille de 11 ans faisait courir la rumeur qu'elle serait la prochaine Lady Potter.

Il savait que sa fille avait le béguin pour Harry depuis longtemps. Après tout, comme les autres princes charmant, Harry est un héros courageux, puissant et beau. Mais de là à faire courir cette rumeur.

Sans qui sache la vérité, il aurait lui-même interdit leur mariage. Harry ne semble, non, n'est pas amoureux de sa fille. Rien que par son comportement on peut le voir. C'est une aberration pour lui de marié ces deux personnes, de plus par contrat de mariage. Son mariage a lui est un mariage d'amour.

Même s'il doutait de plus en plus de ses sentiments envers sa femme.

Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans sa famille. Cela fait un an qu'il sait tout et il était restait assez passif, observant les faits et gestes de sa femme, amassant des preuves.

Néanmoins il devait en toucher un mot au Lord avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas que ses actions entachent leur projets et plans.

Il envoya un hibou chez Severus qui fera le messager et rentra chez lui.

Ses enfants étaient de retour et il les salua joyeusement.

Encore une fois il remarqua le désordre laissait par Ron mais il ne dit rien, pour l'instant.

Deux jours passèrent quand il reçut la réponse du Lord.

Celui-ci lui laissait le champ libre pour redresser ses enfants, même si le Lord et lui-même se doutaient que cela ait un effet quelconque.

Il brûla la lettre et entreprit de remonter quelques bretelles. Et cela commença dès le repas du soir.

OoOoO

Harry regarda l'homme assit à droite de Snape, puis l'homme assit à sa gauche.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il sauta dans les bras de son parrain. Il resta dans ses bras un moment avant de passer dans les bras de Remus.

Les vacances d'été commençaient très bien pour lui.

Le voilà de retour chez lui, dans son Manoir à Édimbourg où il avait invité les Malfoy, Severus, Remus, Sirius et Voldy à le rejoindre.

« Comment vont les autres ? Demanda-t-il à Voldy.

\- Les autres Mangemorts emprisonnaient s'en remette petit à petit à la prison. Les gardiens sont à ma solde et les Détraqueurs ont pour objectif de protéger les lieux en échange d'un territoire protéger par la Magie Mère. Arthur commence à reprendre sa famille en main, mais comme lui je pense que la cause est perdue d'avance. Et les gobelins avancent sur certains projets.

\- Bien et... »

La discussion continua dans la bonne humeur.

Finalement les adultes commencèrent a parlé d'autres choses, politique principalement et donc Harry embarqua Draco dans sa chambre.

Ils jouèrent un peu aux échecs, il perdit mais s'amusèrent et finirent par s'en lasser.

« Comment tu vois ta vie maintenant que beaucoup de choses ont changés ? Commença Draco assit sur le lit en face d'Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout est différent. Et pourtant certaines choses restent les mêmes. Tant que je ne serais pas libéré de Dumbledore je serais en danger, tout comme mes amis.

\- On sait se défendre. Protesta Draco.

\- Oui mais Dumbledore est un connard puissant, que ce soit politiquement ou magiquement. On ne peut pas le nier. Il faut le détruire complètement.

\- Mort ?

\- S'il le faut. Alors oui. Il m'a manipulé, il a manipulé la population sorcière, il t'a tué et tous mes amis aussi. ET... »

Draco l'enlaça. Il commençait à perdre les pédales, la tension retombait et le faisait un peu délirer.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« Je suis là. Dumbledore ne m'a pas encore tué, et il ne me tuera pas. Ni toi, ni les autres. Le Lord est là, nos troupes sont là. On est avec toi. Reprit Draco en le consolant. Le Lord t'entraîne pour ça.

\- Oui mais j'ai peur que si Dumbledore reste vivant, il va pouvoir me remettre la main dessus. Je ne veux pas.

\- Alors s'il faut il devra mourir. C'est triste à dire car c'est un meurtre que tu vas faire et jamais ne cela doit être encourager. Mais cet homme fait trop de mal au pays. Et si vraiment tu ne peux pas alors le Lord sera là, lui le ferra. »

Draco continua à le consoler et finalement ils finirent par s'endormir épuiser de leur journée dans le train.

Dans le salon où les adultes étaient.

« Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que ton fils a une touche. Lança Sirius moqueur.

\- Pardon ? Fit Lucius, un peu choqué, juste un peu, un Malfoy n'est jamais choqué.

\- Oh ne fait ton Saint ni touche. Harry aime beaucoup ton fils, mon instinct de Maraudeur ne me trompe pas. Rigola Sirius, fier de lui.

\- En voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent aller plus loin ? Demanda Voldemort intéresser et un peu surprit que lui n'ai rien vu, en même temps il ne s'intéressait pas aux amours d'Harry, il aurait peut-être dû.

\- Je pense. Peut-être qu'il risque d'être sur la défensive aux vues de son passée avec la fille Weasley mais s'il franchit ce cap alors il serait bien possible que ce soit bien plus qu'une aventure. Affirma Sirius.

\- Intéressant. Redit Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Parce que je veux trouver au plus vite la personne qui saurait faire battre le cœur d'Harry pour toujours.

\- Un contrat de mariage. Lança Severus en comprenant.

\- Oui. Du moins c'est l'idée mais il reste à le trouver et à savoir si les lois ne vont pas poser problèmes. Je veux le mettre en sûreté sur ce point en particulier. Il a trop souffert à cause de Weasley fille.

\- Je vais les surveiller. Annonça Severus. »

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient entendus.

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, un Mamba Noir et une jeune femme blonde écoutaient et souriaient.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et s'en allèrent vers la chambre de leur Maître.

« Mon ami, je crois qu'il va falloir les pousser à se rapprocher. Dit Spera en voyant Harry et Draco enlaçaient.

\- Oui, on peut jouer aux entremetteurs. Ça va être très rigolo. *

OoOoO

Ragnar passait en revue les derniers papiers qu'il avait trouvé avant d'envoyer un rapide message à un autre gobelin.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et l'ouvrit. Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor, sous de puissants sorts de camouflage, passèrent la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Ils reprirent leur apparence et s'assirent en face de lui.

« Messieurs c'est un plaisir de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer rapidement. Salua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez fait tant de choses pour nous que la moindre des choses c'est de venir le plus vite possible pour saluer votre travailles acharnés. Dit Tom un poil moqueur.

\- La flatterie vous mènera loin... J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Commençons par la tutelle magique, les preuves amassaient ne seront pas suffisantes comme vous vous en doutez. Je ne perds pas espoir que Mr Dumbledore fasse son faux pas. Les lois n'ont pas bougé mais en revanche 3% des Familles qui le suivaient sont moins enclines à le rester. Voici la liste... Ensuite en ce qui concerne votre demande de sûreté sur les coffres Potter, là c'est plus compliqué, mais pas irréalisable. »

Il prit des papiers et les posa devant eux.

« Mr Potter est l'héritier des Potter, des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard par un lien inconnu. Si jamais Dumbledore s'en rends comptes se sera une catastrophe. Mr Potter est donc recevable du titre Lord Potter et du titre Lord Poufsouffle, de Chef de Famille Potter et de Chef de Famille Poufsouffle. Le titre de Lord Serpentard et de Chef de Famille Serpentard étant porté par vous, Mr Jedusor ou devrais-je dire Lord Serpentard, ils ne sont pas recevables pour Mr Potter.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Tu ne m'en as pas touché un mot. Fit surprit Harry en tournant son regard accusateur et moqueur vers Voldy.

\- J'ai oublié. Souffla Tom pas du tout honteux d'avoir oublié d'en parler à l'enfant-adulte.

\- Pour vos projets, reprit Ragnar amusé par les pitreries de son client, j'ai recherché partout et voici ce que j'ai trouvé dans vos lois : _Loi 752 alinéa 56 : Un Lord peut faire passer son titre à un membre de sa famille proche plus vieux que lui, s'il se considère trop jeune ou pas assez mature pour assumer sa charge de Lord de Famille. Néanmoins, il reste le Chef de Famille et peut révoquer sa décision à tout moment._

\- Voilà qui est stupéfiant. Commenta Tom.

\- Effectivement. Mais il y a aussi ceci : _Lois 233 alinéa 58 : Seul le Chef de Famille_ _et_ _le Lord de la Famille peuvent prendre la décision d'unir leur Famille à une autre par un contrat de mariage valide._ Ce qui veux dire que le titre de Lord et le titre de Chef de Famille sont deux titres bien distincts qu'on peut séparer. Généralement on attribut ses deux titres à la même personne, le plus vieux de la fratrie sauf s'il est renié. Mais dans votre cas, le simple fait que Mr Potter soit un descendant de Serpentard nous arrange. Mr Potter est le Chef de Famille Potter et Poufsouffle mais pas celui de Serpentard. Mais il fait partie intégrante de la Famille. Il est aussi Lord Potter et Poufsouffle. Mais pas Lord Serpentard. En effet, il est tout ça parce que : _Loi 759 : Le dernier descendant vivant d'une Famille prend son titre de Lord et de Chef de Famille à ses 11 ans, il est considéré alors comme majeur et responsable de ses actes._

\- Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?! Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre en tort. Mais même avant je n'en savais rien. Fit Harry surprit d'être déjà majeur mais aussi en colère parce que personne ne lui en avait fait part avant.

\- Parce que cette loi a été oubliée par beaucoup de personnes siégeant aux Magenmagot. Ce qui arrange bien les affaires de Dumbledore bizarrement. On a dû fouiller les Archives du Ministère pour la retrouver. Expliqua Ragnar absolument pas offensé des accusations de son client.

\- Si je comprends vos intentions, fit Voldy en calmant Harry d'une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutient, vous voulez que le titre de Lord Potter me revienne parce que Harry et moi nous sommes liés par le liens de descendance Serpentard. Les titres séparés nous donnent une sécurité quant au contrat de mariages.

\- C'est exact. Et je dirais même plus, j'aimerais que vous repreniez les titres de Lord Potter et Lord Poufsouffle. Affirma Ragnar.

\- Heu... C'est quoi la différence entre le titre de Lord et le titre de Chef de Famille ? Demanda Harry un peu perdu. »

Ragnar partit lui chercher un livre qui lui tendit.

Ouvert à la bonne page Harry lut à haute voix le texte.

 _« […] Le titre de Lord et le titre de Chef de Famille étant divisibles, ils n'ont pas les mêmes fonctions aux seins de la Famille et de la société._

 _Le titre de Lord peut revenir à n'importe quel membre de la Famille du moment qu'il ou elle est issue(e) de la branche héréditaire prioritaire (enfants légitime du Chef de Famille). Dans la société, ce titre permet de gérer les coffres, donc uniquement l'argent, de la Famille comme bon lui semble (sauf en cas de litige avéré avec le Chef de Famille). Il permet aussi de gérer des affaires mineures de Famille (contrat de travail des servants, elfes de maisons...)._

 _Le titre de Chef de Famille revient obligatoirement à l'aîné des enfants légitimes du précédant Chef de Famille, sauf si l'héritier a commis un acte grave (meurtre ou haute trahison). Le titre reviendra à l'enfant suivant et ainsi de suite. Ce titre permet de gérer toute la Famille ainsi que toutes ses affaires, ses coffres, ses biens mobiliers et immobiliers comme bon lui semble sauf pour les contrats de mariages. Ce titre permet la légitimité du siège au Magenmagot. De plus, le Chef de Famille peut, avec ou sans l'accord du Lord, bannir n'importe quelle personne de la Famille (même les enfants issus des mariages arrangés ou non) si celle-ci a commis un acte grave aux yeux du Chef de Famille._

 _En outre, le titre de Chef de Famille permet plus de choses que le titre de Lord._

 _Pour les cas de contrats de mariage. Aux vues des nombreux problèmes rencontraient lorsque les titres sont séparés, il faut l'accord du Chef de Famille ET du Lord pour que le contrat soit valide (loi 233 alinéa 58). Dans ce cas aucun partie ne sera lésé dans la décision._

 _[…]»_

Harry reposa le livre et avait l'air très mal. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes contenues tant bien que mal, son teint était pâle, ses mains seraient l'accoudoir du fauteuil fortement et son aura avait pris un teint chargé de colère et de haine.

« Si je l'avais su plus tôt... J'aurais pu bannir Ginevra et ses enfants de ma famille... J'aurais pu...

\- Tu aurais pu faire beaucoup de choses. Mais maintenant il faut se concentrer sur le présent. Coupa Tom avec un semblant de compassion dans la voix.

\- Oui, tu as raison... Reprenez Ragnar. Se reprit Harry après avoir essuyé ses yeux.

\- Donc je veux que le titre de Lord Potter et Lord Poufsouffle soit séparés du titre de Chef de Famille Potter et Chef de Famille Poufsouffle. Dans ce cas, même si Dumbledore venait à découvrir que Mr Potter est le descendant des Poufsouffle, il ne pourra pas unir Mlle Weasley à Mr Potter au nom des Potter et/ou au nom des Poufsouffle. Et dans notre cas, la seule personne qui peut prétendre au titre de Lord Potter et Lord Poufsouffle, c'est vous Lord Serpentard. »

Harry comprenait mieux tout ce que cela impliqué et lui n'était pas contre ce fait. Cela le rassurerait que les titres soient séparés.

Néanmoins la décision devait être prise à deux.

« J'accepte. Lança Harry. Et toi ?

\- J'accepte aussi. Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour te libérer de ta tutelle magique avec Dumbledore, cela passe aussi par des petits chemins et des détours. Et cela en fait partie.

\- Merci. »

Ils signèrent de nombreux papiers, ils firent aussi un rituel. Et quand ils sortirent de la banque Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, était devenu Lord Serpentard-Potter-Poufsouffle.

Et lui Harry Potter, alias le Survivant ou l'Élu, était devenu Chef de Famille Potter et Poufsouffle.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Sirius lança un sort de découpe à son adversaire qui l'évita. Une pirouette plus tard, un sort de couleur violet vola au-dessus de sa tête. Il lança un sort d'expulsion qui s'écrasa contre un sort de bouclier.

Épuisé et distrait par des soudaines chauves-souris sorties de nulle part, il ne vit pas venir un sort cuisant qui l'assomma.

Son adversaire le réveilla et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Quand il fut sur ses deux jambes, il entendit quelqu'un applaudir.

« Bravo, ça c'est ce que j'appelle du combat. Lança joyeusement Bellatrix. »

Elle sautilla encore un peu avant de lancer son propre combat contre son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange.

« C'est étrange. Dit-il à son adversaire tout en admirant le combat qui se déroulait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Snape se tournant vers lui.

\- Tout ça... Montra-t-il d'un geste vague de la main. On est à Azkaban. Une prison et regarde... On est libre, enfin presque libre dans la prison. On mange à notre faim, on dort dans de vrai lit. On s'entraîne avec des baguettes volées. Et en plus on a changé. Avant je ne supportais pas Bella et maintenant on s'entend plutôt bien... C'est étrange.

\- On est tous étranges. Et c'est normal que tu commences à bien t'entendre avec Bella, puisque vous suivez le même groupe de soins, donc vous parlez ensemble et vous vous soignez ensemble. C'est normal.

\- Hey puis toi aussi tu es étrange. Reprit Sirius sans relever l'intervention de Snape. Tu te comportes bien avec moi... Alors que... Enfin tu vois. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir.

\- Ah ça oui. Affirma Snape. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde. Mais je sais aussi qu'on était jeune et con. Tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir. Tu me faisais chier mais je donnais le change aussi. Et puis mieux vaut aller de l'avant plutôt que de rester sur un passé sombre. »

Sirius opina et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Depuis son sauvetage, tout avait changer dans la prison.

Déjà, plus de Détraqueurs. Enfin si, ils sont toujours là mais leurs effets négatifs sur leurs santés mentales ont totalement disparu. Ils ne sont là que pour les protégés de toutes intrusions extérieures. Et seul Voldemort pouvait passer sans problèmes leurs surveillances accrus.

De plus, la prison ne ressemble plus du tout à une prison. De l'extérieure Azkaban est toujours aussi sinistre et froide, mais à l'intérieur... Vie de château. Vive la Magie ! Grâce à Elle, les Mangemorts destinés à les remettre sur pieds ont pu transformés leurs cellules en salle d'entraînements, salle à manger, cuisine, dodo, salle de bains... Tout pour leur confort. Et sachant que sur tous les prisonniers, 20% d'entre eux sont encore en vie en le comptant (bien oui, le restes étaient trop faibles ou sont devenus trop cinglés pour faire quoique ce soit), alors ils ont Azkaban rien que pour eux.

Ça fait beaucoup de places.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment changés, c'est sa relation avec Snape, enfin Severus.

Entre son sauvetage et aujourd'hui plus de quatre mois c'étaient écoulés. Nous sommes actuellement au début des vacances d'été et son cycle de soins intensif prenait fin. Il allait continuer les soins mais c'était moins intense qu'au début.

Si Severus venait exclusivement le voir pendant les vacances scolaires, là il était tout le temps avec lui depuis le début du mois de Juillet.

Et se serait se mentir à lui-même que de dire que Severus lui avait pas manqué durant ses périodes de non-venus.

Il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Severus de l'avoir soigner physiquement et mentalement, de l'avoir écouter et soutenus. Mais plus encore de l'avoir réconforté.

Perdre son meilleur ami est douloureux, très douloureux mais savoir qu'en plus il n'avait pas pu voir son filleul grandir et de ne pas l'avoir choyé étaient abominables.

La trahison de Dumbledore lui avait laissé un goût amer, et savoir qu'il allait être son pion sacrifiable dans son plan si parfait l'enragé.

Et depuis le début des vacances il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour être à la hauteur du plan de vengeance du Lord. Oui parce que maintenant c'est "Lord" et pas "Voldy", il avait tout de même une préférence pour la vie.

Même si c'est rigolo de l'appeler Voldy.

Il voulait y participer à cette vengeance et il allait y participer. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

Foi de Sirius Black, dit Patmol, Maraudeur dans le cœur et l'âme il ferait tout pour son filleul.

OoOoO

Harry regarda à gauche puis à droite et encore à gauche. Et traversa la route sur le passage piéton quand le petit bonhomme fut vert.

Accompagné de Draco, tous les deux en mode Moldu, ils allaient visités un musée sur le chocolat en plein Édimbourg Moldu.

Pauvre Draco, il avait l'air perdu dans ce monde si différent du leur.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry paya les deux entrées et entraîna Draco à une petite séance de cinéma explicative.

Draco en sortie émerveiller et un peu dubitatif.

« Alors ? Première expérience avec la diffusion cinématographique ?

\- Pas mal. C'est très bien pour expliquer quelque chose, mais c'est gênant de voir des Moldu sur un écran bougeaient comme s'ils étaient devant nous, en vrai.

\- Tant fait pas, avec le temps tu t'y habitueras. »

Les deux enfants apprécièrent la visite qui se termina sur une dégustation de chocolat chaud.

Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant où à l'aide de la Magie sans baguette d'Harry ils purent manger sans éveiller de soupçons.

Puis ils continuèrent leur escapade dans le côté Moldu dans un parc d'attraction où Draco se prit d'affection pour le château de l'horreur et les montagnes russes qui lui rappeler les pirouettes sur balais.

Ils finirent chez un glacier où ils purent goûter une énorme glace à la vanille, chocolat, framboise et bananes.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans le Manoir Potter où toute sa famille était réunie pour fêter son treizième anniversaire.

Parce que oui aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 Juillet au soir et les Malfoy l'avaient jeté de son propre Manoir pour tout décorer.

Il remerciât tout le monde d'être juste là, avec lui. Et il en avait du monde.

Les Malfoy, les Parkinson, les Zabini, les Nott, les Lovegood, les Londubat, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir, Severus et bien sûr Voldy.

Les Lovegood et les Londubat ?!

« SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Cria tout le monde. »

Quelle surprise.

Entre deux embrassades de Luna et Neville, Voldy lui expliqua que durant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard il avait rencontré Neville et Luna qui s'était inviter.

Il avait su défendre sa position et argumentait ses projets. Avec détermination et tout de même un peu de peur, les deux enfants l'avaient rejoint puis ce fut autour de la grand-mère de Neville et du père de Luna.

C'est donc avec gratitude et bonheur qu'il accueillit les deux adultes dans leur nouveau combat.

La soirée se poursuivit sur le repas et le gâteau d'anniversaire préparé par un Dobby plus que content de le faire, même s'il était toujours rattaché à la famille Malfoy.

Les invités étaient tous réunit dans la salle de bal décorés avec soin par Narcissa.

« Lady Londubat, je vois que vous avez l'air plus qu'heureuse, cette soirée vous plaît-elle ? Demanda-t-il avec politesse.

\- Oh diable les politesses. Cette soirée me plaît mais c'est surtout le Savoir qui me rend comme cela. Dit-elle.

\- Le Savoir ? ... Oh je vois. Je vous remercie d'être des nôtres. Vous auriez pu aussi rester neutre mais vous venez de prendre parti. Et cela me touche beaucoup. Remercia-t-il.

\- Je le sais. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur un point. Les méthodes ne nous conviennent pas mais le résultat si. Un point à aborder avec le Lord, et je sais que vous serez le convaincre. Dit-elle franchement en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec elle.

\- Exacte. Mais puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? Hésita-t-il.

\- Faîtes mon petit. Accepta-elle.

\- Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde pour en vouloir au Lord, ou du moins à quelques Mangemorts. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidez de nous rejoindre ?

\- Ah. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas digéré ce qu'ils ont fait à mon fils. Mais... »

Lady Augusta Londubat hésita.

Elle le regarda attentivement, jaugeant quelque chose. Elle dû être satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait parce qu'elle se réinstalla confortable et reprit la discussion.

« Mais, reprit-elle, grâce à cet événement j'ai pu découvrir certaines choses. J'en ai parler avec mon petit-fils et je l'ai dit au Lord. À vous de le savoir... Ma belle-fille, Alice, n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être... Quand il y a eu la première chute du Lord, j'ai fait un audit sur tous mes comptes et mes biens pour savoir ce qu'il restait à la Famille Londubat après la guerre. Une somme astronomique de gallions, 25 000 pour être précise, avaient quitter les coffres des Londubat pour celui d'Alice Wood, son nom de jeune fille. Certains de mes biens me sont totalement inaccessibles, comme des manoirs et des maisons de vacances, tous au nom d'Alice Wood et plus encore elle s'est autoproclamé Lady Londubat, arguant qu'à mon âge avancer le titre devrait lui revenir.

\- Non elle n'a pas fait ça ? Fit Harry les yeux horrifiés sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Oh si mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Mon fils n'était heureusement au courant de rien. Et ce qui est le plus grave c'est qu'il y a un contrat de mariage entre Neville et Hermione Granger, je crois que vous la connaissez. »

Alors là il fit les gros yeux. Encore plus gros que tout à l'heure.

« Effectivement je la connais. Mais uniquement de loin, de très loin. Siffla-t-il en colère.

\- Est-ce que dans votre première vie mon petit-fils c'est marier avec cette fille ?

\- Non. Granger a fini dans les bras de Ronald Weasley, fils n°6 des Weasley. Ils s'aimaient. Enfin du peu que j'ai pu voir.

\- … Les choses changent et évoluent. Il faut s'attendre à tout de Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez le casser ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis Lady et Chef de la Famille Londubat, ce contrat n'est pas valide aux yeux de la loi. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore fait. J'attends que mon petit-fils me présente sa ou son petit ami. Je casse le contrat et j'en fait un second en béton avec la personne qu'aura choisi Neville. Je n'aimerais pas que Dumbledore se rende compte trop vite que je sais ce qu'il a manipuler mon fils à travers Alice Wood. »

Harry continua de discuter avec Augusta et se rendit vite compte que les rumeurs sur elle sont toutes fausses.

Augusta est une grand-mère attentionnée quoique qu'un peu sévère sur les bords. Mais c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle puisqu'elle doit élever le futur Lord Londubat, puisque son père est dans l'incapacité de reprendre le titre.

Le temps fila et certains durent rentrer chez eux.

Seul les Malfoy, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et le Lord restèrent au Manoir.

OoOoO

Dumbledore mâchouillait un de ses bonbons aux citrons.

Rien n'allait dans ses projets. Harry n'était pas un bon petit garçon obéissant et manipulable. Hermione et Ron n'était pas parvenu à se poser comme ses meilleurs amis et le pire c'est qu'il ne posait qu'un regard noir et glacial sur la pauvre Ginny, elle qui faisait tout pour le séduire.

Il n'arrivait pas le reprendre dans ses filets et avait ignoré totalement les messages et invitation de Molly pour le mois d'Août.

Rien n'allait comme il voulait mais il avait une solution. Et cette solution venait d'arriver.

« Entrez mon ami, entrez... Asseyez-vous, un thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? S'enquit-il d'un air joyeux.

\- Non merci. Répondit Remus Lupin aimablement.

\- Vous avez l'air en forme quoiqu'un peu pâle. Vous allez bien j'espère ?

\- Oui oui, c'est bientôt la pleine Lune. C'est légèrement fatiguant. »

Dumbledore enrôla très facilement Remus dans ses plans, expliquant qu'Harry était un enfant perturbateur fréquentant des Serpentard malhonnête et peu recommandable comme Draco Malfoy.

Il apprécia que Remus ne pose pas plus de questions que cela et il poussa la vis à lui faire croire qu'Harry était même un goujat faisant miroiter la pauvre petite Ginny à qui il lui avait promis mont et merveille mais ne daigner pas sortir avec elle.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener Harry sur le droit chemin. Il redeviendra le petit garçon aimable et petit Gryffondor tête brûlée qu'aurait voulu James et Lily. Dit avec énergie Remus. Et bien sûr il verra que Ginny est une bonne fille.

\- Bien bien mon ami. Je crois que nous avons tout dit. Je vous accompagne dans vos nouveaux quartiers. »

Dumbledore laissa Remus défaire ses affaires avec un air satisfait.

Remus Lupin, Maraudeur dans l'âme, dit aussi Lunard sera un parfait petit pion.

Harry ne lui résistera pas, il aura trop envie de connaître l'histoire de ses parents pour se rendre compte qu'il est manipulé.

Et puis il pouvait compter sur le loup-garous. Celui-ci lui est redevable de l'avoir laisser faire ses études à Poudlard alors que l'école n'accueillait pas les être magiques.

Enfin lui n'en voulait pas. Ses créatures sont immondes.

Remus ferma la porte, la barricada de sorts complexes contre l'espionnage, fit le tour de la pièce pour enlever les sorts apposés par Dumby pour l'espionner et sortie un bout de parchemin.

Il écrivit rapidement son rapport, affirmant au passage qu'il était bien positionné auprès de Dumbledore, qu'il fit passer dans le bureau de Snape.

Snape qui arrangeait ses potions vit le mot arrivé, le lut et le fit passer dans sa proche cheminette, direction le Manoir Malfoy pour que Lucius l'apporte au Lord.

Certes ce n'est pas pratique de faire passer les messages comme ceci, et à tout moment Dumbledore pourrait bien en attraper un, mais il est prévu que Lupin envoie un minimum de messages à cause de son rôle d'espion auprès de Dumby.

En parlant de Dumby.

Celui-ci passa une tête dans le bureau de Minerva et lui rappela de surveiller plus étroitement Harry et qu'elle le pousse à rester loin de Serpentard.

Il repartit dans son bureau et posa ses fesses sur son siège.

Un hibou passa en coup de vent lui déposer un message des gobelins.

Encore une fois les gobelins lui refuser l'accès aux coffres des Potter. Il enrageait car les galions des Potter auraient dû servir à corrompre quelques Famille du Magenmagot pour faire passer ses lois. Mais bon... Il trouverait bien un moyen de faire ce qu'il voulait.

L'important c'est que Ron et Hermione récupère Harry des griffes des Serpentard.

OoOoO

Harry grimpa dans le train après avoir salué les Familles de ses amis.

Il évita habilement Weasley et Granger qui l'attendaient devant la porte d'un compartiment à l'arrière du train en allant vers l'avant, là où se trouvait ses amis.

Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à voir Ginevra dans le compartiment.

Il salua ses amis mais pas la rouquine qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

Bizarre.

Dans le compartiment se trouvait donc Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Neville et lui, plus Ginevra qui... Ben qui essayait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux parce qu'il n'y a plus de places nul part.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? Demanda-t-il froidement après une énième tentative.

\- Mais... Tu es mon petit ami. Tu dois t'occuper de moi.

\- PARDON ? »

Il ne prit pas de gant pour la virer du compartiment tout en lui balançant à la figure qu'elle n'était RIEN pour lui.

« Cela devient inquiétant. Elle n'a pas eu peur de venir ici alors qu'il y a quatre Serpentard dans le compartiment. Commenta Neville. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas se gêner pour continuer ses agissements, voir faire bien pire. Pour une gamine de douze ans c'est inquiétant.

\- On doit être plus vigilent. Dit-il. »

Le reste du trajet fut ponctuer par la visite de Luna puis des Jumeaux Weasley, pour finir sur la visite de Percy Weasley, nouveau Prefet-en-Chef, qui leur conseilla de se changer car ils arrivaient en gare.

La Grande Salle bruissait de conversation.

Assit à la table des Gryffondor, Harry regarda avec amusement Remus parlait avec Dumbledore et jouait son rôle de loup-garou soumis.

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu d'évasion à Azkaban, donc pas de Sirius Black en fuite, donc il n'y avait pas eu de Détraqueurs lançaient sur le train, donc pas d'évanouissement.

Et cela lui allait très bien. Il était rassuré que son parrain soit en sécurité à Azkaban. Même si normalement c'était une prison.

Normalement.

Il écouta d'une oreille la chanson du Choixpeau, puis se désintéressa de la Répartition qui prit plus de temps que prévu.

 _« Mon petit, tu es bien songeur. Remarqua Spera._

 _\- Oui je pense à Draco. Ça serait bien si... Enfin tu vois._

 _\- Demande le lui. Ça ne coûte rien de demander._

 _\- Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'après ce ne soit plus pareille. »_

Spera ne dit rien mais sa Magie chauffa, lui laissant une chaleur bienfaitrice dans la poitrine.

Oui cela ne coûte rien de demander.

« Harry, tu crois qu'il est gentil le nouveau prof de DCFM ? S'exclama Weasley la bouche pleine de nourriture.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Siffla-t-il.

\- Mais...

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Il retourna à ses pensées, fantasmant sur un beau blond à Serpentard.

OoOoO

En parlant d'un beau blond.

Draco Malfoy fusillait du regard une rouquine assise à la table des Gryffondor.

« Tu devrais vraiment lui en parlait. Lança Blaise en se servant des haricots verts.

\- Quoi ? Sursauta Draco sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je disais que tu devrais parler à Harry de tes sentiments pour lui. Reprit Blaise d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Mais quels sentiments ? Fit Draco rouge de gêne.

\- Tu sais ce sentiment de joie et d'amour qui te traverse le corps quand tu es avec un Harry Potter. Ria Pansy. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco leur tira la langue sous les rires discrets de Théo et de ses amis.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était fou amoureux d'Harry.

Il aime son intelligence, son courage, sa détermination, son charisme, ses yeux vert émeraude brillant au soleil, ses cheveux noir corbeau reflétant la partie sombre de son histoire, son visage fin et terriblement viril aussi, ses lèvres rosées si tentatrice, sa carrure fine et musclé en même temps.

Il est dans la merde.

Il est fous amoureux de son ami.

Mais comment le lui dire ?

Il sait qu'Harry est gay, ça pas de problèmes. Il en est même soulagé.

Mais maintenant qu'il a établie qu'il est amoureux de son ami, comment faire pour avancer ?

Il ne va pas rester là, les bras croisés à attendre un signe de Merlin qui lui dit : "Vas-y c'est ok, c'est le bon moment !".

Et puis, il devrait dire à Harry qu'il est lui aussi de ce bord, ça risque d'être un trop gros choc pour son ami de savoir qu'il est gay et amoureux de lui.

Oui, c'est ça. Procéder par étape.

« Arrête de t'acharner sur ton plat et mange avant que ce soit moi qui te nourrisse à la petite cuillère. Clama Pansy pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- Si tu fais ça...

\- Oui on sait, tu nous tue très lentement. Fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le repas prit fin.

D'un même mouvement les Serpentard quittèrent les autres Maisons pour se rendre aux cachots.

Severus fit son discourt de bienvenu habituel et il libéra tout le monde.

Draco passa à la salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher. Demain serait une longue journée.

OoOoO

Les cours du Professeur Lupin étaient les plus populaires de tous. Autant dire qu'il avait la côte auprès des élèves. En seulement deux mois, Lupin avait fait des merveilles, prenant sous son aile tous les élèves qui avaient eu des difficultés à cause de Lockhart.

Il est populaire et les élèves ne faisaient pas grand cas des jours où il n'est pas là pour assurer ses cours. Certains y voyait déjà LA personne qui pourrait briser la malédiction sur le poste de Professeur de DCFM.

Mais cela n'inquiétait pas Dumbledore outre mesure. Car il avait remarqué qu'Harry passait bien plus de temps avec le Professeur qu'à la normal.

Cela voulait dire que son plan marchait.

Mais ne nous précipitons pas. Depuis le début ses plans ne faisaient que foirés pour diverses raisons.

Ne réitérons pas nos erreurs. Attendons d'être bien sûr d'avoir récupéré Harry pour le mener là où il faut.

OoOoO

Harry gambadait joyeusement dans les couloirs. Sourire aux lèvres, air rêveur et sifflotant.

Il repassait en boucle la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Draco.

Oh oui, il l'aime ce blond. Il l'aime et fera n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Et c'était bien partit.

« Harry ! Interpella une voix rêveuse et féminine.

\- Luna ! Comment ça va ?

\- Moi très bien, et toi aussi. Tu es bien joyeux.

\- Oui. Ne le dit à personne... Chuchota Harry regardant autour de lui même s'il n'y avait personne... Draco est comme moi. J'ai une chance. Luna, il est gay.

\- Raconte-moi tout. »

Luna l'entraîna dans les couloirs vide d'élèves. Rien que tous les deux, ils s'assirent à même par terre, sur les dalles froides.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque, commença-t-il, je cherchais une information pour le devoir de McGo quand Draco est venu me voir. Comme j'étais dans un coin reculé de la salle, personne ne pouvait nous entendre. On a parlé d'un peu de tout avant qu'il ne me dise qu'il est gay. Il voulait me le dire depuis longtemps mais il n'a jamais trouvé le temps avant aujourd'hui. »

Harry se replongea dans ses souvenir heureux. Repassant dans sa tête les mots de Draco : _"[...] Je vais te dire un secret. Je voulais de le dire plutôt mais je ne voyais pas arrivé le bon moment. Et puis on avait d'autres problèmes...Donc... Je suis comme toi, je suis gay. [...]."_.

Les joues rouges de Draco, ses yeux gris orage hésitant, sa posture démontrant sa gêne.

Il avait craqué et l'avait enlacé. Soulagement et bonheur, voilà ce que lui disait le sourire de son ami.

« Je suis contente pour toi. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir lui faire la cour. Affirma Luna en le faisant redescendre sur terre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait que j'aime Draco. Bouda Harry... Mais oui, je pense de plus en plus à le lui dire. Mais...

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Crois-moi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Luna se releva. Épousseta ses vêtements et repartit en sautillant heureuse pour Harry.

Harry, lui ne fit aucun commentaire. Depuis le temps qu'il connaît Luna il s'est habitué à ses phrases énigmatiques, ses semi-prédictions et sa capacité à le rassurer avec des petits rien.

Si elle le dit, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai... Non ?

Il se releva lui aussi et partit derechef vers les abords de la forêt interdite.

Le cours de Soins au Créatures Magique en duo avec les Serpentard qui se déroulait en pleine air avec Hagrid, encore une fois Professeur, allait débuter.

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Il n'avait rien écouté et avait passé son temps a échangé des regards timides avec Draco.

Il avait rencontré Buck, et Draco s'était tenu tranquille. Il n'avait pas volé et il s'en fichait.

Par contre, il n'avait pas aimé les commentaires déplaçaient de Granger et Weasley envers les Serpentard.

Il avait fermé sa bouche, ne voulant pas avoir de problèmes. Pas maintenant alors qu'il devait être en bonne position pour se retrouver sur les rails de Dumby, enfin normalement à la vue du rôle qu'il jouait avec son deuxième parrain.

De retour dans la Salle Commune après le dîner, il partit se coucher directement.

Cela en étonna certains, et Weasley avait essayer de le retenir mais peine perdu.

Selem n'était pas bien et il voulait être là pour lui.

* Harry ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est normal que je ne sois pas bien. Répéta encore une fois Selem.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Siffla Harry anxieux de voir son serpent si malade et si froid, trop froid.

\- Je grandis. Mes pouvoirs grandissent. Je serais plus fort, plus grand aussi.

\- Pendant encore combien de temps tu vas être comme ça ?

\- Deux jours tout au plus *

Selem s'enroula sur son coussin. Les rideaux tiraient et un sort de Silence était posé sur son lit.

Il invoqua une couverture bien douce et bien chaude pour son serpent et coucha sa tête juste à côté.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

OoOoO

Voldemort tournait dans son bureau.

Tous ses plans, futurs projets et même plans de secours étaient fin prêt.

Ses Mangemorts réunit une nouvelle fois, tous prêts à savoir qu'il était vivant et en pleine forme.

Il ne manquait plus que le faux pas de Dumbledore pour tout faire déclencher.

Et il attendait ce moment de pied ferme, avec impatience.

Maintenant que tout est fin prêt il s'emmerdait dans son Manoir.

L'ennui est définitivement son pire ennemi, première place dans son top d'ennemi suivit de prêt par Dumbledore, de très près.

Il s'ennuyait. Donc il tournait en rond dans son bureau au Manoir Serpentard.

TOC TOC TOC.

Enfin un peu de distraction.

« ENTRER ! Lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

\- Maître. Salua Lucius en entrant.

\- Lucius, quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- De bonne nouvelle. »

Voldemort servit une tasse de thé à son bras droit et l'invita à parler.

« Mon fils vient de m'annoncer qu'il est amoureux d'Harry. Annonça Lucius sans prendre de gant. »

Voldemort en resta abasourdit une seconde avant de faire tourner ses méninges à pleins régimes.

Il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Lucius.

« Lier ton fils au Héros de Grande Bretagne ne te dérange pas ? Susurra Voldemort amusé.

\- Non. C'est même amusant. Harry Potter corrompu par le fils du bras droit du plus Grand Ennemi de la Grande Bretagne !... Pas mal. Mais bien sûr mon projet ne peut vraiment démarrer que si Harry le veut aussi.

\- Et avec le commentaire de Black la dernière fois tu penses qu'Harry aussi est amoureux de ton fils ?

\- Oui. »

Un silence, loin d'être dérangeant, s'installa. Le temps de la réflexion. Peser le pour le contre.

« Définitivement, je n'ai rien contre. Enfin Harry n'a rien dit et ne m'a pas fait part d'une quelconque demande de contrat de mariage. Reprit Voldemort.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes le Lord de la Famille Potter et Poufsouffle, si jamais un contrat se profile, vous serez le premier avertit. »

Alors qu'ils allaient se resservir une tasse de thé, appréciant la compagnie de l'un et l'autre, éloignant l'ennui pour un temps, un hibou vint les déranger.

« Une lettre d'Igor Karkaroff qui s'inquiète d'une rumeur sur une soi-disant prophétie sur Harry. Depuis quelques jours, des vieux sorciers sont agitaient. Ils parlent d'une prophétie qui va s'accomplir et que le monde va en être changer. Igor s'inquiète car il ne sait pas si cela est vrai ou juste les délires de vieux sorciers âgés. Il va mener l'enquête. Indiqua Voldemort en lisant la lettre.

\- Une prophétie ? Pourtant personne jusque-là n'en a parlait. Pourquoi elle ressurgirait maintenant ?

\- Tout le monde peut être assujettie à une prophétie. Sorcier, comme Moldu. Expliqua Voldemort. Mais les prophéties ne sont qu'une vision possible du futur. Ce qui les rends étranges et surtout très dangereuses. Vu qu'elles ne sont que des possibilités, personne ne les prend en compte. Enfin, encore faut-il être au courant qu'il existe une prophétie sur nous-même. Préférant vivre dans la liberté que d'être enfermer dans un futur déjà établi, les sorciers qui étaient au courant de leur possible futur n'en faisaient pas grand cas. Depuis cent ans, personne n'en a plus parler parce que petit à petit plus personne ne voulait écouter leur futur prédit par les voyantes. Peur ou simplement parce qu'il pensait que c'est une total invention des voyantes pour se faire de l'argent, les sorciers ont en oublié que les prophéties peuvent prédire aussi l'avenir du monde... Ce qui fait que... »

Voldemort s'arrêta de parler. Il pâli dangereusement. Un souvenir fugace et lointain venait de passer sous ses yeux.

Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible ! Se dit Voldemort.

Se propulsant hors de son fauteuil, il partit chercher un très vieux livre.

La couverture était abîmée, ses pages jaunies et l'écriture est presque illisible tant elle s'était effacée par le temps.

Lucius laissa son Maître faire, regardant avec attention le livre.

« Lit ! Ordonna son Maître en proie au doute mais aussi à la peur, chose tellement incroyable qu'il fallut un temps à Lucius pour prendre le livre tendu. »

Lucius observa l'écriture manuscrite, appréciant la délicatesse des lettres formées par la main qui avait tenu la plume. Il apprécia la douceur du papier sous sa main, l'odeur ancienne qui s'en dégagé.

À n'en pas douté, ce livre était très vieux, tellement vieux que Lucius aurait parié qu'il date de l'époque de Merlin lui-même.

Il s'installa et commença à lire la dernière page du livre que lui avait présenté son Maître.

 _Dans un temps reculé ou lointain, un homme naîtra._

 _Il naîtra dans l'Ombre._

 _Ressuscitera dans la Lumière._

 _Sa parole ancienne, sa mémoire vieillesse._

 _Son corps jeune, et son âge nouveau._

 _S'associant au Mal._

 _Le Renouveau ressurgira._

 _Par son choix, le monde en sera changé._

 _Par ses paroles, la vérité sera éclairée._

 _Par ce qu'il est l'Enfant du Renouveau._

 _Parce qu'il est l'Enfant du Chaos._

 _Parce qu'il est celui qui a été choisi._

Lucius reposa le livre. Visage pâle, respiration rapide, yeux dilatés sous le choc.

Pour être bien sûr il relut le texte quitte à ce qu'il s'imprime bien dans sa tête.

Non, définitivement le texte n'avait pas changé.

Il ferma le livre, découvrant le titre du livre et la personne qui l'avait écrit.

 _Textes rêvés, songes et pensées par Merlin, Prince des Enchanteurs_

« Par les couilles de Merlin lui-même. Qu'est-ce que je viens de lire ? S'exclama Lucius sous le choc.

\- Je crois bien que c'est une prophétie. Et je crois ne pas me tromper en te disant que la personne visée par elle est Harry lui-même. »

OH BORDEL ! Pensa Lucius sans se rendre compte qu'il avait aussi parler à voix haute.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Minerva observa un groupe d'élève de son regard sévère du haut du troisième étage ouvert sur le parc de l'école.

Elle n'approuva pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Oh que non.

Dans le parc, assis directement par terre en cercle, il y avait Harry, Londubat, Malfoy, les frère Jumeaux Fred et George et Percy Weasley. Le froid ne s'était pas encore installé mais cela ne va pas durer, nous sommes fin Novembre et les enfants profitaient des derniers beaux jours.

Les plus vieux du groupe donnaient des conseils et expliquaient les cours que les plus jeunes n'avaient pas compris.

Autant elle approuvait le concept, autant elle n'approuvait pas les personnes qui faisait partit du groupe.

Jamais Harry n'aurait dû faire ami-ami avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Jamais.

Elle sait que les enfants sont des êtres purs, mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que Lucius avait corrompu son fils avec les idées rétrogrades, perverses et xénophobes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco Malfoy est le pur produit d'enfants de Mangemort qu'on puisse trouver dans l'école, d'autant plus que le père n'est autre que le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry ne doit pas être corrompu par les idées du fils Malfoy et part les idées de liberté des plus vieux fils Weasley.

Elle aime les Weasley, enfin la mère, le fils n°6 et la petit Ginny. Autant le reste... Ce n'est pas le cas.

Le reste des enfants sont ou ont été brillant dans leur scolarité mais ils sont irresponsables.

Leurs doutes sur les paroles de Dumbledore sera responsable de leur échec social.

Le premier enfant, William "Bill" Weasley travail avec les gobelins en Égypte comme briseur de sort. En soit ce travail paye bien. Mais voilà, Bill n'est plus en Grande Bretagne et daigne même pas aider sa famille financièrement. Cet ingrat a même osé douter des paroles de Dumbledore, lui qui lui conseillait de rester au pays pour aider sa famille qui l'a élevé et donné un toit. Mais Bill est parti, préférant sa liberté à la raison.

Le deuxième enfant a fait pareil. Charles "Charlie" Weasley est partit en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons, animaux qui l'ont toujours fasciné. Dumbledore lui avait aussi conseillé de rester au pays pour aider sa famille, puisque les frais de scolarité des Jumeaux, qui entraient en deuxième année, venaient de s'ajouter aux autres frais de la famille. Mais Charlie à préférer sa liberté et sa passion à sa famille. Déclinant et même rejetant les conseils de Dumbledore, il est parti.

Pour ce qui est de Perceval "Percy" Weasley. Ce jeune homme est brillant dans sa scolarité. Mais il n'a aucune confiance en Dumbledore, cela se voit. Il doute de tout. Il prévoit une carrière au Ministère, choix parfait pour les plans du Directeur, si ce jeune homme daignait enfin l'écouter et prendre en compte les conseils du Directeur. Mais non, Percy préfère baser son opinion sur ce qu'il voit plutôt que sur une personne qui sait. Sa liberté et sa soif de reconnaissance sera sa perte. Dumbledore n'a pas apprécié de se faire rejeter encore une fois, et prépare le terrain pour que Percy ne se voit octroyer aucune promotion et donc revienne en pleurant chez sa famille.

Ne parlons pas des Jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Incorrigible farceurs, ne prennent par leurs études au sérieux, passe leur temps à faire des blagues de mauvais goût. Ils pensent de plus en plus à ouvrir un commerce de farces et attrapes au Chemin de Traverse qu'à faire une carrière aux Ministère comme leur mère le veut. Leur mère a été folle de rage quand elle l'a appris. Ils ne pensent pas un seul instant à leur pauvre mère qui s'est sacrifié pour leurs payés leurs études. Bien sûr que non. Ils préfèrent aller s'amuser, prendre leurs libertés de leurs parents.

Quant à Neville Londubat, fils de Franck et Alice Londubat. Ce garçon n'est qu'un cracmol même si cela ne se voit pas encore très bien. Il se débrouille mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé mais il n'en reste pas moins un cracmol. Sa mère, juste avant son accident, l'a bien dit. Pauvre enfant, son avenir social est déjà scellé. Encore une fois, Dumbledore a été trop gentil. Proposé Hermione Granger comme digne épouse... Quelle abomination ! Neville ne mérite pas un seul instant d'avoir la meilleure élève de la promotion (même si elle est loin derrière Harry, Draco et Neville qui ont les trois meilleurs places). Et puis, si jamais on lui demande son avis, Neville n'est pas fait pour être le futur Lord Londubat. Heureusement que le contrat est déjà signé, Hermione pourra relever le niveau et puis elle aura accès à l'argent qui lui fait tant défaut. Hermione mérite de trôner parmi les meilleurs du pays, même si elle n'est pas une Sang-Pur. Son intelligence saura trouver la meilleure solution pour purger les hautes sphères des Mangemorts.

Elle lança un énième regard froid sur le groupe d'enfants qui travailler dans le parc avant de se diriger vers son rendez-vous, sans avoir remarqué la silhouette cachée derrière une statue.

Minerva toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce quand elle y fut invitée.

« Ma cher Minerva, du thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? Demanda joyeusement Dumbledore.

\- Du thé sera parfait.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Reprit Dumbledore en sirotant sa propre tasse de thé.

\- Pas très bien. J'ai vu Harry travaillait avec de mauvaises personnes. Il était dans le parc avec Malfoy, Londubat, Percy et les Jumeaux Weasley. Je sais qu'il passe plus de temps avec Lupin, mais il faut qu'il mette plus de pression sur Harry. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'Hermione et Ron sont de bonnes personnes pour lui, bien mieux que Londubat.

\- Effectivement. Je parlerais à Remus. Mais dans tous les cas nous devons commencer à prendre des mesures bien plus sérieuse envers Harry. Nous avons pris trois ans de retard sur nos projets, je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps. »

Dumbledore prit une gorgé de thé et posa sa tasse. Ses mains croisées devant lui, menton posé dessus, air sérieux sur le visage.

« Ginny doit commencer ses propres plans pour faire tomber Harry amoureux d'elle, qu'elle emploie les grands moyens. Ron et Hermione doivent être encore plus présent autour d'Harry, et plus encore. Les élèves ne doivent plus voir Harry avec un quelconques Serpentard, encore moins Draco Malfoy.

\- Entendu. Je rapporterais les consignes. »

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que Minerva ne monte dans son bureau pour convoquer Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Elle fit passer son message et se mit à corriger les copies.

Pas un seul instant elle ne réalisa que son comportement était loin du comportement habituel d'un Professeur.

Et pourtant elle n'est pas manipulée, ni ensorcelé ou sous l'emprise du sort _Imperium_ ou d'une potion.

Elle est parfaitement consciente de son comportement, de ses paroles, de ses gestes.

Elle a confiance en Dumbledore.

Harry doit être guidé dans ce monde. Encore plus s'il peut provoquer la fin du monde, le Chaos.

Harry ne doit pas s'associer au Mal, mal qui est représenté par les Mangemorts, donc par extension Draco Malfoy.

Il doit être de la Lumière et rien d'autres. Ses parents étaient de bon Gryffondor, allié de Dumbledore, mort pour le protégé.

La moindre des choses c'est de tout de même de leur faire honneur en étant un bon Gryffondor.

Ne voit-il donc pas que Draco Malfoy le manipule pour le vendre aux Mangemorts ?

Harry est encore plus naïf qu'elle ne le pensait.

Heureusement que Dumbledore est là pour mettre de l'ordre dans cette école.

Foi de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, Harry Potter rentrera dans sur le bon chemin. Quitte à ce qu'elle aide ses lionceaux pour ça.

OoOoO

Ginevra Weasley, dite Ginny rigola à une blague de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

Assise à côté d'Harry, elle écoutait les blagues des deux comparses du bruns faire rire la tablée.

Nous sommes le 12 Décembre, il neige, il fait froid et les vacances de Noël approchait.

Depuis le début Ginny était là. Toujours, mais jamais Harry n'avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Et alors qu'elle commençait doucement à s'énervé, il l'avait regardé ce matin.

Miracle.

Oh Miracle !

Aujourd'hui elle allait commencer sa mission et très sérieusement.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry tout en lui demanda la carafe de lait. Se décala légèrement pour être plus proche.

Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, attirant son attention pour qu'il lui fasse passer la corbeille à pain.

Elle termina son petit déjeuner heureuse comme tout. Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Décidément la chance est de son côté et elle allait en profiter à fond.

Dès que la cloche sonna la fin des cours, elle se précipita dans la Salle Commune. Elle savait qu'Harry y été car il allait réviser ses cours en compagnie de Londubat.

Elle prit ses propres cours et rejoignit Harry à une table.

Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient sur ses épaules couvertes par un pull rouge épousant ses formes qui sont bien gracieuse pour son âge.

Durant plus d'une heure elle fit semblant de rien. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur les épaules du brun ou sur sa cuisse. Elle prenait ses mains dans les siennes, bougeait ses cheveux de feu de manière sensuelle, passait sa langue sur ses lèvres...

Il finit par les laisser pour aller faire un tour à la volière voir sa chouette Hedwige.

Heureuse et très contente d'elle, elle alla rejoindre son frère Ron qui était assis à l'opposé d'elle en compagnie d'Hermione.

« Tu as vu ? Il ne m'a pas repoussé ! Lança-t-elle une fois proche de son frère.

\- J'ai vu. C'est très bien, Lupin fait du bon travail. Continu ainsi.

\- Et n'oublie pas... Tu dois tomber enceinte de lui. Donc... Fit mystérieusement Hermione d'un air entendu en arrivant.

\- Oui je sais ce que je dois faire. »

Ils parlèrent d'autres choses sans penser un seul instant qu'ils étaient écoutés par un jeune homme fraîchement mit sous les ordres de la silhouette noir qui espionner Minerva McGo.

Si fin Novembre Ginny n'avait reçu l'ordre que de faire tomber amoureux Harry d'elle, là c'était autres choses.

Elle doit tomber enceinte d'Harry. Point.

Elle n'a certes que 12 ans, et Harry 13, mais elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire entant que femme. Encore plus car elle est la nouvelle Lady Potter.

Dumbledore ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps dans ses projets.

Parce qu'il y deux jours, Harry s'est permit d'être trop proche avec Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore n'a pas apprécié.

Clarifions les faits.

Il y a deux jours, Malfoy était tombé malade. Simple rhume, rien de grave, vite guérit grâce à Pomfresh. Et Harry s'était littéralement précipité à l'infirmerie pour le voir.

Chose qui démontrent aux yeux des autres qu'Harry tient énormément à Malfoy.

Et ça c'est inadmissible.

Plus le temps de le faire tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle devait l'enfermer dans un contrat de mariage ou au mieux l'enfermer dans un mariage express.

Parce que oui, il y a une loi qui le permet : _Loi 1240 : Si un homme, peu importe son âge, met enceinte une femme, peu importe son âge, celui-ci doit se marier avec elle dans les plus brefs délais._

Dans le moral des sorciers, aucun enfant n'est conçu hors mariage. Contrairement aux Moldus. Donc les hommes sont contraints d'épouser la femme qu'ils ont mis enceinte pour ne pas avoir de bâtards.

La seule exception est faite quand le Chef de Famille expulse les enfants et/ou la femme de la Famille une fois le mariage prononcé (donc la femme et l'enfant fait partie de la Famille). Mais Harry ne fera jamais ça. Il est trop naïf et trop valeureux pour le faire.

Cette loi existe belle et bien, c'est triste pour les hommes qui voulaient qu'une aventure d'une nuit, mais elle allait s'en servir à son avantage.

Si Harry la met enceinte alors c'est gagné. Il sera obligé de se marier avec elle. Et si en plus il signe un contrat de mariage fait par Dumbledore c'est gagné.

C'est donc avec un nouvel objectif et des plans en tête qu'elle partit se restaurer.

OoOoO

Harry roula par terre, mort de rire. Il essaya de se retenir, pour ne pas vexer son deuxième parrain, mais peine perdu quand il croisa son regard tout aussi joyeux.

Nous voici au début des vacances de Noël.

Et comme maintenant depuis le début de la rentrée, Harry était avec Remus pour leur rendez-vous quotidien.

Durant ces rendez-vous, ils parlaient, s'amusaient voir s'entraînaient ou faisaient ses devoirs pour Harry.

Ces rendez-vous faisaient partis du plan pour montrer à Dumby qu'Harry était finalement prêt pour être le pion manipulable qu'il aurait dû toujours être grâce à Remus et son lavage de cerveau.

Et aujourd'hui Harry avait décider de fêter comme il se doit la fin des cours.

C'est donc avec un sourire faisant le tour de sa tête, baguette en main qu'Harry débarqua dans le bureau du Professeur de DCFM.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, voilà Remus affabulait d'une tenue de cosmonaute.

Pas pratique pour courser Harry.

Tout cela se finit par de grands éclats de rire.

Ils reprirent leur sérieux et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre après qu'Harry ai enlevé son sort.

« Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Fit Harry en buvant une gorgés de thé à la cannelle.

\- Tous les plans sont finit, même ceux de secours, il s'ennuie.

\- Pas étonnant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Continuer à titiller Weasley, puis la laisser tomber comme une veille chaussette... »

Remus voulu continuer son rapport et donner les infos, parvenu par Severus qui les tire de Lucius qui les tiens de Voldy lui-même, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau.

Remus, qui avait mis des sorts de protection les leva et laissa entrer Severus.

« J'ai des nouvelles de dernières minutes. Neville vint de me faire un rapport sur les agissements de Ginevra.

\- Neville ? Fit Harry un peu surpris d'entendre le nom de son ami dans une tel conversation.

\- Oui, le Lord veut que tu sois couvert par une ombre. Neville s'est porté volontaire. Expliqua Severus en voyant l'air surprit d'Harry.

\- Très bien. Fit Harry résigner à ne pas montrer sur ses grands chevaux. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Ginevra veut que tu lui donne un enfant. »

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage d'Harry. Il faut être un double crétin pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

« Loi 1240 : Si un homme, peu importe son âge, met enceinte une femme, peu importe son âge, celui-ci doit se marier avec elle dans les plus brefs délais. Ils veulent utiliser cette loi à leur avantage. Commenta Remus le teint assez pâle.

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais j'ai une solution. »

Severus expliqua son plan de long en large.

C'était risqué mais tellement efficace.

Et avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore va faire son faux pas dans pas longtemps.

C'est à demi rassurer qu'il se couchât ce soir-là, non sans avoir pris Selem avec lui, histoire d'avoir du réconfort.

Le temps passa vite, Noël passa en coup de vent et Harry comprit que Ginevra n'allait pas rester inactive trop longtemps quand elle se mit à être plus présente que d'habitude.

 _« Harry tu es suivis. Commenta Spera dans sa tête le soir de la rentrée._

 _\- Je vois, c'est elle ?_

 _\- Oui. Son aura est sombre et vicieuse. Elle va mettre son plan à exécution... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ?_

 _\- Oui. Il faut mettre un coup de pieds dans la fourmilière. Pas moyens que je reste toute ma scolarité aussi tendue, à attendre le faux pas de Dumbledore. »_

Spera envoya une onde positive.

Se donnant du courage, il tourna dans un couloir vide. Des pas précipités et un appel le fit retourner.

« Harry!... Ah te voilà.

\- Ginny. Salua-t-il se retenant de vomir à son utilisation du surnom de la fille. Un problème ?

\- Non je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Marchons un peu. »

Ginevra lança son plan en parlant du Quidditch.

Une chose. Harry n'a pas rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas calquer sa nouvelle vie à son ancienne. Et puis il avait autres choses en tête que les matchs et les entraînements.

Le vol en lui-même lui manquait mais il faisait avec.

Donc Ginevra lui parla des derniers matchs et ce qu'elle en avait pensée.

Comme dans son propre plan, Harry fit exprès de s'éloigner des couloirs les plus emprunter par les élèves pour se rapprocher des couloirs du cachots.

Ils descendirent des marches, toujours en parlant de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots.

Ginevra tournant à droite, puis à gauche. Harry lui fit faire un demi-tour pour tourner à gauche une deuxième fois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, du moins pour la fille, ils passèrent devant le portrait qui garder les appartements de Severus. Le portrait se dépêcha d'avertir son locataire de la présence des jeunes enfants, comme Severus le lui avait demandé.

« Je suis fatigué de cette promenade. Entrons dans cette salle de classe vide. Proposa Harry innocemment.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Gagné ! Se dit Ginevra avec un sourire démoniaque.

Harry ne ferma pas la porte complètement, mais Ginevra ne s'en rendit pas compte, et lança un sort de marquage. Une croix rouge flotta au-dessus de la porte pour indiquer à Severus où ils étaient.

Ils s'installèrent sur des tables l'un en face de l'autre.

Rougissant, Ginevra se dandina sur ses fesses.

« Tu sais... Je trouve que tu as un peu changé. Commença-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas en mal au contraire. Dit-elle rapidement. »

Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigt vernis de rouge. Elle fit ses yeux doux.

« Avant tu ne m'adressais pas la parole et maintenant... Je suis super contente qu'on puisse partager un moment tous les deux. »

Elle descendit de sa table, et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es mon héros. Finit-elle en prenant les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes. »

Harry se laissa faire, pour le plan.

Pour le plan.

Pour le plan.

Il se répéta cette phrase en boucle pour ne pas balancer son poing dans la tronche de pouffe de Ginevra.

« Ginny, je... Je suis désolé mais mes sentiments ne sont pas les même que les tiennes. Je suis flatté de ton intérêt pour moi mais... »

Harry se sentit mal, un vertige le prit le coupant dans sa phrase.

D'un coup d'œil vers la porte il remarqua l'ombre noir qui campait devant. Rassuré d'avoir un soutien extérieur, il continua son rôle.

« Ginny, je... écoute c'était bien notre promenade, mais voilà je ne t'aime pas. Donc ça s'arrête là. »

Il se tourna pour partir mais il fut arrêté par Ginevra.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !... NON... TU N'EN AS PAS LE DROIT ! »

Le vertige d'Harry s'accentua. Il tomba à genoux. Une goutte de sueur tomba de son front. Il a froid et chaud en même temps.

Ginevra rigola.

« C'est dommage Harry ! Vraiment dommage. Tu aurais dû me retourner mes sentiments. Vraiment. Dommage pour toi. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. La silhouette était toujours là.

« À L'AIDE ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. »

Ginevra pâli avant de l'assommer.

OoOoO

Draco rentrait à son dortoir accompagner par une troupe de première année qui s'était, encore, perdu quand un hurlement déchira le silence des cachots.

Cette voix….

La troupe se précipita vers la personne qui demander de l'aide.

Draco en tête car les premières années sont petit et lent.

Ils retrouvèrent leur tête de Maison dans une salle vide.

« Harry ! Hurla Draco en se précipitant vers Harry étendu par terre.

\- Draco arrête-toi ! Coupa Severus. Poisons. »

Ce simple mot fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi les serpents.

Qui ? Qui à oser empoisonner Potter ?

« Miss Ginevra Weasley. Susurra Severus de sa voix la plus froide qui fit trembler tout le monde de peur. Une explication ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive... Je... Fit-elle en tremblant de peur.

\- Vraiment ?... Monsieur Malfoy avec moi. Les autres rentrer à la Salle Commune. »

D'un coup de baguette Severus vit voler Harry. Suivit de Draco et Ginevra ils remontèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ils entrèrent d'un coup, Pomfresh prit Harry à sa charge et commença à l'examiner. Son teint pâli de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des analyses.

« Severus, mon ami ! J'ai accouru dès que j'ai su. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? Fit Dumbledore en arrivant en trombe suivit de Minerva et Flitwick.

\- Harry a été empoisonné. Répondit Pomfresh à la place de Severus. Mais ce n'est pas tout. On lui a fait prendre une potion de fertilité. »

Silence.

Severus se tourna d'un coup en lança un sort sur Ginevra.

Ses lèvres brillèrent intensément en rouge.

« MISS WEASLEY ! Hurla l'infirmière en reconnaissant le sort. QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? »

OoOoO

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il reconnut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie.

Puis il se tourna dans son lit, Draco dormait à côté de lui, affalé sur une chaise.

Il avait réussi.

Le plan avait marché.

Il bougea, se redressa mais toussa fortement, une vive douleur le prix à la gorge.

« Harry ! Sursauta Draco. Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parrain n'a pas voulu me parler ! Fit rapidement Draco en enlaçant Harry.

\- Plus tard. Répondit-il en entendant Pomfresh arriver. »

L'infirmière refit des analyses.

« Monsieur Potter vous restez ici pour ce soir. Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy peut vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Et elle partit aussi sec. Draco lança un sort de Silence et d'Intimité avant de se réinstaller.

« Je rêve où Pompom est hors d'elle ? Dit Harry très surpris.

\- Et il y a de quoi l'être. »

Draco lui raconta comment il l'avait retrouvé, comment Severus l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie et son sort.

« Pomfresh à hurler, je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Mais Severus m'a expliqué que le sort était un sort de détection de résidu de potion. Efficace quand on veut savoir si on a bien nettoyé son labo après avoir fait des potions... Il se trouve que Ginevra t'a embrassé et donc t'a fait passer du poison par son baiser. Pomfresh était hors d'elle... Le poison, il est violent et aurait pu t'être fatal si on ne t'avait pas retrouvé. Heureusement maintenant il n'y a plus rien sur tes lèvres et dans ton organisme. Ginevra n'a pas su gérer la dose qu'elle a mis sur ses lèvres, heureusement pour elle, elle a avalé l'antidote avant de s'en mettre... Mais ce n'est pas tout...

\- Potion de fertilité. Coupa Harry. Je sais... Draco, je savais ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire. »

Harry prit un air coupable. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je savais tout. Avec Severus on a mis au point ce plan. Tout était prévu. Severus était déjà derrière la porte avant que j'aie hurlé. Tout était prévu sauf ton intervention... Je...

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu aurais pu MOURIR ! Hurla Draco. »

Harry baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une faute en ne prévenant pas Draco.

« Il y avait des premières années avec moi. Il aurait pu découvrir ton cadavre... J'aurais pu te perdre... »

La déclaration non voulue coupa le sifflet à Draco.

Harry releva la tête si vite qu'il en fit craquer quelques vertèbres cervicales.

« Je...

\- Oh Draco... Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Harry sauta hors de son lit pour venir se loger dans les bras du blond.

Un temps infini passa avant qu'il se sépare.

« Et la suite ? Reprit Harry en se mettant sur son lit.

\- Ginevra s'est défendu en disant qu'elle avait mis du rouge à lèvre et qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait du poison. Bancal car elle aurait dû être empoisonné aussi. Le poison traverse les pores de la peau, donc elle aurait pu être malade aussi. Voir morte vu la dose qu'il y avait... Dumbledore l'a cru comme McGo, mais pas Severus, comme Flitwick bizarrement et Pomfresh... Pour l'instant personne n'est au courant...

\- Mais les premières années ont déjà tout rapporter aux autres serpents qui vont se faire un plaisir de faire circuler la rumeur.

\- Oui... Et c'est quoi la suite du plan ?

\- Le faux pas de Dumbledore, qui va commencer sans doute par me dire qu'il faut que je pardonne cette pauvre fille et que je lui laisse une chance, blablabla. Mais potion de fertilité oblige, je ne vais pas laisser passer et...

\- Attends une minute. Les potions de fertilité ne sont vendues qu'à des personnes majeurs ayant pris contact avec des Médicomages spécialisés en gynécologie. Donc...

\- Donc je vais me renseigner et je vais tout faire pour remonter à Dumbledore. Faux pas. Procès pour casser mon tutorat.

\- Harry tu es un idiot. Souffla Draco en sautant sur lui pour l'embrasser timidement. »

C'était certes un baiser timide mais c'était un bisou tout de même.

Draco dû le quitter, non sans regret, car le couvre-feu arrivait.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 13**

La nuit se passa bien. Harry pu sortir dès le lendemain.

Un pied dehors et McGo le traîner dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Harry, je suis content de voir que tu es en pleine forme. Tu nous as fait peur.

\- Je suis désolé. Qu'elle est la sanction pour Weasley ? Lança-t-il froidement, ses yeux verts lançant des regards noirs à Ginevra qui était assise à côté de lui.

\- Oh mon garçon... Tout ça n'est qu'une méprise. La jeune Weasley s'est mise un peu de rouge à lèvre, mais celui-ci était empoisonner. Nous cherchons les coupables. Miss Weasley ne le savait pas.

\- C'est vrai Harry. Intervient Weasley. Je suis désolé pour ça. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Je m'excuse.

\- Sache que pour moi, ton excuse ne vaut rien. Tu aurais dû avoir du poison dans ton corps. Siffla-t-il. Les pores de la peau absorbent les liquides en d'infime quantités. Qu'as-tu as dire ? »

Harry s'en alla sans un mot juste après sous les supplications de la pauvre Ginevra.

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer cette fois. Oh non !

Puisqu'elle fait très attention à son image, il allait la détruire.

Et vu que tout le monde voudrait en savoir plus sur les événements de la veille... Alors il va faire un petit discourt.

Harry passa la porte de la Grande Salle. Beaucoup de personnes, toutes Maisons confondues vint le voir pour s'assurer qu'il fût bien en forme.

Il traversa la salle, passant devant Ronald et Granger qui essayaient d'attirer son attention, il passa devant Neville à qui il fit un grand sourire.

Il se posta sur l'estrade, tournant le dos aux professeurs déjà attablés.

Il se lança un _Sonorus_.

« Cher élèves, je sais que les rumeurs vont en bon train ce matin. Avant que je ne doive me répéter, je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passer hier soir. »

Toute l'attention de la Grande Salle était portée sur lui. Dumby n'était toujours pas arriver et Ginevra non plus. Parfait.

« Hier soir, juste avant le couvre-feu, Miss Ginevra Weasley et moi-même nous nous sommes promenées dans les cachots. Parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois dans une salle de classe vide pour nous reposer un peu, Miss Weasley m'a avoué ses sentiments et m'a embrassé... »

L'horreur et le dégoût se peignit sur de nombreux visages. Apparemment elle n'était pas si aimer que ça. Il capta le sourire éblouissant de Ronald et Granger. Qu'ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil, il n'est pas là pour avouer son amour éternelle à cette pouffe.

« Que certains se rassure. J'ai refusé ses avances... Par contre c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite qui est intéressant. Je me suis senti mal, très mal. J'ai demandé, crier, de l'aide quand Miss Weasley à commencer à se réjouir de mes vertiges. Elle m'a assommé quand j'ai hurlé. J'ai sus pas la suite que le Professeur Snape, Draco Malfoy et quelques premières années de Serpentard ont accourut pour me sauver... Sans eux je serais mort ! »

La bombe est lâchée. McGonagall était trop choqué pour arrêter ce petit insolent.

Mentir comme ça. Comment osait-il ?!

« Oui mort. Miss Weasley s'est appliqué du poison sur ses lèvres et en m'embrassant me la transmit. Elle n'a pas vérifié les doses, et elle a failli me tuer. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'avec le poison, il y avait une potion de fertilité. »

Oh bordel... La tête des plus vieux était impayable. Eux avait compris de quoi il en retourner.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Mais sachez que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je le jure sur ma Magie. »

Un filet blanc sortit de son corps pour l'entourer et retourner d'où il venait.

Ses mots scellaient, il retourna à sa place entre Dean et Neville en face de Seamus.

Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Rien ne dérangea le silence d'horreur.

Puis d'un coup...

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! CINQ HEURES DE COLLES POUR MENSONGE ÉHONTÉ ! Hurla McGo sous le regard choqué de ses collègues. »

Quoi ? Monsieur Potter à jurer sur sa Magie et alors ?

Pour elle, ce passage passe à la trappe. Il ment et c'est évident.

Harry haussa les épaules face à la colère de sa Tête de Maison. Il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'est briser le tutorat et passer du bon temps avec Draco.

OoOoO

Une semaine était passé depuis son discourt.

Entre Ronald et ses crises de colère parce qu'il avait insulter sa sœur, et Granger et ses tentatives pour le résonner, il en avait fait du chemin.

Voldy avait été fier de lui. Bon d'abord en colère, puis inquiet puis fier de lui. On ne se refait pas.

 _« Mon chérie, le hibou commence à s'impatienter. Fit remarque Spera alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs dans la Grande Salle pour éviter les pièges de Weaslette pour la faire tomber enceinte._

 _\- Merci. »_

Il ouvrit la lettre et se retint de bondir de joie. La réponse qu'il voulait était arrivé.

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Suite à votre incident, il y a une semaine, nous avons fait des recherches au seins de nos locaux._

 _Comme vous le pensiez, une dose de potion de fertilité a bien était donné à Monsieur Albus Dumbledore. Cette potion était destinée à une de nos patientes qui est en ce moment en Australie. Cette femme a mis Monsieur Dumbledore sur sa liste de personnes de confiance pour ces transactions de potions._

 _Nous avons contacté notre patiente qui nous a affirmé avoir reçu sa potion. Après examen, il s'est avéré que la potion qu'elle avait reçue n'est autre qu'un placebo._

 _Nous pensons que la potion de fertilité volée a été utiliser contre vous, à des fins dangereuses._

 _Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais cette potion marche aussi sur les hommes. Si pour les femmes cela augmente les chances d'ovuler dans les heures qui suivent la prise, sur les hommes la potion augmente la production de spermatozoïdes. Et donc augmente les chances de féconder un ovule._

 _Généralement, il y a moins de problèmes de fertilité chez les hommes que chez les femmes, voilà pourquoi il y a très peu d'homme qui prenne des potions de fertilité._

 _Avec la Loi 1240 (Si un homme, peu importe son âge, met enceinte une femme, peu importe son âge, celui-ci doit se marier avec elle dans les plus bref délais), il est possible que la jeune femme qui vous a fait prendre la potion voulait tomber enceinte de vous._

 _Faîte attention._

 _Suite à cette découverte, nous Ste Mangouste, allons porter plainte contre Albus Dumbledore pour vol et détournement de potions dangereuses._

 _Je ne peux que vous recommander d'en faire autant._

 _Mais la décision reste la vôtre._

 _Au plaisir de vous voir en pleine forme,_

 _Sincère salutation,_

 _Célia Hoont, Directrice de l'Hôpital Ste mangouste._

Dès qu'il finit de la lire, il en fit des copies.

Il prit ensuite une plume, un parchemin et son encrier et écrivit une lettre destinée à une personne tout à fait honorable.

Dès qu'il eut finit il siffla sa chouette, qui arriva même s'il était toujours dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu sais où aller. Va ma Hedwige ! Fit-il après avoir mis une copie et la lettre dans une enveloppe et après l'avoir attachée à la patte de sa chouette. »

Il rangea ses affaires et partit d'un bon pas.

Dumbledore a fait son faux pas. Échec et mat.

OoOoO

Amelia Bones, Directrice de la Justice Magique, entra dans son bureau. Il était tard mais elle était toujours là.

Elle prit un dossier et commença à le lire quand une chouette blanche vint se poser à sa fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit, et elle vint se poser sur son bureau.

Elle prit sa baguette, lança un sort de détection et se détendit quand le résultat tomba. Aucun risque.

Elle déchargea la chouette de sa lettre qui partit de suite après.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

 _Madame Bones, Directrice de la Justice Magique,_

 _Moi, Harry James Potter, porte plainte contre Monsieur Albus Dumbledore pour mise en danger de ma vie._

 _Dans l'enveloppe vous trouverez la raison pour laquelle je porte plainte._

 _Veuillez enregistrer ma demande comme toutes les autres demandes. Pas de favoritisme, s'il-vous-plaît._

 _Vous pensez bien que j'aurais aimé me présenter à vous en personne, mais mon emploi du temps scolaire et mon âge ne me le permet pas._

 _Merci de votre attention,_

 _Toutes mes salutations,_

 _Harry James Potter_

Elle reposa la lettre, prit la deuxième lettre et la lut.

Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas aller directement voir Dumbledore pour lui dire les quatre vérités.

Elle se reprit et enregistra la plainte de Monsieur Potter comme tout le monde.

Intéressant comme stratégie.

Toutes plaintes enregistrer ne sera prises en compte qu'après un temps dit de réflexion. La personne qui porte plainte à un délais d'une semaine pour se désister.

Après trop tard, les procédures sont lancer.

Elle réalisa qu'en plus de porter plainte contre Dumbledore, Harry porte plainte contre le Président du Magenmagot, ce qui veut dire... Séance à huis clos, Magenmagot au grand complet, donc... Potter veut demander le retrait du tutorat.

Finement jouer ! Se fit-elle la réflexion.

OoOoO

Dumbledore lut et relut la lettre.

Impossible !

Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir, lui lança un trille de dédain et partit-il ne sait où.

Impossible !

« COMMENT OSE-T-IL ? Hurla-t-il en commençant à détruire tout ce qu'il passa sous sa main. »

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau calme.

Il convoqua Minerva et ses pions, malgré que nous soyons dimanche soir.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe sachant qu'il se passait quelques choses de grave.

« Mes chers amis. Commença-t-il la mine triste. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Harry a décidé de porter plainte contre moi.

\- QUOI ? Hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Oui, parce que j'aurais mis sa vie en danger. Je suppose qu'il parle de l'incident avec Ginny.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis convoqué demain. »

Pas le temps pour les bavardages inutile. Ils devaient mettre au point une stratégie pour contrer et avoir l'avantage sur Harry.

Mais aussi pour mettre au point un plan pour définitivement mettre un terme à la rébellion du lion mal élevé.

Minerva raccompagna ses lions très tard ce soir-là.

Demain sera une longue journée.

OoOoO

Harry porta son regard sur toute la salle.

Tout le Magenmagot était réuni en ce jour.

Dumbledore était en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la salle. Il n'y fit pas attention.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes prêt ? Lança son avocat du jour Lucius Malfoy.

\- Oui. »

Le choix a été dur, d'un côté Lucius ne pourrait pas voter pour la rupture du tutorat, mais dans un autre côté, Lucius savait parler et saurait convaincre les membres de Famille réticente.

Choix décidé par Lucius lui-même. Il a plus de chance de faire basculer la balance en leur faveur en faisant le show plutôt qu'en restant assit.

Amelia Bones entra dans la pièce. Le temps qu'elle entre on pouvait entendre les hurlements des journalistes, vite couper par les portes qui se refermèrent.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjours, nous sommes le 23 Janvier et nous sommes réuni en ce jour car Mr Harry James Potter a porté plainte contre Mr Albus Dumbledore pour l'avoir mis en danger. Le Magenmagot doit statuer sur la véracité des événements et sur une éventuelle sanction envers Mr Dumbledore... La séance est ouverte ! »

Amelia tapa son marteau et Lucius se leva.

Il se posta devant Amelia qu'il salua poliment puis salua l'assemblée.

« Lord Malfoy, vous êtes ici entant qu'avocat de Monsieur Potter. Veuillez présenter vos arguments contre Monsieur Dumbledore. Annonça Amelia.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, vous avez tous reçu votre convocation en ce jour si particulier. Vous savez aussi pourquoi nous sommes réunis. Mais pour bien que vous preniez conscience de la chose ; je vais vous rappelez les faits. Il y a deçà deux semaines, mon client a failli mourir. Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, deuxième année à Gryffondor, à empoisonner Monsieur Potter en l'embrassant sur les lèvres après avoir déclaré sa flamme. Le poison, sur ses lèvres, était mal dosé et aurait pu lui être fatal si le Professeur Snape, mon fils Draco Malfoy et quelques premières années à Serpentard n'avaient pas entendu son appel à l'aide. Miss Weasley s'est justifié en déclarant qu'elle avait mis un rouge à lèvre juste avant de passer un moment en compagnie de mon client. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas là pour condamner les faits et gestes d'une enfant de 12 ans, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été punit... Après un examen poussé par Madame Pomfresh, infirmière à Poudlard, celle-ci a aussi déceler des traces d'une potion de fertilité, en plus du poison, dans l'organisme de Monsieur Potter. »

Des membres du Magenmagot sursautèrent à cette annonce.

Bizarrement après le discourt d'Harry dans la Grande Salle, aucun article ou autre n'était sorti pour soit faire plonger Harry, soit faire plonger Dumbledore. À croire que personne de l'extérieur de Poudlard ne sait ce qui s'est passé... Dumbledore contrôlerait-il le courrier des enfants ?... Possible, heureusement pour lui, il n'envoie presque jamais de lettres et quand il le fait, il passe toujours pas sa chouette qui sait éviter Dumbledore avec art.

Lucius reprit son discourt comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous savez tous que les potions de fertilité sont classées comme des potions dangereuses bien qu'elles ne le soient pas dans le sens dangereux dit de mort. Et pour cause, la loi 1240 est clair : "Si un homme, peu importe son âge, met enceinte une femme, peu importe son âge, celui-ci doit se marier avec elle dans les plus brefs délais."... Peut-on pensait alors qu'une jeune fille de 12 ans a voulu se mettre enceinte du Garçon-Qui-A -Survécu ? Peut-être... Mon client, inquiet, a envoyé une lettre à Ste Mangouste leur demandant si une potion de fertilité n'avait pas été donner à Monsieur Dumbledore... La réponse est tombée. Monsieur Dumbledore est venu récupérer une potion de fertilité pour une patiente qui est en Australie en ce moment. La femme a reçu un placebo à la place de sa potion et la potion de fertilité s'était volatilisé. Ou pas... Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. »

Lucius laissa un silence passer avant de reprendre. Il prit le temps tout de même de présenté la réponse envoyée par Ste Mangouste comme preuve.

Tous sont pendu à ses lèvres, Lucius reprit sa place, main derrière le dos, dos droit, menton relevé.

« Aujourd'hui mon client a peur pour sa vie. Nous savons tous qui est Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, détenteur d'un Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Mais il est aussi le tuteur magique de mon client. »

Pause, certains voyaient déjà où il voulait en venir. Leurs yeux pétillant de bonheur étaient la preuve évidente que Dumbledore n'était pas beaucoup aimé. Est-ce à cause de l'article de Rita sur sa découverte du tutorat magique ou est-ce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas bien avant tout ça ?

« Mon client a porté plainte contre Monsieur Dumbledore car celui-ci a mis sa vie en danger. J'ose espérer que cela n'est qu'une méprise comme l'a-t-il laisser entendre à mon client, mais à la vue des preuves j'en doute fort. J'ose espérer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Et je vais tout faire pour cela... Et pour cela je demande en compensation de sa vie mise en danger et en vertu de la loi 158 alinéa 9 : "Un tutorat magique peut être brisé, si le tuteur a mis la vie de son protéger en danger", je demande le retrait du tutorat magique de Monsieur Dumbledore sur Harry James Potter. »

Lucius se rassit sur ces dernières paroles, la salle explosa en murmure, et laissant le camp d'adverse se défendre.

Enfin plutôt à Dumbledore se défendre, celui-ci n'ayant pas pris d'avocat.

La salle se calma quand Dumbledore se leva.

« Monsieur Dumbledore, aujourd'hui vous vous défendrez seul face aux accusations de Monsieur Potter puisque vous n'avez pas pris d'avocat. Clama Bones d'un air neutre. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous défendre ?

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis face à vous pour répondre de mes actes. Tout abords je maintiens que l'empoisonnement de Monsieur Potter était un accident. Le tube de rouge à lèvre de Miss Weasley a été analysé et effectivement il y avait bien du poison dedans. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle y a résisté mais tout cela n'était qu'un simple accident. »

Beaucoup s'étouffèrent quand Dumbledore qualifia l'empoisonnement, non voulu certes, d'Harry Potter qui avait failli se transformer en homicide involontaire, de simple accident. Surtout que le tube de rouge à lèvre incriminée est on ne sait où. Dumbledore n'a même pas pris la peine de le présenté comme preuve.

Mais Dumbledore ne s'arrêta pas là dans sa folie.

« Pour ce qui est de la potion de fertilité, je ne sais pas d'où est-ce qu'elle sort, ni comment Monsieur Potter l'a ingéré. Sur le tube de rouge à lèvre, seul le poison y a été détecter. La potion que j'ai remis à la femme en Australie était bien la potion qu'on m'a remis à Ste Mangouste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était un placebo... Je trouve que c'est inamissible d'accusé une personne sans preuve évidente. »

Ah parce que maintenant c'est la faute de Ste Mangouste si cette pauvre femme a reçu un placebo ?

« En conclusion, je dirais que Monsieur Potter veut se soustraire à son tutorat par simple plaisir. N'oublions pas que Monsieur Potter n'a que 13 ans, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Est-ce qu'à son âge il est capable de gérer ses affaires seul ? »

Dumbledore laissa sa question sans réponse est repartit s'asseoir.

« Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous rajouter quelques choses ? »

Harry consulta Lucius du regard, puis observa la salle.

Beaucoup était à deux doigt d'exploser, leur visage pâle ou rouge, leurs yeux lançant des regards meurtriers à Dumbledore. Mais d'autres était plutôt d'accord avec Dumbledore. Leurs mouvements de tête frénétique disant "oui oui." durant le discourt du Citron en avait été une preuve.

Il se décida, dit quelques mots à son avocat qui se leva.

« Mon client souhaite simplement vous rappelez quelque chose d'important. Monsieur Potter a dû se faire convoquer par Monsieur le Ministre, malheureusement pas présent aujourd'hui, pour prendre note de son tutorat magique. Monsieur Dumbledore n'a pas fait son devoir hier, doit référer ses agissements aujourd'hui, alors qu'est-ce que cela changerait si demain Monsieur Potter n'est plus sous le tutorat de Monsieur Dumbledore ? »

Lucius se rassit. Amelia demanda la même chose à Dumbledore qui préféra se taire, jouant sur sa prestance de Directeur et grand vainqueur de Grindelwald pour faire comprendre qu'il est un adulte et Harry un enfant et que l'enfant doit obéissance à l'adulte.

Cela n'impressionna pas Harry qui ne lui accorda aucun regard.

« Maintenant que nous avons entendu les deux partis, le Magenmagot va se retirer pendant vingt minutes pour prendre sa décision. Le vote se fera à main levé dans vingt minutes ! Trancha Bones en frappant une nouvelle fois son marteau sur la table. »

Harry souffla. Dans vingt minutes tous ses plans, les plans de Voldy vont se jouer.

Lucius lui prit l'épaule en soutient.

Les vingt minutes passèrent lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement pour Harry qui se retenait de se lever pour tourner en rond. De son côté Dumbledore était serein et osait même sourire.

Le Magenmagot revint au grand complet au son d'un rappel des troupes.

« Les vingt minutes sont passées, le vote à main levé va débuter ! Dit Amelia en frappant encore une fois son marteau sur la table. Ceux qui sont contre le retrait du tutorat magique de Monsieur Albus Dumbledore sur Monsieur Harry James Potter. »

15 mains se levèrent. Harry ne savait pas combien il y avait de personnes siégeant. Mais à l'annonce du nombre de vote contre, Lucius se permit de se détendre, ce que lui remarqua mais pas les autres. Mais tout le monde pu voir le visage de Dumbledore se décomposait, donc il estimait qu'il y avait plus de personne pour le retrait... Non ?

« Ceux qui sont pour le retrait du tutorat magique de Monsieur Albus Dumbledore sur Monsieur Harry James Potter. »

20 mains se levèrent.

« Le vote est clos ! Clama Amelia. Moi, Amelia Bones, Présidente de la Justice Magique, exceptionnellement Présidente du Magenmagot en ce 23 Janvier, déclare que le tutorat magique qu'exerce Monsieur Albus Dumbledore sur Monsieur Harry James Potter est nul ! »

Un papier apparu devant et elle le signa. Le papier se copia de lui-même, un exemplaire atterrit dans les mains de Dumbledore, puis un autre dans les mains d'Harry, un autre pour le dossier du procès, et une autre partie directement dans le bureau de Ragnar car il est le gérant des comptes de la Famille Potter. L'original partant dans les archives du Ministère.

« La séance est levée ! »

Coup de marteau.

OoOoO

Harry eu du mal à se souvenir de comment il était arrivé dans son lit.

Le contre coup de la séance avait été terrible et il avait dû user de sa puissance et de ses connaissances en magie, en toute discrétion, pour repousser et se cacher des élèves de Poudlard comme du Directeur pour être tranquille le reste de la journée.

Il descendit dans la Grande Salle en ce 24 Janvier où il se fit assaillir de toute part. Les questions fusaient, les hurlements d'indignation couvrant le bruit habituel de la Grande Salle.

Mais tout le monde le lâcha pour lire la Une de la Gazette du sorcier qui venait d'arriver.

 _Harry Potter libre_

 _Mesdames, Messieurs, hier encore Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a vaincu, était sous tutelle magique. Aujourd'hui il est libre._

 _Suite à une sombre affaire, Harry Potter a porté plainte contre le Directeur de Poudlard pour mise en danger de sa vie._

 _Je vais vous relater les faits qui ont conduit à ce procès. […]._

Harry n'en lit pas plus. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire encore à Ginevra même si ce n'était que sur du papier.

De toute façon tout le monde était au courant.

Il prit son petit déjeuner tranquillement et partit en classe.

Pour l'instant il avait gagné la manche. Mais il n'avait pas gagné la guerre. Le retour de bâton va être terrible et il faut être prêt à tout.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Le retour de bâton fut attendu. Et il vint bien plus tard que prévu.

Mais Harry s'en doutait. Dumbledore voulait frapper fort, alors quoi de mieux que de l'emmener de force chez sa famille Moldu pour une remise à niveau de sa politesse et de son respect.

Heureusement que son oncle et sa tante se souvenaient de ses menaces lors de son retour à ses dix ans sinon la situation aurait été plus que tendu.

Harry allongeait sur son lit moelleux de son Manoir à Édimbourg, profitant d'une brise de vent chaud d'Août, se remémora le début de ses vacances d'été mouvementés.

Flash-back

Harry gambadait en ce bon matin dans le parc se remémorant tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec ses amis dans ce parc si magnifique avant de partir. Fin d'année scolaire oblige.

Il était triste que Remus ne puisse pas rester Professeur. Tout ça à cause de Ronald et de sa curiosité maladive... Foutu Weasley, maintenant nommé le crapaud roux. Bien fait, cela lui apprendra à débarquer dans la Grande Salle en hurlant que Remus est un loup-garou.

Beaucoup, malgré leur appréhension sur les loups, ont protestés de son renvoie immédiat. Beaucoup l'appréciait. Mais hélas, Dumbledore n'a rien voulu savoir, et a obéit au Ministre qui lui demandait de renvoyer le loup-garou, pour la sécurité de l'école.

Pour une fois que Dumbledore obéit au Ministre...

Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par un elfe de maison qui lui apportait un message de Dumbledore.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait pensé avant de sentir le crochet familier du transplanage.

Il atterrit avec difficulté sur ses deux jambes dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Harry ! Du thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? Présenta Dumbledore souriant.

\- Non merci. Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? Cracha-t-il en prenant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le Directeur.

\- Je voulais te parler, et comme c'est urgent...

\- URGENT ?... Je vous rappelle que vous venez de m'enlever là. Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur moi, Monsieur. Si... »

Il fut coupé par un sort d'entrave et un sort de silence lançaient par le Directeur.

Flûte, le Directeur est sacrément rapide pour son âge !

Sa baguette tomba sur le sol et lui aussi. Le Directeur vint prendre sa précieuse baguette et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il scella par magie.

Il revint le voir, sa penchant au-dessus de lui.

« Dommage que je doive en arriver là. Je n'ai certes aucun droit sur toi maintenant, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ton oncle. Il va t'apprendre la politesse et le respect. Tu vas revenir sur le droit chemin. C'est moi qui te le dit. »

Le Directeur ne souriait plus.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble, avec en plus sa propre malle que le Directeur avait fait venir, directement devant le 4 Privet Drive.

Harry paniqua quand il aperçut la maison de son oncle.

Débout et flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la maison.

Si jamais son oncle avoue tout, il est fichu. Il essaya de se défaire du sort, mais peine perdu.

Dumbledore sonna à la porte et c'est Tante Pétunia qui ouvrit.

Elle fut surprise un instant, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Son air paniqué et sa détresse dans ses yeux dû expliquer toute la situation car elle les fit entrer rapidement.

Elle les laissa dans le salon et partie chercher son mari. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, qui du persuader Oncle Vernon de ne rien dire, parce qu'il fit son plus beau sourire en les accueillant.

« Monsieur, Harry, un problème ? Nous n'attendions pas Harry avant ce soir.

\- Je m'excuse de venir vous déranger aussitôt. Mais voilà je voulais être sûr que vous sachiez tous les problèmes que nous cause ce dernier. »

Oncle Vernon fit mine de comprendre, histoire de rajouter une couche sur un mensonge éhonté.

Tante Pétunia leur servit du thé tranquillement, non sans lancer un regard inquiet sur son neveu.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et sans lever ses sorts, il le fit asseoir dans le canapé.

« Voilà, Harry ne se comporte pas très bien à l'école. Il n'a pas de très bonnes notes. Donc je voulais voir avec vous si vous pouviez... Lui apprendre la politesse et le respect du manière... À ce que cela rentre dans sa tête. Formula Dumbledore d'un air entendu.

\- Vous nous proposez... De les lui apprendre de la manière forte ? Fit Vernon surprit. »

Harry savait que cette tête n'était pas l'air surprit de Vernon, oh non, pas après avoir vécu avec lui si longtemps. Non cette tête est sa tête d'oncle qui essaye de se contenir pour ne pas frapper quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un c'était généralement lui.

Ce que voulait Vernon, là tout de suite c'est frappé Dumbledore.

Son oncle posa son regard sur lui, yeux dans les yeux Harry fit tout son possible pour dire à son oncle d'accepter.

Cela dû marcher car son oncle reprit son air souriant, manipulateur et satisfait.

« Je vois... C'est ce que nous pensions Pétunia. Ce garçon n'a toujours pas appris à se tenir tranquille. Confia son oncle. Et comment voulez-vous qu'on procède ? On a essayé tellement de choses pour qu'il apprenne.

\- Oh mais j'ai des idées. Tenez, cette liste pourra vous y aider. »

Dumbledore tendit un parchemin à Vernon qui le prit.

De suite après Dumbledore se leva.

« Maintenant je vais vous laissez. J'ai abusé de votre temps. Sachez que sa baguette lui est confisqué, il n'a pas été sage après tout. »

Il reprit sa baguette et enleva les sorts.

« Oh... Avant que je n'oublie. Je vais apposer sur la maison des sorts pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Exprima Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parte sans saluer sa famille. »

Harry prit un temps pour se calmer après qu'il est sentit les sorts en activation autour de la maison.

« Mon enfant... Tout va bien ? Fit Pétunia inquiète.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être inclut dans mes problèmes.

\- Ce n'est rien. Si je peux sauver un enfant de la torture alors je le fais sans hésiter. Parla Vernon. Parce que ton Professeur m'a tout simplement proposé de te torturer pour t'apprendre des valeurs que tu connais déjà. »

Pour la première fois Harry voyait en Vernon un oncle aimant. Il avait changé et en bien. Comment ? Il ne le sait pas, mais cela est efficace.

Pétunia lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il accepta.

« Je pourrais tout vous expliquer mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez.

\- Non en effet. Affirma Pétunia d'une voix hésitante. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été une famille chaleureuse envers toi. Mais tu comprends... Nous ne voulions pas être avec une personne que nous ne considérons pas comme... Normal... Je sais que cela est absurde mais... C'est comme ça que nous voyons le monde.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dumbledore m'emmène de force ici.

\- Quelqu'un sait que tu es chez nous ? Demanda Vernon tendu.

\- Non. Mais je sais transplaner... Disparaître d'un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre dans un minimum de temps. Expliqua-t-il. Et puis mon animal de compagnie intelligent, enfin presque, m'a sûrement vue disparaître. Il a dû alerter mes amis... Mais... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Vous êtes en danger. »

Son oncle et sa tante comprirent de suite. Si Dumbledore l'avait emmené ici de lui-même il va vouloir le reprendre de lui-même aussi.

« Que nous proposes-tu ? Fit Pétunia.

\- La solution la plus simple c'est de déménager. Si ce sont mes amis, adultes bien sûr, qui vous aide à déménager, alors Dumbledore ne pourra pas vous retrouver. Bien sûr en compensation vous aurez une belle maison dans la ville que vous voulez.

\- C'est alléchant. Mais il faut qu'on parle avec ses adultes d'abords.

\- Bien sûr... Je vais aller les voir. Je suis certes chez vous et enfermer par magie, mais ici n'est enfermer qu'Harry Potter, élève de Poudlard. Or moi je suis Harry James Potter, Chef de la Famille Potter et Poufsouffle. Dans l'ensemble, je ne suis pas la même personne. C'est compliqué mais je le sens au fond de moi, ma Magie est différente et elle sait distinguer l'élève du Chef de Famille. Je peux donc partir quand bon me semble. Je reviens aussi vite que possible, le temps de rassurer tout le monde. »

Harry prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison sans aucune difficulté et sans déclencher les alarmes.

Effectivement, comme il avait dit, sa Magie s'est faire la différence. Là il est juste Harry Potter, Chef de Famille Potter et Poufsouffle, très en colère.

Il prit soin de cacher son visage un minimum et de passer à l'opposer de la maison d'Arabella Figg, espionne pour Dumbledore.

Il transplana directement dans le Manoir de Serpentard, où il savait que Voldy y était.

Voldy descendit de suite le voir quand il sentit sa présence, un bout de parchemin froissé dans la main.

« Je croyais que tu avais été enlever par Dumbledore ! Grinça Voldy en s'arrêtant en face de lui.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Mais il faut que je rassure les autres. Démarra-t-il en montant les escaliers en direction du bureau de Voldy.

\- Résumé ! Claqua Voldy en lui suivant.

\- Dumbledore veut que ma famille Moldu me batte et me torture pour que je sois faible et sous traumatisme. Dumbledore doit me sauver, et comme ça je serais trop reconnaissant envers lui pour réfléchir. Je suis censé oublier que s'est lui qui m'a enfermé chez mon oncle. Mais il n'a enfermé qu'Harry Potter, élève de Poudlard. Comme il ne sait pas que je suis Chef de Famille Potter et Poufsouffle, il n'a pas pensé à mettre des sorts de reconnaissance magique plus fort. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry déboula dans le bureau à toute vitesse, prit un parchemin et écrivit quelques mots qu'il envoya par cheminette à Severus.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je le sens aussi. Il y a une différence entre Tom Jedusor, l'orphelin et Lord Serpentard-Potter-Poufsouffle. C'est minime mais c'est bien là. C'est comme si on est deux personnes différentes mais semblable aussi.

\- Oui et c'est sur cette différence que j'ai joué. Pourtant je dois y retourner.

\- PAS QUESTION ! Contra Voldy. Tu es ici, libre de tes mouvements, tu ne vas pas retourner chez tes Moldus maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Dumbledore m'a amené de lui-même là-bas. Il va vouloir me récupérer en personne. Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille Moldu dans cette maison. C'est ma famille malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. »

Voldy l'étudia un moment. Pesant le pour et le contre.

« D'accord. Souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils ne soient pas effrayer de déménager.

\- Que Dumbledore ne pourra pas les retrouver, qu'ils auraient une grande maison à leur nom dans la ville qu'ils voulaient.

\- Parfait alors. On les déménage au plus vite. Accepta Voldy en retournant à ses affaires.

\- Ils veulent tout de même parler à un adulte. Indiqua tout de même Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me monter. Même si c'est du côté des Moldus. Lucius et Narcissa iront avec toi. Repose-toi, cette journée à mal commencer. »

Harry salua Voldy et prit congé dans sa suite réservée pour lui.

OoOoO

Selem glissa jusqu'à son Maître et s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

* MAÎTRE, TU M'AS TELLEMENT FAIT PEUR ! Siffla Selem.

\- Je sais. Je suis fier de toi, on m'a dit que s'était toi qui avait prévenu Draco. *

Si un serpent pouvait rougir, Selem l'aurait fait. Il avait vu son Maître disparaître d'un coup alors qu'un elfe de maison lui apportait un message. Il avait su faire 2 + 2. Il avait retrouvé Draco, le compagnon de son Maître et c'est avec facilité qu'il avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passer. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait mais il avait su communiquer avec le blond alors que celui-ci n'est pas un fourchelang.

« Harry ! Tu nous as fait peur. Assena Draco en sautant dans les bras d'Harry. Raconte-moi tout. »

Assit à la grande table à manger des Malfoy, Harry conta son aventure de ce matin.

Lucius et Narcissa acceptèrent de se joindre à Harry malgré leur appréhension.

« Moi aussi je viens. Je ne veux pas rester en arrière. Clama Draco. »

Traduction : "J'ai eu peur de te perdre, alors je viens, comme ça je pourrais te défendre face à Dumbledore si jamais il se pointe.".

Harry rigola et finalement fit transplaner tout le monde, même Selem.

Il sonna à la porte de la maison, Pétunia lui ouvrit et fit entrer tout le monde.

« Bonsoir à vous. Salua Pétunia. »

Harry agrandit le canapé pour que tout le puisse s'asseoir convenablement.

Il prit une place en bout suivit de Draco.

Son oncle et sa tante assirent en face d'eux tandis que son cousin se mit en retrait. Il ne parut par surprit et il se dit que ses parents avaient dû lui informer de la situation.

Son cousin avait bien grandi et était devenu moins insolent. Son regard, bien que peu avenant, n'était en rien menaçant comme il aurait dû l'être avant.

Lucius se mit en avant, sortit un parchemin et une plume ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Pétunia.

« Bonsoir à tous. Commença-t-il. Je suis Lucius Malfoy, voici ma femme Narcissa et mon fils Draco. Nous sommes là pour voir avec vous les modalités de votre déménagement, si vous le voulez toujours.

\- Nous avons bien réfléchit. Et pour notre sécurité nous acceptons. Fit Vernon poliment en comprenant bien que les personnes devant lui, aussi anormal soient telles, sont puissantes dans la communauté sorcière, rien que leurs prestances le montraient.

\- Bien. Nous allons faire en sorte que vous partiez le plus vite d'ici. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir où vous voulez aller et nous, on se charge du reste. »

Vernon et Pétunia avaient eu le temps de se décider car ils choisirent aussitôt.

« Pour être bien sûr, ce Dumbledore a-t-il une quelconque influence en dehors de la Grande Bretagne ? Fit Pétunia.

\- Non. Affirma Lucius avec joie, il était content et rassuré qu'heureusement ce fou ne soit pas influant dans un autre pays.

\- Alors nous voulons aller dans l'Atlantic City dans le New Jersey en Amérique.

\- Nouveau pays, loin de Dumbledore, loin de son influence. Très bon choix.

\- Peu importe la localisation de la maison.

\- Bien, nous nous occupons de votre nouvelle maison. Mais aussi d'écrire votre histoire. Il ne faudrait pas éveiller les soupçons sur vous à peine arriver. Commencer à préparer vos bagages. »

Les sorciers partirent quelques instants plus tard après avoir salué les Moldus.

Fin flash-back

Nous sommes début Août. Cela faisait deux semaines que sa famille Moldu avait déménagé dans leur nouvelle maison à leur nom.

Leur histoire est simple, le décès de leur neveu dans leur ancienne maison, un certain Henry Pottier atteint d'une maladie incurable, avait précipité leur départ pour se reprendre en main. Une nouvelle vie sous le signe d'un Henry qui les regarde de là-haut. Henry s'était éteint dans leur maison entourer de sa famille.

Une nouvelle maison pour une nouvelle vie.

Le plus loin possible pour oublier la douleur de sa perte.

Bien jouer Narcissa.

Leur maison était magnifique. Très grande, fonctionnelle, neuve. Belle trouvaille de la part de Lucius, et proche du centre-ville en plus.

Sans alerter Dumby et ses alarmes, sans alerter Miss Figg et ses chats, les Dudley sont partis loin du 4 Privet Drive, qui était aujourd'hui à l'abandon le plus total.

Aujourd'hui libre et serein, Harry profitait d'un moment de calme. Il avait pu récupérer sa baguette grâce à un rapide échange de la part de Severus qui avait remplacer sa baguette par un bout de bois quelconque dans le tiroir de Dumby.

Dans deux jours serait organisé une réunion avec TOUS les Mangemorts en vie et encore fidèle à Voldy. Enfin libéré des chaînes de Dumby, le vrai combat peut commencer.

Autant vous dire qu'il compte bien y faire une apparition à ce rendez-vous histoire de dire qu'il est là, et que c'est lui qui doit botter les fesses du Citron en premier.

OoOoO

Harry se posta derrière les doubles portes qui cachaient la salle de bal du Manoir Serpentard.

Vêtue d'un jean noir, t-shirt vert pâle avec le blason des Potter sur la poitrine (Rose rouge avec des épines dans un cercle en argent), basket blanche au pied, cheveux en désordre, air calme, il attendait le bon moment.

Selem, qui était dans la salle, revint le voir, s'enroula sur ses épaules et lui siffla à l'oreille qu'il était temps.

Il poussa les portes qui dans un grincement sinistre le laissa passer avant de se refermer toutes seules.

« Et voici notre dernier invité ! Balança Voldy débout autour d'une immense table ronde. »

Parmi les familles réunit il reconnut les Lestrange, les Nott, les Zabini, les Parkinson, les Lovegood, les Londubat et les Malfoy. Les Mangemorts qui avaient emprisonnés sont ici aussi pour l'événement, il reconnut parmi eux sans mal Barty Croupton Junior.

Parmi les créatures magiques, les loups-garous sont représentés par Fenrir et Lupin. Il y a aussi des vampires, des êtres de l'eau entourés d'une bulle d'eau, des velanes, des centaures et pleins d'autres.

Sirius était là aussi pour l'occasion.

Il salua d'un mouvement de tête ses amis, enfants comme adultes, et s'installa à gauche de Voldy, sa droite étant occupé par Lucius.

La table était silencieuse attendant une explication.

« Harry Potter est maintenant dès notre. Clama Voldemort à toute la tablé. Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait. »

Voldy lança un regard d'avertissement faisant comprendre à tous que si jamais ils osaient levés la baguette face à lui, Voldy s'occuperait d'eux personnellement.

« Maintenant que je suis de retour mes, nos projets vont pouvoir prendre forme. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, peser le pour et le contre... Puis j'ai décidé de changer quelque chose de fondamentale... Plus de Voldemort. »

Harry comme les autres le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que cela voulait bien dire. Plus de Chef ? Ou...

« Plus de Voldemort. Se répéta Tom... Vous ne le saviez pas mes ce nom n'a pas été pris au hasard. Lord Voldemort n'est qu'une anagramme de mon vrai nom. »

Tom en fit la démonstration.

« Plus de Voldemort, mais par contre Tom Jedusor, Lord Serpentard de son état, est sur le devant de la scène. Ralliant les hommes à sa cause. Un nouveau départ. Pour ceux qui me suive depuis le début, ils savent quels ont été mes véritables objectifs. Je n'ai que trop perdu de temps à cause de Dumbledore. Au lieu de nous enfermer dans l'amertume de l'échec, allons de l'avant. »

Un silence, tous étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. Approuvant les dires, les Mangemorts ne pipait à mot pour autant. Ils sont calmes et disciplinés.

Harry ne put que faire une comparaison avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix où le boucan est perpétuel.

« Alors que je ruminais des projets de vengeance, de meurtre littéralement sur le Garçon-Qui-M'a-Vaincu, celui-ci m'a rappelé mes véritables projets. La véritable raison de mon combat contre Dumbledore. Vous le savez aussi : la protection de notre monde, rétablir nos traditions, le savoir perdu à rétablir, la pratique de toutes les formes de Magie et la liberté pour tous. »

Des applaudissements naquirent. Oui tous étaient d'accord avec cela. Et cela fit chaud au cœur d'Harry de voir des gens unit pour un même combat, des valeurs sûres qui se sont perdu avec le temps.

« J'ai réfléchi. Continua-t-il quand le silence fut revenu. Nous ne devons pas abandonner. Dumbledore vient de perdre une bataille. Mais la guerre n'est pas gagnée pour autant. Nous devons revenir sur la scène, nous faire entendre de nouveau. Mais cela ne doit pas devenir un champ de bataille joncher de cadavres d'innocents. Nous devons faire peau neuve. »

Acquiescement de tous. Ok les meurtres peuvent servir mais là ils en avaient trop fait.

Tous le reconnaissaient, même Bellatrix.

« Maintenant que la base est posée, parlons de notre stratégie. »

Tom posa ses plans, ses décisions, etc...

Pendant plus de trois heures Tom exposa ses nouvelles idées. Tous les groupes exposèrent leurs attentes, et leurs demandes.

Harry se contenta d'observé et de prendre des notes mentales. Il n'était pas assez familiarisé avec la politique pour se permettre de poser de nouvelles lois ou de changer certaines choses. Pour autant, il écoutait et apprenait.

« Maintenant que tout est posé, venons-en à un point tout aussi important. La marque des Ténèbres. Pour l'instant je suis pour la garder, et même continuer à la poser. Mais je la poserais uniquement sur les personnes qui le désire... Harry, tu m'as dit que tu serais disposé à la porter. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry se leva et regarda chaque personne. Il avait une bonne idée de quoi faire de cette marque, si abominable aux yeux des moutons de Dumby.

« Effectivement j'aimerais l'arborer. Non pas entant que digne Mangemorts sanguinaire, mais plutôt entant qu'élite de la nouvelle génération d'Aurors. Quand nous aurons gagnés, remit de l'ordre au Ministère, il va falloir aussi réorganiser tout ça, et surtout purger le Ministère. Qui a pensé un seul instant que les Aurors étaient capables de protéger la population ? ... Personne. Personne car ils ne sont pas entraînés. Ils sont faibles, peureux et ignares. Ils ne se contentent que de sorts basiques, uniquement basés sur la Magie Blanche. Parce que la Magie Blanche est autorisée et pas les autres... Or la Magie n'est ni Blanche, ni Noir. La Magie est juste de la Magie. Et qui mieux que nous le savons. Nous qui pratiquons la Magie Noir autant que la Magie Blanche. Et ne parlons pas de la Magie Runiques, de la Magie du Sang, et tous autres Magie oubliés par le temps. »

Petit temps de pause pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'est pas si simple de parler devant une troupe d'homme et de femmes qui vous regardent tous d'un air concentrer.

« Alors quand nous aurons gagnés, j'aimerais que la nouvelle génération marquée par cette marque si abominable aux yeux des moutons soit ceux qui soient chargés de protéger la population, la marque sera alors le signe de reconnaissance des Aurors. »

Des applaudissements, et Tom le regarda avec appréciation.

« J'apprécie cette idée. Affirma Tom. Je l'aime beaucoup, et j'aimerais que cela se fasse... Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de tout ce que j'avais à dire... Il se fait tard, je vous libère. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant vous avez vos souvenirs scellaient. Question de prudence... Merci à tous, merci de me soutenir. »

Tom libéra tout le monde, et en raccompagna certains.

Harry se leva, malgré tout c'est fatiguant tout ça. Il se dirigea vers sa suite et s'affala dans son lit s'en pour autant qu'il ne sente le sommeil l'emporter.

 _« Tu as été excellent ! Très beau discourt. Admira Spera._

 _\- Certes mais je suis super crevé. Tant de chemin a été fait, mais il en reste tant à faire. Je n'en vois pas la fin. Et là je sais que Dumbledore ne va pas me faire de cadeau. Si tout se passe comme avant, cette année il va y avoir le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Entre mon indépendance, le fait qu'il va savoir que j'ai récupérer mes titres, et le Tournois. Il ne va pas me me rater._

 _\- Oui, mais tu vas pouvoir penser sérieusement à Draco et à un "nous"._

 _\- SPERA ! »_

Spera rigola. Selem vint le voir.

Entouré comme il était, serein et épuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

OoOoO

La fin des vacances approchait à grand et honnêtement Harry ne se sentait pas de retourner à l'école.

Il a peur.

« Harry ? Fit Draco en entrant dans sa chambre de son Manoir.

\- Oui ?

\- Le Lord aimerait nous voir. »

Il leva un sourcil. D'habitude Tom ne le convoque pas, il préfère venir le voir directement s'il a besoins de le voir, c'est bien plus rapide comme ça.

Enfin bon.

Il attrapa la main de Draco et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de Tom.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la réunion. Suite à cette événement, Draco a trouvé un courage gryffondorien impressionnant pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Instant magique, pleine d'émotions. Cœur volant et lumières tamisés.

Pour la peine Harry se serait cru dans un Disney.

Flash-back

Harry et Draco sont près de la fontaine devant le Manoir d'Harry. Le vent chaud d'Août faisait bouger leurs cheveux faiblement. Le soleil bas dans le ciel, formait des lignes rouge orangé dans un ciel sans nuage. Des oiseaux volaient haut et chantaient une mélodie apaisante.

Draco se mit devant Harry et prit une inspiration.

« Harry... Voilà... Il faut que je te dise une chose. Tu sais que je suis gay... Je... J'aime quand on passe du temps ensemble, mon cœur bat très vite. Je suis heureux quand tu es proche de moi. Je n'aime pas savoir que je peux te perdre à tout instant à cause de Dumby. Tu es... Tu es la personne qui me rends si faible et si fort à la fois. Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette garce de Weaslette qui a failli te tuer. La peur que j'aie eu... Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors je veux... Soit mon petit ami... Je t'aime. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors...

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux vert brillant de joie. Dans un élan purement gryffondorien Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre une réponse à sa déclaration.

« OH Draco... Je t'aime tant. Hurla pratiquement Harry au grand soulagement du blond. »

Le baisé qu'ils partagèrent n'était pas timide comme le premier. Non celui-là fit passer un message fort. L'Amour qu'ils se portaient était fort et sincère.

Loin de s'imaginer d'être observé par des vieux, les deux garçons restèrent longtemps enlacés en silence, profitant de la présence de l'un et l'autre.

Fin flash-back

Depuis ce jour, timidement, ils se montraient plus tactiles. Découvrant petit à petit l'être aimé.

Harry pour ce coup-là ne valait pas mieux que Draco, malgré son âge.

Ils toquèrent à la porte du bureau de Tom.

« Asseyez-vous... Nous avons des choses à vous dire. Déclara Tom. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à ce drôle de rassemblement.

Assis à côté de Draco, il observait la mine joyeuse et inquiète des adultes en face de lui.

Narcissa leurs servit du thé à tous les deux, Lucius se dandinait à côté d'elle. Sirius n'en pouvait plus, et se retenait de rire face au malaise du Lord blond. Remus frappa la tête de son ami qui grogna. Et dans tout ça, Tom et son air blasé les regardait sans émotion, même si lui pouvait voir un léger amusement pointé dans ses yeux.

« On a plusieurs choses à vous dire. Reprit Tom. Tout abords, comme tu le pensais Harry, le Tournois des Trois sorciers va avoir lieux. Barty ne prendra pas la place de Maugrey et Igor ne va pas t'inscrire. Espérons que rien ne va avoir lieux, et que tu ne vas pas avoir l'obligeance d'y participer une nouvelle fois. Mais reste sur tes gardes. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne veut pas participer au Tournois, trop de mauvais souvenir y sont lier et surtout trop dangereux. Merci bien, malgré sa puissance magique, il n'a que 14 ans.

Mais avec la chance qu'il a...

« Ensuite, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle et une... Bonne nouvelle à vous dire ?!... Par laquelle voulez-vous que je commence ?

\- La mauvaise. Fit Harry en consultant du regard Draco qui hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Alors lisez-ce texte. »

Tom leur tendit un très vieux livre. Harry lu à haute voix le titre : " _Textes rêvés, songes et pensés par Merlin, Prince des Enchanteurs_ ".

Cela promet du lourd, et Harry regretta un instant son choix. Une dérangeante pensée vint le titiller.

Il tomba directement à la dernière page en ouvrant le livre là où il y avait un marque page.

 _Dans un temps reculé ou lointain, un homme naîtra._

 _Il naîtra dans l'Ombre._

 _Ressuscita dans la Lumière._

 _Sa parole ancienne, sa mémoire vieillesse._

 _Son corps jeune, et son âge nouveau._

 _S'associant au Mal._

 _Le Renouveau ressurgira._

 _Par son choix, le monde en sera changé._

 _Par ses paroles, la vérité sera éclairée._

 _Par ce qu'il est l'Enfant du Renouveau._

 _Parce qu'il est l'Enfant du Chaos._

 _Parce qu'il est celui qui a été choisi._

Harry pâli.

« Non pas encore ! Chuchota-t-il dans le silence du bureau.

\- Et pourtant. Parla Tom d'une voix douce comprenant le trouble d'Harry. La prophétie qu'a annoncé Trelawney est sans doute une mise en scène. Dans quel but, je ne sais pas trop. Mais... J'ai lu ce texte il y a des années en arrière, avant même que Dumbledore foute mes projets en l'air. J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une histoire rêvée, mais les mots ne trompent pas. C'est une prophétie...

\- Je ne veux pas être contrôler par des mots. Coupa Harry.

\- Les prophéties ne sont que des mots définissant un futur possible. Expliqua Lucius, reprenant les mots du Lord lorsqu'il lui a lui-même expliqué la chose. Nous te faisons part de cette découverte car nous ne savons pas si Dumbledore est au courant. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux.

\- Oh, ben alors je le mets dans un coin de ma tête et n'en parlons plus. Ce ne sont que des mots. Les prophéties ne sont pas mes amis... Et sinon, c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? Changea de sujet Harry. »

Cette fois Sirius ne se retint pas et éclata d'un rire joyeux. Le malaise de Lucius revint et Narcissa souffla de découragement.

« Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter ? Lui demanda Draco les yeux scannant ses parents qu'il voyait pour la première fois aussi peu sûre d'eux.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Le calme revint et Lucius sortit un parchemin de sa poche qu'il posa sur la table.

Harry se pencha et... éclata de rire.

« Un contrat de mariage ?! Tout ça pour ça. Parvient à dire Harry avant de recommencer à rire. »

Draco regarda ses parents ahuris avant de prendre conscience de la chose. Il rougit furieusement et maudit Harry de rire comme ça.

Flûte quoi, un contrat de mariage !

Quand Harry et Sirius reprirent leur sérieux, Lucius se lança dans une explication.

« Bon maintenant que le choc de la nouvelle est passé ; concentrons-nous sur la chose... Nous voulons que la Famille Potter et la Famille Malfoy signe un contrat de mariage.

\- Je comprends la démarche. Fit Harry. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Mon fils t'aime, Harry. Expliqua Narcissa faisant rougir Draco, c'est sa mère voyons. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour des broutilles. Si tu signes maintenant le contrat de mariage, il, et nous aussi seront rassurer. Dumbledore va savoir que tu as récupérer tes titres. Alors...

\- Alors vous voulez couper l'herbe sous le pied du Citron. C'est vrai que le titre de Lord et de Chef de Famille sont séparés dans mon cas mais sait-on jamais. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon compagnon pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Dit Harry d'un moqueur face aux rougissements du blond.

\- C'est un grand oui. »

Par pudeur ils se contentèrent de s'enlacer.

Remus et Sirius applaudirent, Lucius et Narcissa sourirent, fier des deux enfants. Tom roula des yeux face au pitrerie d'Harry.

« Tout ce que tu as faire c'est de signé au-dessous du titre Chef de Famille Potter, Chef de Famille Poufsouffle et au-dessous de ton nom complet. Indiqua Tom en lui tendant un plume de sang. Signature par le sang pour t'identifier. »

Harry hocha la tête et par curiosité lu le contrat. C'est la première fois qu'il en lisait un.

 _Contrat de Mariage entre Harry James Potter, Chef de Famille Potter et Chef de Famille Poufsouffle, et l'Héritier Draco Lucius Malfoy, futur Lord Malfoy et futur Chef de Famille Malfoy._

 _Par ce contrat, moi Harry James Potter, et moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, attestons être lier par un contrat de mariage conforme à nos désirs._

 _Nous nous engageons à respecter les clauses du contrat ci-dessous._

 _1) La date du mariage sera défini entre les époux et la famille proche des deux parties mariées à leur convenance, à la date qu'ils veulent, au lieu qu'ils veulent, avec les personnes qu'ils veulent invités. La non majorité d'un parti n'est pas un problème._

 _2) Les époux sont seuls jugent de leurs vie intimes et libres de définir leurs futurs ensembles._

 _3) Leurs enfants, issus d'une union consentie entre les deux parties concernées par ce contrat de mariage, seront les héritiers du titre de Lord Malfoy, de Lord Potter et de Lord Poufsouffle._

 _4) Le premier enfant, fille ou garçon, issus d'une union consentie entre les deux parties concernées par ce contrat de mariage sera l'héritier/héritière des titres de Chef de Famille Potter, de Chef de Famille Poufsouffle, et de Chef de Famille Malfoy mais aussi de Lord Potter, de Lord Poufsouffle et de Lord Malfoy si les deux Chef de Famille et les deux Lord de Famille le veulent et si les titres de Lord de Famille ne sont pas déjà pris par un autre enfant et/ou parents._

 _5) Si aucun des deux parties ne peuvent enfanter, pour quelques raisons que ce soit et validé par un Médicomage reconnu et choisi par les époux et la famille proche des deux parties mariées, ils peuvent faire intervenir une mère porteuse ou un père porteur pour concevoir leur héritier/héritière et leurs autres enfants._

 _6) La mère porteuse ou le père porteur doit être obligatoirement choisit et validé par les deux époux et la famille proche des deux parties mariées._

 _7) Le ou Les enfant(s) issue d'une mère porteuse ou d'un père porteur ne porteront pas le nom de famille de leur génitrice ou de leur géniteur et seront adoptés par la Magie et le Sang par les époux si et seulement si les deux époux, sain de corps et d'esprit, sont parfaitement d'accords sur ce choix._

 _Ce contrat de mariage est valide uniquement si et seulement si le Chef de Famille Potter, le Chef de Famille Poufsouffle, le Chef de Famille Malfoy, le Lord Potter, le Lord Poufsouffle, le Lord Malfoy, Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy signent ce contrat de mariage._

 _Ce contrat de mariage, une fois signé, ne peut être rompu si et seulement si toutes les parties qui ont signés, sain de corps et d'esprit, sont parfaitement d'accord pour rompre le contrat de mariage._

 _Ainsi soit-il._

Harry en resta silencieux un moment. En dessous la dernière phrase se trouvait les encadrés pour signer.

« Pourquoi tout... Est aussi précis comme ça ? Demanda Harry.

\- La Magie est un peu idiote sur les bords. Commenta Draco. Ce contrat est le contrat typique que les Sang-Pur signent entre eux. Tout y est clair et précis. Parce que si cela n'est pas le cas, des gêneurs comme Ginevra pourraient en profiter. Par exemple, si jamais elle tombe enceinte de toi, et si jamais par malheur c'est ton premier enfant alors il pourrait hériter des titres de Chef de Famille. Or vu que notre contrat est plus que précis sur le sujet, son enfant, premier ou pas n'héritera qu'aucun titre, et n'entrera même pas dans la Famille.

\- Ah... Je vois et ça explique aussi les clauses sur la mère porteuse.

\- Surtout qu'on peut aussi choisir un père porteur. Ce qui est un plus sachant que la mère Weasley et la fille sont... Tu vois et que jamais elles n'y auraient pensé.

\- Ohhhh ok, et pourquoi mon ascendance Poufsouffle entre aussi en jeux ? »

Draco ne put rien dire, ne sachant pas pourquoi et ils se tournèrent donc vers les adultes.

« Nous pensons, en fait c'est quasiment sûr, que Dumbledore va faire un contrat de mariage pour toi et Ginevra Weasley le plus vite possible dès qu'il aura appris que tu as pris tes titres. Commença Lucius. Or comme, il ne va mettre en jeux que le nom des Potter, puisque nous avons pris soin de cacher ta descendance Poufsouffle. Ce contrat est plus ...fort... que celui que va produire Dumbledore. Il met en jeu le nom des Potter et des Poufsouffle. Nous n'avons pas fait mention de ta partie Serpentard parce que nous ne savons pas d'où ça vient. Aucun membre de ta famille proche ou éloigné n'a été en contact avec un descendant de Serpentard. Mais cela ne change rien si jamais Dumbledore le fait, parce que tu restes un descendant indirect alors que c'est l'inverse avec les autres Familles.

\- Ce contrat en outre te nomme plus fortement, te lies plus profondément à Draco. Expliqua Narcissa avec émotion, son fils va se marier, c'est émouvant.

\- Quand Dumbledore voudra te faire signer le contrat, et même si tu le signe avec un plume de sang, le contrat sera invalide car la Magie aura reconnu que tu es déjà assujetti à un contrat plus fort. Finit Sirius. Si tu signes, tu seras assuré d'être en sécurité et Draco aussi, car sans mentir, vous devenez deux beaux jeunes hommes et beaucoup de familles vont vous vouloir. »

La remarque de Sirius les fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et prit la plume de sang qu'il avait posé sur la table et signa dans la case de Chef de Famille Potter, Chef de Famille Poufsouffle et juste sous son nom.

Il tendit la plume à Draco qui dans un sourire éblouissant signa sous son nom.

Il fit passer la plume à son père qui signa dans la case Lord Malfoy et Chef de Famille Malfoy.

La plume atterrit dans la main de Tom qui signa dans la case Lord Potter et Lord Poufsouffle.

Une fois les cases toutes signées, le contrat brilla et disparu.

« Et voilà. Des copies de ce contrat ont atterrit dans le coffre principal des Potter, des Poufsouffle, et des Malfoy. L'original est parti dans les Archives du Ministère. Fit Tom. »

Harry en resta ahuri avant de sourire comme un débile. Draco en fit de même.

« Félicitation mon enfant ! S'exclama Spera en se matérialisant d'elle-même devant lui. Je vais tout de suite le dire à Selem. »

Spera déguerpit aussi vite pour revenir tout aussi vite avec un Mamba noir au talon.

* Félicitation Harry ! On va fêtait ça ! Siffla son serpent tout content. *

Le soir fut animé et tous s'amusèrent comme des enfants. Même Tom, mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Le soir de la veille de la rentrée.

Dumbledore accompagnée de Molly Weasley se rendirent au 4 Privet Drive et...

SURPRISE.

« Directeur s'est impossible ! Il n'y a plus personne ! S'étouffa Molly en voyant la maison siégeant au 4 Privet Drive en piteuse état. »

Ni une, ni deux, Dumbledore se rendit chez Miss Figg qui l'accueillit volontiers avec ses nombreux chats.

« Miss Figg, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Harry ? Démarra Dumby dès qu'il fut dans la maison.

\- Il est partie, j'en ai bien peur. Du jour au lendemain il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai voulu vous prévenir mais vous m'avez donné aucun hibou, ni aucun moyen pour vos contacter d'urgence. »

Dumbledore se maudit pour son erreur.

C'est vrai il n'avait donné aucun moyen à la veille femme pour le contacter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Harry avant l'heure sur sa véritable identité si jamais il venait dans la maison de veille dame.

« Ce n'est pas grave, grinça-t-il. Où sont-ils maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée, comme je vous l'ai dit ils sont tous partie du jour au lendemain. Répéta la veille dame. Aucune adresse, aucun mot. »

Molly jura.

« Il faut les retrouver. Il nous faut Harry !

\- D'abords allons à Gringotts. Si Harry s'est fait enlever par sa famille, peut-être vont-ils vouloir son argent. Après tout Harry est riche. Remarqua Dumbledore. Si nous avons l'accès, même temporaire à ses comptes, nous pourrons au moins faire quelques choses avec. »

Ils saluèrent la veille dame et transplanèrent dès qu'ils furent sur le porche de la maison sans même regarder s'ils étaient en présence de Moldu ou non. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne dehors à ce moment-là, ni personne à la fenêtre.

« Je souhaiterais voir le gérant des comptes d'Harry Potter ! Grogna Dumbledore une fois arriver devant un gobelin charger d'accueillir la clientèle de Gringotts. »

Le gobelin ne se pressa pas pour satisfaire le Directeur de Poudlard et c'est seulement après dix minutes d'attente que le gobelin fit emmener Dumbledore et Molly dans le bureau de Ragnar.

« Mr Dumbledore, Mme Weasley. Salua Ragnar. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Harry a disparu.

\- Et ? »

Ragnar souleva un sourcil face à cette information, qui pour lui ne voulait rien dire.

« Vous êtes idiot ? Harry s'est peut-être fait enlever ! Rugit Molly. Il faut protéger ses comptes.

\- Protéger de quoi ou de qui ? Ricana Ragnar. Mr Potter va très bien.

\- QUOI ! VOUS... Hurla Molly avant de se faire couper la parole par le gobelin.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur les comptes de Mr Potter, et encore moins vous Mr Dumbledore. De plus je m'interroge sur votre santé mentale. Vous pensez que Mr Potter s'est fait enlever et vous êtes ici pour me demander l'accès à ses comptes au lieu d'en avertir les Aurors. »

Silence. C'est vrai que vue sous cet angle... Ragnar les regarda avec dédain et dégoût avant d'assener une vérité là où ça fait mal.

« Mr Potter va très bien et se repose à son Manoir, il va bien et il est en sécurité. C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de vous dire puisque vous êtes des personnes extérieures de sa Famille ou de son cercle d'amis. Maintenant j'ai du travail. »

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore et Molly, ils ne surent comment, se retrouvèrent hors de Gringotts.

« Albus... Il a dit qu'Harry est dans son Manoir. Fit Molly confuse. C'est impossible.

\- Malheureusement si. Cela veut dire qu'Harry a pris ses titres, et qu'il est de ce fait majeur par la loi. Ce garnement va me le payer ! »

OoOoO

Jours de la rentrée. Après la Final Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mirobolante et des bonnes rigolades, c'est dur de s'y remettre.

C'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'Harry monta dans le train voie 93/4.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rendre à Poudlard. Bien qu'il eût envie de passer du temps avec ses amis, il n'avait mais alors vraiment pas du tout envie de revoir la tronche fripée de Dumby.

Il fit ses aurevoirs à Tina qui l'avait transporté jusqu'ici et suivi son fiancé, non vraiment il ne s'y habitué pas à ce mot, dans un compartiment.

Ils retrouvèrent Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Neville.

« Les amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! S'exclama Draco en arrivant. »

Harry sourit, oui son fiancé est vraiment heureux en ce moment.

Draco sortie sa baguette et fit le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient tous tranquilles. Il se tourna tranquillement vers ses amis tout ouïs.

« Nous, moi et Harry, nous sommes fiancés ! »

Ok peut-être qu'il aurait dû y aller avec plus de délicatesse.

« Tu peux nous la refaire ? Fit Pansy dubitatif.

\- Nous sommes fiancé. Répéta Draco fier de lui.

\- Ah d'accord !... FÉLICITATION ! Hurla Pansy suivit en cœur par le reste de la bande. »

Une fois remit du choc et de nouveau calme, Harry précisa que cela devait rester secret.

Le train s'ébranla.

11h.

Harry enleva les sorts d'intimité pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et se mit à jouer une partie d'échec contre Blaise.

12h. Tout va bien, le déjeune se passa calmement.

13h30. Luna passa une tête, félicitant les fiancés sans même qu'Harry ne puisse lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Ah cette Luna, toujours au courant de tout. Mais comment elle fait ? Un vrai mystère.

14h.

Hey merde.

« HARRY ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi, et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as pris tes titres. C'est irresponsable. Tu n'es pas prêt et... »

Granger et ses remonter de bretelles. Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle s'était jeter sur lui pour l'engueuler.

Harry n'eut aucune pitié et ne prit pas de gants pour flanquer à la porte la brune, le rouquin et la rouquine qui s'étaient imposer dans le compartiment.

Si cette fois-là il put prendre ses distances avec eux, il sait que cela ne sera pas toujours le cas. Mais il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et entant que digne héritier d'un Maraudeur, il ne va pas s'en priver.

17h30, le train arriva en gare. Harry, son fiancé et ses amis descendirent du train fatigué mais bien plus heureux que quand les lèches-cul étaient passés. Si les vacances ça fait du bien pour le moral, retrouver ses amis s'est encore mieux.

Néanmoins la bonne humeur d'Harry retomba quand il dû laisser Draco partir pour se rendre à sa table.

Il retrouva, pourtant, avec plaisir Dean et Seamus, mais aussi Colin Crivey et son frère Denis, deux petites boules d'énergie sur pattes avec de grand sourire heureux et naïf.

La Répartition passa en coup de vent pour s'intéresser à quelques choses de plus grand.

Le Tournois des Trois Sorcier.

Cette annonce fit grand bruit car ce Tournois n'avait plus été organiser depuis de nombreuses années en raison du danger qu'il représente (et des morts).

Harry le sentait mal. Au plus profond de lui, il savait quelque chose allait se passer.

 _« Les merdes n'arrivent qu'à moi. Commenta-t-il pour lui._

 _\- Mais non. Et puis si jamais, par malheur, ton nom sort, tu peux être présent mais ne pas gagner. Après tout, tu es obligé de participer mais pas obliger de gagner. Fit remarquer Spera._

 _\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. »_

Le repas apparu à la fin du discourt ennuyeux de Dumby et Selem passa une tête récupérer un bout de bacon.

« HARRY ! C'est quoi ce truc ! Hurla Hermione ce qui attira l'attention de beaucoup de monde.

\- Ce truc, c'est MON Mamba noir, il s'appelle Selem.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le droit...

\- Si j'ai le droit. Loi 10 alinéa 1 : un enfant peut avoir un animal de compagnie, peu importe l'animal, que si celui-ci ne fait pas de mal aux élèves. Selem n'a pas fait de mal aux élèves alors qu'il est avec moi depuis le début. Clama-t-il sans préciser ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par "depuis le début". »

Le ton froid qu'il avait abordé et ce qu'il avait dit lui cloua le bec de Granger, elle qui pensait tout savoir, eh ben ce n'est pas le cas.

« Poudlard a des lois ? Fit remarquer Dean les yeux grands ouvert.

\- Oui, beaucoup de lois. Mais aussi des règles... Les lois ne peuvent pas être changer alors que les règles si. Sachez que c'est Dumbledore qui a mis en place la règle que seuls les hiboux, les crapauds, les rats et les chats sont autorisés. Ce qui est en total contradiction avec la loi 10 qui autorise tous les animaux tant qu'ils ne font pas de mal aux élèves. »

Un grand "Ahhh." se fit entendre avant que cette fois ce ne soit Seamus qui fasse une remarque.

« Hey mais attends... Tu es un fourchelang ?

\- Oui, je parle aux serpents. Un problème ? Grogna Harry sachant ce que cela allait déclencher.

\- Ben c'est que... Hésita Seamus.

\- Les seuls qui savent parler le fourchelang sont...

\- TU ES UN DESCENDANT DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD ! Hurla Ronald Weasley choqué. »

Son crie fut entendu par toute la Grande Salle qui devint silencieuse en un temps record. Encore plus vite que si c'était Severus, LE Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, qui l'aurait demandé.

Harry y vit l'ouverture qu'il voulait.

Il se leva, toisa le roux et dit d'une voix polaire.

« Et même si c'est le cas, tu as un problème avec Salazar Serpentard ?... Je te rappelle que c'est un des Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Tu lui dois le respect, autant qu'à Godric Gryffondor ou Helga Poufsouffle ou Rowena Serdaigle. Sans Lord Serpentard il n'y aurait pas eu de Poudlard, sans lui il n'y aurait pas eu d'école de Magie en Grande Bretagne... Mais comme tu sembles trop con pour faire fonctionner tes méninges...

\- TAIT-TOI SALE... Hurla Ron, ne supportant pas qu'Harry glorifie les Serpentard de quelques façons que ce soit, avant de se couper d'un coup.

\- Sale quoi ?... Tu n'oserais pas insulter celui-ci qui a défait Voldemort de sale Mangemorts tout de même ? Ironisa Harry. »

Frisson de la part des élèves. Il avait prononcé le nom maudit.

Le silence est parfait, aucun bruit de couvert ou de discussion venait déranger ce moment.

« Comme je l'ai dit, continua-t-il entendu par tout le monde, Selem n'a fait aucun mal aux élèves. La loi 10 de Poudlard est clair là-dessus : un enfant peut avoir un animal de compagnie, peu importe l'animal, que si celui-ci ne fait pas de mal aux élèves... Oh et tant que j'y suis. OUI Poudlard a des lois, comme elle a des règles. Les lois ne peuvent pas être changer au contraire des règles. Si vous voulez vous renseigner demander directement au fantôme de la Dame Grise, Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. »

Harry prit la direction des doubles portes, mais s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

« Le premier qui ose toucher à Selem pour lui faire du mal aura à faire à moi ! »

Et il partit dans sa Salle Commune pour se détendre et passer un bon moment, même s'il aurait aimé que Draco soit là.

Dans la Grande Salle, les rumeurs allaient en bon train. Entre ceux qui s'interrogeait sur les lois de Poudlard et ceux qui converser sur Selem, beaucoup se demander ce qu'il se passait entre Harry et Ronald. N'était-il pas des amis ?

Draco pour sa part n'en mener par large. Il aurait bien aimé rejoindre Harry, mais son envie de frapper Weasley était toujours là.

« T'inquiète, il va payer. Marmonna Pansy à son oreille pour le détendre. »

Et il avait une petite idée sur la question.

OoOoO

Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Depuis quand ce garnement savait pour les lois.

Depuis quand ? Il a tout fait pour que ces stupides lois tombent dans l'oubli. Le seul livre qui n'avait pas pu détruire parlant de ses lois est dans son bureau, caché dans un tiroir. Ce livre appartient à Poudlard, impossible de le détruire. Alors comment ?

Il grogna et s'assit à son bureau.

Il doit réfléchir à un plan pour remettre ce gosse dans le droit chemin. Entre sa reprise de ses titres et ça...

Depuis la rentrée, il cherchait le coupable qui lui avait redonner sa baguette. Il en est sûr c'est aussi cette même personne qui l'a aidé à se faire le mal... Sûrement cet idiot de Lupin pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir abandonné à la fin de l'année... Cela semble logique car depuis il reste introuvable.

Et maintenant. Ces projets non que trop prit de retard. Son projet de contrat de mariage avance à grand pas, et il sera bientôt fini. Une signature et c'est fait. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour l'avoir dans sa coupe.

Heureusement que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers se déroulent ici. Mettre le nom de ce gamin dans la coupe pour qu'il puisse y participer... Oui, comme ça il se rendra compte de la réalité des choses, et surtout de sa faiblesse. Il reviendra sur terre et lui sera là pour le cueillir et le guider comme un grand père compréhensif des erreurs d'un enfant.

Oui, oui, c'est un très bon plan. Et personne ne le soupçonnera. Non, non, les journalistes penseront plutôt que c'est le gamin qui cherche la gloire qui a mis son nom. Oui, oui, il va se faire lyncher, tout le monde va le lâcher et Hermione et Ron seront là pour le soutenir.

Oui oui, c'est un plan parfait.

Un rire machiavélique sortie de sa bouche.

C'est un plan parfait.

OoOoO

Les jours défilèrent, une routine s'installa sans mal. Après son éclat le soir de la rentrée, Harry pu voir l'intelligence de Granger en action. Crie, remontrance, menace... Rien n'eut effet sur lui. Ne parlons pas de Ronald qui, pour une fois fit une chose bien, l'ignorait. Ginevra par contre, elle ne l'ignorait pas, et recommença son manège de drague sous les regards soupçonneux et mécontents des autres, filles comme garçons. L'histoire du poison et de la potion de fertilité n'était pas encore avalée, et elle s'enfonce de plus en plus avec ses tentatives désespérées.

Pour ceux qui est des autres.

Les plus vieux, comme les plus jeunes, harcelèrent littéralement Helena Serdaigle pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire de lois. Et au plus grand malheur du Citron, elle se fit un devoir de transmettre ses connaissances à ceux qui le demandait.

C'est comme ça que les élèves majeurs purent avoir des chambres individuelle grâce à la _loi 3 alinéa 6 : un enfant considéré comme majeur peux faire chambre à part peut importer sa Maison_. Sur le nombre de majeurs, il n'y eu qu'un quart d'entre eux qui demandèrent à avoir des chambres individuelles, mais ils demandèrent tout de même et ils les ont eus. Les elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard se sont fait un plaisir de les leurs donner. Maintenant on peut observer un nouveau couloir dans les Salles Communes, menant directement à des chambres individuelles tout équipé, avec salle de bain privatif.

Pour Selem, McGo avait bien tenté de le lui confisquer, arquant que c'est un animal sauvage, mais il ne s'était pas laissé impressionné par sa Directrice de Maison. Il récolta des heures de colle mais il garda Selem. Ce qui eut pour effet, que certain comme Dean ou Colin ramenèrent en express leur animaux de compagnie laisser en arrière depuis tout ce temps. Un lapin magique (qui suit son maître et qui est plus intelligent que les lapins non magique) pour Dean et un hamster pour Colin. Mais d'autres ramenèrent des animaux plus exotique, Harry pu voir parmi eux un perroquet assez intelligent, qui sait converser un petit peu sans faute de langage. Mais aussi un hérisson, un écureuil, des poissons rouges de toutes les couleurs...

Mais dans tout ça Harry savait qu'il venait de défier Dumbledore sur son territoire. Draco en était de plus en plus inquiet. Et c'était se mentir à soi-même que de dire que lui n'était pas inquiet.

Le 30 Octobre arriva enfin. Les délégations étrangères arrivèrent enfin. Comme prévu leurs entrées fut suivit par tout Poudlard.

Le soir venu, les prestations passés, Harry se demanda si les deux Directeurs appréciaient de se faire insulter comme ça.

Durmstrang à Serpentard et Beauxbâtons à Poufsouffle.

Certes ses deux Maisons, comme les deux autres, ont des préjugés qui leurs collent aux fesses mais faut pas en rajouter.

Durmstrang est une école de garçons qui enseigne la Magie Noir, mais tous ne sont pas des Mangemorts (Serpentard, Voldy, Mangemort...). Et Beauxbâtons est uniquement constitué de filles, mais elles ne sont pas toutes fleur bleue (Poufsouffle, loyauté et gentillesse, fleur bleue...).

Dumbledore est-il encore plus fou qu'à son habitude ? Veut-il créer un incident diplomatique avec ses conneries ?

Enfin, passons.

Son angoisse augmenta d'un cran. Quelque chose va se passer dans sa vie, et il ne va pas aimer. Il le sentait venir gros comme une baleine dans un aquarium pour poissons rouge.

« Harry ! Tu vas y participer ? S'enquit Ginevra en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui de la Salle Commune.

\- Participer à quoi ? Grogna-t-il dérangeait dans sa lecture.

\- Aux Tournois bien sûr ! »

C'est vrai que beaucoup se le demander. Le fait quel seuls les majeurs puissent y inscrire leur nom ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y participer.

Tout le monde était au courant qu'il avait repris ses titres (grâce à Granger et un éclat de colère dans la Grande Salle car il n'est pas le toutou de Dumbledore), donc par la loi même il est majeur, malgré qu'il n'ait pas 17 ans.

Il observa le silence qu'il se fit. Décidément les Weasley sont doués pour ça.

« Non je ne participerais pas à ce Tournois. Fit-il froidement, Draco en serait fier. Que les choses soit clair, je ne mettrais pas mon nom. Je n'ai que 14 ans, tu te rappel ? Les deux autres Champions auront au moins 17 ans, ce qui veux dire qu'ils seront plus vieux, et donc plus puissants et mieux entraîner. Je ne mettrais pas mon nom, car JE ne veux PAS y participer. Comprit ? »

Il n'attendit pas une réponse et partie se coucher.

Le lendemain, sa décision de ne pas participer au Tournois fut connu de tous. Et même pour prouver ses dires, il fit en sorte qu'une partie de l'école le voit le plus loin possible de la Coupe pendant tous ses moments libres. Se fit qu'il passa bien plus de temps avec les Jumeaux Weasley que les années précédentes, mais aussi avec Draco et les Serpentard, Luna et les Serdaigle et même quelques Poufsouffle.

Mais son angoisse était toujours là, et c'est avec joie qu'Harry s'assit à côté de Draco en cours de DCFM avec le vrai Maugrey cette fois. Celui-ci leva à peine un sourcil à son choix de place, et se mit au boulot.

Le soir de la sélection des Champion arriva. Harry angoissé, Cedric Diggory n'avait pas mis son nom. Il avait choisi de ne pas y participer parce qu'il voulait rester en vie, déjà, et surtout parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec sa petite amie, Cho Chang.

Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire... Le Champion de Poudlard ne sera pas le même que son ancienne vie... À moins bien sûr que cette fois...

« Bienvenus ! Commença Dumbledore. Nous voici tout réunit pour la sélection des Champion ! Dans quelques instants, vous allez connaître les Champions des trois écoles qui vont participer aux Tournois des Trois Sorciers. »

La Coupe fut emmenée et allumer.

Comme prévu le Champion de Durmstrang fut Viktor Krum, puis la Championne de Beauxbâtons Fleur Delacour.

« Le Champion de Poudlard est... »

Sourire heureux de la part de Dumbledore. Harry était terrifié et en colère... Il savait quel nom était sortie de la coupe, Dumbledore n'avait pu mettre que ce nom là et pas un autre.

« Harry Potter ! Annonça Dumbledore. »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, mais on voyait que c'était plus par politesse que par joie.

Certains hurlèrent que c'était impossible, d'autres crièrent aux mensonges. En fait une grande partie de l'école soutenait que quelqu'un avait trafiqué la Coupe : l'école le soutenait.

Mais cela ne changeait rien.

 _« Souviens-toi, tu n'es pas obligé de gagner. Souffla Spera en encouragement. »_

Il se leva lentement, visage fermé et yeux glacial.

Il emprunta le même chemin que les autres Champion s'en même aller voir Dumbledore.

« Harry Potter ? Fit Viktor surprit avec un fort accent bulgare. Comment ? Tu ne voulais pas y participer.

\- Quelqu'un a mis mon nom dans cette Coupe... Il reste à savoir qui ? Assura Harry.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui voulait assurément te faire du mal. Ce tournois est très dangereux. Affirma Fleur.

\- Merci de me croire. »

Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore s'attendait, l'école ne lyncha pas Harry. C'est même le contraire.

Ronald se mit en tête de le discréditait, et même avec les remontrances du Directeur qui voyait son plan tombait à l'eau encore une fois, il ne changea pas son attitude.

Granger lui en fit voir de tous les couleurs, l'accusant de tricherie mais elle se fit rembarrer par les autres.

La seule qui paraissait contente de tout ça fut Ginevra.

Ben oui, à cause du Bal qui n'avait pas encore était annoncé. Et pour avoir toutes ses chances de se faire inviter, elle se mit en tête de passer à la vitesse supérieure en l'aguichant de tous les côtés. Mais surtout en éloignant toutes les autres filles de lui, quitte à ce qu'elle se bagarre avec elle... Désespérant.

Foutu Tournois à la con.

OoOoO

Arthur Weasley passa une tête dans le bureau de son chef avant de retourner chez lui.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il doutait de ses sentiments envers sa femme. Oh il l'avait aimé, de tout son cœur.

Mais il avait aimé la femme forte et grande gueule qui protégeait toutes les personnes dites faibles. Il avait aimé la femme timide et réservé qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand il lui faisait un compliment.

Il avait aimé Molly Weasley.

Et maintenant...

« Je suis rentré ! Annonça-t-il. »

Comme depuis un moment, il n'eut aucune réponse. Pas même un "Bonsoir.".

Il passa à la cuisine, histoire d'être bien sûr que sa femme le voit et monta dans la chambre pour se changer et aller à sa cave pour travailler.

Comme lui et le Lord le pensait, son autorité paternelle sur ses deux derniers enfants s'était envolée depuis longtemps. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux, il va faire autrement. Mais d'abords il doit faire son boulot.

Il verrouilla de l'intérieur sa cave, prit un dossier et l'étudia longuement.

Le Lord veut qu'il étudie les hommes qui sont à son étage pour savoir s'il peut les recruter. En ce moment il a un dossier complet sur son Chef de Service.

Sa femme l'appela pour manger et il soupira.

« Ma chérie quelques choses ne va pas ? Tu sembles bien en colère. Observa-t-il une fois à table.

\- C'est Harry... Il...

\- On ne va pas en reparler. Grogna-t-il. Laisse cet enfant tranquille ! »

Molly lui fit un beau regard noir et elle se remit à manger mais cette fois en silence.

Non décidément il faut vraiment qu'il puisse remettre de l'ordre dans cette maison. Vivement que sa mission se termine.

OoOoO

Lucius observa l'arène sous ses yeux. La Première Tâche allait commencer et comme les autres il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il s'étouffa d'horreur quand des dragonniers passèrent une lourde porte pour emmener une dragonne et ses œufs. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Une putain de dragonne venant d'accoucher...

« Bonjour à tous ! Annonça Dumbledore à la foule de personnes présentes pour l'occasion. Voici la Première Tâche du Tournois. Les Champions vont devoir récupérer l'indice qui les emmènera à la prochaine Tâche qui se trouve dans un œuf d'or. L'œuf d'or se trouve dans le nid de la dragonne, les Champion ont dix minutes pour accomplir leur tâche... Bonne chance à tous ! »

Si les élèves hurlèrent pour encourager leur Champion, les adultes eux hurlèrent à l'abomination.

Les dragonnes viennent de mettre bas, ce qui veut dire qu'elles vont vouloir protéger leur œuf à tous prit. Quitte à brûler tout ce qui passe sous ses yeux, eux comprit.

Viktor Krum passa en premier, et utilisa ses compétences sur un balais pour voler l'œuf le plus vite possible sans mourir carbonisé à point par un Boutefeu Chinois.

Fleur utilisa un sort de conjonctivite pour aveugler le Vert Gallois et s'enfuit le plus vite possible de l'arène.

Et alors que les élèves voyaient de plus en plus le danger que représentent ce tournois, Harry entra dans l'arène.

Lucius l'observa, angoissé, avancer doucement vers un Magyar à pointes, le plus dangereux de tous les dragons. Un sifflement se fit entendre, Lucius avait déjà entendu ce genre de sifflement de la bouche du Lord. Il en déduisit qu'Harry utilisait le fourchelang pour parler à la dragonne étant donné que les dragons sont de très gros reptiles ailés.

Cela du fonctionner car le Magyar recula un peu et laissa passer avec méfiance Harry. Celui-ci prit très doucement l'œuf d'or, le montra à la dragonne qui le renifla. Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée qu'Harry n'ai pas pris un de ses œufs elle retourna les couverts sans plus se préoccuper de l'humain qui partit sans demander son reste.

Lucius souffla de soulagement, il se promit que Dumbledore aura un retour de bâton mémorable après ça.

OoOoO

Harry souffla un bon coup. Le voilà de retour dans la tente.

« Harry ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Non, j'ai utilisé mon don de fourchelang pour convaincre le Magyar de me laisser prendre l'œuf bizarre dans son nid.

\- Quel soulagement ! Dumbledore est un inconscient de te laisser participer. T'aurais pu te faire tuer. Qu'est-ce que la population aurait dit si elle voyait son Sauveur mort à cause de lui ? Rugit Fleur. »

Harry sourit.

Il maintient ce qu'il a dit, il ne veut pas participer à cette mascarade. Son choix de récupérer l'œuf d'or est uniquement un moyen de montrer à Dumby qu'il n'a pas besoins de son aide pour passer les épreuves, malgré son âge.

Karkaroff et Madame Maxime vint les voir pendant que Dumby annonçait les résultats. Avec surprise il se retrouva propulsé à la première place.

« Bien joué les enfants ! Commenta Igor. La prochaine épreuve aura lieux le 24 Février. L'indice dans votre œuf est très important pour vous préparer.

\- Harry, ton choix ? Fit Madame Maxime.

\- Je serais là que pour faire décor.

\- On prend note. »

Igor s'assura que son élève s'était remis de son épreuve avant de les laisser.

Ce ne fut pas compliquer de convaincre les délégations qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe, surtout pour Igor qui savait désormais qu'il est du côté du Maître.

Et les deux Directeurs comprirent que Dumbledore n'allait pas faire grand-chose pour le sortir de là.

Mais que pouvait-on faire face à un Citron fripé têtu ? On fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas trouver Harry pour qu'il puisse "l'aider". Astucieux, mais efficace.

Madame Maxime n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'un si jeune élève se voit obliger de participer à un Tournois mortel et le fait savoir à toutes les sauces.

Igor, Mangemort de son état, s'était vu détacher par Tom à une mission de haut risque : "Surveiller le gamin inconscient nommé Harry, il ne faut pas qu'il meurt !".

À leur manière, les deux Directeurs étrangers le protège de Dumbledore.

Harry se changea et fila droit dans les cachots où il retrouva Draco et ses amis.

« Par Merlin ! Harry... Dumbledore... Fous... Dragonne... »

Ah, Draco est en pleine crise de panique.

Luna, toujours prête à toutes les situations farfelues, lui fit boire une potion calmante.

Ce soir-là, personne ne vu Harry, ni aucuns amis de celui-ci. En même temps qui oserait les déranger dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard ?

OoOoO

« [..] Mais avant que nous nous régalions d'un excellent festin pour fêtait la fin des cours, sachez qu'un Bal de Noël sera organisé à Poudlard. Les Champions sont obligés de s'y présenter avec une cavalière puisqu'ils vont ouvrir le bal. Toutes personnes ayant plus de 12 ans peuvent s'y présenter, accompagné bien sûr... Et maintenant festoyons ! »

Et bien sûr, il fallut que Ginevra soit assise juste à côté de lui.

« Ça va être génial Harry ! Mais il faut qu'on aille faire les magasins. Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

\- Et pourquoi tu voudrais que j'aille faire les magasins avec toi ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

\- Ben tu vas aller au bal avec moi, il faut qu'on ait une tenue assortie ! »

La déclaration fut tellement sincère qu'Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan... avant qu'il n'explose de rire.

« Je n'irais pas au bal avec toi. »

Ginevra voulu protester, arquant encore une fois qu'il est son petit ami, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers Neville.

« Tu comptes l'inviter ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire ma demande.

\- T'inquiète moi je vais t'aider. »

OoOoO

Draco vit Viktor passait à toute allure devant lui. Il eut le temps d'entendre "Harry est avec le Professeur Snape." avant que le bulgare tourne au coin d'un couloir.

Draco comprit rapidement pourquoi il fuyait quand il vit débarquer des groupies en furie, qui pour certaines essayèrent de l'inviter au Bal avant de déguerpir sous son regard de glace.

Draco rigola et poursuivit son chemin. Il croisa Fleur au bras de Blaise.

Quel sacré tombeur ce Blaise.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Il descendit une volée de marche et se retrouva rapidement devant le bureau de son Parrain, il toqua et entra.

« C'est l'anarchie dehors. Igor fuit toutes les filles qu'il croise. Fleur est au bras de Blaise, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais je sûr qu'il l'a invité au Bal.

\- Tient en parlant de Bal... Héritier Malfoy me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être mon cavalier ? Rigola Harry.

\- Mais avec joie Mr Potter, Chef de Famille Potter et Poufsouffle. »

Snape regarda les deux enfants se tournaient autour.

Un pincement au cœur se fit, il aurait aimé revoir Lily et son sourire angélique juste une fois.

Sans qu'il comprenne d'où ça venait, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Une jeune femme blonde, qu'il reconnut comme étant Spera, se matérialisa devant lui.

Elle se pencha à son oreille.

« Vous avez le droit au bonheur. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de rester dans le souvenir du passé. Rien n'indique que les Professeurs ne peuvent pas inviter des personnes extérieures pour le Bal... Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être mon cavalier ? »

Sans qu'il pourquoi il répondit un "Avec plaisir." distrait et timide. Oui, serait bien qu'il passe à autre chose.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Ginevra était hystérique. Ce simplet d'Harry avait osé la rejeter une nouvelle fois.

Comment osait-il ?

« Miss Weasley, entrer ! Un problème ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, je n'arrive à rien avec Harry. Cela devient lassant et stressant. Il m'a encore une fois rejeté.

\- Hummm. »

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, réfléchissant.

« Il faut savoir s'il a déjà une cavalière et si jamais par malheur il en a déjà une faite en sorte qu'elle se désiste d'elle-même, il nous reste que deux jours. À ce moment-là accaparer l'attention d'Harry, il acceptera d'y aller avec vous. Il est obligé de se rendre avec une cavalière au Bal.

\- Très bien.

\- Ah et tant que vous êtes ici, le contrat de mariage est prêt à être signé. Si jamais vous en avez l'occasion, faîte boire Harry le plus possible durant le bal et amené le moi, je le mettrais sous _Imperium_ pour qu'il signe avec une plume de sang.

\- D'accord, je ferais ça. Merci Professeur. »

Elle monta à la Salle Commune et remarqua de suite Harry discutant devoir et Potion avec Neville.

« Harry ! Voyons... Nous sommes en vacances... Vient, on va faire une partie d'échec. Insista-t-elle en poussant Neville loin d'Harry. »

Harry ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Ils commencèrent une partie, mais ne la finirent jamais.

« Harry, pourquoi tu refuses d'aller au Bal avec moi ? Chouina-t-elle quand elle se fit manger son cavalier.

\- Parce que j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Répondit Harry sans préciser si la personne qui l'accompagner et une fille ou un garçon.

\- QUOI ? QUI EST CETTE PÉTASSE ? Hurla Ginevra hors d'elle, se levant d'un coup renversant les pions de l'échiquier par terre.

\- Tu verras. »

Harry s'en alla avant de commettre un meurtre. Ginevra venait tout juste d'insulter Draco et il n'avait pas apprécier.

Ginevra était hors d'elle. Qui avait oser prendre Harry ?

Qui ?

Elle va lui faire payer.

OoOoO

Harry rigola quand Selem paniqua car il ne se trouvait pas assez beau, ses écailles pas assez brillantes.

« Mais voyons, c'est juste un Bal, Selem. Juste un Bal. S'exclama Spera dans une magnifique robe rouge et noire, style lolita gothique qui cette fois n'était pas juste une présence dans son esprit.

\- Mais c'est mon premier Bal. Je dois être à la hauteur d'Harry.

 _-_ Tu n'as même pas de cavalière ! Renchérit Spera. À qui veux-tu plaire ?

\- À Harry, puis au monde entier. »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Spera et Selem se crêpaient le chignon pour tout et n'importe quoi. On dirait un frère et une sœur qui se disputaient la dernière part du gâteau.

« Aller les enfants... On y va ou on va être en retard ! Calma Harry en sortant de la Salle sur Demande. »

Il s'était réfugié ici pour se préparer. Il voulait garder la surprise de son cavalier et de sa tenue jusqu'au bout.

Au bout d'un couloir, Selem partie avec Spera qui allait rejoindre son cavalier et Selem parce qu'il ne voulait pas gêner Harry durant l'ouverture du Bal.

Harry descendit les marches lentement, profitant de l'effet qu'il faisait sur les élèves, toutes écoles confondues.

Faut dire qu'il avait mis le paquet.

Chemise blanche en soie, pantalon noir cintré lui tombant parfaitement, chaussure noir vernie. Le tout accompagnée d'une cape noir avec les armoiries Potter (Rose rouge avec des épines dans un cercle en argent) brodée sur le dos.

Ses cheveux coiffaient comme s'il sortait d'une activité interdite au moins de 18 ans, des bijoux et un collier offert par ses amis complétaient le tout.

En un mot il était...

« Magnifique ! Fit Draco subjugué par la beauté de son fiancé.

\- Toi aussi tu es très beau. Rigola Harry en prenant le bras de Draco. »

Le blond portait une chemise noire en soie faisant ressortir sa peau laiteuse, un pantalon gris cintrée, des chaussures noir vernie. Une cape avec ses armoiries posées sur son épaule (Un dragon argenté crachant un feu vert émeraude), et ses cheveux décoiffés faisait un contraste étonnant.

Des bijoux en argent et un collier en or complétaient l'ensemble.

Leur arriver ne passa pas inaperçu, et beaucoup firent passer de l'argent à leur voisin.

« Des paris ? Fit-il en remarquant les Jumeaux empochés des galions avec un grand sourire, sous les grognements de Jordan.

\- Ben oui, qui accompagnerait le Sauveur ? Question que tout le monde se posait. Maintenant ils savent. Rigola Draco. »

Spera arriva au bras de Severus quelques instant plus tard. Étouffement de la part des élèves.

Spera était tout simplement radieuse dans sa robe en rouge et noir du style lolita gothique, lui arrivant jusqu'au mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux blonds sont parsemés de rubans noir et ses bottes à talon compensés lui arrivant jusqu'au genou claquaient sur le sol. Selem enroulait sur ses épaules dans un style d'écharpe longue faisait son plus bel effet, ses écailles noires luisantes sous la lumière du plafond faisait ressortir la peau laiteuse de Spera.

Severus a fait un effort ce soir. Ses cheveux, habituellement gras par sa solution protectrice, sont propres et ordonnés dans un style coiffés-décoiffés. Ses vêtements sont de marques et il a abandonné ses éternelles robes noires pour un trois pièces du style Moldus lui allant parfaitement.

Dumbledore en resta interdit. Déjà Harry arrivait au bras de Malfoy, et maintenant son professeur de Potion et cette... Cette traînée.

« HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Fit Ginevra en arrivant en trombe. »

Harry eu un haut de cœur.

Ignoble ! Fut le seul mot qui pouvait décrire Ginevra en cette instant.

Elle portait une robe rouge très très courte s'arrêtant à un quart de ses cuisses, des chaussures à talons très très haut noir avec lesquelles elle ne savait pas marcher, des résilles en guise de collant, et un maquillage pot de peinture sur la face.

« Harry que fais-tu avec Malfoy ? Cracha Ginevra.

\- C'est mon cavalier. Répondit-il naturellement sans même se soucier de la colère de Ginevra.

\- Mais... Mais tu ne peux pas être... C'est dégoûtant. Vient avec moi. Je vaux mieux que lui. »

Elle essaya de lui prendre la main, mais elle se fit rejeter par Harry.

« L'homosexualité est très bien acceptée. Si t'a un problème avec ça alors barre-toi ! »

Voyant que cela allait dégénérait, Mme Maxime ouvrit le Bal à la place Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas s'en remettre.

Harry prit le bras de Draco, laissant Ginevra sur le carreau. Ils retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce Fleur dans sa robe blanche et Blaise dans un costume sorcier noir et blanc. Viktor fit sensation en ayant invité Pansy Parkinson, la seule jeune fille qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser au bulgare autrement que comme un élève normal et ne prendrait pas son invitation pour une demande en mariage.

Le Bal s'ouvrit et les danses s'enchaînèrent.

Après une demi-heure de danse, Harry et Draco s'installèrent à une table pour manger un petit peu.

Neville et sa cavalière Luna les rejoignirent.

Neville arborait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir le tout accompagné par une cape rouge pourpre. Mais ce qui lui arracha un sourire c'étaient les nombreuses pinces bleues qu'il avait sur la tête, pour on ne sait quelle raison, ainsi que les bijoux orange qu'il portait.

Luna, quant à elle, portait une robe rose clair avec des rond jaune, des petites chaussures rouge bordeaux et des bijoux vert pomme. Le couple était plus que décalé mais ils s'en fiché.

Ils furent dérangés par Granger et Weasley.

« Harry ! Comment tu peux te présenter aux bras d'un homme ? Attaqua Granger avec dégoût. C'est immoral.

\- Ne sais-tu pas que l'homosexualité est acceptée ici ? Ton insulte est d'autant plus incompréhensible car les Moldus ont eux aussi accepter les gays et les bi comme ils sont il y a plusieurs années déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les Moldus l'ont accepté que cela n'est pas une abomination. Les homosexuelles devraient tous mourir. Commenta Ronald d'une voix forte. »

La tablée s'étouffa face à ça. Sa remarque fut entendue par les tables aux alentour qui déjà sortait leur baguette pour lui faire regretter ses mots.

Cette insulte est encore plus grave venant d'un sorcier Sang-Pur, traite à son sang certes mais Sang-Pure tout de même. Combien de Sorciers et de Moldus se sont battu pour faire accepter cette différence, qui n'en est pas une ?

Combien d'être humain, peu importe le pays et les origines, se sont fait battre, se sont fait torturer, se sont fait tuer parce qu'ils aimaient une personne du même sexe ?

Beaucoup trop. Et aujourd'hui, alors que l'homosexualité était acceptée par tous, même les Sang-Pur et les Mangemorts, certains osaient encore porter de telle paroles ?

Severus et Spera, qui venait voir comment aller les enfants, se firent un devoir de se faire entendre.

À commencer par Spera qui n'appréciait pas que ce c*****d insulte son Maître.

« Mr Weasley, susurra Spera d'une voix polaire faisant frémir le Grand Severus de peur... Sachez que si vous étiez un homme droit et cultivé vous n'auriez pas prononcé ses paroles. Notre histoire a prouvé plus d'une fois que les différences ne sont pas une excuse pour commettre des meurtres. Vous souvenez-vous que Lord Voldemort voulez éradiquer tous les Sang-Mêlé, les Né-Moldus et les Traîtres à leur Sang ? Quand on est traqué, on clame haut et fort que les différences ne sont d'aucune importance, qu'il faut rester unie. Mais quand on devint le traqueur... Alors là l'unité ne fait plus la force... Vos insultes et vos opinions rétrogrades et dégradantes ne sont pas la bienvenue dans la société. L'homosexualité est très bien acceptée par les sorciers, et si même les Moldus, société que vous qualifier de rétrograde et arriérée, l'acceptent alors c'est un grand pas en avant... Veuillez maintenant nous laisser seul. »

Ronald déglutit difficilement. Cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui faisait peur.

« Madame, je... Tenta Granger bravement avant de se faire couper.

\- Taisez-vous, Miss Granger. Gronda Spera, se tournant vers cette pimbêche. Vous qui vous targuait d'être la plus intelligente de votre promotion ne valait pas mieux que Mr Weasley. Qualifié d'immoral une relation amoureuse vous statue d'être sans cœur incapable de voir la beauté de ce monde. Et je ne parle même pas de vos commentaires sur les autres élèves. Vous qui pensez être si intelligente n'est même pas capable d'accepter les défauts et qualités de chacun... Maintenant veuillez partir avec votre ami. »

Granger en resta estomaqué. Scandalisé qu'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve puisse se permettre de la rabaissait comme ça, elle voulut se faire entendre mais Snape la devança.

« Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, 500 points en moins pour discrimination grave. 200 points en moins pour insultes graves envers vos camarades. Vous avez d'ores et déjà 8h de colle chacun avec moi. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre plus de points et avoir plus d'heures de colle, partez. »

Cela fit son effet puisque Weasley et Granger déguerpir.

« Merci à vous, je crois que s'ils étaient restés, je les aurais pulvérisés. Fit Harry de mauvaise humeur et encore sous le choc. »

La soirée continua malgré tout, et Harry entraîna une nouvelle fois son fiancé sur la piste de danse.

Finalement ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour aller se coucher.

Harry embrassa Draco avant de se séparer de lui et il monta dans sa Tour.

Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et monta dans son dortoir.

Néanmoins il ne pensait pas retrouver Ginevra dans le dortoir, encore moins armé de sa baguette.

Celle-ci l'assomma avec un sort bien placé dès qu'il passa la porte.

Il se réveilla doucement dans son lit. Ses souvenirs mirent du temps avant de remonter.

Mais quand tout fut remonter à la surface, là il sauta hors de son lit. Tout le monde dormait encore, donc il prit ses affaires silencieusement et alla dans la Salle Commune.

D'accord, hier soir Bal de Noël. Draco et lui se sont quitter pour se coucher... Puis...

LA SALOPE !

Ok il aurait dû faire plus attention, mais c'est vrai que vu qu'il avait déjà signé un contrat de mariage puissant, il avait baissé sa garde. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore l'aurait mis sous _Imperium_ pour lui en faire signer un autre. Enfin si, il s'y attendait mais pas maintenant, pas hier soir à cause du Bal.

Il invoqua une plume et du parchemin et relata les faits pour Ragnar pour qu'il se renseigne sur le contrat, non valide bien sûr, histoire de rire un bon coup sur les clauses de celui-ci.

Sinon il attendit un peu avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger un petit bout.

Il y resta le temps que Draco se lève.

Il le rejoignit dans de grande enjamber pour venir l'enlacer.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et il dû user de son charme pour distraire Draco pour éviter qu'il commette un meurtre, bien mérité.

« Rappel toi, ce contrat n'est pas valide. Il met en jeu que le nom des Potter.

\- Oui mais tout de même. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

\- Tient mange au lieu de dire des âneries. »

Harry planta un croissant dans la bouche du blond qui s'étouffa à moitié faisant rire Harry.

OoOoO

Tom regarda un instant interdit le gobelin en face de lui avant de souffler de soulagement. Un court instant il crut que ses plans avaient échouer avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui avait écrit le contrat de mariage d'Harry et Draco.

« Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Il est non conforme donc bien nul ? Redemanda-t-il pour être bien sûr.

\- Tout à fait. Comme Harry l'a signé une copie a atterrit dans ses coffres malgré qu'il soit nul. Je dois dire que je suis à moitié surprit des clauses du contrat. Il y en a autant que vous mais elles veulent tout dire. Mais pour que voyez de quoi je parle, tenez, lisez par vous-même. »

Tom prit le parchemin et le lut.

 _Contrat de mariage entre Lord Harry James Potter, Chef de Famille Potter, et Mlle Ginevra Molly Weasley-Prewett._

 _Par ce contrat, moi Harry James Potter, et moi, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Prewett, attestons être lier par un contrat de mariage conforme à nos désirs._

 _Nous nous engageons à respecter les clauses du contrat ci-dessous._

 _1) Le mariage se fera dès que la fiancée aura atteint sa majorité, dans la maison de famille de la Famille Weasley aux frais du fiancé._

 _2) Le marié est obligé de s'unir à sa femme au moins une fois par semaine pour produire au plus vite leur héritier._

 _3) Le marié doit fidélité à sa femme._

 _4) Le marié doit ouvrir tous ses comptes à sa femme pour que celle-ci puisse être convenable dans toutes les circonstances._

 _5) Si d'aventure, le marié donne des enfants à une autre que sa femme, les enfants ne sont pas prioritaires sur la succession._

 _6) Si d'aventure, la mariée engendre des enfants dont le père n'est pas le marié, ses enfants porteront tout de même le nom du marié. Aucuns enfants issus des reins de la femme ne peuvent être renié, sous aucun prétexte._

 _7) La rupture du mariage ne peut avoir lieux si et seulement si le marié décède._

 _Ce contrat est valide si et seulement si le Lord Potter, le Chef de Famille Potter, Lady Prewett, le Chef de Famille Prewett, Harry James Potter et Ginevra Molly Weasley-Prewett appose leur signature de sang sur ce contrat._

 _Dès les signatures apposaient personne ne pourra rompre ce contrat pour quelques motifs que ce soit._

Tom reposa le contrat d'un air songeur et distrait.

« Dumbledore est encore plus fou que je ne l'imaginais. Heureusement pour nous, Harry a déjà signer un contrat, bien plus fort que celui-ci. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est le nom de famille accoler à celui de cette Ginevra. La famille Prewett n'existe plus.

\- Elle n'existait plus avant que Molly Weasley, naît Prewett ne reprenne ses titres. Je pense qu'elle l'a fait uniquement pour être considéré comme une Lady et Chef de Famille et donc pour pouvoir avoir le pouvoir de signer un contrat de mariage. De plus, elle peut accoler son nom de famille à n'importe lesquelles de ses enfants. Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur Weasley ne soit au courant de ça. Surtout que les Prewett ont mauvaise réputation.

\- Oui, ils sont considérés comme des pratiquant de Magie Noir, des voleurs et des contrebandiers tout ça à cause d'un arrière arrière-grand-père frappa dingue. Si le Sang peut décider de l'avenir et le comportement de quelqu'un alors du sang mauvais coule dans ses veines. Ce qui explique que pour une femme soi-disant de la Lumière elle est acceptée les termes du contrat.

\- Et en parlant pas des clauses du contrat. Si ce contrat était valide, Harry n'aurait pas signé un contrat de mariage mais un contrat d'esclavage. Il doit fidélité à sa femme, alors qu'elle peut le tromper à tout va. Aucun de ses enfants issus avec une autre femme ne peut être reconnu alors que les enfants issus des reins de Ginevra le seront tous, sans exceptions. Mais il y a une faille majeure. Les hommes peuvent enfanter, si un enfant est porté par Harry il sera reconnu dans la lignée.

\- De plus Harry pourra toujours renier tous les enfants issus de Ginevra puisque que la Magie du Chef de Famille est au-dessus de la Magie d'un contrat de mariage. »

Tom sirota une tasse de thé offert par le gobelin.

« Garder ce contrat bien au chaud et si possible retrouver l'original. Si vous le retrouvez garder le au chaud. Je ne sais pas quel avenir nous réserve la vie, mais je veux avoir l'assurance que je puisse faire tomber Dumbledore pour au moins ce motif-là.

\- Très bien, cela sera fait. »

Tom salua Ragnar et se rendit à son Manoir. Il écrivit un mot pour rassurer les enfants et se plongea dans ses papiers.

OoOoO

Harry entendit la foule hurlait de joie ?!

« Ce rendent-ils comptent qu'on va risquer nos vies pour sauver une personne qui nous est cher ? Fulmina Viktor.

\- Je ne crois pas... Harry que vas-tu faire pendant que nous serons sous l'eau ? Demanda Fleur stressait par la Deuxième Tâche du Tournois.

\- Je vais prendre une barque, je vais me mettre au centre du fleuve et je vais attendre votre retour. Si jamais vous avez un problème, je viendrais vous sauver. »

Les deux autres Champion hochèrent la tête, reconnaissant.

Les organisateurs vinrent les voir pour les encourager.

Dumbledore vint l'encourager personnellement mais...

« Je n'aie jamais dit que je voulais gagner Professeur.

\- Voyons Harry. Tu as démontré ton talent lors de la Première Tâche. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras premier.

\- Non, et si vous voulez le savoir, je serais dernier. »

Harry n'en dit pas plus et partie rejoindre Viktor et Fleur.

Dumbledore grimaça face à l'insolence du garçon.

Il avait reçu une soufflante après la fin de la Première Tâche mais cela lui est passé au-dessus de la tête tant la démonstration d'Harry l'avait surpris.

Cela l'arrangeait pas si maintenant Harry déployait un grand pouvoir. Les gens pourraient se détourner de lui pour Harry... Non. Harry n'est qu'un gamin insolent.

C'est de la pure chance s'il a réussi son épreuve.

Dès que les autres élèves aperçurent les Champions ils hurlèrent, les encouragent.

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de toute cette attention.

Dumbledore salua la foule et présenta l'épreuve.

Un coup de canon résonna et l'épreuve débuta.

Viktor se transforma sa tête en une tête de requin et Fleur utilisa le sort de tête en bulle.

Les deux Champion partit, Harry prit des couvertures et un kit de premier secours qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, se dirigea vers une embarcation qu'il posa à l'eau. Il mit ses affaires dedans et se hissa lui-aussi à l'intérieur.

Il rama jusqu'au centre du lac et attendit. De loin il put entendre les exclamations outrées des élèves qui attendaient de lui qu'il se jette à l'eau.

Mais non, il ne le fera que s'il y aurait une urgence.

Le temps passa lentement. Il regardait l'avancement d'Igor et de Fleur à travers des écrans géants.

Harry savait qui il y avait sous l'eau. Ce n'est pas très difficile de le deviner. Pour Viktor, c'est son premier ami qu'il s'est fait durant sa première année à Durmstrang. Pour Fleur, sa sœur.

Mais pour lui, son objectif n'était pas le même. Oh non. Dans un sens il remercia Dumbledore mais le maudit en même temps.

Draco, ainsi que tous ses amis sont bien au chaud dans les gradins. Oui, oui. Draco est bien sur terre et non sous l'eau.

Parce que sous l'eau se trouve Ginevra Weasley. Foutu Dumbledore et ses manipulations.

Comme il s'y attendait Fleur se fit attaquer par les êtres de l'eau mais cette fois elle réussit à s'en sortir sans que sa bulle n'éclate. Intéressant ses changements dans le cours du temps.

Viktor fut tout même le premier arrivé malgré son combat intense avec les être de l'eau, il récupéra son ami et remonta tout aussi vite.

Harry le fit fendre la surface de l'eau épuisé. Il rama un peu pour l'attendre et les fit monter à bord. Il s'assura que tout l'aller bien avant de les ramener vers le point de départ pour qu'il aille se reposer.

Il rama à nouveau vers le centre du lac. Depuis le temps personne ne s'attendait ce qu'il plonge alors il fit comme le reste des gens et regarda Fleur nageait vers sa sœur.

Elle hésita un peu devant la fille rousse endormit mais elle haussa les épaules et prit sa sœur avec elle.

Dès qu'elle mit sa tête hors de l'eau Harry rama jusqu'à elle. Il fit monter les deux filles et les ramena vers Pomfresh.

Le temps qu'il rame et qu'il débarque avec les filles, le temps imparti fut écoulé.

C'est non sans un sourire démoniaque qu'il partit avec Fleur et Gabrielle dans la petite infirmerie, laissant en plan Ginevra dans le lac.

Les résultats furent annoncés et c'est avec surprise qu'il entendit que Karkaroff et Madame Maxime lui offraient une note de 3/10 chacun pour s'être occuper des autres Champion et des autres enfants malgré la compétition qui règne.

Malgré ces notes, il dégringola à la dernière place, celle qui voulait. Viktor prit la tête suivit de prêt par Fleur.

Il put avoir ainsi l'honneur de voir Dumbledore ramenait ses fesses.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Grogna Dumbledore. Miss Weasley n'attendait que vous pour la sauver.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je vous rappelle que pour vous c'est Mr Potter...Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour déclarer qu'elle est l'être auquel je tiens le plus, mais sachez que je me fiche du sort de Weasley, elle n'est ni mon amie et encore moins ma petite amie. Je me fiche bien d'elle et de ses sentiments pour moi. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que je ne l'aime pas tant pis pour elle. Elle reste dans le passé, moi j'avance... Et je vous l'ai dit, je serais dernier.

\- Mais... Tu es une honte pour Poudlard. L'école...

\- Je n'ai rien demandé. Se mit en colère Harry coupant le vieux sorcier. Mon nom est sorti de cette foutu Coupe uniquement parce que quelqu'un la mit dedans. Je ne voulais pas y participer, et je ne veux toujours pas y participer. Je m'en fiche totalement de votre trophée et d'une gloire éternelle. Je ne suis qu'un gamin de 14 ans qui ne veut pas mourir ! Asséna-t-il. »

Vu qu'il est en pleine forme il s'en alla dès qu'il eut finir de dire ses quatre vérités au Citron.

Il savait d'ores et déjà que Dumbledore allait faire quelques choses pour l'avoir insulté de cette manière.

Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Le temps passe, passe et passe. Les heures défilent, les minutes filent et les secondes s'écoulent à une vitesse faramineuse.

Il le sent, au fond de lui, il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas passer son temps à regarder derrière lui si quelqu'un ne lui veut pas du mal, si Ginevra n'est pas à ses fesses essayant de le piéger et si Dumbledore ne veut pas lui coller un sort au cul.

Il en a marre, et même si Ginevra, Ronald et Hermione ont payés leurs insultes avec un sort de la gamme Fred et George Weasley offert par Draco qui les ont défigurés un temps, il ne peut pas passer sa vie à supporter tout ça.

Leurs projets doivent accélérés et maintenant. Voldy n'est pas sur le terrain comme lui et ne peut pas voir comment Dumbledore devient dangereux. Si pour l'instant cela reste dans le raisonnable et dans les lois, cela ne va pas durer. Ce ne sont pas les lois qui vont arrêter Dumbledore.

Il monta à la volière où Hedwige vint le rejoindre pour des caresses qu'il lui offrit de bon cœur.

Il regarda d'un côté à l'autre. Personne.

D'un geste du poignet et une formule plus tard, une autre chouette se métamorphosa.

Son Patronus.

Il pensait que les Patronus restaient tout le temps de la même forme et donc il pensait que son Patronus resterait à jamais un cerf mais... En fait non.

Son Patronus ressemble beaucoup à Hedwige, trace d'une enfance et d'une vie non vécu. Pour lui, il n'a pas eu d'enfance et sa vie d'avant il ne l'avait pas vécu, juste survécu. Hedwige a toujours été là pour lui, que ce soit avant et maintenant. C'est une trace et un repère rassurant, et sa chouette lui permet de ne pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avant, ce qu'il risque de se passer s'il ne fait rien.

Les chouettes, bien qu'elles soient jolies sont aussi le symbole de sagesses dans le monde Antique (lié à la déesse grec Athéna) et de la mort pour les Romains (vols de nuit, se niche dans des endroits difficiles d'accès).

C'est lui, Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Celui qui est de retour, celui qui était mort et qui est revenu.

Hedwige hulula pour saluer son Patronus qui lui répondit aussi.

Il fit passer le message qu'il voulait à son Patronus, attacha un mot pour Ragnar qu'il avait écrit ce matin et ensemble, dans une parfaite harmonie, elles s'élancèrent.

Il les regarda partir et quand elles ne furent plus visibles il partit, le cœur lourd.

Il remonta vers le château. Il croisa sur sa route des élèves, des professeurs, Hagrid, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour les saluer. Il avait besoin de réconfort et il sait où trouver celui qui pourra lui remonter le moral.

Il fonça dans les cachots, s'arrêtant uniquement pour donner le mot de passe de la Salle Commune de Serpentard et quand il fut dans les bras de son Draco dans son dortoir.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une loi qui nous interdit de dormir ensemble ce soir ? Fit Draco en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Non. La loi 8 alinéa 2 nous y autorise. Un élève, peu importe sa Maison, peu se voir autoriser par un Directeur ou une Directrice de Maison à passer ses nuits dans une autre Maison que la sienne, uniquement si celui-ci ou celle-ci dort avec des élèves du même sexe que lui ou elle et qu'il ou elle ne fasse rien de répréhensible.

\- Donc c'est régler, on demande à Snape son autorisation et tu vas dormir ici, avec moi tout le temps. »

Harry se redressa, quittant le torse de Draco et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que mon fiancé ne serait pas possessif par hasard ?

\- Très possessif. »

Draco se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

Baiser chaste, promesse d'une nuit douce et reposante entre eux deux uniquement.

OoOoO

Tom regarda ses hommes et ses femmes Mangemorts avec fierté.

Tous sont en excellente forme, bien habillé, droit dans leurs bottes.

« Messieurs. Mesdames... Il est temps que vous retrouviez votre liberté. Commença-t-il. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

\- Oui My Lord ! Répondit ses hommes et ses femmes. »

Il retourna voir les Détraqueurs et donna ses ordres.

Sirius se mit en route vers la liberté en même temps que les autres de son groupe. Il descendit les marches de la prison et passa la porte d'entrée. Il sentit le vent lui fouettait le visage, l'odeur des embrumes de la mer dans ses narines et surtout le soleil sur sa peau trop blanche.

Il avait beau être en pleine forme physiquement ou mentalement, la liberté en elle-même lui avait manqué.

Il descendit avec rapidité le chemin qui mener vers la mer. De sa baguette volée à un ancien gardien, il métamorphosa des pierres en des embarcations où quatre personnes pourraient se placer sans problèmes.

Il attendit que tout son groupe soit bien installé pour en faire de même.

Avec des rames ils s'éloignèrent petit à petit de la prison, guidé par un Détraqueur qui les emmenait vers la terre, en sécurité.

Avec lui se trouvait Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et autres. Que des puissants Mangemorts, qui seront les plus rechercher dès que la nouvelle va se savoir.

À la moitié de leur chemin, alors que la prison n'était plus qu'une petite tour, ils entendirent une grosse déflagration. Ça c'était le groupe de Mangemorts qui était censé s'enfuir de la prison avec perte et fracas.

Sirius se retourna pour contempler la tour éventrée et la fumée qui s'en échappé.

Après y avoir passé une partie de sa vie Sirius se surprit a pensé que la prison aller lui manquer. Non pas les choses horribles qu'il avait vécus là-dedans, mais plus l'ambiance de soutient qu'il avait senti après que le Lord soit venu le sauver avec Severus.

Il se secoua et quand tout le monde fut à terre il remercia le Détraqueur qui partit il ne sait où.

Tout le monde se mit en cercle et se tenait la main. Sans un mot il s'y intégra et les firent tous transplanaient chez lui.

Au Square Grimmaurd. Là où ils seraient tous en sécurité.

Que l'apocalypse s'abatte sur ce monde corrompu par un vieux Citron qui ne veut pas mourir.

OoOoO

 _Édition Spécial : Évasion massive à la prison d'Azkaban !_

 _Mes chers concitoyens, ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles que je vous apporte ce soir. Mr Le Ministre Cornelius Fudge vient d'avoir la nouvelle._

 _Une évasion massive vient d'avoir lieux à la prison sorcière d'Azkaban._

 _Parmi eux se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange naît Black, Rodolphus Lestrange et son frère Rabastan Lestrange, Bartemius Croupton Junior et tant d'autres... Mais il se trouve qu'il y a aussi Sirius Black parmi les évadés, le parrain d'Harry Potter. Mangemort notoire, responsable de la mort des parents de notre Héros et de Peter Pettigrow._

 _Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir assister ou entendu parler d'un quelconque procès pour Sirius Black alors que les autres ont eu ce droit._

 _Malgré la panique qui m'envahit de savoir beaucoup de Mangemorts, les plus redoutables et les plus meurtriers de tous, courir dans la nature, je ne peux pas m'empêchais de me poser des questions._

 _Comment ont-ils réussi à s'enfuir ? Qui les a aidés ? Où étaient les Détraqueurs ?_

 _Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas du procès de Sirius Black ? Comment le Ministère va gérer cette crise ?_

 _Après la nouvelle de la participation non voulu de notre Héros au Tournois des Trois Sorcier, tournois mortels, et maintenant l'évasion de Mangemorts, quelle mauvaise nouvelle va nous tomber dessus ?_

 _Moi je me pose des questions. Et je veux des réponses._

 _Rita Skeeter, reportrice à la Gazette du Sorcier_

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 17**

C'est la panique qui l'envahit avant qu'il ne se frappe mentalement.

Tom l'avait prévenu, bon sang !

C'était la réponse à son message par Patronus. _Il faut accélérer nos projets et frappait un grand coup_.

Harry jeta littéralement son exemplaire de la Gazette sur la table avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner.

La panique envahit ensuite les élèves et les professeurs. Même les délégations étrangères étaient agitées.

Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais malgré sa colère, il devait rassurer ses élèves et ses professeurs. Il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer une guerre civile dans l'école. Il se leva et se posta à son pupitre dans l'espoir de faire un discourt rassurant pour les élèves mais une salve hiboux envahi la salle.

Les parents.

Dans le flot de lettre de Madame Weasley et autres admirateurs inquiets, Harry reçu une lettre tant attendue, qui allait déclencher l'apocalypse.

Il prit sa lettre, fit flamber les autres et se leva de table pour aller en cours de Potion.

Il n'entendit pas les appels de Granger et Weasley fille comme fils, et même s'il les avait entendus il ne fit rien pour les satisfaire.

La journée se passa dans une panique relative. Les parents, mouton de Dumbledore, pensaient sérieusement que Dumbledore et le Ministère allaient se charger du problème, et que les Aurors allaient faire, pour une fois, leur boulot.

Les enfants, à demi rassuré, ont été plus ou moins gérables.

Mais pour le reste des enfants, conscient du monde qui les entoure sans tout connaître pourtant, c'était tout autres choses. Et entre la panique et leur désolation de voir des aveugles, Cedric Diggory et tant d'autres essayaient de se rassurer comme ils le pouvaient. Et la première chose qu'ils firent, de leurs propres initiatives et sans l'accord de McGo (mais ça en s'en fiche), c'était d'organiser des cours supplémentaires pour les plus jeunes pour qu'ils sachent se battre si d'aventure des Mangemort assoiffés de sang attaquaient Poudlard.

Flitwick avait trouvé l'idée tellement génial, qu'il avait ouvert un club de mise à niveau express. Et avec le soutien de Severus, de Pomona et des septièmes années, tous se firent un devoir d'en apprendre le plus aux élèves.

Les deux autres écoles invitaient entraîner leurs propres troupes et vinrent aider les autres professeurs.

Mais hélas cela ne sera jamais suffisant face à Bellatrix ou Fenrir, mais Harry se dit qu'il vaut mieux ça que de voir des enfants de 11 ans pleurer, se disant qu'ils sont déjà morts.

Dans tout ce bordel, la vie continuait son court. Harry reprit sa routine... Enfin essayer.

Il n'en pouvait plus de fuir les Gryffondor mouton, essayant de le convaincre de participer au club ouvert par Flitwick.

Lui, contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, ne participait pas à tout ça.

D'un parce que personne n'allait attaquer Poudlard. Ce n'était pas au programme de Tom.

De deux parce qu'au vue de son niveau cela ne servait à rien. Mais ça personne ne le savait à part ses amis.

Et de trois parce que justement, tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il y participe et lui, n'avait pas envie de commencer à suivre son Destin, comme il l'appel.

Et ce soir, voyant qu'encore une fois il allait se faire harceler, il disparut aussi vite qu'il put chez les Serpent après son cours de Botanique.

Selem sur les genoux, Spera à côté de lui (il avait décidé qu'elle pouvait être libre de tous mouvements mais qui pouvait reprendre son rôle de surveillance dans sa tête à tout moment), il relisait encore et encore cette lettre écrite de la main de son parrain. Ces mots allaient marqués le début du renouveau.

C'est donc avec énergie qu'il rédigea deux lettres. Une destinée à son parrain, jouant le jeu d'un fils qui veut comprendre pourquoi son parrain avait trahi ses deux amis et parents accessoirement. Une autre destinée encore une fois à une femme d'exception, Amelia Bones.

Les lettres parties, il entreprit de faire ses devoirs en compagnie de ses amis Serpents et de son fiancé, Selem sur les genoux et Spera de retour dans sa tête pour ne pas perturber les enfants mâles avec son corps de déesse, quand la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit laissant passer un Severus de mauvais poils et un Dumbledore un peu trop joyeux.

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers eux faisant tarirent les conversations.

« Mr Potter, le Directeur souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. Lança Severus d'une voix irritait démontrant qu'il avait été occupé avant que le Directeur passe le voir. »

Harry réfléchit un peu avant de mettre le doigt sur un détail intéressant. Il nota ce détail mentalement avant de porter son regard sur le Directeur.

Il avait une bonne idée de ce que lui voulait le Directeur. Et malgré son envie de l'envoyer paître, il accepta de suivre le Directeur. Mais pour démontrer sa mauvaise foi, il prit Selem avec lui. Dumbledore n'appréciait pas les Serpentard, et quoi de mieux que de prendre avec lui un représentant de cette Maison tant honni.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à son bureau dans un parfait silence.

Harry retrouva avec dégoût Weasley fil et fille ainsi que Granger et même McGo.

Il s'installa loin des autres, prenant sa chaise pour l'éloigner le plus possibles des Gryffondor.

« Mon garçon, voyons ! Ils ne vont pas te manger. S'exclama Dumbledore en le voyant faire. »

Il lui lança un regard glacial avant de prendre la parole en s'asseyant.

« Je m'assoie où je veux. Il ne faut pas oublier que Miss Weasley à essayer de me tuer en me faisant boire du poison en plus d'un filtre de fertilité. Cracha-t-il. »

En pan dans les dents.

Harry : 1. Dumbledore et ci : 0.

Dumbledore toussa pour se reprendre. Un court instant il avait eu envie de faire ravaler l'insolence du gamin.

Mais Minerva elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher ses émotions.

« MR POTTER ! Un peu de respect... La situation est grave. »

Il lui lança un regard de travers tout en haussant un sourcil. Finit de jouer au gamin naïf.

« Ah oui ? Moi je ne vois pas le problème... AH si... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Son mépris n'était même pas caché. Cela offusqua Granger qui adulait toute forme d'autorité, surtout si elle venait de Dumbledore.

« Harry ! Reprends-toi. Nous sommes dans le bureau du Directeur. Fit-elle d'une voix de maîtresse grondant un élève.

\- Justement qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?... Si vous ne me répondez pas je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Dumbledore se reprit en le voyant esquisser un mouvement pour partir.

« Je voulais te parler de Sirius Black. »

Ah le sujet qui fâche.

« Oh l'homme qui s'est évadé et qui semble être mon parrain. L'homme qui a semblerait-il tué mes parents mais qui n'a pas eu de procès ? »

Il avait fait exprès de dire tout cela. Il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot. Mais surtout il voulait voir ce qu'allait sortir le Citron fripé pour tourner l'histoire à son avantage.

« Effectivement... C'est bien lui. Annonça Dumbledore l'air grave. Il semble s'être évadé pour finir son travail. Il s'est échappé avec de nombreux Mangemorts et...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Siffla Harry en voyant la tournure des événements. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Ni ce que les autres font ici. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus mon tuteur magique. Et que vous n'êtes pas un membre de ma famille... Vous n'avez rien à me dire sur ce sujet. Si je suis en danger alors votre seul mouvement envers moi est d'accueillir des Aurors. Vous êtes Directeur d'une école pas Auror en Chef. »

Et il partit.

Cela devenait dangereux pour lui. Il a plusieurs fois tenu tête à Dumbledore mais il le sait... Cela ne va pas durer.

Dumbledore commence à perdre patience. Il le sent.

Et le simple fait qu'il ne lui a pas reprocher, verbalement, le fait qu'il dorme désormais chez les Serpents est très révélateur.

Dumbledore prépare quelque chose pour lui. Et quelque chose de très gros.

OoOoO

La chose arriva. Et il craqua. En pleine Grande Salle.

Déjà que sa puissance était cachée par le médaillon de Tom, mais là... Rien n'y fit. Il craqua.

Et une partie de sa puissance qui était caché explosa en pleine Grande Salle. Faisant éclater les fenêtres, soufflant les bougies suspendues, faisant renversés les tables et jetant les élèves à travers la Salle.

Sa puissance est telle, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas totale, que sa Magie en était visible.

Un mélange de jaune et de rouge, étonnant et impressionnant (jaune pour sa descendance Poufsouffle et rouge en rappel de la rose rouge du blason Potter). Des zébras de noir et de blanc se mélangeaient donnant un effet de vagues déchaînaient (noir et blanc pour son côté lumineux et sombre de sa vie).

Tête basse, toujours bien assit à sa place, Harry ne disait rien. Respirant lentement et profondément.

Harry était comme statufié, regardant sans le voir le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Selem qui avait été réveillé par la soudaine explosion de magie son Maître, sortie le bout de la tête du t-shirt noir et observa avec attention ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit le titre du journal et siffla des injures plus grossières les unes que les autres.

 _VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI DE RETOUR !_

 _Après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, l'évasion des Mangemorts, maintenant..._

 _LE RETOUR DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI !_

 _Moi, Rita, ne sait plus quoi pensez._

 _Alors qu'on le croyait mort, et ce pour toujours, IL est de retour._

 _Cette info, de la plus grande importance, nous vient directement d'un Mangemort capturé par les soins des Aurors. Interrogé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même, le Mangemort aurait avoué le retour de son Maître._

 _Pour preuve, la Marque des Ténèbres est bien visible sur son bras et ses souvenirs auraient été fouillés, dans l'espoir de prouver que tout cela n'est qu'une vaste blague, de très mauvais goût._

 _Mais hélas, ce n'est pas une blague._

 _IL est de retour. LE MAGE NOIR le plus craint de tous les temps, après Grindelwald, est de retour._

 _La population demande de l'aide. Nous ne pourrons pas revivre ses terribles instant une seconde fois._

 _Qu'Harry Potter nous vienne en aide._

 _Mais serais-je assez folle pour demander de l'aide à un enfant de 14 ans ?... Sûrement._

 _Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. À moins que Vous-Savez-Qui se mette dans le droit chemin et qu'il ne fasse rien._

 _Mais je rêve là._

 _Panique, angoisse, peur, désespoir... Tout cela m'envahit et je me demande comment nous allons survivre à tout cela._

 _En espérant vivre pendant encore longtemps._

 _Rita Skeeter, reportrice à la Gazette du Sorcier_

OoOoO

Tom jura.

QUI ?

Qui avait souffler la vérité ?

Il convoqua en urgence les Mangemorts qui ne sont pas en positions instables et organisa une riposte.

Rita avait soulevé un point important sans le savoir. Son revirement de projets. Et il compte bien montrer à la population qu'il avait changé... Même si ses actions passées ne seront pas pardonnées.

OoOoO

Draco jura avant de se reprendre... Trop tard, il fut projeté à travers la Salle mais il eut la présence d'esprit de jeter un sort de bouclier sur lui. Il se prit le mur de plein fouet mais il n'eut aucun dégât.

Il se leva prestement et couru vers son fiancé. Il prit Harry dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Ce n'est pas la nouvelle du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil mais plus parce que ce soit à cause de Dumbledore que leurs projets viennent d'être mis à mal.

Il vit les professeurs s'approchaient et sachant qu'Harry sauterait à la gorge de Dumbledore à la seconde où il le verrait, il jeta un sort de bouclier consistant autour d'eux.

« MR MALFOY ! Hurla McGo. Nous devons emmener Mr Potter à l'infirmerie. Nous...

\- Sûrement pas. Contra-t-il faisant s'étouffer McGo. Vous ne voyez pas que la nouvelle l'a affecté plus que de raison. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de voir le Directeur ou même les autres Gryffondor. »

Sans se préoccuper des autres, il se mit à la hauteur d'Harry lui intimant l'ordre de se reprendre.

Sans que personne ne s'y attendent, l'énergie libérer qui les souffler disparut d'un coup. Le reste de la population poudlarienne (élève de Poudlard et délégation étrangères) en furent sonner et se remettaient de leurs émotions doucement tandis qu'Harry reprenait le contrôle de son corps et de sa Magie.

 _« Harry, mon enfant. Tout n'est pas perdu. Souffla Spera. Tom a des plans de secourt. Souviens-toi qu'il en a fait si jamais cela arrivait... Croit en lui et à ses plans. »_

Les mots doux de Spera, de Selem et de Draco eurent l'effet escompter puisque Harry papillonna des yeux avant de tourner son regard vert dans celui orageux de Draco.

« Dray ? Qu'est...

\- Chuttt mon cœur. Tu as craqué et tu as souffler tout Poudlard... Ce n'est rien. »

Draco berça Harry et ils finirent par se levaient.

Bouclier toujours actif, Draco mena Harry dans la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent pour qu'il se repose.

« Au fait Dray... Pourquoi Dumby était accompagner de Severus la dernière fois qu'il m'a convoqué et qu'il est venu ici ? Demanda Harry après avoir dormi plus d'une heure, thé en main.

\- Parce que le Serpent qui garde l'entrée ne veut pas laisser passer un Gryffondor. Il faut que Severus bataille avec lui pour qu'il daigne laisser par le Directeur. »

Harry réfléchit un peu avant de prendre sa décision.

« Gida. Appela Harry.

\- Oui, Mr Harry. Que peut faire Gida pour vous ? Fit l'elfe en popant.

\- Je veux que tu me créer une chambre à part dans les Quartier des Gryffondor et que tu en fasses de même ici pour moi. Je veux que les deux chambres soient gardées par des tableaux qui haïssent les Gryffondor. Le mot de passe sera "Gloire à Tom Jedusor." et que même si quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe que seul moi ou mes amis soient autorisés à passer.

\- Je vais le faire tout de suite Mr Harry. »

Et l'elfe fit son affaire ici, avant de passer chez les Gryffondor.

Gida est l'elfe de maison travaillant à Poudlard librement et qui avait nourrit Selem tous les jours quand il avait dû le cacher aux restes des élèves. Tous les jours, trois fois par jour, Gida venait nourrir Selem.

Ils ont fini par liée une amitié, et il avait fini par lui avouer des choses. Peu de choses mais cela reste conséquent pour un elfe de maison proche de Dumbledore.

Gida avait jurer sur sa magie d'elfe de ne rien dire et remplissait avec joie les demandes de ''Mr Harry''.

« Pourquoi ? Fit Draco ne comprenant pas le geste d'Harry.

\- Te souvient-tu que la Troisième Tâche du Tournois fût normalement là pour que je puisse rencontrer en personne mon ennemi de toujours ?... Et ben je vais suivre mon passé à quelques détails près. Mais je vais avoir besoin de place et de tranquillité pour organiser tout ça avec le Lord. Et je ne vais pas me gêner pour faire valoir mes droits ici. »

Draco ne dit rien, il n'avait pas tout compris mais il avait confiance en son fiancé.

OoOoO

Amelia Bones était connue pour son calme olympien en toute situation, sa capacité à ne pas être corruptible mais aussi pour son travail irréprochable. C'est une femme droite mais aussi très gentille, quand on n'essayait pas de la payer pour faire des choses pas nettes.

Alors quand elle reçut deux hiboux, un de la part d'Harry Potter et l'autre de la part de Sirius Black, qui, les deux, lui demandait une explication sur le soi-disant procès de Sirius Black, eh ben elle chercha malgré que l'un soit en fuite et un Mangemort et l'autre un enfant. Et elle ne trouva pas.

Son calme légendaire s'envola en deux secondes quand elle comprit que Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, avait condamner Black à Azkaban à vie sans procès. Et tout ça sans que personne ne dise un mot.

Elle explosa de colère quand elle trouva une preuve accablante en espionnant les Aurors parce qu'elle trouvait louche que d'un coup ils soient si nerveux et stressé alors qu'elle demandait une information sur le travail d'Auror de Sirius Black.

Peter Pettigrow est toujours en vie.

Sirius Black est innocent.

Elle prit le temps de se calmer avant de renvoyer une réponse aux deux personnes qui l'avaient contacté.

Une fois les lettres partit, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps.

Elle le sentait venir. Un procès contre Dumbledore. Et cette fois elle va se faire un plaisir d'emmener elle-même des preuves.

En tant que Présidente de la Justice Magique, elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant une telle injustice. Mais cela fait deux fois que Dumbledore se retrouve dans une situation accablante.

Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard si à chaque fois Harry Potter était mis en avant.

D'abord le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ensuite l'évasion massive de Mangemorts qui restent introuvable aujourd'hui et maintenant Voldemort et Peter Pettigrow... Non décidément il se passe quelque chose entre Harry, Dumbledore et Voldemort... Mais quoi ?

Et c'est qu'elle va tenter de découvrir en menant son enquête sur Sirius Black.

OoOoO

Sirius en sauta de joie. Amelia Bones lui avait répondu. Les choses allaient considérablement avancées.

De retour dans sa maison d'enfance, au Square, il dévala les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Il passa dans le salon et se stoppa devant un tableau.

« Mère ! C'est bon, le plan avance comme attendu. Hurla-t-il en direction du tableau de sa mère.

\- Très bien. »

Quand il avait passé la porte du 12, il s'était souvenu que ses parents, sa mère plus particulièrement était morte depuis longtemps.

En fait elle était morte durant son emprisonnement... Donc il est aujourd'hui le Chef de la Famille Black et nouveau Lord Black. Cela lui avait fait tout drôle.

Lui qui avait envoyé balader ses cours de bienséance et tout ce qui se rapprocher de l'aristocratie, le voilà maintenant Lord et Chef de Famille. Il était entré dans le monde des coincés du cul.

Quand la porte s'était ouverte, la poussière et la saleté étaient incrustés. Le tableau de sa mère, accroché à l'entrée l'avait regardé impassiblement. Le jaugeant avec ses yeux de glace, comme durant son enfance.

Kreattur rodant autour de lui, l'insultant.

Mais sa mère avait ouvert la bouche, ayant reconnu Bella, son marie et le frère ainsi que tous les autres Mangemort de son groupe d'évasion.

Ce fut long, pénible et douloureux... Mais il avait pardonné à sa mère et elle, elle avait accepté de l'aider et de le guider.

Aujourd'hui il parlait à sa mère, encore plus que durant son enfance. Bien sûr elle était devenue bien plus compréhensive, à défaut d'être plus gentille dans ses propos envers les Né-Moldu et les Sang-Mêlé. Mais c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant.

Pour lui montrait sa bonne foi, il avait déplacé le tableau dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Là, elle pourrait discuter avec tout le monde.

Il devait bien avouer que sa mère lui avait beaucoup manqué. C'est sa mère enfin. Et cela lui faisait du bien d'être entouré.

Par contre...

« Et qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Problème... Il essaye toujours de me contacter et je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il sait où est le Square et il essaye d'y entrer. Il sait que je suis ici. HEUREUSEMENT, il ne sait pas que Bella et les autres sont ici. Sinon on aurait vu les Aurors.

\- Hummm... Les protections ancestrales sur la maison l'empêchent de passer. Mais cela n'est pas prudent de ne pas y rajouter des protections en plus. Va me chercher le livre qui est dans le bureau de ton père. Deuxième tiroir du meuble dans le coin droit. »

Il partit chercher le livre et revint.

« Va à la page 12 et lit-moi la partie sur les protections. »

Sirius s'exécuta et comprit où sa mère voulait en venir.

Quand il se tue, sa mère donna ses ordres. Il ne moufta pas et se mit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard il avait enfin fini. Épuisé il se coucha rapidement malgré qu'il ne soit que 15h. Cependant il se fit réveiller en fanfare une heure plus tard par Kreattur qui venait le chercher parce que "Le Maître vous attend dans le salon avec la Maîtresse de Maison. Il est en colère.".

Ah oui, effectivement.

« Sirius Black. Siffla Tom. On peut savoir pourquoi... Je suis attaché à cette chaise inconfortable, alors que je venais vous voir ?

\- Heu…. C'est une protection supplémentaire. Dès qu'une personne inconnue vient ici, elle est redirigée automatiquement ici, et est attaché. Mais je vais de ce pas vous intégrer dans les protections supplémentaires. »

Le Lord restait effrayant tout de même.

Tom fut ajouter aux barrières et il lui donna ses ordres avec un prime des regards noir.

OoOoO

Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'Harry était bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Et maintenant il venait d'avoir une réponse des gobelins lui annonçant que le contrat de mariage entre Harry et Ginny était nul. Après l'éclat d'Harry dans la Grande Salle il avait voulu activer le contrat pour contrer Harry et sa rébellion en détournant et ajustant des lois en sa faveur.

Mais il venait de se faire rejeter par le gobelin. Ragnar affirmait que son client avait déjà signer un contrat de mariage et que celui-ci est bien plus fort que le siens.

Maudit Potter !

Comment il avait fait ? Qui aurait pu faire signer un contrat de mariage avec le Sauveur avant lui ?... Harry ne semble pas proche d'une fille en particulier. Il y a bien la petit Luna mais elle est tellement perchée et Harry ne semble pas attiré par elle.

Pourquoi son propre contrat est moins fort que l'autre ? Il a fait jouer le titre de Lord et Chef de Famille Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé ?

Avec tout ça, et les nouvelles infos, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour reprendre Harry.

Et maintenant le Ministère qui lui demandait de l'aide pour les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

Non décidément il devait faire quelques choses...

Fini de jouer au papy gâteau. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Premièrement s'occuper du Ministère.

Il prit un parchemin, écrit quelques mots et hop, Fudge serait rassuré et arrêterait de le contacter pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Ensuite, prévenir les Aurors qui font partie de l'Ordre qu'ils sont au service du Ministère mais qu'ils devaient jouer aux espions pour lui.

Et voilà, une autre chose de faite.

Et maintenant au tour d'Harry.

Puisque qu'il ne peut plus compter sur son contrat, il va faire autrement.

Avec le retour de Tom, Harry va avoir besoins d'aide. Certes mais le gamin est tellement imbu de lui-même et arrogant qu'il ne va pas accepter sauf si on lui fait comprendre que Tom est bien plus puissant qu'il ne le pense.

Organiser une rencontre ne sera pas trop difficile. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a un espion auprès de Tom.

Severus Snape.

Pour une fois qu'il va servir à quelques choses. Il ne l'a pas sauvé d'Azkaban pour rien...

Emmener Severus auprès de Tom pour qu'il joue l'espion et ensuite...

Parfait.

Et si jamais le gamin est trop chiant il pourrait toujours le mettre sous _Imperium_.

Il n'aime pas trop cette tactique mais il n'aurait plus le choix.

OoOoO

Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Non en fait il en avait marre tout court. La Troisième Tâche arrivait à grand pas, plus que deux jours d'attentes et une partie des Gryffondor étaient excités comme jamais. Comme si voir les deux première Tâches n'avait pas suffi à leurs faire comprendre que le Tournois n'était pas un jeu...

Granger et Weasley étaient ultra collant, lui cassant les oreilles avec la dernière Tâche, Dumbledore et son comportement. Ginevra est encore plus bête que ses pieds et le drague à tout bout de champs, allant même jusqu'à s'introduire en douce dans sa chambre. Mais le pire fut McGo est ses remontés de bretelles incessant sur son comportement inacceptable et arrogant, faisant honte à ses parents...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Et s'il trouvait du réconfort auprès de ses amis, il ne pouvait pas le faire tout le temps.

Pour preuve ses amis ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'avalanche de lettres de Molly Weasley, qui l'inondait de lettres. Une fois pour l'engueuler pour son comportement honteux, l'autre fois pour lui dire à quel point il devait être fier d'être un Gryffondor qui va gagner la Coupe ou en faisant des allusions malsaines sur un mariage entre lui et Ginny. Ne parlons pas des potions de soumissions dont les lettres sont bourrées.

Mais, aujourd'hui, la chose qui fit déborder le vase, fut l'annonce de Fudge qui annoncer avec fierté l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow par les Aurors et que par conséquent Sirius Black était innocenté.

Point.

Pas d'excuse public pour l'injustice dont il fut la victime. Pas de dédommagement.

Il savait qu'en réalité c'était Tom qui l'avait retrouvé et fait payer de sa traîtrise. Ah parce que c'est lui qui a vendu la mèche sur son retour.

Ce sale rat était bien caché dans les tréfonds de l'Australie, à attendre que son Maître soit de retour. Mais comme personne ne l'avait prévenu, il était rentré en Angleterre comme une fleur, avait appris le retour de son Maître, l'avait rencontré pour se faire reprendre dans ses rangs, il rentré chez lui (dans un square glauque de l'Allée des Embrumes) et bim... Dumbledore et ci lui sont tombé dessus parce qu'il n'est pas assez discret et rapide. Torture, fouille des souvenirs (avec sa trahison et le meurtre des Moldus) et tout... Il avait vendu la mèche.

Comme il était mort de façon mystérieuse, Fudge a annoncé son arrestation et le fait qu'il avait avoué pour le meurtre des Potter et des Moldu qui avait envoyé Sirius à Azkaban et c'est tout.

Et Dumbledore qui lui faisait part de sa joie face à nouvelle dans le couloir entre deux cours espérant gagner des points auprès de lui. Sourire glacial à l'appui il lui avait renvoyé sa joie dans la gueule avec un "Vous auriez pu forcer un peu pour qu'il y a un procès... Ah mais non c'est vrai. Vous aviez votre coupable sous la main pourquoi chercher le vrai ! »

Dangereux, et complètement fou de sa part. Mais cela fait du bien.

Il en avait marre. Il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps à Poudlard. Et la seule chose qui le retenait ici était Draco et ses amis.

Mais était-il obligé de rester si Draco et ses amis partaient pour une nouvelle école ?

Était-il obligé de rester en Grande Bretagne maintenant qu'il était libéré du tutorat et que Tom est vivant ?

Non et non.

Alors dans un excès de colère et de souffrance morale, en ce Vendredi soir il fit un chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire avant un bon moment.

Il prit Draco, Severus et tous ses amis avec lui sans se faire voir, envoya Spera cherchait les autres et inventé une excuse bidon à Dumby et ci pour pas qu'ils ne se posent de question, descendit en trombe dans la Chambre des Secrets sous le regard choqué des autres et transplana avec eux dans le Manoir de Tom sans que la moindre barrière de Poudlard l'en empêche. Bizarre, à voir en rentrant.

Ses amis, en état de choc avancer par son transplanage, ne purent dire un mot avant que Tom n'arrive devant eux.

Dans toute sa splendeur, Voldemort était en colère.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler sur le gamin à lunette irresponsable, le brun le devança.

« Je veux me marier maintenant ! »

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans 2 jours. Pour rappel la fic est terminée.

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **ATTENTION : ANNONCE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 18**

L'annonce coupa le sifflet à Tom mais aussi aux autres.

C'était inattendue, choquant et surtout... Ben deux fois plus inattendue et choquant.

« QUOI ? Mais Harry... Enfin, je suis d'accord pour me marier avec toi... Mais vraiment maintenant ? Fit Draco choqué, déboussolé et ayant peur qu'Harry ne soit tombé sur la tête. »

Harry sourit à son fiancé et lui prit les mains pour les embrasser.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. La seule chose qui me retient à Poudlard c'est toi et mes amis. Avant j'étais obligé d'y aller à cause du tutorat magique et parce que je voulais aider Tom à revenir à la vie. Mais maintenant qu'une grande partie de nos projets sont fait... Qu'est-ce qui me retient. Toi et mes amis. Or...

\- Or si tout le monde part dans une autre école, tu ne saurais plus obliger de rester à Poudlard. Comprit Tom. Et puis avec la mariage prononcés, Dumbledore ne pourra plus rien faire. »

Le silence était songeur. C'est vrai que si on y réfléchi...

« Je veux une vie simple. Sans problème et remplit d'amour. Je ne veux plus me battre. Je pensais tenir bon, j'avais même des projets pour l'avenir, surtout avec le projet de la marque comme ralliement des Aurors nouvelle génération, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux m'éloigner de tout ça. De Dumbledore, des traîtres de Weasley et des moutons. Je ne veux plus passer mon temps à regarder derrière moi, à casser Dumbledore même s'il le mérite, ni à contrer ses plans. Je veux vivre. Vivre dans le bonheur et la tranquillité... C'est pour ça que je veux partir. Terminer mes classes à Durmstrang là où Dumbledore n'a pas une once d'influence, et ensuite me poser avec toi dans une maison et vivre notre vie de couple. On ira où l'on veut, on pourra même rester ici quand Dumbledore sera hors d'état de nuire, mais pas avant. Es-tu d'accord mon cœur ? »

Le discourt d'Harry était logique, Draco ne put rien dire tellement il était ému et ne fit que dire oui de la tête. C'est Luna qui fit un premier pas pour les autres, réveillant tout le monde par la même occasion.

« Mon père ne s'y opposera pas. Maintenant qu'on sait que la Magie Noire n'est pas dangereuse alors il voudra bien mes laisser partir à Durmstrang.

\- Heu... J'ai un doute. Fit Blaise perdu mais en intense réflexion. Ce n'est pas une école réservée aux garçons ?

\- Plus maintenant si Harry et ses amis veulent venir. Fit Igor qui venait eux ayant transplanait. J'ai su par une jolie jeune femme qu'Harry voulait changer quelques petites choses dans mon école. »

En effet Spera transplana deux secondes plus tard ici, accompagné par Viktor, Fleur, Gabrielle et pleins d'autres.

Ses invités pour le mariage.

Harry fit un grand sourire à Tom qui soufflait de dépit.

En à peine deux heures tout fut prêt. En même temps Harry voulait quelques choses de simple et Draco aussi. Sur ça pas de soucis.

Entouré de sa famille, de ses amis et de bonheur, Harry s'installa à côté de Tom qui avait décidé de jouer le Mage lieur.

Habillé de son costume trois pièces sur mesure entouré d'une cape vert sombre orné des armoiries des Potter (Rose rouge avec des épines dans un cercle en argent) et Poufsouffle (une dague avec un manche jaune entouré d'une liane verte), Harry stressait un peu.

C'est un jour, un soir plutôt, important pour lui.

Cela s'était décidé à la dernière minute. Mais cela restait un soir important dans sa vie.

Le temps que tout le monde soit installé il fit le tour des lieux de son regard vert.

Ils étaient tous dehors, dans le jardin du Manoir Serpentard. Des plantes de toutes les couleurs montraient le chemin de la terrasse d'extérieur vers le centre du jardin. Au centre, dispersé en cercle des haies en forme de serpents et dragon fermer l'espace, des chaises blanches et noir attendaient les invités devant l'hôtel.

L'hôtel où aura lieux la cérémonie était ornés de rouge, de vert, de jaune et d'argent faisant un rappelle des armoiries des Familles Potter, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Malfoy.

Des ballons blancs et vert lumineux flottaient dans l'air, donnant un effet intime à ce moment.

Les invités arrivèrent et Harry remarqua que beaucoup de monde étaient arrivés pendant qu'il se préparer.

Tous ses amis sont là, et il ne savait pas comment certains avait pu venir, un coup de Spera sans aucun doute : Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, Luna. Mais aussi, Viktor, Fleur, Gabrielle.

Les parents et les Mangemorts : Arthur Weasley, les Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Londubat, Lovegood, Karkaroff, Delacour, Lestrange, Black, Malfoy, Macnair….

Des créatures et êtres magiques : Loup-garous, vampires, centaures, elfes, gobelins (dont Ragnar), des êtres de l'eau, des Vélanes...

Beaucoup de monde mais le calme régnait, comme si tout le monde savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention de tant de monde.

Sirius et Remus vinrent le voir pour savoir comment il allait mais aussi pour lui donner une petite tape sur la tête pour avoir décidé de tout ça sans les avoir avertis.

Puis ce fut le tour de ses amis, de Selem et de Spera, de Ragnar et des invités qu'il salua brièvement.

Le stresse monta.

Tom vint se positionner à sa place, lui fit un sourire encouragent et une musique douce et calme débuta depuis un orchestre ensorcelé.

Harry se tourna vers l'allée central et fut subjuguer par la beauté de Draco.

Accompagné de son père qui vint lui donner le bras de son fils, comme la coutume le voulait, Harry admirait Draco et son sourire heureux.

Son costume trois pièces est d'un blanc immaculé faisant ressortir ses cheveux presque aussi blancs.

Sa cape noir frappé du blason des Malfoy (Un dragon argenté crachant un feu vert émeraude) sur ses épaules flottait au rythme d'une brise de vent agréable.

La cérémonie débuta.

Tom fit le discourt habituelle et les lia par la Magie Mère, la Terre, le Sang et la Vie.

L'un en face de l'autre, se tenant les mains, Harry et Draco écoutaient et récitaient les mots de Tom dans un belle ensemble.

« Harry James Potter, Chef de Famille Potter et Poufsouffle, consentez-vous à prendre l'Héritier Draco Lucius Malfoy comme époux en vertu du contrat de mariage que vous avez signer ?

\- Oui je le veux ! »

L'émotion transperçait dans sa voix. Sa Magie sortie de lui formant un fils blanc qui entoura les deux futurs époux.

« Héritier Draco Lucius Malfoy consentez-vous à prendre Harry James Potter, Chef de Famille Potter et Poufsouffle, comme époux en vertu du contrat de mariage que vous avez signé ?

\- Oui je le veux ! »

Un autre filet blanc sortie du corps de Draco, il se lia à sa comparse. L'anneau blanc se resserra jusqu'à les toucher. Puis il devint de couleur or et disparu en eux en de multiples papillons or.

La Magie approuvait leur mariage en scellant leurs mots.

Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy sont donc désormais marié.

« Avec l'acceptation de la Magie Mère, je vous déclare marié par la Magie Mère, la Terre, le Sang et la Vie. Maintenant Harry James Potter répondra au nom d'Harry James Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy. Et Draco Lucius Malfoy répondra au nom de Draco Lucius Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy... Pour sceller à jamais cette union que les époux échangent leur premier baisé symbolique. »

Et c'est ce que fit Harry en prenant les lèvres de son mari entre les siennes pour un doux baisé sous les acclamations des invités.

Le reste de la soirée fut calme et sereine. Pas de débordement.

Dans sa bulle de bonheur, Harry et Draco se découvraient en tant qu'époux. Et c'est assez drôle à voir. Des sourires niais, des mains baladeuses, des baisers chastes...

« Mon fils est marié... C'est émouvant ! Fit Lucius d'une voix faible, ému par cet événement.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr, c'est émouvant. C'est un mariage d'amour. Commenta Igor assit à côté de lui. C'est inattendu qu'ils le fassent maintenant, mais je peux comprendre qu'Harry soit au bout du rouleau.

\- Dumbledore devient très dangereux. Il vient de prendre en main les Aurors et le Ministère en envoyant ses espions Aurors de son Ordre du Phénix sur le devant de la scène... Harry n'est qu'un enfant, il en a trop vu avant pour que je le laisse prendre part à cette guerre interne... Je suis content que tu accueil mon fils et ses amis parmi les tiens, loin des manipulations du vieux fous et de la presse médiatique.

\- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que cela va donner après. Le Survivant, l'Enfant de la Lumière part de Poudlard pour aller dans une école réputée pour enseigner la Magie Noir... Cela va déclencher la fin du Monde. Et vue que Rita Skeeter semble avoir un penchant net pour la vie d'Harry et va même jusqu'à ne pas modifier la vérité comme elle le fait, elle va écrire un article sur ça. Le Monde sorcier va en être bouleversé. »

Lucius sourit face aux propos d'Igor. Et se rapprocha de lui en se penchant un peu sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais que tu vas accueillir aussi des jeunes femmes ?... Tes élèves ne vont pas se rebeller ?

\- Non. Beaucoup me l'ont reproché. Des frères s'injuriaient que je ne puisse pas accueillir leurs sœurs ou même leurs cousines. Les filles, pour la plupart, sont partie à Beauxbâtons, là où elles ne seront pas critiquées que leur frère ou cousin soit dans mon école... C'était une des règles de l'école. Mais avec la demande d'Harry, l'Association des Parents d'élèves vont y réfléchir à deux fois avant de refuser. Et puis je ne laisserais pas passer leur décision s'il venait à prendre à refuser. C'est une chance inouïe d'avoir dans mon école des élèves si doués et si prometteurs. »

Lucius sourit face au compliments, Igor sait toujours quels mots utilisaient pour le faire sourire.

Vanter les qualités de son fils c'était aussi le complimenter parce que c'était lui et Narcissa qui l'avaient élevé.

La musique douce qui passait en fond sonore s'arrêta un instant.

L'ouverture du bal.

Lucius vit son fils traîner son mari sur la piste de danse pour démarrer un slow.

À la fin Lucius se dit que son fils et Harry formaient un magnifique couple. Si étroitement lier et si amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire ça aussi. Pouvoir démarrer quelques choses avec la personne qu'il aime. Pouvoir aimer et être aimer en toute tranquillité. Mais...

Mais qu'est-ce que le retient déjà ?

Ah oui, la société... Mais maintenant qu'une guerre civile est sur le point d'éclater et que le futur était indécis... Il pouvait au moins se permettre d'être heureux... Non ?

Au diable tout ça... Il est Lucius Malfoy, un Malfoy n'a pas à être guider par la société mais guide la société, comme le lui avait appris son père fou. Il n'avait jamais vraiment suivi le protocole des Malfoy parce qu'il le trouvait d'une autre époque et indécent, mais cette règle-là allait bien lui servir aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui il avait envie de faire une folie.

Sans que rien ne le laisse présagé, Lucius se leva d'un bond gracieux.

Il prit le bras d'Igor et l'entraîna de force sur la piste de dance remplit de couple heureux.

Il croisa le regard de son fils où il pouvait y lire du bonheur. Narcissa lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Non il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dans ses bras un Igor Karkaroff rougissant.

Du côté de Severus, c'était une autre histoire.

« Sevyyyyyy ! Interpella une voix d'homme qui tapait un peu trop dans les aiguë forcé.

\- Quoi encore le cabot ? Grogna-t-il dans l'espoir que le sale cabot en question n'allait pas lui demander un truc ridicule comme tout à l'heure (chante avec moi !).

\- Est-ce que la terreur des cachots m'accorderait une dance ? ... Tu as dit OUI... PARFAIT ! »

Non, il allait dire "NON !"... Mais trop tard. Il se fit éjecter de sa chaise par un sort de Spera qui était un peu plus loin. Traîtresse.

Tout heureux, Sirius le prit par le bras pour le mener vers la piste de danse.

Malheur !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Lui, il était juste venu pour le mariage d'Harry pas pour se retrouver avec un cabot dans les bras !

Et ça fait marrer Spera et Lucius. Tous des traites.

Lucius ?

Ah d'accord... Lucius et Igor... Il était au courant depuis longtemps de l'attirance de son meilleur ami pour le Directeur de Durmstrang. Ils se sont connus dans les rangs du Lord. Se sont tout de suite bien entendu mais à cause de la société qui ne voyait pas Lucius d'un bon œil à cause de son père et ensuite de son "supposé" rang de Mangemort, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec un autre "supposé" Mangemort.

Mais aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qui empêche Lucius de pousser plus loin qu'un flirte aussi chaste entre deux enfants amoureux ?

Rien. Parce que le mariage entre Lucius et Narcissa était un mariage arrangé entre deux amis. Draco est parfaitement au courant et le reste... Ben c'est pas important.

Alors Lucius avait dû craquer... Et lui... Pourquoi est-il si gêner de sa proximité avec le cabot ?

Peut-être que... Que oui... Spera a raison... peut-être qu'il devait arrêter de penser à un amour perdu... Peut-être qu'il devait enfin se l'avouer...

Il n'est peut-être pas amoureux, ou tout juste entrain de développer des sentiments, mais il apprécie grandement le cabot.

Mais il ne faut pas le dire. Sinon adieu sa réputation de terreur des cachots.

OoOoO

Harry papillon des yeux. La lumière agressive d'un bon matin lui fit grincer des dents et il se tourna dans son lit.

Il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que son coussin était bien vivant et qu'il bougeait.

Il se demandait pourquoi son coussin était vivant et qui cela pouvait-il être. Et puis les souvenir revinrent.

D'abord l'annonce du Ministère et de l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow... Puis Dumbledore... Tom... Mariage... Danse... Transplanage pour les nuits de noces... Mer... Et... Bien sûr nuit de folie.

Il grogna un peu. Son coussin avait bougé.

« Bonjour mon cher mari. Susurra Draco encore un peu endormit.

\- Bonjour mon amour. »

Quand il avait quitté la fête, il s'était rendu dans un endroit inconnu. Cadeaux de mariage de la part de Lucius.

Un manoir, tout récemment acheté par Lucius au nom de son fils, au bord de la mer.

Son rêve.

Ils avaient joué un peu, nagés, puis avait passer un long moment entre le sable fin et la mer, enlacé, rien que tous les deux. Mais le désir avait pris le pas sur la conscience... Petite folie sur la plage avant de recommencer dans un lit confortable.

Que du bonheur.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Parlant futur, mais aussi se découvrant encore et toujours.

Mais bientôt il fut temps de rentrer à Poudlard.

Harry transplana avec Draco d'abords chez Tom en fin d'après-midi, il passa un coucou et prit des nouvelles.

Il sut par Tom que Severus et Sirius avaient, enfin, conclue comme Lucius et Igor.

Bella s'était retrouvé avec son mari, Rodolphus. Et plein d'autre petit couple tout mignon comme Remus et Fenrir mais aussi Blaise et Théo, Luna et Neville, Viktor et Fred et George...

Des surprises mais super mignonnes.

Et enfin Harry et Draco transplanèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Spera et Selem les y attendaient.

* Maître ! Félicitation ! Siffla Selem. Vous voilà tout heureux.

\- Enfin ! Compléta Spera. »

Les deux jeunes mariés rougirent et rigolèrent de ça.

« Merci à vous deux. Remercia Harry. Mais hélas, nous devons reprendre nos rôles. Comment as-tu fait Spera pour que personne ne s'inquiète qu'on ait disparu ?

\- Des golems. Ils ont pris vos places le temps de la fête. Ils ont joué votre rôle comme si vous n'aviez jamais quitté Poudlard. Maintenant il suffit que vous leurs donniez rendez-vous en dispersant un peu de magie à un endroit pour que vous repreniez vos places. Les souvenirs vont automatiquement vous être transmit. »

Harry et Draco remercièrent Spera de son initiative, et ils remontèrent tous ensemble dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

De là, ils donnèrent rendez-vous à leur golem respectif et le temps qu'ils arrivent ils discutèrent avec Mimi Geignarde.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre. Pour une fois son lui n'avait pas eu de gros problème avec les Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement avec les lèches cul.

C'est avec un très grand regret qu'Harry quitta son mari.

OoOoO

Le jour de la Troisième Tâche arriva enfin.

Après son craquage d'il y a deux jours qui eut pour conséquence d'avancer son mariage avec Draco, Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps pour mettre en place son objectif du moment.

Il avait bien en tête de rencontrer son ennemi de toujours qui était devenu un allié et un membre de sa famille.

Mais cela va se dérouler à leurs conditions et pas aux conditions de Dumbledore, qui s'est vendu auprès de Severus.

Dommage pour Dumby qui a urgemment besoins d'un espion auprès de Voldemort qui protège aussi Harry. Et pour ça il faut que Severus soit un minimum au courant des projets du Directeur... Et bien sûr Dumby a vendu son projet pour la Troisième Tâche pour que Severus soit un minimum préparer.

Mais Severus fait partie du camp des vainqueur, et les vainqueurs se seront eux.

C'est donc l'esprit focalisé sur ses projets futurs en commun avec Draco et le reste de sa famille étendu, qu'Harry s'installa à côté de son mari ce matin-là. Il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de commencer à manger.

Mais il se fit déranger par une tête rousse qui piqua la place en face de lui.

C'est avec étonnement qu'il reconnut Ginevra. Que faisait-elle ici, à la table des Serpentard, table qu'elle évitait sous peine de se voir défigurer par les sorts des Serpents pas content d'accueillir une traîtresse à son Sang ?

« Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Grogna-t-il froidement, pas d'humeur.

\- Je viens te parler de quelques choses d'important. Mais je veux qu'on parle en privé. Fit-elle sérieusement. »

Harry sentait que quelques choses allaient arriver si jamais il suivait cette mégère.

Après tout aujourd'hui est un jour important pour Dumby. C'est le jour où il est censé voir en Dumbledore un mentor qui saura le transformer en arme puissante face à Voldemort.

Mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Rien qui pourrait nuire au plan.

On s'en tient au plan.

« Je devrais suivre la fille qui m'a empoisonné et fait boire une potion de fertilité... Pas question ! Fit-il en la dévisageant. Si tu veux me dire quelques choses alors fait le ici et maintenant. Sinon retourne avec tes amis... Ah mais c'est vrai, tu en as pas. Tu passes tout ton temps à me draguer alors que je t'ai répété cent fois que jamais je ne voudrais de toi. Et maintenant que je suis avec Draco, j'en suis sûr que tu vas continuer. Mais que puis-je face à une salope qui n'en veux qu'à mon argent et à ma célébrité ?

\- Mais Harry... Je... Essaya-t-elle en niant les faits que Harry venait de dire.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Cria-t-il attirant tous les regards vers lui. »

La Grande Salle fut silencieuse en un rien de temps. Harry s'était levé, toisant de son regard froid et dégoûté la rouquine face à lui.

N'oublions pas qu'il y a aussi les délégations des autres écoles. Cela en faisait du monde qui observer avec intérêt la scène.

« Il faut que je te le dise dans quelles langues pour que tu comprennes. JE. NE. T'AIMERAIS. JAMAIS... Point... Pas besoins de sortir tes vêtements luxueux de pimbêches pour me séduire. Pas besoins de filtres d'amour. Pas besoins de me draguer en toutes circonstances à toutes heure du jour ou de la nuit. Pas besoins d'essayer de t'introduire dans mon dortoir en douce... Jamais tu ne toucheras à mon argent. Jamais tu ne seras la nouvelle Lady Potter. Tu ne seras jamais ma femme, ni un membre de ma famille. NI MON AMIE. »

Cela en fut trop pour la rouquine qui voyait ses rêves s'envolaient en un rien de temps. Elle se leva prestement, ses joues rouges de fureur et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« C'est faux ! Tu m'aimes ! Et on se mariera. On aura des enfants. On sera heureux. ON… »

Mais un sort de silence la fit taire. La menaçant de sa baguette, Draco regardait avec dégoût cette jeune fille qui essayait de lui piquer son amour.

Il se leva, passa un bras sur les épaules d'Harry.

« Miss Weasley... Au cas où vous n'auriez pas entendu... JE suis le PETIT-AMI d'Harry. Depuis que vous êtes rentré à Poudlard vous ne faîte qu'essayer de séduire Harry... Et cela fait trois ans. En trois ans il a eu le temps de vous répéter encore et encore que vous ne seriez jamais rien pour lui... Mais hélas vous continuez encore et encore à le séduire. N'avez-vous donc rien comprit ? »

Ginevra essayait tant bien que mal de lever le sort mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la puissance du blond. Même avec sa baguette en main elle ne pouvait pas lancer un _Finite Incantatem_ , parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler et qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas la magie sans baguette.

« Je suis gay ! Lança Harry à la face de la rouquine qui se figea. J'aime les hommes, et par-delà j'aime Draco. Maintenant je vais te faire une confidence... »

Harry sourit largement. Draco se rapprocha encore plus d'Harry sentant venir le coup de grâce, Selem, qui était on se savait où jusqu'à lors, monta sur les épaules de son Maître et prit son air de dédain et montra les crocs de façon menaçante.

« JE... SUIS... MARIÉ... À... DRACO. »

Silence... Et acclamation de la part des délégations étrangères en plus des Serpentard, de la moitié des élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et de ses amis Gryffondor (Colin, Denis, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George...).

Harry et Draco en furent surprit. Les élèves s'étaient levés et les applaudissaient à tout rompre. On pouvait même entendre des sifflements et des "Félicitation !".

Harry et Draco saluèrent de la main tout le monde avant de partir de la Grande salle sous les acclamations qui ne s'étaient pas tarit.

OoOoO

Dumbledore en resta estomaqué.

Non seulement il venait de se faire damner le pion par les Malfoy mais il ne pouvait pas briser le contrat de mariage puisque qu'Harry et Malfoy se sont marié. À moins que... Il devait mettre la main sur le contrat... Mais hélas, il ne l'aurait pas avant un moment, le temps qu'il soudoie un gobelin...

Quel cauchemar !

Comment ? QUAND ?

Ginny n'était plus sur la liste des prétendantes au titre de Lady Potter. Malheur !

Mais tout n'est pas perdu pour autant... Puisqu'il ne peut pas positionner Ginny dans les bras d'Harry il va se servir de Malfoy.

Il se leva, et se planqua dans son bureau pour changer ses plans.

Il lui reste deux heures pour tout revoir.

OoOoO

Severus grogna en voyant le monde qui était réuni pour la dernière épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Pratiquement toute la population sorcière de Londres s'était déplacée pour voir leur Survivant. Qu'il gagne ou pas la Coupe n'a aucune importance tant que la population le voit, ils seront rassurés.

Ils n'avaient pas oublié que le Lord Noir était de retour et que par conséquent le rôle d'Harry était de les sauver. Durant la dernière Tâche, tous espéraient qu'Harry montre sa puissance magique et ainsi prouvé à tous qu'il est capable de tuer le Lord pour eux... Encore une fois.

Foutu mouton !

Pas fichu de réfléchir trente secondes !

Ils demandaient à un gamin de 14 ans de tuer.

C'était ce qui en est ressortie après l'article de Rita Skeeter. Mais pour une fois, elle, elle a été plus intelligente que les autres puisqu'elle a souligné qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant et que cela serait fous de demander de l'aide à celui-ci.

Enfin bon.

Du haut d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage, il observait Minerva qui dirigeait les gens venus pour l'occasion.

« Mon enfant ! S'exclama Dumbledore à son encontre avec un sourire malicieux. Vous savez quoi faire ? … Vous mettez Viktor Krum sous _Imperium_ pour qu'il élimine Fleur Delacour et ensuite vous l'assommer. Harry doit être le seul qui touche la Coupe. Ensuite...

\- Je sais, ensuite je me rends auprès de Voldemort, je sauve Harry et je le ramène ici. Tout ça sans que l'on me voie où que l'on me soupçonne. Fit-il en roulant des yeux face à l'absurdité du plan que Dumbledore prit pour une façon de dire qu'il savait le rôle qu'il devait jouer.

\- Parfait ! »

Et Dumbledore le laissa en plan.

Non mais franchement, Dumbledore le prenait vraiment pour un débile ou un de ses fanatiques ?

Qui pourrait faire ça, sans se faire repérer ou même sans que cela rate complètement ?

Certainement pas lui.

Et puis de toute façon il ne va rien faire à part son rôle de Professeur soit surveiller et protéger les élèves.

Il quitta son poste d'observatoire pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch lieux où serait organisé la Troisième Tâche. Le labyrinthe construit pour cet événement était immense et piéger de partout. Et en son centre la Coupe.

Coupe qui devait être piéger et transformé en Portoloin par les soins de Dumbledore pour qu'il emmène Harry au pied du Lord, dans une contré lointaine... Dumbledore était fou, complètement fous, mais puissant. Le Portoloin doit emmener Harry à la source magique que Dumbledore lui a dit.

Magie Noire.

Et dire que le lumineux Dumbledore, le Sage, pratique de la Magie Noire...

Mais Igor avait réussi à troquer la Coupe pour une réplique tout à fait exacte, créer par les soins des gobelins qui se sont fait un malin plaisir à détruire l'ancienne Coupe.

En chemin il croisa du monde, des élèves, mais aussi Lucius et Narcissa, Lady Londubat et Xenophilius Lovegood.

Que des supports pour le Lord qui va faire son apparition, c'était le "juste au cas où...".

Le début de l'épreuve allait être sonné et il se posta dans les gradins, au niveau des élèves de première année, loin des yeux de Dumbledore qui le pensait entrain de mettre Viktor sous _Imperium_.

Dumbledore présenta l'épreuve et c'est partie.

Viktor fut le premier à entrer dans le labyrinthe, puis ce fut autour de Fleur et enfin Harry.

Depuis les écrans géants, il observait le fabuleux plan de trois élèves intelligent, de trois amis qui ne voulaient pas être blesser gravement, voir tuer.

Et comment on fait pour ne pas être blesser gravement face à troll des montagnes ?

OoOoO

Lady Augusta Londubat appréciait le spectacle.

Du haut de son âge avancé elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Et pourtant...

« C'est astucieux. Commenta-t-elle à son voisin de droite qui se trouvait être Igor Karkaroff. Se réunir et combattre ensemble les épreuves du labyrinthe pour avoir plus de chances de s'en sortir sans de blessures graves. Ingénieux.

\- Je suis fier de mon élève, Viktor étant le plus âgé et aussi le plus fort il aurait largement battu les deux autres pour gagner mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Les voir travailler ensemble est un beau spectacle. Fit Igor de son accent bulgare.

\- C'est vraiment ingénieux. Mais il ne faut qu'un gagnant à la fin. Comment ils vont faire ? Fit le voisin à la droite de Karkaroff, Dumbledore.

\- Et pourquoi il n'y aurait qu'un gagnant cette fois ? Fit Madame Maxime, derrière elle. Je trouve ça rabaissant pour les autres. Ils sont tous arriver à la Troisième Tâche en vie et sans aucunes blessures graves. Moi je dis qu'il faudrait tous les récompensés pour leur entraide. Harry nous a déjà prouvé que malgré la compétition qui règne, il pouvait faire preuve d'humanité.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Fit Igor. Je propose que pour ne jamais oublié cet événement qu'on demande aux gobelins de nous fabriquer deux Coupes supplémentaires pour qu'on les expose dans nos écoles.

\- C'est parfait pour moi. Accepta Madame Maxime. »

Lady Londubat observa la mine contrite d'Albus.

Il n'osait pas s'opposer aux deux autres Directeurs. Pas après s'être fait humilier.

Mais dans l'ensemble Dumbledore se demandait pourquoi Viktor Krum n'avait pas éliminer la Championne de Beauxbâtons. Qu'avait fait Severus ?

Est-ce que cet ingrat avait oser ne rien faire du tout ?

Et Harry, comment pouvait-il accepter l'aide d'une pimbêche et d'un concourant fervent de Voldemort ?

Si cela continuer, son plan allait, encore une fois, tomber à l'eau.

Pourquoi ?

Depuis tout ce temps... Un de ses plans auraient dû fonctionner !

Au moins un.

C'était comme si quelqu'un était déjà au courant de tous ses plans et s'amuser à les contrer.

Mais qui ?

Severus ? Non, il ne lui avait fait part d'aucun de ses plans sauf pour aujourd'hui. Il n'était même pas au courant pour le contrat de mariage, ni pour les galions, ni pour la prophéties (la vrai).

Les Weasley ? Non, les enfants ne savent rien, et même Ron ou Ginny ne savent pas tout. Et surtout ils n'ont aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils vendent la mèche. Molly a toute confiance en lui et Arthur, ce n'est qu'un moins que rien. Il ne sait même pas que sa femme a un compte à son nom, et qu'elle possède une vraie fortune.

Les membres de l'Ordre ? Non. Il ne leur avait rien dit de compromettant ou même d'important, juste le strict minimum.

Harry ? Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Un môme arrogant et insolent.

Mais alors qui ?

OoOoO

Harry, Viktor et Fleur se tenaient devant la Coupe. Arès avoir combattu un troll des montagnes, des épouvantard, une araignée géante, un minotaure, un sphinx et des lianes magiques, les voilà devant la Coupe.

« A trois ! Dit Harry. Un...

\- Deux... Fit Fleur.

\- Trois. Finit Viktor. »

D'un même mouvement ils la prirent et transplanèrent devant la foule réunit pour la Dernière Tâche.

Ils tenaient la Coupe ensemble. Des acclamations les accueillit et ils brandirent la Coupe au-dessus de leur tête en signe de victoire.

Mais un gros nuage noir vint se former au-dessus d'eux, coupant la joie et les acclamations.

Alors que la foule s'exclamait, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, les trois jeunes enfants se décalèrent légèrement, se positionnant de façon à ne pas dérangeait la personne qui allait venir mais aussi à être en face d'elle.

Le nuage noir prenait forme, les Professeurs, ne pouvant pas évacuer tout le monde dans un minimum de temps, formèrent un dôme protecteur autour des élèves. Severus en première ligne.

Les adultes se mirent devant eux, et Dumbledore se dressa devant tout le monde.

La marque des Ténèbres formait par le nuage marquait le ciel.

Et puis une forme en sortie et se posa devant les trois Champions.

Alors que tout le monde s'était tut pour observer la silhouette, la panique les envahit tous.

Devant eux...

Se dressant de tout sa hauteur et sa puissance...

Devant eux se tenait le Lord Noir, Vous-Savez-Qui, ... Lord Voldemort.

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite arrivera dans ... **3 JOURS**... HEY OUI !

Vous avez été méchant avec moi donc je boude...

...

NON JE DÉCONNE !

Malheureusement Vendredi je suis prise et je ne pourrais pas poster le Chapitre 19.

DONC vous attendrez !... Et vous attendrez bien sagement et si jamais c'est le cas je vous posterez aussi le Chapitre 20 qui est l'épilogue.

ET OUI, c'est bientôt la fin. Cette fin est disons spéciale et je dirais une peu surprenante et peut-être pas au goût de tous mais c'est comme ça que je voyais la fin donc j'espère que malgré l'attente vous serez content !

 **A SAMEDI !**

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **APRES UNE ATTENTE DE 3 JOURS VOILA LA SUITE ! DERNIER CHAPITRE AVANT** **L'ÉPILOGUE** **!**

 **Je vous prévient la fin est tout ce qui a de plus bizarre et je sais que certains vont être déçu !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Aucuns sorts ne fusaient. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait à certains. Envoyé un bon _Avada Kedavra_ sur la personne qui avait tué femmes et enfants, cela faisait toujours du bien.

Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas.

Harry Potter et les deux autres Champions leur en empêchaient.

Positionner en face du Lord Noir, tournant le dos à la populace, Harry faisait face à Tom.

Personne ne pouvait lancer un sort, même mineur, au risque que ce soit Harry Potter qui se le prenne par erreur.

Les deux hommes se faisant face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Harry vs Voldemort ? Ou bien est-ce Harry et Voldemort ?

Tout le monde pu voir qu'Harry n'avait même pas sortit sa baguette. Et alors que certains aller s'avancer pour faire face au Méchant, le Lord prit la parole.

« Bonjour Harry ! Lança le Lord d'une voix douce, ce qui choqua tout le monde.

\- Bonjour Tom. Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Demanda Harry d'une voix normal, comme s'il discutait avec un ami. »

Le Lord allait répondre quand Dumbledore le coupa.

« HARRY ! Recule-toi... Tu n'es pas assez fort pour le battre. »

Harry leva un sourcil à la style Malfoy tout en se tournant à demi vers Dumbledore, derrière lui.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Demanda-t-il avec insolence.

\- Mais... Fit simplement Dumbledore déboussolé... Mais... Mais il va te tuer !

\- Tu vas me tuer Tom ? Fit Harry se retournant vers le Mage Noir.

\- Non. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Vous voyez ?! Je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Le sourire d'Harry fit perdre les moyens à certains qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Harry devrait être en colère. Vous-Savez-Qui a tué ses parents !

Alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien ?

« Donc je disais avant de me faire couper par un Citron fripé... Reprit le Lord. Tout est prêt. Ragnar a réglé les derniers détails de ton déménagement. Bella a fait ton inscription à Durmstrang et si Igor ne te l'a pas dit avant que tu aille jouer avec les deux autres Champions, il a accepté. Pareil pour tes amis et ton mari... Pour ce qui est de tu sais quoi, tout est prêt. »

Personne ne savait de quoi ils parlaient. Mais par contre ils avaient tous bien retenu qu'Harry était dorénavant inscrit dans une autre école.

« HARRY POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Hurla Dumbledore en se rapprochant d'eux, baguette en main.

\- Oh ça... C'est ma vengeance pour vos manipulations... Merci Tom. »

Harry s'approcha du ledit Tom et le serra dans ses bras. Tom en fit de même avant de le repousser gentiment et de transplaner.

Rien. Voldemort n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas attaqué Harry, il n'avait tué personne, il n'avait même pas hurlé à la face du monde son désir de vengeance ou même ses désirs de conquête du monde.

Rien.

Le silence était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne commence à partir, vite suivit des Champions, de ses amis, et de quelques adultes. Seuls les bruits des pas sur le sol en terre se firent entendre.

Personne ne bougea, redoutant une attaque qui ne vint jamais.

Le temps que tout le monde se reprenne, Harry était arriver dans la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent avec ses amis.

Il souffla enfin.

Plus que quelques jours, et tout ça serait enfin terminer.

« Plus que quelques jours... Plus que quelques jours. Lui souffla Draco, avant que celui-ci ne le pousse dans leur chambre pour un bon repos. »

OoOoO

Draco regarda avec nostalgie et joie le Château de Poudlard se faire de plus en plus petit.

ENFIN !

L'année scolaire se terminait et enfin ils allaient tous rentrer chez eux.

Les derniers jours ont été abominables pour tous.

La population sorcier était déchirée.

Certains criaient qu'Harry l'ai avait trahit et qu'il était un Mage Noir, d'autres pointaient du doigts le comportement amical de Vous-Savez-Qui et que celui-ci avait fait un câlin à Harry, son ennemi (pauvre Tom, il est reléguer entant que peluche géante pour Harry Potter).

Dumbledore avait bien tenté de se faire entendre mais Harry ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps.

Harry avait su gérer le bordel et avait donné une interview exclusive à Rita Skeeter.

Il en était ressorti qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise du Lord et qu'il allait très bien.

En revanche pour Dumbledore ça sent le roussit.

Draco se remémora ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, à la sortie de l'article à sensation de Rita.

 _Harry Potter va bien, Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor ou Lord Serpentard reprends sont boulot de politicien !_

Et là un article de six pages de questions et de réponses. Cela va des rumeurs à Poudlard sur le dossier brûlant sur Dumbledore.

En clair Harry avait TOUT dit.

Il préparait le terrain pour Tom tandis qu'eux continuait leurs scolarités à Durmstrang.

La réaction des gens fut... Étonnant. Personne ne remettait en doute la parole d'Harry, et pourtant ils auraient pu. Mais l'article calma tout le monde sur le sujet ''Harry est un Mage Noir'' mais cela démarra une guerre civile.

La vérité avait éclaté, et Dumbledore fut le premier à s'en prendre pleins les dents.

Le blond regarda son mari. Le train qui les ramenait vers leurs familles roulait à pleine vitesse comme si le train savait à quel point il avait hâte que tout s'arrête.

Tout avait été bousculer quand Harry avait débarqué dans sa vie et cela en bien.

Heureusement pour lui, pour eux, ils avaient su tenir le coup. Ils avaient su déjouer les plans de Dumby mais à quel prix ?

Qu'est-ce qui en était ressorti ?

Le monde va changer. C'est certains, mais cela allait prendre combien de temps ?

Les mentalités vont changer mais cela allait prendre combien de temps ?

« Tu penses trop ! Remarqua Harry. Détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. »

Draco ne put continuer à penser correctement quand les lèvres de son mari furent sur les siennes.

OoOoO

Tom sourit.

Depuis son retour, depuis sa renaissance c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il pouvait respirer profondément sans qu'il ne s'inquiète que ce ne soit la dernière fois qu'il le fasse.

L'article était enfin sorti et les enfants étaient de retour.

« Mes cher Mangemort ! Mes chers enfants !... Aujourd'hui marque mon retour ! Aujourd'hui nous pouvons enfin dire : "Le Monde va changer !". Que chacun embrasse les êtres qu'il chérit, que chacun s'entoure de sa famille. Le chemin que nous avons parcouru fut long et difficile. Mais le combat n'est pas terminé. Malheureusement Dumbledore et ses chiens ont échappés aux Aurors. Mais qu'importe, nous allons gagner la guerre... Elle ne fait que commencer. Grâce à Harry et tous ses amis, grâce à vous mes fidèles, notre chemin est bien plus lumineux. Et ce soir, nous fêtons la réussite, l'Amour, et la Magie qui nous a permis de tenir bon. Vous m'avez permis de me relever, plus fort et plus déterminer à réussir... À VOUS, MES MANGEMORTS, MES FIDÈLES, MES ENFANTS ! »

Des cris de guerres se firent entendre, comme des acclamations mais aussi des rires et des sifflements.

Ce soir, tout le monde fêta dignement le retour des enfants, la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, mais aussi la fin d'un combat qui fut long et stressant pour eux, mais qui s'achève sur une victoire.

Tom le savait, tout n'était pas acquis. Au moindre faux pas c'était fini pour lui.

Mais trêve de bavardage. Place à la fête.

OoOoO

Dumbledore rageait.

Ce n'était pas fini.

Au non.

Pas maintenant.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour en arriver là.

« Mes enfants ! Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cela ! Nous ne pouvons pas baisser la tête face à ça ! Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cette trahison !... C'est bien triste qu'Harry est tourné si mal, c'est bien triste qu'il soit du côté de Voldemort, l'homme qui a pourtant tuer tant de gens innocents tout comme ses parents... Mais que faire ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour qu'il se remette sur le droit chemin. J'ai fait tant de choses pour lui, et voilà comment il me remercie ?... Je ne peux pas le tolérer. Harry a eu sa chance. Plusieurs fois... Mais voilà qu'il nous tourne le dos pour aller faire ses études dans une école de Magie Noir. Trop c'est trop !... Harry n'est définitivement pas la personne que nous pensions qu'il est !... Et hélas il est dorénavant notre ennemi. »

Il finit sur une note de tristesse feinte pour montrer à tous qu'il était triste de dire ça.

Comme si cela l'affecter au plus haut point.

Ses propres fidèles avaient le visage fermer mais étaient concentrés sur ses paroles et certains hochaient la tête, affirmant ses propos.

Trop c'est trop.

Le gamin l'avait trahi. Tant pis pour lui.

Il est puissant et il va le lui montrer ce que ça fait de le défier comme ça.

Quand l'article de cette ******* de Rita était sortie, il avait su que cette partie-là était fini. Mais la guerre continuait.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait plus compter sur le Ministère et sur certains des membres de l'Ordre. Mais heureusement pour lui, beaucoup lui sont encore fidèle et d'autres sont venu se greffer à l'Ordre.

À cause d'Harry le voilà obligé de se cacher. Réunit dans la maison des Weasley, ses fidèles et lui organisaient une riposte.

Mais quelque chose lui tournait dans la tête.

Depuis le début, Harry et ci ont toujours réussit à contrer ses plans. Même les plus difficiles.

Comment cela se fait-il ?

Est-ce que par hasard il y a un traître parmi ses troupes ? Un traître qui divulguait des informations capitales à Harry pour que celui-ci puisse contrer ses plans, il ne pouvait qu'y avoir cette possibilité.

Dumbledore se cala dans son siège, détaillant les personnes autour de la table qui élaborer des plans et des stratégies militaires comme si on parle de meubles.

Il posa d'abord son regard sur Minerva, la plus fidèle de tous. Elle est là, avec lui, depuis le premier jour. Il ne doutait absolument pas de sa loyauté. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle qui passait des infos à Harry.

Cela fut tellement facile de l'embobiner qu'il avait cru qu'elle n'allait pas le suivre mais au contraire le trahir. Mais la chance avait été de son côté. Quelques paroles de sage et un tour de passe-passe avec des mensonges, et la voilà dans son camp.

Ensuite il tourna son regard vers la matriarche Weasley-Prewett, Molly. Il ne doutait pas de sa loyauté. Elle avait fait tant de choses pour lui qu'il était impossible de se tromper sur ce point. Elle désire ardemment que Ginny se marie avec Harry, même après son mariage avec Malfoy, pour avoir enfin le droit de profiter des galions qui allaient lui tomber dans ses mains, qu'il est impossible que ce soit elle la traîtresse.

Ne parlons pas des enfants, Ron et Ginny qui sont totalement acquit à sa cause depuis leur naissance. Leur mère leurs a tellement bassiner les oreilles sur leurs camps et leurs causes, qu'ils n'oseraient jamais le trahir.

Par contre le reste des enfants, Percy, Fred et George... Oh et puis de toute façon ils ne sont pas à la maison mais avec Murielle Weasley, leur tante. Bill et Charlie ne sont plus à la maison depuis longtemps. Aucuns des enfants ne sait vraiment ce qu'il fait derrière leurs dos. De toute façon aucuns des enfants ne veulent adhérait à sa cause et par conséquent il ne leurs à jamais dévoiler ses plans. Le peu de choses qu'ils sachent ne peut pas aider Harry à contrer ses plans.

Arthur, le père est tellement pris par sa passion pour les Moldus qu'il ne s'occupe pas de sa femme et encore moins des activités de l'Ordre. Il en fait partie uniquement parce que c'est toujours bien d'avoir un pion à sacrifier. Il reste en retrait, ne participe pas vraiment à ses projets, mais ne dit rien qui pourrait le nuire ou nuire à ses plans.

En soit la Famille Weasley ne peut pas non plus être des traîtres. Ils perdraient trop dans la bataille.

Il tourna alors son regard vers le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Très peu sont rester, et c'est ce qui lui faisait dire que cela lui sont fidèles. Tout comme ceux qui l'on rejoint il y a tout juste quelques jours.

Mais alors cela voudrait dire que le ou les traîtres étaient des membres de l'Ordre qui se sont retirés. Cela ne pouvait être que ça ! Il n'avait communiqué ses plans qu'à la moitié des Weasley, Minerva et deux-trois membres de l'Ordre, soit Maugrey, Shackelbolt et Severus Snape.

Le ou les traîtres ne pouvaient être qu'un membre de l'Ordre qui étaient proche de lui. Une personne qui avait toute sa confiance.

Cela élimine directement Severus. Cet être ignoble n'est qu'un pion pour lui. Il ne l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban uniquement pour pouvoir avoir un espion auprès de Voldemort. Mais hélas, Severus ne joue pas et c'était retiré de l'Ordre pour reprendre ses activités de Mangemort à plein temps.

Quel enfant insolent !

Il nous reste donc Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Cela pouvait être les deux parce qu'il avait pratiquement tout dit à ces deux personnages et tous les deux se sont retirés de l'Ordre quand Rita avait sorti son article.

C'est ça ! Maugrey et Shackelbolt sont les traites à la solde d'Harry.

Ils vont payer !

OoOoO

Le temps fila et Amelia se dit franchement qu'elle était prête à tout laisser tomber. Plusieurs fois elle se le dit mais elle devait tenir bon.

Tenir bon parce qu'elle voulait donner un monde meilleur pour sa fille Susan.

Tenir bon.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle froidement mais les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- On ne sait pas. On les a retrouvés ce matin. Ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Ils ont été torturés et... Achevé comme des animaux. Fit un Auror au bord des larmes lui aussi. »

Tenir bon.

Sa gorge se noua, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

L'ancien Auror Alastor Maugrey et l'Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt étaient mort.

Il ne faut pas être un devin pour comprendre qui il faut blâmer pour ça.

Albus Dumbledore.

Voilà trois semaines que se sont écoulés depuis la sortie de l'article à sensation de Rita.

Et depuis les cadavres tombaient sur le Ministère.

Cornelius Fudge fut renvoyé de son poste de Ministre puisqu'il a été prouver qu'il percevait de l'argent de Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut sans en être inquiéter... Il est mort le lendemain.

Elle fut nommée au poste de Ministre par vote du Magenmagot... Deux Lord au service de Dumbledore sont mort deux heures après.

Voilà... Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec une population si divisée.

Elle avait bien tenté d'arrêter Dumbledore, mais hélas il s'était enfuit. Elle avait bien tenté d'apaiser la population en menant une enquête générale sur les agissements de Dumbledore mais cela ne suffit pas. La population réclamait la tête de Dumbledore et celle du Lord Serpentard.

Beaucoup n'avaient pas digéré ce que Voldemort avait fait durant sa période de folie. Et la population réclamait vengeance. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit Harry Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy, si jamais quelqu'un touche à Lord Serpentard s'en était finit de la Grande Bretagne.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette situation ?

« Madame la Ministre ! Madame la Ministre ! Interpella un jeune homme qui arriva en trombe dans son bureau. C'est... »

Le jeune ne put rien dire de plus et s'effondra en pleur. Elle voyait bien qu'il est au bout du rouleau.

À travers les torrents de larmes elle put distinguer un "Peuple", "Descendre dans la rue", "Tuer Dumbledore et Voldemort".

Ni une, ni deux elle se déplaça au centre de Sécurité qui lui informa que le peuple se soulevait contre son autorité et qu'ils réclamaient vengeance.

Cela en fut trop pour elle.

Elle avait tout fait pour satisfaire la population sans déclencher une guerre. Mais aujourd'hui, trop c'est trop.

Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Elle transplana chez les Malfoy où elle espérait trouver le Lord Malfoy et accessoirement Harry Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy.

Que Merlin soit loué elle les trouva dans le salon.

Il lui fallut 20 min pour tout exposer. Et seulement 5 min pour que les troupes soient organisés.

5 autres minutes furent consacrées à rassembler les troupes d'Aurors pour leur dire, enfin ordonner de suivre les ordres de Lucius Malfoy et enfin ils transplanèrent tous au Chemin de Traverse où le peuple se permettait de tout casser et détruire pour montrer leur mécontentement.

« Regardez, Vous-Savez-Qui est là ! TUONS-LE ! Hurla une personne d'âge mûr. »

Et tout dégénéra.

Mais grâce à la coopération des Mangemort et des Aurors, la foule entière fut amener devant les portes du Ministère où un pupitre fut installer pour elle.

Tous réunit et avec l'impossibilité de s'enfuir la foule se tourna comme un seul homme vers elle.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer son discourt.

« Mesdames et Messieurs... Je sais que la vérité fait mal. Je sais que vous avez tous envie de vous venger des manipulations de Dumbledore. Mais laissez-nous faire notre travail ! »

Des hurlements de colère se firent entendre mais elle n'en prit pas compte.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. On a tous étaient trompés. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire plus longtemps. Regardez autour de vous ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! »

Certains lui obéir et se rendirent compte de l'état des magasins aux alentours.

Ils avaient fait ça ?

« Vous êtes responsable de ça !... Je comprends que vous ayez envie de tuer Dumbledore après tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais laissez la justice faire son travail ! Si vous commencer à faire votre justice se sera le début de la fin. Et vous allez déclencher une guerre ! Est-ce cela que vous voulez ? Est-ce la guerre que vous voulez ? »

Des "NON" et des "PAS DU TOUT !" se firent entendre un peu partout et cela ravit Amelia.

« Alors laissez-nous faire notre travail ! Dumbledore va un jour ou l'autre se montrer, ou même faire une erreur. Et ce jour-là on le cueillera ! Mais avant toute chose, je demande à chacun d'entre vous de retourner chez eux et de réfléchir à l'avenir. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment personne n'a pu rien voir ? Et que faire sur le long terme pour y remédier ?... L'histoire que nous venons de vivre ne doit pas se reproduire. Nous devons apprendre de nos erreurs !... Merci de m'avoir écouté, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! »

Et ainsi la foule se dispersa.

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Demande Amelia montrant un visage plus fatigué quand elle arrive à la hauteur des Mangemorts.

\- Le peuple est une bergerie qui a besoin d'un guide. Lui répondit Lord Serpentard. Tant qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en leur guide, ils ne réfléchissent pas trop. Mais quand leur guide les trahit certains en profite pour foutre la merde. Cela est le début d'une guerre. Heureusement pour nous, on a pu les contenir.

\- Pourquoi leur avez-vous donner des ''devoirs'' ? Intervint Harry perplexe.

\- Parce qu'au moins ils réfléchissent à leurs actes et ne recommence pas à détruire le Chemin de Traverse. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est vraiment humiliant pour nous de dire ça. Mais je préfère leurs donner des ''devoirs'' de réflexions plutôt que de venir ici tous les quatre matins pour les calmer... Lord Serpentard-Potter-Poufsouffle, Harry Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy, je vous remercie de votre aide. Je crois que maintenant tout ira bien jusqu'à la prochaine fois... J'ai cru comprendre que quand je suis venu chez les Malfoy, vous organisiez un déménagement. Alors je vous souhaite bon voyage et bonne réussite à Durmstrang.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame la Ministre. Fit Harry.

\- Si vous souhaitez garder contacte avec ma fille, Susan, elle est maintenant scolarisée à Beauxbâtons. »

Harry la remercia encore et il rentra avec les Mangemorts venu l'aider à faire face à la population.

Elle espérait réellement que tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre.

À cause d'eux (elle se met dedans), le peuple Sorcier de Grande Bretagne était devenu le peuple le plus mépriser du Monde.

Tout ça à cause de l'argent, du pouvoir et de la renommée. À cause d'eux. Elle pouvait blâmer autant qu'elle veut Dumbledore, mais cela ne serait pas refléter la vérité. Tout n'était pas de la faute du Citron fripé.

Eux aussi sont responsable de tout ça. S'ils avaient pu déceler le comportement suspicieux de Dumbledore plus tôt cela ne serait pas arriver !

Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait mener la barque, elle n'alla pas laisser tomber aussi facilement !

Non, elle devait continuer son chemin à travers les embûches qu'avait laissé Dumbledore !

Parce que maintenant elle est la Ministre !

OoOoO

Harry regarda avec nostalgie le manoir d'Édimbourg qu'il fut son premier chez-lui à son retour à la vie et cela pendant 3 ans.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour.

Il part !

Après avoir survécu à une vie de minable où il s'était fait manipuler, après avoir trépassé, après avoir décidé de revivre, après avoir survécu aux plans de Dumbledore, le voilà fin prêt pour vivre sa vie comme il le désire en compagnie de son mari Draco et de sa famille étendue.

Il part !

Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant de laisser la Grande Bretagne au bord d'une guerre à cause de Dumbledore qui va la poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde pour le tuer.

Au non !

Parce qu'en réalité Dumbledore n'est plus !... Il est mort !

Pas de quoi crier au scandale !

Il est bel et bien mort, de sa main en plus.

Vous vous souvenez que parmi les fidèles de Dumby il y avait Arthur ?

Et ben grâce à lui il a pu mener à bien sa vengeance. Pour l'avoir manipulée, et tenter de le manipulé encore une fois. Pour avoir détruit de nombreuse famille pour ''le Plus Grand des Bien'', pour avoir fait tant de mal. Et parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, il se serait voulu et Dumbledore aurait encore fait plus de mal.

Le meurtre ne doit JAMAIS être encouragée que ce soit pour tuer des innocents ou des méchants. JAMAIS. Alors ne faîtes JAMAIS comme lui. JAMAIS !

Pas la peine de revenir sur cette soirée sombre et remplit de sang.

Tout ce que le que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'Ordre du Phénix, plus de Minerva, plus de Molly, plus de Ronald, plus d'Hermione, plus de Ginevra, plus de Dumby.

Personne à part une poignée de gens étaient au courant de sa petit escapade au Terrier mais qu'importe. Les Aurors les trouveront bien un jour ou l'autre.

Aujourd'hui tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes et qu'il part !

Il part pour vivre et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il prit la main de son mari pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble dans leur nouvelle maison.

OoOoO

* Ma chère, nous avons mené à bien notre mission. Notre Maître est heureux ! Cette mission est une réussite. Bien joué La Mort ! Siffla un serpent enjoué.

\- Mon cher, dois-je vous rappeler que mon nom est désormais Spera ? Cela veut dire Espoir en latin. Et l'espoir réussit très bien à notre Maître. Commenta une jeune femme blonde.

\- Je sais Spera, je sais. Notre Maître est heureux et à sauver le Monde, alors La Mort va être clémente avec lui... Tu le savais depuis le départ qu'il allait réussir ? Fit le serpent.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis tout et rien à la fois. Je vois tout, je ressens tout. Ne suis-je pas La Mort ? Celle qui accueille les âmes pour leurs repos éternelle ? Fit la blonde d'une voix de prestesse folle.

\- Pour moi tu es juste une comique ! Ria le serpent. »

Le rire de Selem se répercuta sur les murs de leur nouvelle demeure en Bulgarie.

Spera, la femme blonde, souffla de dépit. Elle avait beau être La Mort, elle ne faisait pas peur à Selem.

Selem n'avait pas peur de la mort parce qu'il est un des gardiens du Monde des Morts.

C'est tout de même comique. Harry, gardien des reliques de La Mort depuis sa première vie, était devenu en quelques sortes le Maître de La Mort, même si La Mort n'a pas de Maître à proprement parler. Qu'il brûle ou non les reliques ne fait aucune différence puisqu'il est le Maître. Et comme à chaque fois que le Maître quitte le monde des humains, ces reliques se rassembleront et seront de nouveau cachés sur la Terre.

Il était devenu aussi le Maître du Serpent Teka-her, le Serpent gardien du monde souterrain des mort (croyance égyptienne) qui est plus connu sous le nom de Selem pour Harry et ci. Il était son Maître parce qu'il avait passé avec brio l'épreuve de la Chambre Noire, épreuve destinée à sondé son âme pour déterminer s'il était bel et bien mort et pour voir s'il est un cœur pure. Et s'il il l'est alors il peut rencontrer la Mort pour discuter avec elle de sa vie et de son désir de mort. C'était bizarre parce qu'il n'était pas destiné à être leurs Maîtres, mais qu'importe. La vie est pleine de mystère et ne peut jamais être définit sur un seul plan, sur un seul fil.

Harry n'en saura jamais rien. Comme ce fut le cas pour toutes les autres personnes qui ont étaient leurs Maître et comme ce sera le cas des autres personnes qui seront leurs Maître dans l'avenir.

La Mort n'a pas de visage, elle part et revient au grès de la vie et de la découverte de ses reliques. Mais parfois, quand une personne possède ses reliques, elle peut accepter de réaliser un souhait de leur part.

Et au plus profond de lui, Harry ayant un cœur pure voulait sauver le Monde de Dumbledore et de ses manipulations.

Et dans sa grande bonté La Mort avait accepté son souhait.

Qu'elle l'ait accompagné n'est qu'un concourt de circonstance !

« C'est ça ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet ! Ria Selem. »

Après tous les millénaires qui se sont écoulés, elle n'arriverait jamais à supporter ce Serpent farceur. JAMAIS !

.

 ** _A SUIVRE_**

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

 **Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue !

Maintenant vous savez qui est Spera et Selem, vous savez tout !

.

Et vu que vous avez été TRÈS sage... Je vous poste de suite l'épilogue.

A tout de suite !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	21. Epilogue

**Vie De Nouveaux Pour Toi**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter, 28 ans, meurt après avoir brisé son Serment Inviolable. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres, de trahisons et de malheurs. Pourtant la mort lui propose un choix. Mourir ou revenir dans son passé pour changer son destin. Accompagné de Selem et Spera, Harry revient dans son passé pour se venger. L'amour est aux portes de son cœur et sa vengeance au bout de ses doigts.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **Personnages inventés :** Selem et Spera

.

Je ne vous remets pas le blabla complémentaire. Il restera sur le Prologue si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **ÉPILOGUE**

« LES ENFANTS ! Dépêchez-vous où vous allez rater le départ du bateau pour Durmstrang ! Cria quelqu'un en bas d'un escalier en direction des étages supérieur de sa maison. »

Il entendit un "ON ARRIVE !" crier en cœur par ses enfants et il sourit.

« Tu sais qu'ils seront à l'heure, comme toujours. Alors pourquoi tu les presse comme ça ? Demanda une autre personne qui l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Parce que... Fit-il sans rien dire de plus.

\- En fait tu n'as aucune excuse, Harry. Reconnais-le. Tu fais ça uniquement pour embêter les enfants ! Fit son mari en pouffant se déplaçant devant de ledit Harry avant de l'embrasser avec tout son amour. »

C'est vrai il n'a aucune excuse, il fait ça juste pour le principe.

Deux têtes blondes et une petite tête brune firent leur apparition.

« On est là ! Fit le plus vieux de 15 ans.

\- Au lieux de vous faire des bisous, vous venez ? Renchérit le deuxième âgé de 13 ans.

\- Beurk ! J'espère qu'on ne sera pas comme ça plus tard ! Fit le dernier âgé de 11 ans. »

Ses enfants.

Voilà 20 ans qu'ils ont quittés la Grande Bretagne qui est aujourd'hui entrain de reprendre une bonne place grâce à Amelia et maintenant Arthur Weasley.

Ils ont fini par découvrir les cadavres décomposés des méchants mais ça ce n'est pas grave.

Parce qu'en même temps Harry annonçait sa grossesse. 9 mois plus tard il accouchait d'un beau garçon nommé Nick James Selem Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy.

Deux ans plus tard, Draco accoucha d'un garçon qu'ils nommeront Mat Tom Severus Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy.

Mais hélas, il se passa une chose que personne n'avait prévu.

Un groupe rebelle leurs était tombé dessus. Le groupe soutenait les idées de Dumbledore et avait voulu le venger. Ils sont morts et doublement morts. Mais ils avaient soif de vengeance.

Il aura fallu toute la diplomatie de Tom et des dirigeants de la Bulgarie pour les calmer.

À cause d'eux et de leurs tortures, ils ne pouvaient plus jamais enfanter, même avec l'aide de la potion.

Heureusement ils peuvent compter sur Lucius et Sirius pour jouer aux pères porteurs.

Voilà comment Lucius accoucha d'une belle jeune fille, deux ans après les faits. Ils la nommèrent Anna Narcissa Lily Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy.

Et là, en ce moment Sirius attendait leur quatrième enfant, une autre fille au plus grand bonheur d'Anna, qu'ils ont choisi de nommé Eva Spera Luna Potter-Poufsouffle-Malfoy.

Et ils ne furent pas les seuls à donner des enfants.

Seulement 1 an après leur départ, Severus demanda la main de Sirius qui était enceint de leur premier enfant. Aujourd'hui âgé de 16 ans, Xavier Tom Remus Snape-Black en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Il s'associait tout le temps à sa petite sœur de 14 ans, Flora Eileen Walburga, pour faire le plus de bêtises possibles.

Deux mois plus tard, Lucius et Narcissa cassaient leur mariage pour que Lucius puisse épouser Igor et lui donné un enfant. Assène Malfoy-Karkaroff, 16 ans, est un beau garçon blond, calme, sauf quand il faut embêter son demi-frère, Draco. Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat, sauf quand là il faut faire chier les parents.

Narcissa entamait tout juste une relation avec Rabastan Lestrange, et était parfaitement heureuse.

Pour ceux qui est de Remus et Fenrir, ils sont mariés et Remus avait donné naissance à une belle petite fille. Diane Greyback-Lupin, loup-garous, 11 ans, rentre en même temps qu'Eva à Durmstrang.

Harry regarda la troupe d'enfant rejoindre le bateau avec bonheur.

« Mon enfant ! À quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda une jeune femme blonde.

\- À tout à rien. Juste au bonheur. J'ai fait le bon choix ce jour-là.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses alors c'est le bon choix. »

Harry détailla Spera et Selem.

Son serpent avait bien grandi. Il passe son temps à faire des blagues avec les Jumeaux Krum-Weasley et était très heureux.

Spera était aussi libre que le vent et avait trouvé sa voix dans l'enseignement de la Magie en tant que professeur particulier.

Le Monde avait bien changé.

Et en bien.

Harry avait fait le bon choix. Il vit sa vie maintenant sans se préoccuper du reste.

.

 ** _FIN_**

.

* * *

.

FIN !

C'est la fin. Ça me fait très bizarre !

Après avoir posté pratiquement tous les 2 jours, c'est la fin ! (de la fic hein, pas de ma vie !)

 **JE REMERCIE TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT SUIVIT EN DIRECT LE POSTAGE DES CHAPITRES ET TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT COMMENTES !**

 **JE REMERCIE AUSSI CEUX QUI ONT JUSTE LU ET PAS POSTER DE COMS !**

 **JE REMERCIE CEUX QUI VONT LIRE LA FIC MAINTENANT QU'ELLE EST FINIT ET QUI VONT COMMENTER OU PAS !**

 **Je sais que certains sont déçus par la fin ET PAR LES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE !**

JE SAIS !

Je suis sur le coup !

Je sais que malgré mes relectures je laisse **BEAUCOUP** trop de fautes passer ! Et cela en rebute plus d'un mais je suis sur le coup !

JE SAIS AUSSI QUE CERTAINS POINTS N'ONT PAS OU PEU ÉTÉ ABORDES ! Certains on fait la remarque et j'en prends note !

.

Malgré mes fautes, vous avez été au rendez-vous et cela me fait chaud au cœur !

Je ne sais pas quand je vais reposter, ni si sera un OS ou une fic.

Et vous savez maintenant que je préfère poster quand la fic est fini plutôt que d'abandonner donc je ne peux pas prédire une date précise... MAIS on se reverra...

C'est la fin !

 **J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu !**

On se retrouvera dans une prochaine fic ou OS !

 **MERCI A TOUS !**

BISOUS !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
